


Markiplier egos x chubby reader (and some regular reader too)

by Sierracolorstheworldofwords



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Christmas, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Princess - Freeform, Self Esteem Issues, Self Harm, Suicide, Yandere, You tuber egos, fairy tale, lemon/lime, light murder mention, lots of crying sometimes, mentions of abuse, one chapter has a sex scene, reader - Freeform, sci fi, trigger warning, um ill add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 79
Words: 149,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierracolorstheworldofwords/pseuds/Sierracolorstheworldofwords
Summary: Hello!These stories are from my Wattpad, SierraColor, and I decided to post them on here! (So more people could enjoy them, hopefully, I also have some of them posted on my tumblr Sierracolorstheworldofwords.)Most of these are chubby reader inserts, but I do have some just reader inserts too, and I’d like to mention a lot of these are female readers.. because I’m female and yeah. But!! The female readers WILL be labeled! While the gender neutral ones will just say reader! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D





	1. Darkiplier x PMSing reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was on my period (and it’s been over a YEAR, so the writing isn’t the best!) Also, here’s the original authors note:  
Okay, first chapter! I hope you guys like it and find it relatable. Because I mean, if you don't feel like this when you're on your period then idk how are you even human?? I'm an emotional , needy, crying mess on my period. Also get super angry. Mostly sad and needy.  
Anyway, enjoy this fluff!! 
> 
> An: I would say the ending is.. so/so? But I really am a sucker for cheesy endings! If you're interested for more then follow me or something, dude! No pressure!

The sun shone through the window, yellow stands of light cascading through the crack in the red satin curtains. Birds chirped outside, the trees rustled in the summer breeze, you could see a bit of the beautiful blue sky... you blinked slowly, putting a hand to your face to block out the light.  
You were not in the mood for beautiful summer days, or for going outside and being social. Groaning, you got up to close the curtain. You just weren't in the mood for fucking _sunshine_. You were grumpy,needy, and in a lot of pain.

The only person you wanted to see was your boyfriend, Dark, who was on a business trip, he was supposed to be coming back today.  
You frowned, getting back into bed and turning away from the window, making yourself into a little  
Burrito underneath the covers.  
You popped your head out for only a second to grab Dark's pillow, brining it with you underneath the fluffy blankets.

When was Dark coming home?  
You wanted him to be home!  
You missed him.. he gave really good cuddles and kisses.. he was so nice.. you wanted cuddles.. and kisses.. and you wanted Darky to come home so he could cuddle you but what if he didn't come home because you were a loser on your period?  
Like, you were needy and clingy all the time! But on your period?! You were like a baby! A baby! No body dates fucking babies! 

Your eyes started to tear up, so you buried your face into the soft black fabric of the pillow case, it smelled like Dark- that combination of roses and some French deodorant he always wore but you forgot the name of.  
Sobs escaped your mouth as another wave of cramps hit you, you whimpered and curled up, spooning the pillow. You had been in bed all morning, and woke up at three something in the morning to bloody underwear, and you were lucky too, you thought, that it didn't get on the sheets. (Even though they were already red, it was better to be safe than sorry.)  
You hated yourself for starting your period on the day Dark was supposed to come home- he would probably be stressed as it is! And here you were! Bloody and needy and wanting cuddles and chocolate and to be spoiled rotten! Here you were!

You cried harder, staining the pillow case with tears.  
You were being such a baby! A baby! You were usually sensitive! But you never showed it! Now here you were! Staining Dark's favorite pillow with your dumb snot and tears! You shivered, and pulled the blankets closer, you didn't want him coming home to you like this- so.. _emotional_.  
You were always so emotional! Especially when it came to your period... you sniffed and hiccuped again.  
You just wanted to be cuddled, and kissed on the forehead... that wasn't too much to ask for, right? But! You had already asked for so much! Like trips to the movies, occasional shopping sprees and take out!! Too much! Way too much!!  
But... it wouldn't be too much to ask for Dark to be here, right? To cuddle you and love you?

Dark gave so much, sometimes... but it was hard to get through to him, to open him up..  
You put a hand to your mouth to stop the tears.  
You hated your period, you got too emotional- no one likes or loves emotional or sensitive people, you told yourself. No one.  
This made you cry harder.  
You just wanted.. just wanted... just wanted Dark to be here.  
Whimpering, you sniffed and shivered.  
You wanted Dark to be here, with you. You started to wonder if he would still love you like this, the two of you had only been dating for a few months, and your period hadn't come due to the stress of school and your job. It came like a tidal wave now, your uteral lining shedding like crazy, hormones going berserk! To be honest, you were surprised Dark could deal with your emotions even when you weren't on your period- you were surprised he even dated you!  
Stupid period ruining everything!  
Stupid, stupid period!

You took a deep breath to calm down, and closed your eyes, your body was just trying to do its job! You should give it some credit and stop beating it up so much!  
You groaned, turning onto your back and flipping over the pillow to the drier side, and screamed in frustration. You really did just want cuddles... you really did just want.. gentleness.. and Dark could be gentle, of course.. but.. you didn't just want random occasions of kindness.. maybe you were being too spoiled— asking for too much, but it would be nice to get that all the time.  
You sighed and hugged the pillow, at least the pillow loved you. You frowned and started to cry again.

"I just want cuddles..." you whispered to the pillow, "that's not too much to ask for, right?"  
No response.  
"Right?"  
Silence.  
"Well! I don't need you anyway!" You threw the pillow across the room, watching it fly through the air and land in a corner with a light _thump_.  
Your lips quivered and you started to cry- _again_!  
You sounded so childish and like a baby! You were such a baby! You scrunch up your eyes and put your head in your hands.  
"I'm s-sorry pillow! Do-Don't go!" You sobbed, "I'm sorry I'm such a dumb baby- but I'm in a lot of pain! I just want cuddles and affection.." you whispered, whimpering.  
"That was my favorite pillow.." you crossed your arms and pouted. "...no it wasn't, Darky is my favorite pillow- but he's not here!" You started to bawl. "I just wanna be loved!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands in the air as you lamented.  
"Ugh, I'm so gross.."

Then, you heard it.  
The front door opening and closing.

You scrambled out of bed, "Dark!"  
You ran down the hall and down the stairs, all monetary sorrows forgotten, pushed into the back of your mind.

Dark chuckled, "Hello kitten." He murmured softly, "Did you miss me?"  
You looked at him, lips quivering as you nodded- "Y- yeah." You hugged him, "I missed you a lot.."  
He looked down at you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Is everything alright?"  
You shook your head.  
"What's wrong?"  
You started to cry. "I really missed you! And like, I know this sounds stupid but I'm on my period and I just want cuddles and to smell your cologne which I know sounds creepy but it's a really nice smell! And I just want forehead kisses and chocolate and kisses on the cheek too be- because those are adorable! And I want to give you kisses but mostly I want kisses but I don't want to ask for too much and I'm really sorry!" you sniffed, clinging to him.  
  
Dark smiled softly.  
"You just had to ask." He whispered as he kissed you on the forehead.  
You stayed silent for a moment, "I just don't want to ask for too much.."  
"What did I say when we first started dating, kitten?"

You glanced up at him, "That you could give me anything and everything I ever wanted..."  
  
"That's right." He said, "Anything and everything, kitten."

"I just- don't want to ask for too much."  
He chuckled, "I think, you never ask for enough."

"What?"

"I can give you anything, (y/n). Don't be afraid to ask." He whispered, kissing your forehead again.  
You smiled softly, and nuzzled into him.

"Then, please, be prepared, I'm very needy."

Dark laughed, "More than usual?"  
You pouted and nodded.  
"I don't mind." He said, "I find it- amusing."

You glared at him, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
He laughed harder.  
"Dark! I'm not that needy!" You whined, wrapping your arms around his neck and pouting.  
He chuckled, smiling, and then picked you up, taking you to the bedroom.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, laying you down on the bed and laying next to you, holding you.  
You smiled, "I missed you too."  
Dark smiled, petting your hair, he curled up next to you and held you.  
"I've had an exhausting day..." you muttered.  
"Sleep."  
"But-" you yawned, "What about your day?" You murmured sleepily.  
"The same as yours."  
"Mm." You let out a sigh a closed your eyes, finally letting yourself go to sleep.  
Dark smiled, using a random pillow to rest his head on, and fell asleep.

You had to explain how his pillow got to the other side of the room the next day.


	2. Stalker/Yandere  Darkiplier x chubby female self conscious reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first!  
TRIGGER WARNING: kidnapping and mentions of self harm! Please be careful!  
In this story, reader is super body hating and Dark shows up, kidnaps her, and tells her he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I hope I do good on this like??? Ah?? I hope this is good? Also, Dark is a stalker and kidnaps you so TRIGGER WARNING PLEASE DO BE CAREFUL, LOVELY!! AND SOME SELF HARM LIKE SCRATCHING MENTIONED! SO YOU BE CAREFUL.  
I'm like writing this @ one/ two in the morning on five hours of sleep..well, most of it anyway.. kill me. Also, the ending is- eh? Cheesy? Idk. You tell me.  
ALSO: here is a list of hotlines!  
Depression: https://www.crisistextline.org/depression/ (you can text this one)  
https://www.psychguides.com/guides/depression-hotline/  
Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8225  
This website has a list of hotlines: https://psychcentral.com/lib/depression-hotline-numbers/

A shriek echoed through the room,  
You were in pieces. 

You stared at the cracked mirror in front of you—a leg that looked like a turkey thigh, stomach like a mountain, flabby arms like giant bat wings whenever you moved them too much... 

You were in pieces,  
Naked body covered in stretch marks, red claw marks caused by your own hands. You were a monster of some sort, grotesque, obscene.  
You stared at you hands, blood covering your palms, glass stuck where you smashed the mirror..  
...looking back at your reflection, you focused on your face, your nose.. your eyes... your lips...  
you were never good enough. 

Never. 

But as he watched you, hiding in the shadows of your dimly lit room, he thought differently. Strangely, he thought differently. He didn't see a monster, or a misshapen body, he saw.. something.. beautiful.. something he wanted to have, to possess, keep locked away and safe forever.  
He stepped towards you quietly, softly, like a cat cautiously stalking his prey. 

How long had he been watching you?  
A month? Two? Three— time was lost to him sometimes, days often melted together in his mind, when he thought it was Monday, it was actually Friday... or, at least, that's what he noticed when it came to you— you were so- fascinating.  
A little human like you, full of sadness.. you were.. an enigma, something he couldn't understand, something he wanted to understand.  
You were an oxymoron of sorts, two contradictory opposites that went together seamlessly. You acted so happy, innocent, and sweet on the outside, but he could feel your sadness across the neighborhood.  
That's what originally attracted him to you, he often looked for the sad, lonely, cast off individuals in society and made deals with them. It was easier, less time consuming, and they were more loyal. 

He took a step closer. 

He had planned to make a deal, to betray you, to get some sort of sadistic pleasure off the agony that would course through your veins as you held on to him, begging him to stay, begging him to love you once again.  
He couldn't do that to you, for some odd reason..and to be honest, he had a feeling it had something to due with one of the egos...maybe a spell of some sorts? 

Another step. 

You were so sweet and kind, a little fluffy ray in the darkness... you reminded him of.. of... something warm. The days when he could at the end of a long work day, take a cup of steaming tea, and look above his city.. you reminded him of the old days.  
Of the days before that damned poker game.  
You reminded him of that feeling one gets when laying next to someone they love, warm butterflies in the stomach,that feeling of being vulnerable and strong all at the same time. He remembers... sometimes, in his dreams, of holding hands.. his hand smaller than the rough calloused one that once belonged to his past husband, and the feeling of holding the soft gentle hand, covered in light scars from the war, of his past lover.... and he wanted to hold your hand, take your pudgy fingers in his calloused ones, and feel all those warm feelings again. 

He was behind you. 

You were beautiful, didn't you understand?! You reminded him of all those romantic clichés- sunrises painted pink, streaked in red and purple, you reminded him of the night sky, big and bright, you reminded him of the stars!  
You reminded him of good things! You were going to be his!! Whether you liked it or not! 

You froze, eyes wide in terror, he could see the fragments of your face, your body, frozen with fear. He could also seem himself, standing above you, shoulder cut into triangles, legs jagged. It looked oddly beautiful, the both you, cut into broken pieces in the dim light that flooded the room. 

"Don't be afraid." 

You said nothing, but you could feel your heart pounding in your chest, feelings of embarrassment and shame flooding your body...as he continued speaking; 

"I've come for you, kitten."

Panic and adrenaline flood your system as you finally managed to scream, scrambling to get up, to run away, he growled, and quickly grabbed you by the hair and put a hand over your mouth. 

"I thought this was going to be easier." 

Your heart beat too fast, you were shaking, tears threatening to spill over... what was he going to do to you? 

"I'm not going to break you unless you deserve to be broken." 

You couldn't breathe! 

"Be a good girl, and listen to me. I'm going to make everything better, princess. Don't you worry.." He whispered, his voice starting to sound soothing,"..I'll love you until you love yourself, babygirl." 

You felt your heart slow a little as you grew calmer, tranquility flooding over you.  
"I'm here, I'll make all of this go away, no more hating yourself, kitten," He slowly moved his hand away from your mouth, and put it under your chin, using the other to wipe away the tears from your eyes," you're mine now, you understand?"  
You nodded. 

"Good girl."  
And then the world went black. 

You awoke in a bed different rom yours, surrounded by frilly black pillows, a black comforter and sheets. The room was painted red, you sat up, observing the old furniture, and noticed that you were dressed in silk pajamas. You took a deep breath, and called out hesitatingly, "Hello?" your voice was strained and hoarse.  
The door opened, revealing the man from yesterday.  
You quickly backed away, head hitting the mahogany bed frame.  
He stepped closer to you, eyebrows furrowed in concern,"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine..." You replied, rubbing your head, you paused for a moment, to observe the man, he wore a crisp suit, red tie, his hair seemed disheveled, and he had bags under his eyes, which contradicted his otherwise neat appearance. "Why did you bring me here?" You asked.  
He stared at you for a moment, and then walked to the bed, sitting at the edge, the mattress sinking a little underneath his weight, "Because I find you interesting—"  
"Interesting?"  
"Yes. And.." he glanced you up and down shyly, blushing slightly,"..beautiful... and I knew, once I got to know you... that I had to have you for my own." He smiled softly, " I'm going to prove to you, kitten, that you're the most beautiful creature out there—! I had to take you somewhere where we could be.. alone. No distractions, no one to bother us, no one to hurt you!" He scooted closer to you, spreading his arms out, and smiled, "I promise, I'll take care of you." He stroked your cheek gently. "No one will make you feel ugly again, my darling— I'll be the only one you need, my dearest." 

You swallowed nervously, a knot forming in your stomach as you nodded, oddly wanting to stay in this place.. with this strange man.. 

He smirked slightly, and put you in his lap, "My beautiful darling.. my beautiful kitten.." he murmured, "I will protect you, love you.." he whispered, ".. but, you will never escape. You belong to me, is that clear?" 

You nodded.  
"Words, kitten."  
"Y-Yes sir."  
"Good girl." He cradled you gently, humming and stroking your hair, he sighed, and kissed you on your forehead, "You're so beautiful." He whispered.  
You blushed, "Thank you." You replied softly. 

He looked at you fondly, a gaze full of emotions he could barely remember..that only came to him in dreams, that only came to him like ghosts passing through hallways, there but not really.. emotions were a hard thing for him to feel.. especially those of affection, but you brought back all those feelings, made the ghosts become solid for a moment. He wanted you to keep them solid, to keep these feelings from disappearing... 

You took a deep breath, and looked at him apprehensively, "What's your name?" You asked.  
His smile widened, "Dark, I already know yours, my (Y/N)." Dark wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on yours, "You don't need to feel ugly again, never again, I'll make sure you feel beautiful, princess- I can provide. Anything you need, darling- don't be afraid to ask. Do you hear me?" You quickly nodded, and clung to his shirt.  
You buried your head in his chest, he was so cold.. but, as soon as he started cuddling with you, he had begun to warm up slowly. You closed your eyes, maybe, you thought (and you knew this was crazy) just maybe this could be a good thing..  
At least he seemed to care... no one cared about you very much. 

He kissed your forehead again, running his fingers through your hair, and started to hum again, you felt drowsy.. and you felt.. better... like a big weight had been lifted off your shoulders... the pain in your hands and head was gone, you glanced at your palms, noticing them to be all healed up- had he healed them? How did he do it so quickly?  
"I healed them for you, kitten...", he whispered, taking your small palms into his bigger ones, tracing the light scars that still lingered there, "the scars will go away in a few days darling, but I don't want you ever and I mean ever hurting yourself again, am I understood?" 

You nodded, blushing slightly, watching with wide eyes as his gray fingers rubbed over your flesh colored ones, you looked up at him, "Why do you even care?" You whispered, "I'm just... someone you've barely met..."  
He stared at you for a moment, his onyx eyes meeting yours, "Because I want you. I need you."  
His grip tightened on your wrists, pulling you closer, " I need you. You can never escape. You're mine forever."  
You froze, heart beating faster, the calm you had once had fading.  
"I'll take care of you kitten, my beautiful kitten, and I'll make sure you know how beautiful you are." He lifted your chin up with one hand, " I'll love you forever, and don't worry, you'll love me too." He chuckled, pulling you closer, locking his lips with yours. "I'll make sure you are provided, and cared for, darling, don't you worry about a thing, pretty one- I can provide." 

His voice echoed, surrounded the red room, his aura attacking the walls, enveloping everything.  
"This, is our paradise, darling. And no one will ever harm you here. Not even yourself. I am all that you need, I will provide- you'll be happy here, my beautiful princess, just as long as you listen to me." 

He kissed you again, "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his thumb caressing your cheek, as his lips met yours in another kiss. 

You knew this seemed strange, but you wanted to stay— at least here you were wanted, appreciated, needed. At least he seemed to care.  
"I want to stay... I won't escape. I promise." You whispered. 

He looked at you, eyebrows raised. "You want- to stay?" He asked.  
"Yes. I want to stay."  
He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, " You.. you really mean it?"  
"Yes."  
"...Why?"  
"Because, you actually care... it's been a long time since anyone has..."  
He smiled, " I'm so glad I don't have to force you." He kissed your lips again, " Don't worry kitten, I'll love you forever- even longer than that!" 

And strangely, as he said that, you believed him.


	3. Possessive Dark x chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Dark being possessive, nothing sexy, just fluff tbh.. Also I feel like Dark is a jerk in this one, but he makes up for it in the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Wattpad by my friend, MsGamer60Bi   
So yeah  
Also, I’m new to this app, so does anyone know how to italicize on mobile? Can you do that? Unfortunately, I don’t have a lap top so.. I have no idea if that would work differently! If anyone knows, please tell me! Thanks!

You felt an arm wrapped around your waist, leading you through the crowded building. 

You never really understood why Dark brought you to these parties, full of strange entities- demons, faeries, aliens, and other beings you really couldn't describe. Maybe, you thought, it was to show you off, and even though you kind of liked the thought, going to these parties was especially tiring... but, you went anyway, you loved the strange mysterious man who walked beside you, guiding you to the snack table.  
Dark turned to you, and then said, "Stay here. I have- business to attend to. I expect you here when I get back, if you are not here," he glanced over to you with stone cold eyes, "there will be consequences, do you understand?"   
You nodded.   
"Good girl." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Sometimes his possessiveness was tiring, sometimes you wondered if he really did trust you, or if he was just toying with your emotions, seeing how long he could play this game.  
You sighed, walked to a discreet corner by the table, and people watched.   
Being with Dark had it's ups and downs, but he was a good man- just, oddly.. possessive. He liked to know where you were, who you were with- so, you supposed, maybe that was normal- but, he.. you closed your eyes and sighed.   
Dark loved you, but in some twisted way, his love.. his love wasn't choking, but it was.. it was the kind of love that could be dangerous. The kind of love that was like thorns wrapping around you, protecting you from the world, and all its harsh atrocities, but sometimes hurting you. You knew that love was supposed to hurt... but sometimes you wondered if it was supposed to hurt this much. You bit your lip, you knew that he loved you, he protected you, he kept you safe and cradled you when you cried.   
That's what love was, right?   
You honestly didn't know, you were confused.   
Dark sometimes treated you like you were a trophy, dragging you to parties, events, fancy dinners, places that were often too stimulating for you.   
Another sigh escaped your lips, you opened your eyes, scanning the room, man, you wanted to go somewhere quiet, peaceful, you wanted to go fucking home. You crossed your arms and looked up at the ceiling. Noticing the chandelier shining yellow light everywhere, you also took notice of the painting up there, a blue sky of angels, chubby little cherubs with rosy cheeks, and the cutest little booties! That caused you to smile a little, you always loved babies, they were so damn cute- someone tapped your shoulder. 

You turned to the man next to you.   
"Do you like the art?" He asked.   
You nervously tucked a hair behind your ear, your shoulders hunching a little, "Oh, uh, yeah- the cherubs are really cute."   
The man smiled at you, "I agree, they're adorable little things- "   
Dark proofed in front of you, smiling at you, but glaring at the man.   
"(Y/n) Who's this?" Dark asked, honestly, you surprised how he got here so quickly... didn't he leave like five minutes ago?   
"Uh... um.. this is uhhhhh- I have no idea who this is actually."   
Dark raised a brow, "Didn't your mother ever warn you about stranger danger?"   
"Well, uh- yeah but-"   
"Then you shouldn't talk to strangers, darling," he wrapped a hand around your waist again, glaring at the man.   
"I see I ought to go." The stranger said nervously, and walked away.   
"Honesty, (Y/N) I leave you here for five simple minutes and all of a sudden you're talking to a hooligan who knows what he would have done to you if—" he looked at you, "Darling?" He whispered.   
You said nothing, and just stared at the ground, "I'm sorry." you said, your voice barely a whisper, "I didn't mean to."   
He cast you a worried look, and grabbed you by the shoulder, turning you towards him, "What's wrong?" He asked gently.   
You took a shaky breath, "Do you- Do you even trust me?"   
"Of course I-"   
"Then... how come.." you swallowed nervously, "How come you act like you don't?" You looked up at him, your eyes nervous, worried- confused. 

Dark looked at you for a long, tense moment, "I just want to protect you." He said.   
"I know, but- " you bit your lip, "—sometimes, you go too far, Dark.. like last week, remember?"   
Oh, he remembered last week-! Some scumbag had the audacity to look at you that way! The son of a bitch was planning to take you away from him! What else was he supposed to do? Let him?! No! You were his didn't you understand that?!   
"Darling," he spoke calmly, "I had to.. he was going to take you away from me."   
You glared at him angrily, "Dark, I love you- don't you understand that?" You hissed, "I don't get what makes you think that I'm going to let anyway take me away from you! I'm not an object! I'm a person!" Your lip trembled, your hands curled into fists, he noticed you bit your lip, breathing heavy. "I- I love you so- so much.. b-but sometimes you hurt me, Dark, and not just the usual hurt- but- I can't- explain it- " you swallowed, "It just breaks my heart.. to think.. that with all the trust I put in you... that you don't trust me." He could tell you were trying to cry, and honestly, it broke him to see you like that, just because of him- but he.. he didn't want you to leave, you brought all those feelings that he used to feel back- you silenced the voices even if just for a moment..  
He put a hand on your cheek, wiping away involuntary tears, "Let's.. let's go somewhere more private." He said, teleporting the both of you away in a puff of smoke.  
Dark loved you, adored you, his darling, his kitten, his dove- he wanted you to stay.   
He brought you home, guiding you to the couch, letting you sit down, he sat next to you. 

"I'm sorry." He said.   
You looked at him, tears still flowing down your cheeks, "Just- trust me, okay?"   
"Okay." He whispered softly, and hugged you, bringing you closer.   
You sniffed, "I never took you as the kind of person to say okay." You chuckled.   
He tried not to smile, "Only for you, darling."   
You laughed, and nuzzled into his chest as you sat on his lap. 

Surprisingly, Dark did start to trust you more after that day, oh, he still asked about your whereabouts, checked on you without you knowing (just to make sure you were okay.) and did occasionally beat a person who looked at you the wrong way.   
He wanted you to stay, and stay you did.


	4. Mean Dark x chubby suicidal reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is mean and cold to reader, so reader decides that his life would be better without them, Dark tells her otherwise.   
Trigger warning- Suicide attempts, mentions of verbal abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a request on Wattpad, and I’m posting it here
> 
> First things first, TRIGGER WARNING!! There are mentions of suicide and self harm, and a little bit of bullying! So please be careful, if you or anyone you know suffers from suicidal thoughts and/or bullying please call   
SUICIDE HOTLINE: 1-800-273-8255  
BULLYING WEBSITE: https://www.stopbullying.gov/get-help-now/index.html http://www.cyberbullyhotline.com/ https://www.nationalbullyinghelpline.co.uk/phone/index.html  
Emotional abuse: (because that's kind of what this mostly is? Kind of..I do NOT in anyway condone any sort of abuse! If you or anyone you know is being abuse in any way please visit this website!)   
https://www.thehotline.org/is-this-abuse/

Chaos.

Chaos everywhere. 

Scattered notes written in black ink, balled up paper, darkness throughout the house. 

He stepped in, cautiously, worried, terrified. 

Where were you?

He turned a corner down the hall, he heard music coming from the bathroom, sad, melancholic and lonesome music that called out in high pitched painful passionate voices, spirits crying out with hollow black eyes. 

He opened the door.

There you were, passed out, wrists bleeding, thighs bleeding, but still somehow miraculously breathing, soft and slow, like you were sleeping. 

Dark ran to you, scooped you up in his arms, and disappeared in black smoke to find the doctor.

You woke up connected to an IV, bandages wrapped around your arms and thighs, Dark sat across from you, he seemed angry.

No words left your mouth as you stared at him blankly, was he angry? He always seemed angry at you, maybe he was, probably. He was always distant, kind of like a lighthouse, he was a light in your life, a beam of hope shining across the dark seas of your mind.. but only when he decided to turn your way.

Did he love you? You couldn't really say, you imagined how a regular boyfriend might act in this situation, crying in relief, hugging you, begging you not to, but he sat there, saying nothing, eyes vast and hollow.

Dark straightened himself out, took a deep breath, "I'm.. glad you're alive.." his voice seemed hoarse, "Why- he paused, "Please.. don't do that again." He whispered, "Please." 

He walked over to you, and sat beside you on the bed, and then hugged you. "Please."

  
Your eyes went upward, taking in every feature that you fell in love with, he was so distant, so mean sometimes.. so hurtful.. but he always reeled you back in with moments like these, and you knew you would always come back to him.

"I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry..." he whispered, you then heard cracks, static, and saw the flashes of red and blue figures screaming and crying. You never thought he needed you, he would often call you dumb, or stupid, so it seemed that in his eyes you weren't worth much.

But you were.

His words would always feed into your insecurities which you so cleverly hid, adding more wind into the tornado of your mind, but right now, in his arms, there were no mean words, no mean glances, no doors slammed in your face. He was just there, he was just yours, and you were happy. You closed your eyes and leaned into him, even though he was cold, and a little stiff, you didn't mind, you were warm, he always said, and you warmed him. Maybe for right now, you could warm him, before he pushed you away again, and yearned for the cold.

"I'm so sorry, my darling.. please, I'm so sorry.." he cried, some of his tears landing on your head, "I'm so sorry."

You said nothing, there were no words to say, what could you say to comfort him? Nothing, Nothing. Tears started to stream down your face, you were worthless, you truly were- the only man you loved always pushed you away, weren't you enough? Weren't you enough? No! You weren't.

You licked your lips, "I'm sorry." You whispered, "I'm sorry for everything."

He cried harder.

Dark wasn't a man of emotion, unless it was rage or anger, but now, he felt a terrible sadness, big and black, sweeping over his mind.

"It's all my fault," you continued, "I'm not really worth much.. and I should have told you.."

He held you closer, rage mixed in with the sadness, "Don't you _ever_ say that." His grip tightened on you as he pulled you into his lap, "Don't you _ever_ think that."   
Didn't you understand? He loved you, he didn't mean those words he said, he didn't mean to push you away, and he wasn't going to lose you again! "I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way.. I'm so sorry.." he was chaos, a spur of emotions, a mixture of love and rage and sadness and hate.

He lifted your face towards his and kissed you passionately.

"Please, please forgive me, please, darling, forgive me."

You opened your eyes, and looked at him, he always pushed you away, that's what hurt the most, but you were used to people pushing you away, you understood where he came from, you were annoying and laughed too much.

"You're not annoying."

You kept silent.

He never usually read your thoughts, maybe it was always because you seemed fine, laughing and goofing off, you were also a manipulator, now that you thought about it. You always lured people in with jokes,being goofy and fun- but they never stuck around when you were like this, when you were broken, when you were imperfectly human.

But he didn't leave, he stayed, you remember him coming home to you crying once, and he comforted you, listened, and whispered sweet words in your ear.

He kissed you again, softly, taking your face in your hands, he kissed you over and over again, "I'm sorry I made you feel that.. I'm so sorry.." he wiped the tears rolling down your cheeks, and kissed your again, and again and again.

You smiled, and kissed him back.

"I love you, I love you so much, (Y/N.)"

He never really said your name, it was usually nicknames, Darling and Dear, when he was in a good mood, and stupid, when he was in a bad one. He didn't call you stupid often, but he did tell you that you were stupid sometimes, and it hurt, but you smiled, played along.

Dark really never used your name, or said he loved you.

Now he did, and here he was, big, strong intimidating Dark begging for your forgiveness, he would have to earn it, or course, forgiveness wasn't something you easily gave.

You swallowed, "I love you too.." you bit your lip, ".. but.. I don't forgive you.. not.. yet." You looked into his eyes, "...you'll have to stop pushing me away, stop pretending I'm not here, stop being mean... and prove you actually mean what you say."

"Of course." He said, stroking your cheek softly, "I'll do anything to prove it to you, Darling, but _please_\- don't do that again, please."

"I promise." You whispered. "I promise."

He hugged you tighter, clung to you.

Soon, visiting hours were over, you were put on suicide watch for a few weeks, and then released, you were welcomed home to a much kinder, and more open Dark.

And for the first time in your life, you were happy, he stopped being the lighthouse, and became the stage light, always shining on you, always bring you happiness and giving you attention.

You loved him. You loved him so much.

And he loved you. He loved you so much.


	5. Wilford Warfstache x insomniac reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, an insomniac, is watching TV one day and is whisked away by the all too famous Wilford Warfstache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE FOR THIS LUXURIOUS MAN? It's hard ! Like, his personality is amazing but also unique, so the dialogue to actually make him sound like Warfstache has to be on point! I deleted two drafts! Yes! Two! For two different stories with this dude! Because they felt unnatural!! Augh! But I am going to freak fracking write him!! He can't stop me! Markiplier can't stop me!! N⃣O⃣ B⃣O⃣D⃣Y⃣ C⃣A⃣N⃣ B⃣E⃣C⃣A⃣U⃣S⃣E⃣ I⃣ A⃣M⃣ A⃣M⃣A⃣Z⃣I⃣N⃣G⃣ S⃣O⃣ Y⃣E⃣A⃣ (✿◠‿◠) Let us get on with the story.
> 
> Also, I’m not sure (looking back it now) if this is very accurate to the insomniac experience, but I have had it. Mainly, during times of high stress where I’ll wake up two, three times in the night. So, I based this off of my experiences, and I hope I did it justice.. if that makes sense.  
And I’d like to say sorry if Wilford is a little out of character here, I had a hard time writing his character, but I did this to the best of my ability.

The television illuminated the dark room, a bright square oflight contrasting with the surrounding darkness. You sat in the middle, a hunched figure, curled in your blanket, staring blankly at the screen.

You hardly slept anymore.

Sleep avoided you like how people avoid graveyards, only coming when necessary, to pay its respects to the death of your hollow mind.

It was strange how you discovered the show you were watching right now, you thought, and how sleep used to be your best friend, but it had started to become distant by the time you discovered _Warfstache Tonight_. You remembered tossing and turning one night, throwing off blankets, heavy, panicked breathing. Turning on and off the AC.. then, after three hours, you quit, sat up in the darkness, and dragged yourself and your blanket to the living room.

The TV had turned itself on once you entered, as if it had been waiting for you, where it had greeted you with the now familiar intro of a pink mustached man turning towards the camera and waving at you.

You didn't really question the occurrence, because things had been becoming so odd.. maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, or something else- you didn't know- so you just sat down, wrapped yourself in the fluffy yellow blanket, and watched the screen.

Ever since that day, you had become obsessed, Warfstache had become the only thing to make you laugh nowadays— well, _truly_ laugh anyway, it was the only thing that could make you happy now.. but even that happiness faded and washed out to become sadness. 

You sighed and wrapped the blanket closer as the mustached man waved at you, and chuckling, you waved back. The show came on, it was another interview, Mr.Warfstache (as you liked to call him) always made his interviews so funny! He always tried his best to entertain the audience, or maybe, as you often thought, entertain himself.. you were definitely used to entertaining yourself, it was the only thing that kept you sane on long endless nights and days of constant exhaustion and despair. You wondered if he was lonely, he probably wasn't, but you still wondered anyway.

You stared, not really paying attention to Warfstache, or his ridiculous antics. You looked inward, instead of at him, like you usually did, and he noticed.

He noticed your eyes traveling the roads of your mind, going deeper and deeper, further and further away from him.

So, he turned to the camera, pulled it towards his face, looked straight into it and spoke.

The voice snapped you out of your reverie.

"Hellooo!"

You turned towards the voice, eyebrows burrowing in confusion.

"How come you aren't paying attention, silly!?"

The voice said, a pink mustached man looking at you. "I don't show this darned show to _every_ configuration of being, you know!"

You opened your mouth, and then closed it.

"What? Didn't expect me to notice? I pay very close to my audience, " He wagged a finger at you, "You have to, especially in show biz!"

Cautiously, you moved closer to the screen.

"Ahhh, I've got your attention now!" He chuckled.

"I- are you.. _real_? Er- Wait. I mean- is this.. real?" You asked, bringing your nose closer to the screen. 

"Of course I'm real! And of course this is real, suagrlump!"

You backed away and poked the screen, staring at it.

"I've actually lost my fucking mind." You whispered, taking your hand away. "I've actually lost my fucking mind."

"Oh now! Language!"

Staring at the screen, you started to laugh, "Oh my fucking god," you said, "oh my fucking god! I've lost my fucking god damn mind!"

Wilford glared at you, "Now, Now, a pretty lady like you shouldn't use such language!" He chuckled madly, a forced smile on his face.

"Oh that's rich! You're worried about _language_ of all things?" You cackled harder, holding the sides of your head, "I haven't slept in three days! Ooh my god! I'm losing it! I'm actually fucking losing it!"

He frowned, and banged on the screen.

The noise of breaking glass snapped you out of your crazy spell.

"What are you doing?!"

"I _told_ you! And! And! You didn't pay attention!" he banged on the glass again, "and you didn't listen!"

Two hands suddenly reached out towards you, covered in glass and blood.

You screamed as they grabbed a hold of your wrists, and pulled you through the screen.

Suddenly you were in front of an audience filled with- boxed up faces? You were in just a tank top and underwear. Luckily though, you managed to still hold onto your blanket as you fell through the screen, so it covered you.

As you sat on Wilfords lap, he continued his interview with.. some strange goopy creature.

"Now! Baaaack to the interview!" He turned to the audience, "Don't you just hate it when people are rude?"

You stared at the audience in confusion, they laughed blankly until Wilford glared at them, silencing them.

This.. had to be some vivid hallucination, right? You looked down at the blanket, red smudges covered it- was that your blood? Or his? Or both?

You stared at the goopy being in front of you, and then looked down at your hands, they seemed slightly bloody.. then, Wilford wrapped his an arm around you and waved goodbye to the camera, smiling insanely.

After someone yelled, "Cut!" The audience and the goopy thing disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. 

You swallowed nervously, and then whispered, "Oh my god.. I've _actually_ _lost__ it_." You looked up from your hands to the blank seat in front of you, and then to the audience, "I've lost it."

Wilford just chuckled, "Oh! No you haven't!" He cried, and wrapped the blanket tightly around you, like a little burrito baby, then carried you off somewhere.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me?" You wiggled in your little blanket burrito, causing Wilford to laugh.

"Don't you need pants?"

You looked down in embarrassment, "..yeah."

"Then we are going to get you pants!"

"You know, to be honest, I am pretty freaked out right now." You muttered.

He laughed again, and entered a room with a pink star on it, and threw you on a yellow couch. Then turned his back to you, searched through a pink wardrobe, and threw you a pink pair of joggers with the word bootyful on the back.

"Well? Put em on! Time's a wastin!"

You slipped out of the blanket, took a deep breath, cringed, and put them on.

They were comfortable, but oh god, the pink bedazzled sequins were just too much to bear. You covered yourself in your blanket again, and looked at Wilford.

"Happy?" You asked.

He took you in, "Very. But the shirt and blanket don't really match."

You frowned.

He laughed again, "We should go on a shopping trip sometime, peach!" He took your hand and led you out of the room, "you really need better pa jam jams!" He said, leading you out of the now empty building and to the parking lot, which, was also astoundingly- _empty_.

The only car there was a bright pink convertible with yellow seats, he opened the passenger door for you, and then walked over to his side and started the car.

The engine purred loudly, and then fiercely roared to life, the tires screeching as Wilford pushed the gas, turning the car roughly and speeding out of the parking lot. You held on to the dash, buckled your seatbelt and prayed to whatever the fuck was up there that you didn't die because of this crazy dream or whatever the fuck this was. 

"Do you happen to like Elvis?!" Wilford screamed over the whipping wind and the noise of the engine.

If this was a dream, you thought, than that would mean you _finally_ fell asleep, and that you should just go along with it! Right? Right!

"I think he's okay!" You screamed back, "a little over rated sometimes!"

"Awh, you're no fun!"

"What! I'm plenty fun!" You yelled, offended.

He laughed, "Yeaaah right!" He called, waving a hand at you and cackling.

Sailing down the highway, you felt your hair whipping in the wind, and maybe, you thought, if this was some dream or some metaphysical experience, you could be a different person all together! You didn't even have to be you! Because wasn't _that_ such an abstract complicated concept? You wouldn't have to be the girl who laughed because of others! You could laugh because you wanted to!

" Hey! I know someone way better than Elvis! What about chubby checker? Huh? The Twist was a real hit! Or, maybe even the Beatles! They got some

catchy songs!"

"Well, look at you! A little music expert!"

"Nah man, when you don't sleep you start to party at 3am to oldies! Put on some good tunes! Like ABBA, ABBA is really good- "

He looked away from the road, and gasped at you,"You like ABBA?!" He screamed.

"Yeah! _Super Trouper_ is relatable, _Mamma Mia_ is a mood, and I play _Dancing Queen_ whenever I remember I have no friends!" You roared with laughter as Wilford opened up the glove compartment and pulled out an ABBA CD and put it into the stereo. He then turned back to the road, exiting the high way and entering the city.

You then heard the familiar lyrics of _Mamma Mia_ blast through the speakers. 

The two of you laughed and blasted down the streets of the city like a flicker of light, singing to the song-

_I've been cheated by you since you know when! So I made up my mind, it must come to an end!_

It was so fun to laugh, to not care, to not be in that damned apartment losing your sanity! The song didn't have any bigger meaning right now, it wasn't some metaphor used to describe your sorrows, it wasn't anything but a fun tune! The best thing was though, you weren't singing it alone while crying.

Wilford looked back at you, he had often seen you in his audience, it was strange how he saw them, faces trapped in squares boxes attached to chairs, he hated seeing all of them, except you. He was the only one to see them, apparently, nobody else saw anything but the empty chairs.

But! He knew _you_ were real! He just knew it! You always came back, you always smiled and laughed along with him!

He hated being able to see his audience sometimes, but with you, it was different, you had an _actual_ reaction! Not just some- some response that he controlled! It was wonderful! He loved seeing you laugh and get angry, or maybe even sometimes cry! Your laughter wasn't an echo, it was genuine, hearty,true and that meant the world to him.

The song faded, and _Super Trouper_ came on, you laid your head on the window, and sang along to the parts you knew.

It was a sad song, you thought, underneath the bright chorus and smiling singers, it was a lonely song, kind of like you, you thought, kind of like Wilford.

Or maybe, you were just projecting your emotions onto the poor man, but he sang the song so fervently that you knew that he probablywas just as lonely as you, so you sang along with him.

_Super Trouper things are gonna find me! Shining like the sun! Smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one!_

Just then, a siren blared, and the song stopped suddenly.

You looked back and saw a cop trailing you.

"Wilford! Holy shit!"

"Hey now! Language!"

"The cops are after us! I can't afford to go to jail! To the slammer! I can barely afford my fucking apartment! Oh my god!" You started to panic.

Wilford looked at you, and then in the rear view mirror, he chuckled and started to go faster.

"They'll never catch us alive!"

"Don't you fucking kill us! I swear to god! Don't you give me that "death is an illusion" crap either! Oh my god!" You looked back at the copagain, "I have cats! My babies! My children!" You screamed, breathing heavily, covering your eyes.

Wilford rolled his eyes and took a sharp turn towards the left, he then sailed down a road, took a right and sped into the street of a neighborhood, then took another left, going into some area full of alleyways and super markets. The cop was trailing behind, but starting to lag as Wilford took three left turns and two rights, he then went full throttle and sped straight ahead until you couldn't see the cop anymore, he then parked into an alleyway as said cop sped on by.

The both of you waited in silence for a few minutes.

"We got away." You said.

"You didn't think we would?"

"Hell to the no."

"Now, language!" The gently took you hand, and then smacked it, "Language! Language! Language!" He said, smacking your palm every time.

You snatched you hand away and rubbed it.

"Ow." You pouted at him.

He chuckled, and then took your reddened palm into his hand and kissed it. "I hope you've learned your lesson!"

You huffed and crossed your arms.

"It still hurts." You stated.

"Too bad! We got fish to fly and kites to fry!"

"What?"

Wilford then pushed his foot on the accelerator, the screech of the tires echoed in the alley, and the lights blared the way out, the engine gasping and roaring to life.

You sped off into the night, going back on the big black road, the car a flash of pink against the starry sky. The both of you were far away from the city lights now, and the stars shone like glitter, glitter against a velvet back drop.

But they all blurred, dots coming together into streaks, white scattered streaks that looked like a painting of the night sky thrown across a room while the white paint for the stars was still drying.

Wilford was laughing like mad, and you laughed too, laughed for freedom, laughed because of the bags under your eyes, laughed because you were a tiny abandoned boat alone at sea, being tossed in the waves- you laughed fully and heartily at the ridiculousness of this. It was all a dream, you thought, but it felt so odd and real- how could it not be one?

Wilford swerved as he turned on the radio, it was some pop song you didn't recognize.

It was all just noise, noise against the wind and the song of the stars, you wondered where you were going and why.

But, the answer really didn't matter, this was a dream, a nice one, you thought, why bother? Why bother with the complications of reality and being right now? Why not just be?

It was strange, strange to be sitting in a pink Cadillac with the man who you related so deeply to, but it was also.. wonderful.

The next song came on, you forgot the name of it, but you used to listen to it when you were younger, but you really couldn't hear the lyrics over the wind, you only heard the tune, fast and chaotic.

You turned the radio off.

Wilford slowed down, "What'd you do that for?"

You didn't answer, and thought about it for a moment, silent, _Why_ did you turn off the radio? Ruin the party?

It just didn't seem right.

It didn't feel right, either.

And then you asked him, "Wilford.." he slowed down the car, the wind becoming nothing but a shush as if passed you, "..why did you bring me here?"

He stopped the car, and looked straight ahead, and then whispered, "Because you understood." His voice grew deeper, softer, almost, and it didn't have a noticeable lisp anymore, "Dark.. Dark listens.. but does he understand? No. He doesn't."

He turned back to the road again, pausing, "But you do, I could see it in your eyes the first time I saw you, and I.. I watched you. Learned about you, did my research, I guess you could say. And I noticed that.. that you were just like me.."

You looked down at your hands,then at him, "..you're lonely too?" You whispered.

He turned to you frantically, "Yes! Yes!" He cried, tears starting to come down, his voice changing more, "So lonely.."

Silence. The only sound you could hear was the wind ruffling the trees and the noise of breathing, his mixed with yours. It was strange how his voice changed, you thought, losing the lisp, gaining a more sophisticated tone.

You swallowed nervously and responded, your voice barely above a cracked whisper, "Well.. I'm here now, and the night is young.."

you looked at him, you could barely see him underneath the light of the moon.

Wilford turned to you, a blocked face in the darkness, "..is it?" He asked, "..is it really young?"

"Yes," you said, "yes it is."

He gripped the steering wheel, started up the car again, and flew down the road.

Wilford sniffed, wiped his eyes, and went as fast as he could, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care. For a moment, lost in insanity and madness, desperation and sadness, he had forgotten you were there, for a moment, and then, when he remembered, he slowed down.

You finally got the guts to ask where the both of you were going, you didn't know why the question was so hard to ask.... it was probably because you were afraid if you asked said question, this wonderful dreamy freedom would disappear, and you would wake up.. alone. Completely, utterly.. _alone_.

"Wilford?" You asked.

"Yes?" His voice was back to normal, full of strawberry milkshakes and sugar.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh! To my house!"

"Why?"

"So you could sleep, silly!"

"Ooooh."

It was strange, very strange, you thought, how you went along with this, maybe because of the lack of sleep, maybe because you needed something unpredictable and unplanned in your monotonous life, you didn't know— but you just accepted the fact that tonight was a strange one already.

Honestly though, you just hoped Wilford was okay.

It was weird how his voice changed for a few moments, but you figured that was just Wilford.

But still, you were one hell of a worrier.

"Wilford?"

"Hmm?"

"Are— Are you okay?"

"Oh! I'm dandy, don't you worry about me!"

"Oh, well, I always worry, you know- or, well, you probably _don't_-"

"Oh, I know!"

"Oh, well, um, alright."

You turned towards the road, watching the sky, trees started to cluster around you, branches weaving themselves together underneath the night sky, black lines and cut outs against indigo darkness. You leaned against the seat and sighed, looking up towards the stars.

You hoped this dream wouldn't end, that you wouldn't have to wake up, it was so hard to be awake.

Wilford looked at you with concern, he hoped you were alright, he hoped he didn't freak you out earlier. You understood him, you truly understood him.

He had started to watch you after you didn't laugh at something he said.

You didn't laugh like everyone else, instead you frowned, deeply, shaking your head in disapproval and pouting as you stared at him. He looked straight at you, eyes wide, eyebrows raised; oddly enough, you looked straight back at him, a "_What chu looking at?_" Look across your cute little face, and oh gosh, it was- adorable. It was adorable and wonderful! It was wonderful to have someone in the audience who had an actual response!

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

You stayed silent for a moment, and then looked towards him, eyes droopy, shoulders down.

"I'm tired." You whispered, "I really haven't slept in days, and I haven't been able to sleep well for the past few weeks.. I'm really sleepy, Wilford."

You didn't know why you called him Wilford, now that you thought about it- you had been calling him Wilford the whole night, instead of Mr.Warfstache like you were used to.

That's how dreams work, you supposed.

Wilford's eyes softened, you didn't really understand how he was able to drive and look at you so long, but somehow he managed.

"Let's go home then."

You nodded.

Now that you thought about it, you had really never had a home, but the way he said it, made you feel like you had always had one. It was so strange. But, you had always been strange, hadn't you? And that's why you loved Wilford Warfstache, he was just like you, in a way, _strange_. Which, now that you thought about it sounded oddly.. strange!

You laughed at yourself as Wilford drove on.

He looked at you in confusion, for a moment, and then turned his gaze back towards the road, laughing too.

Wilford smiled, he was glad you were here, even though you had used some foul language... you were still..

he couldn't put his finger on it.

But, if there was one word close enough to what he though of you, it was the word _Amazing_. He turned on the radio, hummed along to the song, and looked at you from the corner of his eye. You were trying not to fall asleep, forcing your eyes open, you even hit your adorable little nose! Oh no! Sugar lump! Were you okay?

You pouted and rubbed your nose, whispering "ow" and then giggling like mad. You didn't know why it was so funny! But it was!

Wilford giggled too, smiling.

It was all so wonderful, you thought, you hoped it wasn't a dream.. you didn't want to wake up, reality was too pressing— you were like an abandoned boat squashed by the waves against the rocks, you had holes, you were broken, and no one gave a damn about you.

That's why this had to be some strange dream- but it felt too real, too true- to be one. You could feel the chilly night air, see the whir of the violet sky, the twinkle of the stars, and even hear Wilford singing to some song you had never heard before- maybe you left the radio on before you went to bed, you thought, or maybe-

Maybe it wasn't a dream.

You didn't know, you didn't know.

But you didn't want it to end.

Maybe if you stayed awake.. it wouldn't end.. it wouldn't end..

You were like Cinderella at the ball, glancing anxiously at the clock, dancing around in the castle, not wanting the joy and beauty to end. But it would,oh, it would, things always ended. You knew that to be true, life was full of endings, closed chapters, finished books, until you closed the final one, and then- then it was all over.

This dream was like a book, a part you would remember, read back on, discuss and think about, but you could not continue flipping the pages, it was all coming to a close- to an ending.

You didn't know, or maybe you did- but this wasn't a dream.

Wilford pulled into the driveway of a big mansion, towering pillars, big oak doors and tall stairs... it was like from a gothic novel of some sort.

You rubbed your eyes, stepped out of the car, and wrapped the blanket around you, excepting the end of this wonderful night.

He got out also, closed the door, and wrapped his arm around your waist, leading you to the front door. He took a key from his pocket and opened it, then, once the both of you were inside, closed it softly, like a hushed whisper in the night.

All the lights were off, but he seemed to know the house well enough though, and lead you up a pair of stairs, down a hall, to a bedroom.

You were still struggling to stay awake, fighting the end of the fairytale like freedom as he led you to the bed, taking off his shoes and laying next to you, he closed his eyes.

The both of you said nothing, too tired to make noise. You fought, you fought the silence, the comfortable rhythm of his gentle breathing-

"Wilford," you whispered, like a night light in the dark, "I had a wonderful time tonight.."

He opened one eye, and wrapped you in his arms, and smiled,"We'll have more fun tomorrow, sugar pop." His voice was like honey and milk, sweet and gentle, odd and comforting.

You smiled, the moonlight sailed through the window, painting the room and spreading like watercolor on wet paper.

"I just want to thank you,"you whispered, eyes watery, "..Just thank you so much.." you sniffed, and gave him a watery smile, "I haven't had this amount of fun in a long, long, time."

He chuckled, and wrapped your blanket around the both of you.

"I'll take you somewhere over the rainbow tomorrow.." he murmured.

Your smile was soft, he thought, soft like pillows and clouds, sweet like cotton candy and lollipops, he could eat it up all day.

"But," He said, "we have to go to bed to enjoy all the fun things in store tomorrow!"

You chuckled, "Okay.." you whispered, "Good night, Wilford."

"Goodnight, (Y/n)." He whispered.

Your eyes grew heavy, they felt like weights, you wanted to remember all of this... you had to remember what it felt like to be touched by another human, and the feeling of talking to another human being; you had to remember.

Wilford, as soon as he said goodnight, closed the eye he opened, and fell asleep.

And even though you fought bravely, you realized that even Cinderella had to go as soon at the clock stroked midnight... then, you fell asleep. The moon and it's full face smiling at you softly.

The night passed, the chirping of crickets gave way to birds singing in the morning, the trees swayed softly in the joyous breeze, accompanying the bird song.

Morning melted into the day, the sun hardening as it reached noon, peeking through Wilford's window, waving hello and tapping at the glass.

You shifted, putting an arm over your eye, and snatching your blanket from whoever the fuck was hogging it. You managed to snatch it back, and curl up.

"Hey..!"the voice said angrily.

Your eyes snapped open.

Last night hadn't been a dream.

Last night was real.

Right?

You sat up and looked at Wilford. He looked at you, got up grumpily, and then pulled the blanket away from you.

This caused you to frown, and pull it back.

He stood by the edge of the bed, grabbed the fluffy blanket, threw it across the room, and then picked you up.

"If I cant have the blanket, then neither can you." Said Wilford.

You laughed, this couldn't be a dream, his arms felt real, muscle surrounded my mushy flesh. You looked at him, wrapped your arms around his neck, and smiled.

"This isn't a dream,huh?" You whispered.

Wilford looked at you, eyebrows crinkled, a frown on his lips, "Of course not! Why would it be?"

"..Because..I feel..oddly human.."

His confusion increased, "Were you an alien this whole time?!"

You laughed again, loudly, and said, "No, but I've just been feeling real numb lately, I guess- and last night.. I felt.. so happy.. and human..again."

He hugged you, and smiled.

"I'll make sure you keep feeling human, gum drop, as long as you're here— and as long as you stay.. if.. you want to stay, of course!"

You hugged him back, "Of course I'll stay, I don't want you to feel lonely anymore."

Wilford chuckled, and opened the bedroom door, taking you downstairs for pancakes.

In way, you thought, as he carried you down the stairs, it was just like Cinderella, and even though you knew the story wasn't over, that you were still flipping the pages of the book, you still got a happily ever after.


	6. Yandereplier x chubby female abused bookworm reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Long title, I know!)  
Reader has trust issues, because of her mother’s abuse, but Yan slowly warms his way into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this over a year ago, and boy is it long— for those who read all the way through! Thank you!! This took me weeks to write! 
> 
> Anyway, here’s my original author’s note  
GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS  
MY UTERUS IS BLEEDING. JUST STARTED TODAY. I KIND OF LOW KEY HATE IT AND MYSELF. BUT I AM GLAD BC I MISSED LAST MONTH AND LIKE I HAVE THIS THING WHERE (DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR) I DO NOT HAVE IT FOR MONTHS AT A TIME SO YEAH THAT'S GREAT. ALSO I AM REALLY FUCKING HUNGRY.  
ANYWAY  
Enjoy the story! I tried really hard to experiment a little with this one? And like just yeah. I tried to be more descriptive and emotional with this one and I just hope you guys like it! And, like if you do, tell me what you like and don't like about it so I can continue doing the good things! Thanks!  
And can I just mention I was just inspired by the dandere archetype? The whole shy person who is shy because they're afraid of getting hurt, so I thought that would be an interesting thing to do with Yan, the Yandere! So yeah!  
*Note: Murakami is a Japanese author. His full name is Haruki Murakami, and he writes books that are both surreal and honest; also very mature, (they contain sexual content.) So, If you're interested in those kind of books, I'd suggest starting with Sputnik Sweet heart, and then moving on to Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki. These books are more of his tamer works, books like Kafka on the shore are stock full of mature content, so if you're a younger reader, please wait! And like, I hope you guys don't mind me introducing you to authors/singers/artists I like in my stories!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy ! ＼（＾０＾）ノ ❤️

You had once read somewhere that trust was like a climbing a tree, you either got a view of the vast, expanding horizon, or you fell, body shattering as it landed on the cold, hard, ground.

All throughout your life, you'd trusted people, climbed that tree even when you knew not to, and you fell, you fell _hard_.

Thinking back on it, you can't even remember how many times you'd been broken throughout your short span of existence.. but you knew it was one time too many. 

You don't remember the day you decided to shut yourself off, to go numb and cold- it was probably that night in the woods. 

You shook your head and pushed back the memory, deciding to concentrate on exploring the covers of books instead. Your fingers gently caressed the books, dancing along the covers of hardcovers and paperbacks. Some were new, bright, with sparkling covers, while others (the ones you preferred) were old, worn, with bent corners and dogged pages.

The feeling of having your heart ripped from your chest and thrown against a brick wall was normal.

So, you kept it away from people, never opening up to anyone, making your heart a little lonely cabin in the middle of the frozen woods.

You made sure it was isolated, made sure that nobody could find it.

Nobody but you knew that your cabin was full of holes, that it was shabby,crumbling.

You were used to that ache, the feeling of your heart crying out in loneliness, slowly decaying from it.

You were so used to the sliver of pain, the cold numbness of being cast off, pushed aside.

You were used to it! You were used to the hurt!

It was easy—so _easy_ to get hurt, you knew,

so you hid your softness, your weakness, and kept quiet.

But it was so _hard_! And it _hurt_!

It was so _hard_ being frozen inside when you still felt things!

It was so _hard_ being cold when your feelings still buzzed to the surface! You had things to say. Thoughts and emotions that swam underneath the ice of your heart, waiting for it to melt so they could see the spring sunshine.

A part of you wanted your mind to be blank.

White, like a fresh blanket of snow.

Another part of you, a part you hated, still wanted to talk about things- it couldn't keep silent! There was so much to talk about!

This part of you wanted to burst from your chest, and love.

You wanted to gush over how pretty a sunrise was, or tell someone that you loved libraries because it felt like every single book was alive! You wanted to be less lonely, to connect with people! To hold someone's hand and— augh! It was so frustrating!

The other part of you -the better, safer one- knew that it was just better for you to keep silent.

It's not like anyone wanted to hear what you had to say or be near you anyway!

You'd always been told you talked too much, or that you were annoying, and you were used to that. Nobody wanted you or needed you, so you closed all the doors and shutters in your chest, only opening them for the company of books.

Yan knew this of course, watching you, brown eyes caught up in the sight of you- _you_... _you_.. your glorious hair, your pretty eyes, your soft smile.

He loved you, he _loved_ you- the way your fingers danced across the spines of books, the way the sunlight played with your hair, how your eyes slowly took everything in.

He loved you— he _loved you_!

He was just too shy to approach you, even though he hated seeing you look so lonely.

Yan didn't want you to feel that way, how could you feel that way when he wanted you so much?

He wanted to keep you close, to hold you.. to run his fingers through your hair, to put his lips gently to your forehead, to let your head rest on his chest while you fell asleep.

You were his flower, a bright pink cherry blossom that bloomed on a cold spring day, a delicate life that couldn't survive alone in the cold.

He knew everything he could find out about you—It had taken him just a few days to find out that information.

Even then, you just weren't that simple to figure out, he knew you liked to read, and that almost everyday you came to school with a new book.

He also knew you were cold, distant- but still soft and warm.

He knew that you didn't have a single friend in the world.. he didn't know exactly why.

He wanted to find out. But, he figured with the information he got from Google- Kun, that it was because you didn't trust people.

He wanted you to trust him.

He wanted you to trust him because with you he didn't have to glue on a printed out smile.

You made him feel true, pure, raw happiness the first time he saw you.

He was the type person used to making friends,used to feeling numb, used to pretending to be happy, or sad! Yan never connected or felt anything with anyone, except maybe his adopted father, Wilford.

Except now, with you! He felt things when he was near you! He felt- he felt so many things!

If he had been his papa, Yan thought, he would've talked to you.

He couldn't bring himself to- whenever he was near you his heart beat too fast! The emotions were too overwhelming, too complex, a maze he didn't know the path to.

Yan put a hand on his chest, watching you as you picked another book off the shelf, turned it over, and read the back.

You always came here during lunch, and often avoided the cafeteria all together, opting for the quietness of books over the crowded noise of people.

The red headed boy admired that- but... he wished he could..talk.. to you!

To be honest with himself, you seemed kind of intimidating- hard to talk to! But that was because you were cool! So of course he was just too shy to talk to you!!

He sighed, knowing he was just making excuses.

Yan would love to talk to you- he was just.. just afraid that if he did, he would lose you.

And then what?

His world would collapse, shatter, explode all at once, like a bomb going off inside a glass building!

He turned away, leaning against the book shelf he stood behind, he closed his eyes and frowned.

He wanted you to be his- to hold you, to comfort you... he could practically see your loneliness seeping from your eyes, and draining out in black tears made of grey saltwater.

Yan wanted those tears to go away!

He hated how you always looked at people- how—how— how when you looked at a gaggle of his friends your eyes would fill with sadness!!

He didn't want you to be sad!!

Didn't you see how amazing you were? Didn't you? He didn't even care about them! Couldn't you see that?! Couldn't you?!

They were nothing compared to you!! Nothing! They were pawns in his game to get your attention! He just didn't understand— how could you be so sad when you were so amazing?!

He loved you! He _loved_ you!

Every time he was around you, a piece that enabled him to feel was there, and he felt whole, complete, perfectly glued together.

Didn't you see how he looked at you?

Eyes filled with love for you and the need for you?

He didn't understand- he didn't understand why you would want anyone else! He _loved_ _you_, you didn't _need_ anyone else- he would kiss your cheeks, wipe your tears... he would do anything for your love, no matter what it took.

He clutched his fists, crinkling his face, trying to keep it all under control.

Didn't you see that, senpai?!

Didn't you see his love for you?!

Of course you didn't!

You couldn't see the inside of his chest, or how his heart went crazy around you!

He felt lovesick every time you were nearby- his head felt like a swarm of bees, his legs felt like jello, he had butterflies in his stomach!

Biting his lip, he peeked from his hiding place again.

All those feelings came crashing down- tsunamis of love, waves of affection- there you were, his senpai, still browsing the books, and you grabbedanother one, adding it to the small pile in your arms.

Yan wondered— what would happen if he had been more confident, like his father Dark or his papa Wilford? Would you love him if he wore a dark suit and was charming? Or would you love him with a pink mustache and silly overalls?

Would you talk to him then? Would you care then?

How come you didn't care now? How come?

He loved you so much and the thought of you.. the thought of you not loving him back- he felt his eyes starting to sting again. Starting to grow hot and heavy, tears brimming like an overflowing sink to the surface.

Yan hated how sensitive he was! Ever since he met you his whole world changed!

He wished he could tell you that!

He wanted to hold your hand and kiss each little finger- didn't you care?

Didn't you care he was in pain at the sight of you?

That his heart ached?

Did _you_ even care about him?!

Did _you_ even know who _he_ was?!

Anger grew, rising like a red autumn flame inside of the cold night of his chest, only to be put out by a wash of rain made of his own heart break and bitter sadness.

Why would you care, anyway?

He took a deep breath, and tried to make himself better again.

He couldn't.

You couldn't see him crying- you couldn't!

He wouldn't let you!

He took another deep breath.

His emotions are all hay wire because of you!

You and your smile that as soft as cherry blossoms, you and your angelic hands, you and your books and your softness that showed even when you tried to hide it! Your softness and kindness spilled out of your very body, overflowing like liquid light out of your very soul!

He wanted to hear your laugh that reminded him of sleigh bells in the middle of a winter night, and he wanted to look into your eyes that sparkled like someone threw down a pile of stars from the sky, he wanted _you_, all of you- _all of you!_

He wanted all of you and his heart thundered and crashed like a car caught up in a thunderstorm combined with a tornado at the thought of not having you!

His shoulders shook, he put a hand to his chest, the thought of you not loving him, the thought of you never knowing him, the thought of you hating him... circles and circles ran in his head and he could not understand why!

But he _knew_ why- you didn't care! You didn't care about anyone, and you were so cold yet so warm! Like a fire in the middle of a blizzard, but you didn't care!

You wouldn't care if he cried or if he was screaming in pain, would you?!

A tear ran down his cheek without his permission.

He wiped it.

Another!

He wiped it, his lips quivering, hands shaking.

Another!And another!! And another!!

Tears fell out of his eyes like a rainstorm, and he sunk, his chest heavy like a stone, onto the ground, wilting like a flower.

A sob escaped from his lips and into the air.

He put a hand over his mouth and clutched his chest.

He felt like he was shattering, an ache started from the center of his chest, and spread like a crack, breaking him into a million pieces.

He sniffed, trying to grab a hold of his emotions, trying to herd them together.. but they escaped his grasp, running like untied, untamed horses during a thunderstorm.

You heard him.

Heard the soft, gasping, sobs, and slowly went over to him.

He was sitting on the floor behind the shelf next to you, crying his eyes out.

You knew what it was like to cry alone, to have no one to comfort you- you had often done that.

You remembered, as you stood in the middle ofgeneral fiction section, that one time you cried, all alone out in the dark woods.

It had been night time, the air bitter, cold, unforgiving.

Instead of stroking your cheeks, or pushing back your hair, it bit you with canines made of ice!

Tears leapt from your eyes, leaking down your cheeks as you walked barefoot.

It had been another argument, another explosion of emotions- your mother drunk. She was screaming, red, like a demon.

You ran out of the house, scared, terrified, crying— all alone.

You shook your head— but your memory started playing the film reel without permission.

You could feel the cold wind. Bare feet hitting freezing puddles, numbness starting to slither its way into your body.You remembered ignoring it, and kept running, your legs pumping into the cold wet earth, lungs becoming frozen with frost.

Tears blurred your vision of the street lamps. Head lights passing by the road became shooting stars, the world was hazy, like an abstract water color painting done by a screaming mad man! You remembered falling, but got up and kept running, dashing into the woods.

Hiding in the trees, you finally collapsed from exhaustion to your knees, and cried underneath the moonlight; clawing at your arms, your throat, trying to make the tears stop.

You couldn't, you had been so weak and-

You shook your head, cutting the reel off, pulling yourself back to reality.

You went to comfort the crying boy.

You knew what it was like to cry alone.

On that night you promised yourself underneath the dim moonlight that if you ever saw anyone crying by themselves without a single soul to care about them- that you would comfort that person, no matter what, that was also the night you numbed yourself.

You stood at the edge of the Fantasy section, and knelt next to him, putting your stack of books on the floor.

"Are you okay?" You asked, your voice soft as and timid as falling leaves.

Yan lookedup at you his eyes full of tears, his face all red and blotchy.

Did- did.. did you notice him?!

He didn't want you to notice him like this! He didn't want you to notice him while he was crying! You would hate him now, he knew it!

He choked on a sob, watching as you sat next to him, moving your books so that they could be beside you.

"You know, it's okay, it's okay to cry..." you whispered, "..and if you want me to leave you alone— I'd totally understand..b-but I know from experience..that's it better to have a shoulder to cry on.." your shoulders hunched slightly, and your hands curled, wanting to reach out and comfort him.

He hiccuped, his heart was so full of love for you- it was going to burst, he felt like he was going to burst-! He let out another sob, as his shoulders shook.

He wasn't used to this much emotion!

It was too much and- and - he didn't want you to see him like this!

But you were being so nice! Your voice was so soft.. and so warm, like a fluffy blanket left near a sunlit window.

Yan took a deep breath, "I-it's just— that school has been so stressful! ..And.. I.. don't have anyone...t-to talk to.." He hiccuped.

That was true, school had been stressful lately.. but- he knew he was crying because of you.

How could he lie to you?! What was _wrong_ with him?!

You would hate him! He knew it! You would hate him and-

Gently, hesitantly, you put a hand on his back, and started to rub. He melted, shoulders relaxing, body uncurling.

"Well, if you want- you can talk to me.. I know what it's like, you know, to have nobody to talk to.."

You usually didn't touch people like this, but you knew that if you'd been crying, you'd have wanted someone to rub your back, and tell you it was all gonna be okay.

"R-really?" Yan asked.

You smiled softly, your smile was like a bit of sunshine through the grey clouds, he thought.

"Of course." You replied, still smiling at him.

He took a deep breath, "I- I just feel like.. like I'm going crazy, you know?"

You nodded.

"And like.. I- I like someone.. but I don't think they like me back... b-because they hardly talk to anyone- and.. and like, I don't know.. I just wished they would talk to me, you know?" He whispered, running his hands though his hair, he knew you would hate him now, he knew it- but he continued anyway,

"...I keep thinking about them- and how they make me feel and I've never felt like that before... so I'm really scared.." he curled up, resting his head on his knees.

You paused for a moment, and responded, "Well- I don't mean to butt in or anything— but maybe you could try talking to them..?"

"W-Well... I would! But I just- I just get so nervous! And I'm so afraid that they won't like me! I've just never felt like this before! And plus- school's hard, you know? I want to impress them! ...With my grades.. but they're in advanced classes! And don't seem to really care about grades or anything..! And... I'm just so scared to talk to them.. I don't want to scare them away.."

He wished you knew he was talking about you.

He was a coward, a real coward, he thought, what was he going to do now?

"Maybe if you just started with saying hello? Or, you could join some clubs that they might be in.. and, if you wanted me to- I could help you.."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't want to trouble you like that! And anyway, I think that they're so hard to talk to not because they're shy or anything- but because they don't trust anyone.." He remembered being surprised when he found out you didn't trust anybody.. but he could see the signs.

When people asked if you were okay, you always said yes. Even though you were clearly sad- how could you trust him now, when he lied to you?!

"Well..if I were you, I would try starting slow, and let them get to know and trust you.. but like, with school, you should try to take a break- I know spring break is coming soon- so maybe over the break you could try and relax? Which, I know probably sounds really stupid...."

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, shaking his head, "N-No it doesn't! I— thank you! So much.. for helping me.. and giving me advice.."

You smiled, "It's no problem! I just hope you don't mind me- er, I mean, well- I hope you didn't mind me asking what was wrong.. or anything like that-"

"Oh no! Of course not!" He said, looking at you, smiling fondly, "Not many people would do that.."

"Okay... it's just.. like, I notice you around school a lot, and you usually look so happy.. and you help so many people, so yeah..and like, I heard you- and I couldn't just leave you there crying-"

"You noticed me?"

"Oh yeah- you have a lot of friends and stuff, and lots of people talk about you.. so I mean, I know who you are.. but I just don't _know_ you, you know? But— from what I've seen and heard, you seem pretty cool.. so um.. I just didn't want to leave you there.. all alone.. and stuff."

He nodded.

You noticed him! You noticed him! His heart was leaping for joy and singing! He was so happy!

You thought he was cool!

He was going to burst, explode like a fire cracker. He felt so happy- you _did_ notice him! You did! And you seemed to like him! Maybe he was stretching it too far? Oh, he didn't know!! But you thought he was cool! You didn't think he was pathetic!!

He was so happy and he couldn't help himself- he hugged you.

You stiffened up a bit, -oh god, did he ruin his chance? -but hugged him back.

Thank goodness, he didn't.

"Thank you so much.."He whispered.

"Your welcome."

The next day, Yan gave you a gift.

"For you- for helping me out yesterday!"

This surprised you, you weren't used to getting gifts.

It was pretty, a small package wrapped up in a nice red ribbon and wrapping paper, cautiously, you took it, and untied it, revealing- a book.

Not just any book though, a book you had been wanting for months!

You smiled shyly, " ..I- Well,I- um, Thank you- but I.. I- um.." you blushed.

He looked so damn happy giving you that gift, that he practically sparkled.

You smiled, "Thank you.. but.. you didn't have to give me a gift- "

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!! I mean- yeah, I do- I've been wanting this book for months! So thank you so much! I just hope it didn't cost you too much.."

He shook his head, smiling, "Oh! It doesn't matter- you helped me so much! And.. just..! You know..! I- I wanted to thank you!"

You smiled shyly, and nodding your head quickly, you hid yourself behind a curtain of hair.

"W-Well thank you- I don't really know what to say- I mean- I'm not really used to getting gifts..! So, thank you!" You looked nervously at him,

"I just hope is wasn't too much or anything! I wouldn't want to bother you- or have you feel like you have to owe me anything! I was just doing what anyone would do, is all..."

"But you deserve a gift! You're so nice to everyone!"

You blushed, "I- I'm not that nice- "

"And, " Yan said, his heart beating like the big Taiko drums they used to play back home in Japan- he could hear it in his ears, _dum dum da dum dum dum da da dum dum dum,_ "I- I want to be your friend.. because.. you seem really cool! And! If you don't like the gift- I can take it back! But I really want you to have it- as a token for our friendship.. Well, I mean, if you want to be friends-"

Your eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you wanna be my friend?"

He nodded.

"W- Well.. I.. o-okay— ! But I'm not really used to having friends- and I've never really had a friend before.. s-so I'm sorry if I'm not really good at it. But I'll try my best." You gave a little determined nod at the end of the sentence, which he found adorable. "Also! Because you gave me a gift I'll need to get you one- as a token of our friendship!"

Yan smiled.

He felt like he was going to burst!

His Papa sometimes said that when he was excited, he felt like he was made of sparkles and pink glitter- Yan felt exactly like that!

Except, he also felt like all that glitter was being thrown in with a pack of mentos in a bottle of strawberry soda, and then closed up, and then shaken- but then opened again with all the pink soda, glitter, and mentos being spilled out everywhere!

His papa was right! He should've just talked to you in the beginning instead of being so shy!

Now, he was so so happy! He was so happy because you were his friend! Did you know what that could lead to?!

It could lead.. no, it _would_ lead to you being his.

He just knew it!

Yan reached over and hugged you, and then wrapped his arm around yours, at first, you stiffened, but then relaxed- he seemed like an okay guy.

"I-I'm (Y/N) by the way.."

Honestly, he felt like if he kept smiling, his whole jaw was going to unhinge and clatter on the ground.

"I'm Mark, but my friends call me Yan, it sounds cuter!" He winked, sticking out his tongue. He knew you liked cute things, maybe if he acted cute enough you would like him?

You chuckled, "I don't really have a nickname- but I like yours, it sounds adorable."

Yan blushed, and looked down shyly.

"I- I really like cute things..soooo...I just wanted to be.. cute.. too..?" He grimaced.

He inwardly cringed, That was so awkward!

You hated him now! He knew it!

"Who doesn't want to be cute?" You asked.

Oh! OH! You still wanted to talk to him after he said something so awkward?! Senpai!! You were so sweet!! His sweet senpai!!

"I don't know! Weirdos?" He replied, giggling, swinging your arm slightly.

God, was he in heaven? He had to have been! You were a sweet angel, senpai- didn't you know that?

You laughed and agreed with him.

You had a friend! A real _actual_ friend! He would probably forget about you over spring break but still!

But he surprised you, because after that day, you and Yan became best friends! Just like in the books you'd read- you shared secrets, talking about books and manga, or whatever the both of you felt like talking about and you even opened up to him.

Just a little bit though.

You couldn't risk getting hurt again.

Then, time passed.

Pink cherry filled spring faded into summer, and summer blossomed in a flash of ardent green, and then, in a swirl, closed her scarlet petals, turning into a crisp fall.

Fall was your favorite season, it was a time of hope and change, and the leaves trembled in the late fall air with anticipation as you walked through the school yard.

This was _senior_ year! And even though the great-amazing last year of high school, wasn't as great as it should've been, you managed.

The homework, the furious wavelike crowd, the fear of not graduating- it was all too much, but luckily, unlike the last three years of high school, you had a friend this year! Someone you could talk to!

Yan quickly become your best friend over the spring and summer months, chipping his way and slowly melting your frozen heart.

It was like he found your little lonely heart and came, lit the fire, fixed things up a little, and then sat next to you, listening to all the things you had to say.

Being with him made you so happy- made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Being with him also made you feel safe, protected.

Even if he could be a little clingy sometimes, you didn't mind, at least you knew he cared.

You just wished that the two of you were more than friends...

You stopped at the school doors, the cold December air played with your hair, tickling your nose.

You always had to want more than you could ever have-!

You were unsatisfied, wanting more than the hugs Yan gave you and more than his cute little text messages full of emojis.

Your hand reached toward the doorknob.. you knew what you wanted.

You wanted to lay next to him and play with his brown hair, to kiss him on the cheek in the mornings, to wake up beside him, legs all tangled up. You wanted to hold his hand, rub all hiscallouses with love and worry, you wanted to kiss his lips softly, while sitting on his lap and nuzzling into his neck..

You frowned. Then you shook your head, at least you had him as a friend. That was all that mattered.

When you opened the door, you were immediately met with a blast of heat- the air full of the smell of bad cafeteria food, over mopped floors, smelly bathrooms,sweaty bodies.

Cringing, you went in.

At least, Yan would be here and even though _here_ felt like a miniature version of Hell, you had that comfort.

Yan, your one and only true friend.

Yan, your one sided crush.

The halls weren't as stuffed in the mornings, and the colors of the sunrise shyly peaked through the windows, it was peaceful- for now.

You knew though, as the day dragged on, it would grow more chaotic- people stuffed like sardines, panic attacks in the middle of the hallway-

But! You weren't going to think of that!

Instead, you were going to meet Yan at the library, he'd probably be talking to one of his many friends, but you didn't mind, at least he didn't ignore you like most people.

Walking down the hall, you took a right and went upstairs towards the library.

You loved the library, with its bookshelves like skyscrapers stacked up high with books, and the smell of books that wafted through the place- old ones, news ones, graphic novels had a smell, even the manga that Yan loves so much had a smell and, honestly, you could go on and on!

The library was your little sanctuary, that little place you could go to and calm down.

Taking a deep breath, you saw Yan through the library window, people _always_ went to the library in the mornings- sometimes it was for books, but mostly it was just to play the game _Halo_, which someone downloaded on the school computers.

Yan noticed you peeking through the window in the door and waved at you. You smiled and waved awkwardly back, going inside.

You really did love him, you had realized you loved him when school started up again.

You fell for him over the summer, you were used to people completely forgetting about you- but he didn't!

In fact, he texted you as soon as the last bell rang, asking you if you wanted to hang out the next day.

Which, honestly? You found weird- _someone wanting to hang out with you_? And Yan, of all people?! It just blew your mind!

So, you said yes, and had a great first day of summer- and then, he asked you if you wanted to hang out _again_!

_Again_?!

You thought he must've been crazy or something-! But you said yes anyway!

It had been the most wonderful summer ever.

Surprisingly, he didn't forget about you as soon as school started. In fact, he _still_ hung out with you- the both of you would sneak out sometimes during the weekend, or to skip school together. You remembered the both of you sneaking out this past weekend to go look at a meteor shower. It was amazing. The night sky was a dark wash of violet, and white streaks ran through the sky, you made a wish on every oneyou could.

You smiled as you remembered it.

You wished the two of you could hang out everyday again, you wished you could go back in time, and watch that last sunset again with him.

You had never really had a fun, cliché summer vacation before- you'd only really read about them. You'd never gone to hang out with friends, or go to the carnival or the beach during summer.

You had never snuck out to go stargazing, or drove across town just to talk about life.. but he, he did all that with you— caused your world to explode like fireworks in the middle of a Tuesday night.

He expanded your world view without knowing it, made you feel like you deserved better than the life you had set out before you.

You couldn't help but fall in love with him because of that.

No one had ever really noticed or cared or paid so much attention to you before.

It was crazy.

But you knew it wasn't meant to be, that he was just being a friend who had _way_ too much money on his hands and who was _way_ too nice.

You couldn't help it though, you fell head over heels- not because of the money, or because of the cotton candy filled carnival trips, or because he would take you to bookstores and buy you books sometimes.. but because he was smart and sweet— all the things you weren't.

You had always read that opposites attract- but he wasn't the opposite of you really.. he was nerdy, and really dorky, like you.

There were aspects that were opposite the total opposite of you though, he was affectionate, while you really weren't -even though you were touch starved- he trusted easily, while you didn't, he had lots of friends and talked to everyone, while, again, you didn't.

You were used to being alone, and dealt with things on your own, and even though you opened up to Yan, it didn't mean you told him everything.

You never told him about your mom.

You wished you could pry your mouth open, grab that ball of feelings in your throat, and throw it away. You wished you could tell him what went on with you, you wished you could tell him how you felt.

You couldn't though, and even though you knew he would never love you back—you couldn't help but love him. Loving him felt like.. like that time when the both of you laid down on the green grass of the park near his house, and closed your eyes, taking in the enthusiastic sunshine of summer.

You sighed, and walked over to your favorite corner of the library, looking at all the books.

_Wouldn't it be nice, _you thought_, if this could all just be a fairy tale?_

It would be more than nice, it would be wonderful- but life, real true life, didn't work that way.

Girls like you, girls who were ugly and quiet and too passionate, did not get happy endings.

_Ugly, Fat, Worthless _girls who couldn't do anything right did not get happy endings.

That's how the story always went.

You had read enough stories to know that.

Yan watched you from the corner of his eye, and quickly left his group of friends to talk to you.

He loved how he didn't have to pretend to feel anything with you.

It made him so... happy!

It made him feel like red bright poppy flowers in the sun, whenever he was around you, he wasn't numb anymore.. he felt.. he felt things!

He felt explosions of love, bursts of affection, blooms of pride- you were so amazing, and he would do anything for you.

He would do _anything_ for you! Anything to make you happy, even if it was just for a moment.

You did so much for him and you even didn't know it.

"Senpai!"

You blinked out of your thoughts, and turned towards Yan.

"Oh, hey Yan."

He smiled- gosh, that smile was too beautiful, it reminded you of a sunrise, a bright light breaking the eggshell of the night.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice felt like a hand that reached towards you,gently stroking your face with its thumb.

"Oh, I'm alright.. just thinking, is all."

"About what?"

You shrugged, "Life, I guess."

Yan knew what that meant.

He noticed everything about you!

From the smallest gestures (like how you played with your hair when you were nervous, how you smiled and looked down when you got bashful, or how you had different types of laughs) to the big things, like how every time you couldn't or wouldn't talk about something, you would close off, or claim that you didn't know why you were feeling the way you were feeling. Or, you would just shrug it off, and tell him you were "okay" or that you were just "thinking."

He hated that.

It hurt him and he wishedyou could open up to him.

He didn't care how long he had to stay in the snow with his arms held out to you, he would.

He would wait until the end of time for the chance to love you, and he wished he could tell you that.

"Hey." He put a hand on your shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Your eyes looked at him, and then quickly darted away.

"I- just..." you played with your fingers, "—I'm just stressed and tired.. because of school.. and stuff." You forced a small smile.

He frowned, and hugged you.

"It'll get better, Senpai! You know that, right?"

You closed your eyes, and relaxed in his chest.

"Yeah." You lied, "of course I do!"

You hugged him back.

Wouldn't this be nice, if this was all a fairytale? If it could all _actually_ get better? If you could be pretty and if could love him with all your heart and he could do the same?

"Also," you said, "have you been watching too much anime again?"

This was your way of coping, he knew, by changing the subject, by making a joke.

Even though he hated it, decided to let it rest, for now.

"Noooooo..." he answered, regretfully pulling away from you.

You smiled, your edges softening all over again.

You raised a brow at him, and tilted your head, "it seeeeems like you haaaaaave!" You teased, poking his chest.

Yan wishedhe could hold onto these moments— he wanted to hold you and your laugh and your voice in his hands, hold all this happiness in a tiny a indestructible bubble.

Yan wished he could open your heart, open that little door and walk in, and even though you admitted lots of things to him- he could sense you were hiding something.

"Okay, _maybe_!_ But still_! Even if I wasn't watching anime, I would still call you my senpai!"

He wondered if you would get the hint, he already given you a few hints before, but you didn't get them!

His feelings felt like a blender around you, scraps of worry, affection, love and obsession thrown into the mix.

You blushed, and hit his arm with your elbow, "Dork."

He rolled his eyes, and lightly hit your arm back, "Nerd."

You snorted.

Yan chuckled, causing you to laugh more, and put a hand over your mouth.

He was glad he could make you happy again.

Man, you thought his laugh was adorable- the perfect amount of light and deep, it was dorky and sexy all the same.

Your laugh though? Uh, ew, somebody call the police to arrest you, because your laughter ranged from high pitched to gasps to loud bouts, and you found it disgusting.

Honestly, you were embarrassed whenever you laughed.. but Yan, he didn't seem to mind- it even seemed he might have even.. like it.

You were probably just imagining it though, no one _really_ liked you- they.. just.. tolerated you.

The thought of that made you feel like someone took a hammer and put a nail in your chest, but you were used to the feeling.

Yan hooked your arm in his, and smiled at you, pulling you out of the pool of your thoughts.

You knew you would feel lonely after that both of you went to first period, but you decided to enjoy the moment.

"Sooooo what's on your book list today?" Asked Yan.

You shrugged, "Maybe romance? I don't really know..oh! You know what? There's this author I've been _obsessing_ over! Like, his books are so cool and weird! And like, the characters go to these metaphysical places and like, find themselves there- and he talks a lot about souls and stuff.. so I mean- like, there's this part in one of his books, where a characters soul leaves his body, and he's like half empty, and it's really cool. So, yeah-" you finger gunned at him, causing him to chuckle. "I'm gonna go the M section, you wanna come?" You led Yan to the M-N section of the fantasy aisle.

He nodded, and let you drag him along.

Yan found it so adorable how you geeked out about books!

He couldn't help but listen to you rant about them, he loved how you would write down your favorite book quotes in a specific note book, and he loved how you would get excited when talking about your favorite books- your hands flying everywhere, emphasizing every word, your eyes sparkling like a clear river in spring.

You let go of Yan's arm and squatted down, finger tapping out the authors' names, you whispered them under your breath, Yan could hear you slightly.

"Morgensten.. no, that's Mo, I need Mu- Moore.. no, not that person- Mantel— What is this doing here? It should be higher up.." you whispered, taking the book and standing up, you put it back in its place, "okay.. um.. Moulton.. no.. oh! Here's M U! Mull.. Munro.. there! Murakami!" You smiled, pulling a book from the shelf, and smiling at Yan.

That smile could melt ice in the arctic.

"I've been wanting to read this one for so long!" You held a copy of _Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki,_ "It's like about this dude who has this group of friends, and they kick him out one day, and like, years later he goes to find out what happened to them. I mean, that's what the summaries of the book I read said, so.. yeah!"

You always thought you read weird books, but honestly, you tired of authors who didn't try anymore with their work- so you found authors who did, like Murakami.*

"Are you going to get another one?"

"Oh- Well, the library only has three of his books.. and I've already read two of them, so this is the last one.." you pouted slightly.

"That sucks!"

"I know! He's such a good author! But maybe I'll check out something else— I can only check out two books today because I left my other three at home.."

"I can check out some for you!"

"I couldn't make you do that for me, Yan! And anyway, you've been raving about that new manga that I got the librarian to order..! Also, you have three other manga books at home! So, I can't let you do that for me because you've been wanting to read it forever! So I got her to order it for you! So yeah!"

"How'd you get her to order that, anyway?"

"Well, I have my connections, you see— and I've just visited the library almost every day for the past four years, so she was more than glad to order it for me. And, I meant to tell you, but it came in yesterday- and she just has to get it in the system."

"Senpai."

"Yes?"

"How are you so nice?" Yan's eyes shone.

"I'm not _that_ nice- I can be mean sometimes..! But, like.. I don't know.. you had just been talking about the manga so much so I remembered the name and managed to convince her to get the whole thing- like, I don't know _how_ I did it, but I did. I mean, I just asked if she could get the whole thing in those squashed up versions..and you know what I'm talking about when I say squashed, right?"

Yan nodded, "You mean those like those books where they take all the manga books and put them in like them in like bigger books, right?"

"Yeah, and I think you'll be able to check them out during lunch, there's two books, I think."

"Really?"

You nodded.

He smiled and hugged you, you hugged him back.

You were so kind, and he wished you could see how good you were, instead of seeing yourself as bad, like you usually did.

Yan knew a lot about you, even though you tried to hide your emotions as much as possible, they still managed to bop to the surface.

"You know," you said as you walked towards checkout, "I wish the bell wouldn't ring."

Yan tilted his head, brows furrowed, "Why?"

"Because I like.. I like being here, with you- and the books.." you said, your face starting to grow hot.

"R-really?"

"Yeah.. I like spending time with you, Yan- you're my best friend."

Those words felt like a red searing knife to your chest.

Yan felt the pain of those words, and blanked out for a moment.

"I'm glad.." he said, "I was worried I was bothering you.."

"Oh! No! You'd never bother me!" You smiled.

This happiness was bittersweet, he thought, the flavor of grape fruit with sugar, and it almost tasted rotten.

You stood in line, holding your book.

"We're gonna meet here for lunch, right?" You asked.

"Of course!"

Yan wished he could hold your hand, but at least he could wrap his arm around yours.

You checked out the book, chatted with the Librarian. Yan did grow a little jealous, but you didn't notice.

The both of you walked out of the library as the bell rang, and went downstairs.

"I hate first period." You said.

"Why?"

You pouted, "I always get tired and it's so boring!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Senpai."

"It's okay, it's my own fault for failing it the first time."

"I didn't know you failed a class last year."

"Well, I failed one semester- so I just have to make it up this year."

You and Yan reached the bottom of the stairs, turned right, and went down the hall to your first period.

"See you later, Yan!"

"See you!"

He watched you go to the first door on the left of the hall and enter.

Yan sighed, the hours till lunch would feel like pure misery!

The warning bell rang, startling him, he squeaked and started to run towards his first class.

You sighed and sat down, logging into the computer to take your online class.

As you were logging in though, some guy tapped you on the shoulder.

You turned around, "Yeah?" You asked.

"Hey—" He snickered, his lips forming into a viscous smirk, his friends were trying to hold back their laughter, "Babygirl, you wanna go out with me?"

You looked him up and down, eyes blankly scanning him, "No." you said, and turned back to the computer, and got to work.

"Damn bro! She rejected you!" One of his friends said, laughing and hitting him on the shoulder.

You rolled your eyes, clicked on the lesson, and put on your headphones.

It was gonna be a long day.

The hours slowly dredged on by, you dragged yourself to four periods before heading to the library, you were so glad it was finally lunch.

You arrived there, and waited for Yan to come.

You knew you wouldn't tell him about what happened in first period, you would sound so pathetic— couldn't you just take a joke?

This had been happening ever since elementary school, after all... still, it did hurt.

But you knew you deserved it, you weren't good enough to get asked out for real, and nobody really liked you anyway, well.. maybe Yan did.. but he probably just tolerated you, right?

Biting your lip, you scanned the library. People gathered around computers, casually sitting on the tables and furniture, sometimes you wondered if they even came here to read.

You looked towards the window, the sky was a blanket of dark grey, threatening to rain.

Sighing, you wondered what the hell was the matter with you- why couldn't you be like other people? Why couldn't you just be okay?

You just didn't understand- how come you couldn't be loved? How come you had to be asked out as a joke?

What was wrong with you? What was wrong with you? Were you such a freak of nature that you couldn't ever be loved?

You loved someone, you loved Yan and Yan didn't love you back! People like you did not get asked out on dates, or get taken to prom.

People like _you_ didn't get to hold hands with someone they loved, or get to kiss them on the cheek.

You were scum at the bottom of the trash can, you were an annoying squeaky toy no one could stand.

No one wanted you, your mother was right, no one cared...your chest started to ache numbly.

If no one cared, a voice reasoned, then why did Yan want to hang out with you so much?

Your heart still held out hope, Yan was all that mattered, anyway.

And speaking of Yan, he entered through the library doors just as the bell rang and looked anxiously around for you. When he spotted you, his face was full of relief.

You smiled at him, and waved, he waved back, running over to you.

"I'm sorry I'm late! My teacher made me—"he took a deep breath, "stay three minutes after—" another deep inhale, "because I talked to one of my friends and like- she's.. so- unfair!" He stomped his foot and huffed.

"It's okay." You said.

You were glad he was here, that little ball of sweet light who always chased the darkness away. He always made the ache in your chest disappear.

Yan smiled at you, and sat down next to you—he had such pretty brown eyes, two pools of deep brown chocolate, that reminded you of the sun shining through the trees, and landing on the tree trunks.

"So! Senpai!"

He snapped you out of your reverie.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm gonna go check out those mangas real quick, okay?"

You nodded slowly, "Okay."

Yan was so sweet, you thought, but not overly so- he was sweet like honey, or flowers.. unlike you, you were all bitter, like day old black coffee and cigarettes.

You watched him go to the librarian, ask for the mangas, and then watched him go to the new book cart and find them, his face shining with glee as he did. A part of you was jealous of him, almost— how could someone be so happy and kind? Mostly, though, you respected and admired him.

He quickly checked out the books, and ran over to you again, bursting with excitement.

Yan quickly sat down, bouncing in his seat, gosh, that was adorable!

"I've been wanting to read this for so long!! Like, I've seen the anime, right? And at first, I thought it was just an _anime_! Until Host (my friend) told me there was a manga?! And I was like I'm gonna read it! And now _I'M GONNA READ IT."_

You chuckled, "I'm glad.. I wish I had a job so I've could've gotten the books for you to keep.. but I don't so.. I hope this is okay.."

"Of course it's okay! I'm so excited!"

You smiled at him, Yan felt his heart stop, and he smiled back, causing your heart to skip a beat.

Yan leaned over and hugged you, squishing you tightly, "Thank you! Thank you!"

You hugged him back, "Your welcome."

You closed your eyes for a moment, and wished that he loved you back.

Yan wished the same thing.

He knew one day that you would be his, his and his only— he just knew it!

Lunch passed sooner than the both of you would've liked though, and soon, after a good twenty minutes of goofing off, the both of you parted ways.

"I'll text you later, Yan!"

"Okay! Ttyl!"

You laughed as you waved him goodbye, going to your favorite period, English.

English was fun, but, again, it passed faster than you would've liked, soon fifth period was six, and six was seventh, and seventh led to after school, which led to home.

Boarding the bus, you took your usual seat, readying yourself for your mother's usual abuse.

As soon as you walked into the house, you were bombarded with, "why didn't you do the dishes?"

"I'm sorry mom, I forgot." You replied softly, taking off your backpack.

"Yeah right, fat ass."

You said nothing, and went to do the dishes.

"Why didn't you sweep? Mop?"

"I did yesterday, but- "

"Well, it doesn't look like it! Can't you do _anything_ right?"

"I'm sorry, " you said, all that happiness that Yan gave starting to sink like a capsized boat, "..I'll do it now.."

It took you around thirty minutes to wash the dishes,sweep the floor and mop.

Since you usually got home around four thirty or so, it was five by the time your were done.

"Go do your homework." Your mom said, starting to nurse her usual brown bottle as she watched TV.

You went to your shared room and sat down on your bed, took off your shoes, put on some comfortable clothes (a t-shirt and shorts) and did your homework.

What was _wrong_ with you, couldn't you do anything right?

Leaning over your algebra homework, you struggled, all the numbers swarming in your head.

Yan texted you, you frowned, looked at the phone and responded:

_Doing homework ttyl_.

You quickly got a reply:

_Aww T^T_

You chuckled, and struggled though it.

You knew you were going to fail. Like always.

"(Y/N!)" your mom called.

You knew what that meant, you could hear the slur in her voice, you braced yourself.

You entered the kitchen, just as it started to rain.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" She asked, her voice like a raised knife, as she held a plate with a bit of food on it.

"I-I'm sorry I— "

"_What is it_?"

I-it's a bit of f-food on the plate- I'm sorry—"

"I didn't _ask_ if you were _fucking sorry_."

"I-I'll clean it up- I'm sorry, I just missed it- I'm so sorry—"

Your mother raised her arm suddenly, smashing the plate to the ground.

"I give you one _fucking_ job! One job! And you can't even do it fucking right?!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

She walked towards you, anger shining sharply in her eyes. You ran to the room and grabbed your phone, preparing to run out the door.

"Don't you fucking run away from me, you bitch!" She grabbed your hair, and threw you to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"I _provide_ for you, I give you a roof over your head. I feed and clothe your worthless fat ass and all you do is read dumb ass books all day!"

She towered over you like how a tiger towers over its dying prey. Her arms straight and heavy, words loaded into the trigger of her mouth.

"I- I'm sorry.." you whispered, your words collapsing as soon as they reached the air.

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it, your _worthless_ piece of shit. You _can't_ do anything right, can you? All you fucking do is create garbage! You are garbage! You're fucking worthless!" She screamed, her voice shrill and high pitched, her words surrounding you and raining down the sky like knives.

You looked down.

"_Look_ at me when I'm talking to you! You worthless bitch!" She pulled your hair again, forcing you to face her, "I can't believe I ever had you. You piece of shit, I should've aborted you when I found out I was pregnant. But here I am, a single mother taking care of a failure."

She let go of your hair.

You said nothing, numbness starting to ooze from the center of your chest, and spread to the rest of your body.

...You wondered if Yan thought you were worthless, he probably did. Everyone did.

You really were worthless, you were a piece of shit at the bottom of someone's boot, a cockroach who deserved to be squished and annihilated with bug spray.

"Don't you _fucking_ ignore me!" She yelled, pulling you up by your hair again, dragging you across the living room. "Look at all this! Look at all this! Can't.. you.. fucking clean?!" She said, staggering as she gestured to a mess of broken brown glass, and a scattered beer bottle. 

You swallowed nervously, "I didn't make the mess, you did."

"Did I fucking ask _who_ made the mess?!"

She turned to you and raised her hand up high.

It was like slow motion as it came down, a flat palm cutting through the air to hit your cheek.

Pain burst from the right side of your face, it felt like an explosion of burning lava in the shape of a hand hit you. It hurt like hell, it burned like a forest fire.

Tears ran down your face as she let go of your hair, your breathing was heavy, and hot.

A sob left your mouth, and you started to bawl like a baby. You knew she would apologize tomorrow, say she was sorry, be nice mom, and then do it all again the next day, you knew it!

Tears fell down, rivers running out of your eyes, and rushing down your cheeks— and you cried. Cried because your cheek hurt, because your heart squeezed in your chest and collapsed in your breast, cried because nobody loved you. Cried because you loved a boy and he did not love you— you cried because of the pain that ran like a lighting bolt through your body; shattering you into pieces, burning you into ashes.

"_Shut up_!" She screamed.

You didn't, instead, you kept crying, and crying, you felt like _Alice from Alice in wonderland. _You were trapped in a rabbit hole and drowning in your own tears.

"Shut up! Stop crying!" Your mother screamed, holding another bottle of beer.

"No! I won't you shut up!" You shrieked back, "I won't shut up! I won't!" You choked and gasped on your own sobs, "I'm not a failure!" You looked up to face her, "_You're the failure! You're the failure! I hate you! I hate you! I hate that you always say you love me and then go and hurt me! I hate you! _My friend told me I'm amazing! My friend said I'm amazing and he told me that I wasn't a failure! He told me I was amazing!" Your face crumpled up, "..He said I was amazing..."

And that had been true, you'd snuck out with Yan last weekend, to go star gazing far outside of town. You remembered him holding your hand as your mother cornered you, and slapped your cheek like a hot rock again.

Your heart beat and shattered in confusion, a red muscle contracting, shattering, shattering like glass.

Your lungs felt like they were being squeezed by a giant fist- your breathing was heavy, and you could not breathe through the stinging thorn like pain.

Yan thought you were worth it, your only friend and crush thought you were amazing.

He thought you were amazing.

"I don't care what your friend says! What I say matters! You're worthless, (Y/n)! Worthless! You can't do anything right!"

For as long as you could remember, there had always been a tiny voice in the back of your head who fought against your mother's words, you would always ignore it— but to have someone, outside of your head, agree with that little voice was amazing.. it felt like how a firecracker must feel on New Year's Eve.

When Yan told you you were worth something, your whole world exploded with a flash of light. That became a night light in your mind on especially dark nights.

"I'm not a failure. Im not.." you whispered, your voice growing loud, "I can do things right! I can! I don't deserve this shit, Mom! I don't! I try so hard for you and all you do is treat me like dirt! When you love someone.." your fists clenched, as your voice raised to a shrill, ".. When you love someone you treat them with kindness! You treat them with respect! You treat them right! You tell them everyday how amazing they are! You tell them you love them! You apologize and you mean it! You don't love me! You never loved me! You only loved yourself!" You shook, shoulders rising and falling, breathing heavy.

Your voice was raw, throat raw, your face felt hot, and you were shaking as you yelled back at your mom.

"I am not a failure! I'm not a bitch! You are! You're the bitch, you're the fuck up and I hate- "

Your mom screamed and lounged at you.

"You shut up! Shut up you bitch! Shut up you brat, you fucking fat ass worthless bitch!"

She raised her hands and hit you, her fists felt like meteors falling from the sky, every hit burned.

This time, this time you retaliated, and pushing her off, you grabbed your phone (which you dropped during the fight) and ran into the rain.

Your arms hurt because you used them to protect yourself, you felt a small lump on your forehead, your cheek hurt like hell fire and brimstone, but you didn't care, you ran.

You ran with bare feet as fast as the lighting that danced across the sky.

Rain poured down in torrents, shocking your skin, biting it with canines of ice.

It was just like that night, you thought.

You were alone, you were crying, you were running.

As you ran, the sky grew even darker.

You turned a street corner. You kept running, going into the woods near Yan's house as evening fell.

The rain pounded your head like bullets as you ran into the forest, trying to find your hiding place, a big oak tree.

Gasping for air, you tripped. Sliding down the slope beside the trail.

Dead trees and rocks clawed at your skin and pulled at your hair. A jaggedrock bit into your tender foot, cutting it as you fell down. You could feel the blood gushing as you tumbled, the cut throbbing.

You landed in the mud. Shaking and in agony, the rain gushed down, running down the slope.

Breathing heavily, you ignored it.You had to hide.

Grabbing a rock with your hand, you sunk your feet into the dirt. Mud dug itself into your wound. You hissed. Using your free arm to wrap around a shrub. Slowly pulling yourself up, baring the pain.

Slowly, slowly, again and again, one arm grabbing another small lying tree, or root, one foot digging into the mud, as you used your free arm and foot to latch on to rocks.

The hill was slick, tricky, mud and water made the slope slippery as you climbed.

You ended up slipping when you were halfway up, scrapping your knee, adding more scratches to your arms and legs.

Trees bit. Rocks gnawed at your skin.

You got up. You got up and climbed again. It was dark, all you could hear was the rain and your breathing. You could barely make out anything except shapes, blobs of black.

Your arms and legs yelled in pain, foot screamed. You started to shake. Your cuts stung and burned. You felt your blood mixing with the falling rain and mud.

Finally, you saw the top. You saw it in a flash of lighting. You kept climbing. Your legs strained with effort.

Finally, after what felt like forever, you managed to reach the trail again.

The sky was completely black now, rain kept falling, you pulled yourself up by your arms and rolled to your side.

You checked your foot, it was still bleeding, you felt the cut weeping blood like tears underneath your fingers.

You pulled out your phone, and wiped the screen.

Shivering, you made yourself get up, only to fall down because of the searing pain in your foot.

The cut was jagged, you could feel bits of mud and bits of rock stuck inside.

You felt your hands and feet starting to go numb from the cold as the adrenaline wore off.

The wind blew harshly, cutting your cheeks and exposed skin, you breathed heavily, and started to cry again.

All alone in the rain, soaked to the bone, a cut on your foot.

You looked at your phone.

Wait.

Wait! You could call Yan!

Shaking, sobbing, you unlocked your phone and called his number. It rang two times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Y-Yan!" You gasped.

"Hey- are you okay? What's wrong? Who hurt you?!"

"Look.. I- oh my god.." you breathed heavily, and your teeth started to chatter, your shivering increasing. "I- I need your help! I'm scared and—"

"What's wrong?"

"I- I need your help! You were the only p-person I could call because I have nobody else- and my mom and— I got into an argument and I ran out of the house and—"

"Where are you?!"

"You remember that park I took you to over the summer? The one where I showed you that big oak tree? It's near your house.."

Yan paused for a moment, "Your hiding place?"

"Yeah, I'm there- I'm on the trail."

"I'll be there."

"I— thank you so much, Yan, thank you.." sniffing, you let out a sneeze, trying not to cry, and shuddered again.

"It'll be okay, senpai! It'll be okay. I'll be there, okay?"

You smiled, the doubts you had were quenched, he really did care, someone did care! You weren't alone!

"O-okay." You shivered.

"Is it raining?"

"Yeah.."

"Are you clothes wet?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay, I got an umbrella, and we can get you new clothes once you get here! I'm on my way, stay on the phone with me, okay?"

"Okay."

You heard Yan yell, "PAPA! I NEED THE CAR!"

"I NEED IT FOR SENPAI! SHE'S IN TROUBLE, IM EITHER STEALING IT OR USING MY MOTORCYCLE- OH, YOU WANNA DRIVE? OKAY! COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!!"

You chuckled as you heard a door slam, Yan's breathing, and a car starting up.

"IM COMING SENPAI."

You smiled, "Okay."

"GET OUT THE RAIN. STAY AS DRY AS YOU CAN!"

"I'll try.." you sniffed, ".. but I hurt my foot so I can't really walk.."

"..Hold on." The line went silent for a moment, "Okay. We have a first aid kit!"

You smiled, "Thank you Yan... I can't thank you enough- y-you don't understand how much it means to me that you're coming.. I can't thank you enough- I just.. " you took a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

"You don't have to thank me, senpai, I'd do anything for you."

Yan clutched the phone, and the seat, as Wilford pushed the accelerator.

"TELL YOUR SENPAI WE'RE COMING, BABY!!" Wilford screamed as he swerved passed a car. "I TURN LEFT, RIGHT?!"

"Yes, Papa- you turn left. Senpai, can you walk? Kind of? Alright- I'm going to go get you then, wait- no, it wouldn't bother me at all!"

The tires screeched as Wilford turned left, the car tilting dangerously. "Hold on senpai—" He covered the receiver, "I CAN'T AFFORD TO DIE PAPA."

"YOU AREN'T GONNA DIE, GUM DROP!"

"WITH THIS DRIVING I WILL!"

He heard a chuckle and another sniff come from the receiver, and smiled. 

"It'll be okay, senpai, I promise- how did you hurt your foot?"

He listened as you explained how you fell down a hill and scrapped it.

"So, your foot got cut by a rock as you fell down hill?"

Yan clutched his pink phone worryingly, giving his Papa the puppy eyed look, silently begging him to drive faster, (but to be careful) and gladly, he complied.

"It's gonna be okay, senpai- but why'd you go to the woods anyway? You should've call me sooner..." he whispered, voice going soft as he said it.

"I just wasn't thinking.." you said, holding the phone between your shoulder and your neck and you got on your hands and knees, "..Also, I forgot I could crawl.. what? What do you mean I shouldn't move from where I am? I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing!"

"It would be safer!" Yan responded, getting ready to practically jump out the car as Wilford finally pulled up to the park. "And I'm on my way there!"

Yan yelled as his Papa parked, he grabbed the umbrella and ran into the rain.

He turned the flashlight on his phone, running down the trail, starting to slow down as he approached your crawling form.

Which honestly? Startled the fuck out of him.

He thought you were the girl from the ring or something when he first saw you!

Yan bent down, put down his umbrella and picked you up, startling you until you realized who it was.

"Oh, Yan, it's you! You scared me.."

"Sorry- I just didn't want you to keep crawling like that.."

"It's okay.. you can put me down now.."

"Nope, we got to go."

"But I'm too he—"

"NOPE! YOU'RE NOT!"

"Jesus, Yan, don't yell-!"

"SORRY." He cleared his throat, "Sorry."

He picked up his umbrella, shook his hair, and walked out of the woods.

Yan opened the door to the back seat, set you down gently, and got in next to you.

He turned on the light in the car.

"Senpai.." he whispered, taking your arms, bruises and scrapes littered your arm like a piece of abstract art- lines of scarlet, bits of blood, roundish blobs Of purple.

"Oh, senpai.." his voice was gentle, a pair of hands picking up an injured baby bird. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and sighed, he looked at you, his eyes full of a deep brown sadness.

"You should have told me.."

You swallowed, and looked down.

"I— it isn't always this bad.." you whispered, you felt too vulnerable, too open, like an unguarded car in a bad neighborhood.

You bit your lip and continued, "..usually, she just yells at me- but.. but today.. I-I fought back..because of you.. and what you told me the other day, when we snuck out.." you felt your face getting hot, you looked down as your heart started to race, and you started to shake, "I— you told me I was amazing.. and.. I remembered and.. and I fought back.." you whispered.

You looked up at Yan, "...I don't usually fight back, because she always wins.. and maybe she did win today, but I don't mind— at least I fought back."

Yan teared up a little and hugged you, sniffing, he stayed silent for a moment and then spoke:

"I need to treat your foot..a-after that we can figure out the rest. I don't want you going back there."

"Oh- no, it's okay! ..I'm.. I'm used to it and I have to go back, she's my mom- and I'm used to it, so it's okay—"

"Well, y-you shouldn't be! It's not fair! You don't deserve that! You're amazing and you know it! You don't deserve someone who is going to pretend to love you and hurt you!" Yan yelled, voice tinged with anger, he wanted to kill your mother, he wanted to see her bleeding on the floor.

You flinched a little.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to yell.."he murmured, " I can't stand to see you get hurt..now lay back so I can look at your foot."

"Okay."

You laid back, leaning on the door and put your foot on his lap.

He gently lifted it into his hands, and looked at it, "It's not bleeding a lot.. so that's good, but we need to clean it— Papa."

Wilford looked at his son, "Yes?"

"Can you drive us home? Remember what the Doc said that time I cut my foot? We can't clean this with antiseptics because it could damage the flesh."

"Alright, and- " Wilford turned to you, "Sweetie, you can stay with us for as long as you need."

"I- I wouldn't want to bother you.."

"Nonsense! You wouldn't bother us at all!"

"I- Well—thank you. So much."

Yan smiled, and hugged you, he then grabbed a water bottle from the floor.

"I think we should at least rinse your foot, to get that mud out- " He took the water bottle, opened it, and poured the water over your cut as Wilford started to drive.

The water stung a little, and was a bit chilly, but the car was nice and warm. It was still raining slightly, the small drops gently patting onto the windows.

For a moment, you were safe. Your mother could not hurt you here, and that feeling of safety and joy felt like heaven.

As Yan poured the water, the blood mixed up with it, and wet his skirt.

"Aw Yan- your skirt.."

"Hm? Oh, it's okay! I can just wash it out!"

"You sure?"

He nodded, smiling, "It's okay, and anyway, I have more skirts.."

You know, you never really did ask him why he wore a skirt- was it breezier down there? Or did it just make him feel cute?

Probably the latter, knowing him.

Yan was cute though, in that sunshine and spring time way. You wished you could be like that, all sunshine shining through pink flowers- but you weren't.

You were cold, like the rain outside, you froze over night— you were all frost and snowflakes, hypothermia and grey sickness.

"Are you okay?" Yan asked, snapping the ice of your thoughts.

You looked up, "Oh- yeah. Im fine."

You seemed distant, like a light house during a fog.

Yan wondered how many times had you been hurt? How many times had his senpai fought alone? How many times? Why wasn't he there to protect you? What was wrong with him? He failed, he failed and you probably hated him...

Yan noticed you shaking your head, snapping out of your own thoughts.

What did you think about?

What did you think about? What were the those thoughts you always kept locked up in a box? What were the thoughts that lay locked up in cages in your head? What were they?

He only got occasional glimpses into your mind, like that night when you asked him if you were a failure.

He remembered exactly how your voice sounded, vulnerable, small- it sounded like you were about to cry. Yan stopped stargazing, and looked into your eyes, _No_, he said, _No you're amazing_.

And, for the first time since the two of you became friends, you hugged him first. You held him tight, he could feel your fists clinching his shirt, your head buried in his chest...

What did you think of senpai? What did you not tell him? Did you know how crazy it was that he was your friend? Why were his thoughts all over the place, he wished you would say something, say the words inside your head—

"You know," you said, causing Yan to look up from your foot, "I got asked out today, but as a joke."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I was thinking about it- but I don't know... maybe that's what caused me to get so angry at my mom- I'm so tired of being second best, of being the last one to get picked... but, I don't know.. with you, I don't feel that way. I feel like you appreciate me as a person - and I don't know how to thank you for that."

First, Yan was angry- but he didn't show it. He was pissed someone would ask you out! Especially as a joke! But didn't want to scare you off. So he hid it. Secondly, Yan felt some mixture of pride and love towards you, he felt so proud of you for standing up to your mom.

"You don't have to thank me." He said.

He wanted to tell it all to you, tell it all- he wanted to confess and get it out, make the feelings that he knew were real even more real!

You smiled, awkwardly took your foot off his lap, and hugged him.

Yan froze, but then hugged you back.

You felt your heart opening..opening slowly and softly towards the boy, like a flower towards the sun.

You wanted to confess, to get it all out! To tell him you loved his eyes because they were so pretty, and reminded you of trees in the woods. You wanted to say (even though you considered it embarrassing) that you wanted to kiss his lips because they looked like pink, soft rose petals. You had so much to say, so much you wanted to say, but you couldn't- you couldn't because that's not how the real world worked.

Girls like you didn't get boys like him.

Girls like you dated bad people, dated people just like her mother, dated people who would slowly eat her heart away, that's how the story goes.

That's just how the story goes.

Maybe, if you'd been prettier, smaller, smarter in the things that mattered— then, maybe, you could've got him.

But, also.. some part of you argued, argued that you had read enough stories to know that there's more, there's always more. You had read enough stories to know that not there were always unexpected endings.

Still, most endings were predictable.

Yan held you for a moment, wrapping his arms around you and smelling your wet hair. (Your hair would look nice on his wall, he thought, but then.. your hair would look better on you.)

You let go as Wilford pulled into the driveway, and regretfully, he did too.

He wished he could hold you longer, you were so soft- not just on the outside, but on the inside too.

Yan opened the door, waited for you to scoot out of the car, and then picked you up again.

"Yan, I can walk.."

"No."

"...Alright."

Yan was too nice for his own good, he was probably gonna sprain a muscle or something! You let him carry you again anyway, it felt nice, being held-

You wished to keep this feeling forever, the feeling of strong arms wrapped around your plush. Yan wrapped a arm underneath your thighs, and propped you up with his hip as he walked towards the door. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms and legs around him, hoping he didn't mind.

He opened the door to the house, and set you on the kitchen counter.

"I need to get Doc, you stay here, okay?"

You nodded.

Wilford entered as Yan went to go get the doctor.

He seemed nervous, hesitant almost, as he stood in front of you.

The man grabbed your arms, checking the flurry of bruises and scrapes, he put hand with tiny scars on your forehead, moving some of your hair out of the way, to check for more bruises.

There were a few, but mostly a big one on the right side, a small lump.

Wilford looked at you with a mix of pity and compassion.

"You know.." he said, voice losing the usual funny tinge, ".. I meant what I said- you can stay here as long as you need, longer in fact."

You looked up at him, biting your lip.

He took a deep breath, "Yan cares a lot about you, (Y/N). He wants you to be safe. Please, stay."

You swallowed nervously, and looked off to the side, "I just don't know how my mom will react- I- I- I'm scared."

You clenched your fists as Wilford let go of your arms, you hunched your shoulders, curling inward to protect yourself.

"It's okay to be scared."

You looked at him in surprise.

You wanted to protest.

You wanted to say, _No, it's not okay. Don't you know what being scared means? It means I am a coward, that I am a coward and I can't do anything because I am afraid- afraid, afraid of messing up and getting hurt. I can't do anything because I am so damaged and unable to recover. Don't you understand?_

Instead, you responded with silence.

Then, you looked up at him, "Thank you." You said, "for letting me stay- once I get back on my feet, I'll pay you back."

He shook his head, "You don't have to." He said softly.

Wilford knew it would be easier to just tell you how his son felt right now, but he knew that was a job for Yan, and not him.

"Remember what I said, stay with us. No one will object, and if they do, well, me and Yan will just have to take care of them, won't we?" He winked at you, chuckling.

Smiling weakly, you let out a small laugh.

Yan entered, dragging the Doc with him, the man looked tired.

You felt kind of bad for bothering him. The poor, tired man seemed exhausted! His shoulders slumped as he carried that traditional doctor bag, the kind you had read about it in books. It was a kind of triangle shape, and had silver clasps. You really liked it.

He sighed and pulled up a chair, put on a pair of gloves, and took your foot in his hands.

He looked at your cut, and then stared blankly at you, "I'm sorry." He said, "You're dying."

"..._What_?” You looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, face contorted in horror.

"Ah, I'm just kidding!"

"Oh." You relaxed.

He cleared his throat, opened his bag, and took out a pair of tweezers, a flash light, and a magnifying glass.

"How'd you get your cut?" He asked.

"I got it while falling down a hill."

"I see."

"And then, I had to climb uphill, so I think I might have gotten some rocks and mud in there- Yan cleaned off most of the mud though."

"What did he use?"

"Water."

He nodded, impressed, "I'm surprised he remembered the things I told him!" he turned on the flashlight, and put it in his mouth.

Then, he took the magnifying glass, and got the rocks out of the cut in your foot, and you weren't going to lie, it hurt.

It hurt like hell and your foot started to bleed again. The Doc calmly wiped the blood, pulled out a small stone,and cleaned the wound again.

He asked Yan for a napkin, and placed the stones there, he then told him to go get him the dish soap.

"You're lucky the cut wasn't that deep, or could have needed stitches. You're also lucky that the edges aren't that jagged, and that there was only two rocks in there." He said, pulling the last rock out. "You ought to be more careful. All you need is to clean it and bandage it." Then, he took out a pack of bandages, and handed them to Yan.

The Doc reached down, gathered his supplies, and told Yan to wash the wound on your foot, and bandage it, along with your other wounds. He was tired and had an early shift tomorrow. He also said goodnight.

"Thank you!" You called.

He just gave you a tired wave as he left the kitchen.

Yan quickly got the dish soap and a small bowl of water, along with a rag. He stopped the bleeding, and then cleaned your cut. The soap stung a little, but the cool water helped numb the pain.

He grabbed gauze andsome ointment, and then put it on your foot.

He looked at you, "You okay?"

You nodded as he cleaned your knee, putting a bandage over it, he also cleaned your others wounds.

When he was done, he picked you up again, "You need to take a shower.. don't worry about the band aids, they're waterproof."

He left the kitchen, and then turned towards his father, "Good night, Papa!"

He smiled, "Good night Yan, Good night, (Y/N)."

You smiled and peaked over Yan's shoulder, "Good night. Mr.Warfstache."

Going upstairs, he went to his room, and dropped you on the bed.

Then, he gave you a long t-shirt and shorts to wear. You were afraid you would stretch them out, but he reassured you. Picking you up again, he went to his bathroom, sat you down on the toilet, and adjusted the shower.

"You like hot showers, right?"

You nodded.

How were you ever going to thank him?

He did so much for you- how could you ever put that feeling of supernovas and flashes of light into words? How could you ever describe the amazement of being able to have _somewhere_ to go to? To have _someone_ to go to? To have _someone_ on your side?

How could you ever thank him for all the times he hugged you, pushed your hair out of your eyes and talked to you?

How could you ever thank someone so much for so little?

The shower water steamed, curling and rising into the air, crashing like a wave as it rushed out of the open bathroom door.

"Is this okay?" Yan asked, snapping you out of your reverie.

"Let me feel—" you stuck your hand in the stream for a moment, and then pulled it out, "Yeah, it's fine- " you paused, "Yan?"

He turned towards you, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Oh- your welcome! It's not that much for me to turn on a shower—"

"No. I mean- I mean, thank you for _everything_. F-for every moment you've spent with me.." you looked down, using a hand to wipe your eyes, "I don't think you'll ever understand how much they mean to me."

Yan smiled.

"You don't need to thank me..." He whispered, "I'd do anything for you. You're- You're my best friend."

And he felt the pain.

The sharp pain of the knife that was his lie- yes, yes you were his best friend, and yes, yes he would do anything for you but- but he loved you.

He loved you and it hurt so much to hide it for you.

It hurt like hell freezing over, like someone stuck a burning metal rod in his heart.

Yan knew he needed to tell you, but not yet, not yet. He didn't have enough _time_. He didn't have enough time to make you love him.

He needed more time, more time.

It was like he was that man in that book you mentioned, that one with the blue cover and a pair of eyes peaking of the dark night sky, crying light.

He thought of how you described a scene where the main character (whose name he forgot, even though he didn't mean to!) ran around screaming about how he was going to repeat the past.

What was his name? It started with a G!

He couldn't remember, but he knew he felt like that, that want of going back and repeating time.

He couldn't, you can't freeze time. You can't go back to the past, or stop the present.

Yan meant to read the book the next day, but totally forgot about it, because the next day you were talking about another book.

"Yan? You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the person I like.."

"Oh.."

"Um, I'm gonna go and let you take your shower, okay?"

"Okay."

Yan left, closing the door.

He never told you who he liked, you always wondered why.

He probably didn't want you to know, or potentially ruin his chances on getting with them.

You pushed the feeling you felt bubbling up in your chest away, got up, and undressed yourself.

Turning off the light in the bathroom, you limped into the shower.

You didn't want to see yourself right now.

You needed quiet and darkness, the noise of runningwater curling around you, pouring into your ears.

Closing your eyes, you sighed.

The water rained down, down and down and down, and you sank with it, letting yourself melt and swirl into the drain.

Yan laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was just getting deeper and deeper into this spiral he knew, he could see himself floating down a whirlpool of black.

Would you even love him if he told you one little white lie?

Would you?

You always said you loved honesty and loyalty in people, even though you had never experienced those things yourself.

His brown eyes followed the curve of the room, taking in his paintings- an old cherry tree by the school, his Papa and his Father hugging, another one of the both of you at the beach. His eyes took in the pastel pink wall, the anime posters, the inspirational quotes, his white book shelf stacked with manga, his desk and his bonsai tree.

His bed was a mess, he thought, the manga book he was reading was lying face down and open, his red fluffy blanket was rumpled, his weighted pink one was on the floor.

How could you love him at all?

His room was a mess, he lied to you about who he had a crush on, he had cringeworthy anime posters, some not so good paintings.. he got up and fixed his bed, laying down again.

Then, he heard your phone ring as you took a shower.

Startled, you picked up the phone, only to be greeted by your mom yelling at you.

Turning off the water, you put the phone on speaker.

"You fucking bitch-!"

You said nothing.

"Where the hell are you?!"

Biting your lip, you replied softly, "...At a friend's house."

"I find that fucking hard to believe- like some one would wanna be friends with you."

You shrank, your free arm clutching your side.

"Where the hell are you? I'm picking you up."

You swallowed, and bit your lip.

"Hello? Where the _fuck_ are you?"

"I'm not going back."

"What?"

You took a shaky breath, "I'm not going back."

"You fucking whore I bet you're with some man, aren't you? You skank!"

Tears started to brim, burning your eyes.

"I'm not going back." You started to shake and step out of the shower, stumbling blindly in the dark. "

"I'm not going back and you can't make me. I'm an adult."

"I fucking gave you everything- I fucking worked my ass off to provide for you and—"

You hung up and turned on the light.

Putting on your clothes, your breathing started to increase as you panicked- what did you just do?! _What did you just do?! What did you just do?!_

You hurriedly put on the shorts and t-shirt.

You wanted to hide, hide, hide.

Run somewhere and hide, hide, hide!

Panicking, you put a hand over your mouth and then took it off.

_What did you just do?!_

_Where were you going to go now?!_

Yan got up, and knocked on the door.

"Senpai?" He whispered, "I heard what happened.."

You held yourself, trying to glue all those piece together, you were broken, broken.

You were the girl who deserved to be hit and hurt, but you were so gullible that sometimes you grew brave and argued with your mom's logic!

Gulping in air, trying to calm down, you opened the door, only to be greeted by a hug.

You broke, shattered, and cried. Hard.

Those emotions that you had kept in so long hit you like a bullet falling from the sky, they crashed and burned inside your chest and you wanted to scream.

"It's okay..hey, it's okay.."

You were supposed to be stronger, to be stone, to be hard rock and—

And— And! And you couldn't anymore!

"I-I-I'm su-supposed t-to be str-onger. I- I'm n-not supposed to cry-"

"It's okay to cry."

"I- I'm supposed to-"

"It's okay to cry."

"B-but.. I.." your chest collapsed, air struggling to get into your lungs, your vision was blurry..

Yan pulled you away from him, and wiped your tears, then he brought you back into a hug, rubbing your back.

"It's okay to cry." His voice was firmer, stronger, "It's okay to cry."

You gasped in air, and took a shaky breath.

He picked you up again, and dropped you on the bed, laying next to you.

Heavy breaths, unstable, shallow breaths filled the air of the room- you couldn't breathe.

Yan was here, and he cared. He petted and soothed you while spooning you.

"Y-Yan?"

"Hm?"

"I-Is m-my ch-chest su-supposed to hurt like this? Am I su-supposed t-to be this cold?" You sniffed.

"No- do you want me to call the doctor again!?"

You cracked a smile, and turned to him, shaking your head.

"I-I think it just hurts be..because I'm feeling so much pain, inside.. pain I've tried to hide for so l-long..." you eyes were watery, distant, you were distant, body far away.

You weren't there anymore and feeling the pain. No, you were floating.. numbly, floating.

Going further and further into outer space like a astronaut who survived an explosion.

"It's okay to be hurt." Yan said, "And it's okay to cry, and to be sad. You taught me that, remember?" His voice was like gravity, pulling you back to earth.

You looked up, and sniffed, swallowing the stiff lump in your throat- "I-I remember."

He put a hand to your hair, petting it.

"I-I think," he said hesitantly, "..that you've been trying not to feel for so long.. that right now.. when you're sad.. it hurts so much- because you don't know what to do with the emotion, so it just all goes to your heart and it stings and burns."

You nodded.

"And.. and you've tried to be hard and to be like a rock, but you couldn't turn yourself to stone because you're flesh, senpai, human." Yan whispered.

"...Am I that easy to figure out?" You whispered.

He shook his head, "No! But I notice you don't talk about things when you're sad, you go silent- it's a coping mechanism. I know a lot about you— And I know that sounds creepy! But I meant it in a not creepy way!"

You chuckled, "I know."

Maybe, maybe, if this has been a romance book, he would've said "I love you, that's why I know so much about you."

But this wasn't a romance book, this wasn't a shojo manga, and you needed him right now- just him,Yan knew.

You needed him and his comfort, and he was more than willing to provide.

There were so many things he wanted to say, but he didn't have enough courage.. or did he?

He really didn't know.

He knew that he wanted you, needed you- loved you.

He could have lost you today, he thought, if you hadn't called!

Who knew what could have happened?!

You could've been kidnapped, or murdered- or- or worse!

Yan was glad you were okay, that you told him about your mom, and even though he felt a little hurt you didn't tell him before, he understood.

He understood because he knew how you worked, you were like a delicate, complicated little machine, one full of words and books, emotions.

You had tried so hard to hide yourself senpai, but you still bubbled up to the surface.

He knew when you laughed out of pure joy versus when you laughed sarcastically, he knew your real smile -small and bright- versus your faked one.

Yan _knew_ you, he knew everything about you now.

That made him so happy.

You moved closer, and he held you closer, petting your wet hair, running his calloused fingers through it.

Here you were, delicate, small, weak and vulnerable- opened up to him like a flower in the sun.

You started to fall asleep, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Yan?" You whispered

"Yeah?"

"Can I- Can I sleep here?"

"Of course!"

"Okay.." you closed your eyes and passed out.

His heart beat like a frazzled drum, his whole body shook with electric sparks- you were here.

You were here and he didn't want to let you go, he wanted to say I Love You.

He wanted to say I Love You with all my heart.

... He was going to say it soon.

This Love was boiling over, he had to put a lid on it for so long and now- now he couldn't close it anymore!

Your phone rang again, he frowned.

He would have to let you go, but only for a moment.

He had _things_ to take care of.

Unwrapping himself from you, he went to his closet, drawing out a duffel bag and a pair of shoes with weights sewn into them (the shoes were significantly bigger than his foot size)

Yan wasn't stupid.

He felt the angry numbness starting to steep into his body as he put on a black jacket, black tights, and black gloves, along with a hair net.

He wasn't leaving a trace of evidence.

Nothing could separate him from you.

He put a shower cap over the hair net, and went to the bedroom door, opening it. Slowly, he went downstairs, then opened the front door, going out into the cold, rainy night.

He stole a neighbor's car, and drove to your mother's apartment. He had stalked you long enough to know where you lived.

The lights were off when he approached, he snuck in by unlocking the front door with a bobby pin.

⚠️( **LOW KEY GORE WARNING SO BE CAREFUL? IT ISN'T THAT DRAMATIC BUT STILL! BE CAREFUL!)⚠️**

Your mother was in her room, crying and repeatedly calling you.

Over and over, screaming and leaving voicemails, saying mean, hateful words that he knew would stab you like knives.

As she hung up again, he approached.

The figure said nothing, drawing his sword.

He stabbed her, over and over again.

Her blood splattering on the walls, but surprisingly, not getting on him. Then, he wiped his weapon on the stained bed sheets, went to the kitchen, and turned on the stove. Taking a pan with hot grease, he put it on there and lit it on fire with a lighter.

He made sure to lock your mother in her room, and put a bottle of beer next to her.

Scum like that didn't deserve to live. Let her burn in Hell.

He went to the door, dusted his shoes, and went back into the neighbor's car, driving it back to their house, he put their car keys back under the mat.

He exited as easily as a ghost, he wasn't there, he had never been here.

Opening the door, he didn't expect to see Dark.

"**Where were you**?"

"I had business to take care of."

The suited man raised a brow, "**For who?"**

"For senpai. She needed some help."

Yan took off his jacket, his shoes and his hair cap and net.

"**Burn it.**"

"I know!"

Yan went downstairs, into the cellar, throwing all of his clothing (except for shirt and skirt) into the flames.

Gleefully, he watched it burn, knowing he had gotten away with it.

Knowing he had saved you.

The both of you could be so happy now.

Together. Forever.

Smiling, he went upstairs, took a quick shower, and changed into his PJs.

He spooned you again, and turned off his lamp. Yan could feel your warm skin, still fresh from the shower.

He was glad you were here, senpai.

He hoped you loved him back.

He was going to confess tomorrow.

Taking his phone off the charger (he had put it on there earlier, when you were in the shower.) he turned off his weekly five o clock alarm.

The both of you weren't going to school tomorrow, especially because you were injured.

It would be perfect!

You woke up to your phone ringing.

You thought it might have been your mother again, so you answered- hoping she'd forgive you.

"Hello?"

"Is this miss (Y/N) (L/N)?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Well, ma'am, I'm a police officer.. I'm sorry to have to call you like this, but this was the only way we could contact you—"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, your mother.. she's dead. She died in a fire last night."

"A-A Fire?"

"Yes, she left a pan full of grease on the stove and it caught, then one like speckle of burning grease landed on a box cereal on top of the fridge.. and burned the whole place down."

"I..I.. see.."

"Unfortunately, none of your belongings survived- do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we also need you to come to the station and sign her death certificate."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

You hung up, and started to cry.

The tears were those of relief and sadness- hot monsoon tears that hydrated the earth of your soul.

She was dead.

Your mother was dead.

You took a deep breath,

You were free.

You smiled.

A part of you was sad, grief stricken, heart broken- but.. but.. you.. you were free!

You were sick, you thought, but sick and free.

You sniffed, wiping your tears.

"Senpai?" Yan whispered groggily, "What's wrong?"

You looked at him, "My mom is dead."

A few stray tears rushed out of your eyes, "I need to go to the police station and sign the certificate." You whispered.

"Senpai!" He gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay-" you smiled softly, ".. I know this sounds bad, but don't you know what this means?" You asked softly.

Yan shook his head slowly.

"It means I'm free." You lips curled up further, and tears started to gather. "I'm free."

You started to cry, "I'm free and- and- I still miss her but I'm free and I know that's sick but—"

He hugged you, burying you into his chest.

"It's not sick."

You looked up at him.

"It's not. She shouldn't have treated you like that."

You hugged him back, enjoying the warmth he gave.

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve better."

  
Yan paused, and then let you go. 

"Let's go to the police station."

"Okay." You whispered.

The both of you walked to Wilford's car, got in, and then left for the station.

The whole affair was quick, you just had to sign a paper, and then you were free.

You were really truly free.

It was sick, fucked up, you knew, to think of your mom like that, to be glad she was dead.

A part of you was sad, a part of you grieved, but that bigger part that had always hated her and her ways rejoiced. 

The sun shone outside, yellow piercing through the leaves of the trees, bright spots of green and yellow shining in the late fall sunshine.

You could have a life now.

You could go anywhere, you thought, and not have to worry about her anymore.

You wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night to turn off the oven, or to tuck her into bed, you wouldn't have to get into a car with her driving drunk.

You had choices now! Wonderful, beautiful, choices!

Trees outside, the trees outside blew and tossed themselves in the sun, dancing, light as bright as a star reflected on the rain puddles from last night. The sky was a big bright amazing blue- the color of the sea and you rolled out the window, sticking your head out.

You could feel the wind whipping your hair, playing with you just as it had played with the trees. 

"SENPAI!"

Startled, you turned towards him.

"Huh?"

"Don't do that! You'll get a cold! It's a miracle you didn't get one last night!"

"O-oh Yeah.. Sorry.."

"It's okay."

"Hey, Yan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad.. is it bad that one part of me is sad about my mom, but one part of me isn't?"

"No. Why would it be? You shouldn't even be sad about her! She treated you so bad!" He gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

"Well, it's not that simple.. she used to be good. Maybe, the sadness of my dad leaving got to her, and all the anger and confusion she felt about it got to her too. Maybe, when he hit her while she was pregnant with me, she felt so guilty about it.. that.. she didn't know what to do with all that pain. So, one day, she started to say all the things she thought about herself to me, to get it out."

You went silent for a moment as Yan pulled into a park, it was the one you snuck to during the summer, you didn't even notice him going off course until he pulled in.

"It still doesn't excuse it." His shoulders went rigged, and his jaw tightened. 

You looked at him, and bit your lip, "I know.." you whispered, "I know.."

He softened after you said that.

You turned towards him, "I didn't mean to make you angry," you said, "but what I'm trying to say is.. that it isn't that simple, Yan. I wish it was- I've read enough to know that people aren't bad or good, you know? That's how I kept at it, all these years, that's how I survived- knowing that."

Yan turned towards you, "Senpai.."

"Maybe I'm crazy or something.. but like, I had to find some way to get through it. I had to find some way to trudge through the rain and dirt."

"...I'm so proud of you."

"What?"

He started to tear up a little, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you because even though I don't like it- you're still trying to find the good in her. I'm proud of you because you survived that- you survived all that hurt and pain and kept it inside, you survived." Tears fell down his face, lukewarm drops of gentle rain. ".. I'm proud of you because you- you- even though you were going through all that crap and even though she hurt you you still loved her! And- and I'm so proud of you because even though you were afraid of opening up to anyone you opened up to me! I'm so proud of you and you don't understand how crazy I am about you!"

"Y-Yan-? Are you ok-"

He knew what he was going to do.

"I'm not okay! I mean- I am! But! I- I just- I- I need to tell you something!"

"Okay?"

He took a deep breath.

He had wanted this to be more romantic, to have flowers and chocolates and-

"HOLD ON."

Yan started up the car, and started to drive.

"Yan, are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"NOTHING. I JUST HAVE TO MAKE THIS MORE ROMANTIC."

"What?"

He pulled into the grocery store, opened up the glove compartment, and pulled out a twenty.

"I'LL BE BACK." He sniffed, and wiped his tears.

Yan ran into the store, "WHERE ARE YOUR FLOWERS?!" He shrieked.

A red vested cashier pointed nervously to the flower section, and he took off.

While he was searching for the perfect bouquet and procrastinating on his confession, you sat in the car, very confused.

"What- what?" You looked at the drivers side of the car, "I- WHAT. What just happened? I? What?"

You leaned over and closed Yan's side of the car, wondering what he had to tell you.

You understood him getting emotional, he was much more open than you- when things got overwhelming for him, he cried. He cried about a lot of things, cute things, sad things, happy things- it was crazy.

Honestly, it was one of the things you loved about him, you wished you could be open like that.

But, you had started to open, open up slowly. 

Ever since you met him, you couldn't help but open slowly- it had started with you admitting that you had a headache, and then admitting you were sad, and then admitting you hated school, and then admitting.. admitting so many things.

You told him so many things, like how you wanted to travel, to get out of your apartment, or like how you loved books because they were beautiful and amazing, you told him you felt like the best books were the beautiful ones that no one picked up because they had something to teach.

Your leg started jiggling as you waited for him. 

It was all so crazy.

It was like.. it was like.. oh, you didn't know- some crazy story. It was like some crazy story written by some crazy author about a girl who loved beautiful wise books and a boy who loved manga. And the boy befriended the girl by giving her a book and the girl couldn't help but fall in love, and open up. But the boy opened up too, opened up like a flower, and told you things he told no one else.

He told you about his parents, and about how he was adopted.

You remembered him telling you about how his biological parents were neglectful, they would often lock him up in the basement for days.

Maybe that's why Yan started to cry when you talked about your mom, he understood the abuse.

Speaking (or is it thinking?) of Yan, he ran out of the store and to the car.

Quickly, he thrust the door open and gave you the flowers and a bag.

"Yan- what? Are these for me or-"

"THEY'RE FOR YOU SENPAI."

"Oh, okay- but why are you yelling?"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay."

You took the flowers and the bag he gave you.

"I- I had to make it m-more romantic."

"What?"

"I-I- omg. Hold on."

Yan got into the car, closed the door, and stepped on it, backing up. He took a U-turn, going back into the park.

He pulled in, still breathing heavy.

"Yan? You okay?"

He nodded.

"I- I need to tell you something."

"I know that- but what's with the flowers?"

"It has to do with the thing I have to tell you."

"Oookaay?"

Yan took a deep breath, and took a hold of your right hand.

Looking into your eyes he asked, "Do you remember.. when we first met?"

"Yeah?"

Your heart beat fast in your chest, you could feel his slight worn hand on yours, you felt every callous and scar, you felt the warmth of his strong fingers.

"I- I lied.. when we first met."

"W-what?"

"I lied when I said I had a crush on someone- I mean, I didn't lie about the crush.. I just lied about who it was."

"O-okay?" Your eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"I- I told you it was someone- and I never told you who my crush was because—"

Yan took another deep breath, his heart rushing inside of his chest, it sounded like drums. 

_Da da da dum! Da dada da dada dum! Da da da dum! Dadada dum! Dadada dum!_

"—It was because you were my crush! Well, I mean! You are my crush! And- and I love you!"

You blinked in surprise, "W-what?"

"I-I Love you! And I know it's sudden but- but I just.. I just couldn't stand being near you and not being able to t-tell you any longer! Please don't hate me!"

"Y-you mean it? It's not a joke, right?"

"O-of course I do!"

You looked down, and smiled, and then started to cry.

"You mean it? You really mean it?"

"Of course senpai! I wouldn't lie to you about something like that!"

"I love you too!"

"Y-you do?"

You nodded, tears slipping down your face.

"Oh Senpai!" He started to cry again, "I'm so ha- ha- happy!" He sobbed, and hugged you.

You hugged him back, and all that sadness you felt about your mom was forgotten, it dissolved and melted like snow.

You had someone who loved you for you.

His love practically radiated from his whole entire body, and you felt it, felt it bright like the spring sun as it dissolved any ice that was left in your soul.

Gently, he kissed your forehead, wiped your eyes, and then wiped his.

"Let's go home, okay?"

You nodded, "Okay."

Yan drove home, you stared out the window, smelling the flowers.

The sun was shining, and you were happy.

Oh, so happy.

As he drove into the drive way, you felt yourself opening, slowly, slowly opening.

He got out of the car and picked you up, you could see the sun shining through his red hair.

Opening, opening, that little cabin in you was open, the shutters were open, the curtains open, letting in the sunshine.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

"Yes." You said.

Biting his lip, he put a hand to your face, and brought you closer.

He closed his eyes slowly, and softly, he kissed you.

The kiss was like fireworks on the Fourth of July, the feeling your mouth felt when you took the first sip of a ice cold soda, and you felt softness, the softness of his lips, and his love- the love you thought you could never have.

He felt it too, the feeling of holding sparklers on New Year's Eve, it was like he jumped into the deep end of the pool and reached the bottom, then, he swam to the surface when he thought he couldn't, and saw the bright summer sky.

"Can I kiss you again?" You asked.

"Yes, Yes!" He replied, as you took his face in your hands and kissed him.

You felt all those feelings again, bursts of the love you tried to hide, logic wasn't there, anywhere, right now, in this moment. The cold was melting. The numbness getting warm again.

Feelings flew through the air as he spun you around and kissed you again. It was unexpected, but you loved the taste of his lips, soft like honey and silk.

He loved the taste of yours, soft like flowers, sweeter than cherries.

When he pulled away, he met your eyes, he didn't see what he usually saw- he didn't see the girl with a sword, or a distant frozen lake.

Instead, he saw you.

He saw sunshine over a flower filled field, he could see the green of the grass, the plops of color of the flowers. Your eyes shone in the sun, two bright orbs of color that looked like they were filled with stars.

He smiled, and kissed you again.

Maybe you were lovesick, or maybe all that longing had finally got to you.

Maybe, you thought, as you kissed him again, you'd been wanting love so long, that when you finally got it you felt like you were a golden honeyed heaven.

You rested your forehead against his, "I think we should go inside, Yan." You whispered.

"..O-okay." You could see all the specks of red that flew across his tanned face.

Yan walked towards the door, you noticed the sun shining through the ivy that covered the roof as he walked into the house.

He walked upstairs, the house was full of sunlight, it slithered up the stairs, following you, the sun jumped through the windows, skipped down the halls, and landed in Yan's open room. You noticed the sun kissing the red flowers he gave you, and stroking his red hair and cheeks.

"Let's go back to bed, senpai."

".. Let's just cuddle.. I'm not that sleepy.."

"Okay." He said, as he entered his room, dropping you onto the bed, he sat next to you.

He started to pet your hair again, laying your head on his chest as you curled up beside him, "Do you like the flowers?" He asked.

You nodded, placing them on the nightstand.

"What about the chocolate?"

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, I got some, it's in the bag I gave you."

"Oh." You opened the bag and took out a chocolate bar.

"I would've given you a heart shaped one, but that's all they had.."

You unwrapped the bar, and split it in half and gave him a piece. He took it, waiting for you to start eating yours.

You did, "I really like the chocolate."

Yan smiled, "Me too. We should get it again."

"We should."

You swallowed the last bite, and kissed Yan on the cheek, he froze, but then smiled, snuggling closer to you.

The room filled with light, and you sighed happily.

"Can I hold your hand?" You asked.

Yan replied by taking your soft hand in his, wrapping his fingers around yours.

You felt like there wasn't any ice inside you anymore, that instead there was a waterfall.

A hole burst from your chest, water came and flooded the room, bursting and sparkling with light.

"I'm so happy." You said, facing him. "I never thought I could be happy."

"I'm glad you're happy Senpai. All I want you is to be happy."

You smiled, scooting into him, you lay on your back as he lay on his, next to you.

"I love you." You said.

"I love you too." Yan smiled, you noticed his eyes shining, his whole body relaxing underneath your gaze.

You closed your eyes, "I'm kind of sleepy now."

"Oh, thank goodness because I really wanted to sleep in but I didn't want to say anything—"

You laughed.

"—I was afraid you'd get mad if I fell asleep."

"Yan! I wouldn't get mad!"

"Okay."

"And I'm sleepy, let's go to sleep."

"But I need to ask you something real quick."

"What is it?"You asked softly, putting the flowers on the nightstand and turning towards him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Yaaaaay!"

You chuckled, laying down on your side, and nuzzling into his chest.

Yan kissed your forehead, he was so happy- he felt.. he felt... complete.

Complete. All the broken fragments fit together now. He watched as you closed your eyes, you were the complete piece, you were at the other end of the red string. You were his soulmate.

You.

You had been answer had been you all along.

He kissed your forehead, closed his eyes, and fell asleep in the bright fall sunshine, holding your open heart in his arms.

In a few hours, the others woke up, and noticed the two of you cuddling together- Wilford took a picture with an old Polaroid camera.

The pink mustached man noticed, that as the photo was developing, and as the others went away, that the both of you looked whole.

He didn't know why he had that feeling, but he knew it to be true, the both of you _were_ whole, holding each other's hearts, the both of you looked like two pieces, two halves, that molded and melted perfectly together.

Yan has found his red string, he thought, he found his soulmate, his destiny, and so did you.

Smiling, he closed the door, and went downstairs, leaving the room filled with soft pink love and floating sun light.


	7. Bim trimmer x sassy female reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on the game show hire my ass and is treated unfairly by its host. That is, until she proves herself and calls him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a year ago, and finally got to posting it here! Here’s the original authors note:  
Can I just like say something?  
Bim Trimmer is kind of a low key ass? Like he doesn't even let the guy who has qualifications get the job? Like dude, that's mean man! Like? Honestly?? Everyone be like: uwu my plant boi look at him.  
And I'm just like? Yeah um, he is kind of rude? Or is that just me? Like? I don't think fucking farting in public on purpose is polite? So there's that. Anyway, so I'm gonna do a little Christmas stories with my favorite egos: Yan and Wilford bc I can. And bc I can! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Sorry If this is too short, btw. I've been wanting to write drabbles and fluff- so enjoy!

Standing behind the podium, bright lights shining on you, you watched the charming man give the other two contestants easy questions.

He was clearly playing favorites, but didn't say anything—you needed cash. The game show host was being an asshole, a handsome asshole wearing a suit, but an asshole none the less.

"You!" He pointed at you, a charming smile crossing his face, "Who wrote the poem _Do not go gentle into that good night?"_

You looked at the man, and laughed, "That's easy! Dylan Thomas!"

Slack jawed, his eyebrows raised in surprise, he stared at you, "..That.. that is correct! 500 points for the young lady!"

You smiled sarcastically at the man, "Oh joy!" You exclaimed, as he asked Matthias:

"Who was he first president of the United states of America?"

"George Washington!" A ding played, and his five hundred went to a thousand.

He turned to a man named Ryan,

"What was the greatest disaster in American history?"

"_The emoji movie_."

You laughed as soon as Ryan said this, holding your sides and wheezing.

"That is correct! Honestly, Regan, you get better every time you come on here!"

He turned to you, as if suddenly remembering you were there, "Who was Vincent Van Gogh's brother?"

"Theo Van Gogh." Another five hundred points for you.

"Well, isn't someone smart! Who wrote _Slaughter House- Five_?"

"Kurt Vonnegut." Another five hundred points.

You smiled, you probably wouldn't win, but hey, you got points! The other contestants were ridiculously ahead of you.

"Alright! Matthias! Jack be nimble jack be quick jack jump over the—" he gestured towards the man.

"Candle stick."

"COOOORRRRECT!"

You rolled your eyes, and crossed your arms.

"(Y/n) is it?"

You turned towards him, a hand on your hip.

"No, my name is Albert Einstein, actually- you see, I've reincarnated to play a game show..of course it's (Y/n)!"

Bim frowned, "Can we talk?"

"We're talking now."

He huffed, and stood next to your little podium, and pulled you off to the side.

"It seems like you don't want to be here."

"Honestly? I don't, but I need money."

"What?"

You laughed, "Why in the hell would I want to be on a game show like this? It's rigged, like, I'll probably be called a bitch by the tabloids and the contestants, but I don't give a damn. I need a job, but apparently I'm not gonna get one."

"Well, you don't know _that_."

"Uhhhh, yeah I do. It's logic. I'm the lowest scoring contestant, I've been given questions that require use of the brain, while the other contestants..." you looked up, and gathered your hands. Then, you gestured towards Bim and looked at him,".._Haven't_."

No one had ever, in the history of _Hire My Ass,_ talked to Bim Trimmer like that! The audience gasped dramatically! No one had ever called him of all people out!

You turned towards them, and put your hands on your face in a gesture of surprise, and gasped, "Oh my god! Oh no! What have I done?! _This is terrible! Simply terrible! What's a girl to do?!_"

You then frowned, took your hands off your face, and laughed. "I honestly don't care. Anyway don't we have a game show to um- what's the word? No, no..not win..! Not.. continue.. we already know the ending.. umm hmmmmMMMM.." You smacked your lips dramatically, ".. I guess like just go along with? I don't know. Fuck, I'm tired."

You went back to your podium and yawned.

Everyone stared.

"What? Aren't we gonna continue?"

Bim cleared his throat, "Yes! Back to the game!"

He turned to you, "What is the word that is used in the song, _Bohemian Rhapsody_, that means "in the name of god?"

"Easy, Bismillah. It's used by Muslims, and is also the first word in the Qur'an."

"Well, well! Someone is _smart_!"

You were now tied in with the other contestants.

Bim frowned, "Let us seeeeeee! Whoever can answer this question is the winner!"

Dramatic music played, as Bim looked at all three of you, eyes darting back and forth. He furrowed his brow, and stared intently at the three of you.

"Oh my god, just ask the question already, honestly."

He looked at you and frowned, "You have no sense of dramatic tension."

"Dramatic tension? If that's dramatic tension then you can suck my ass and call me daddy! Because honestly, that was _annoying_."

"You're so rude!"

"And so are you!"

He huffed, and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, clutching his hands into fists.

"... Alright! Whaaaat is Barbie's full name?"

A ticking noise started to play as soon as he finished the question, along with some jeopardy remix? You really didn't know, but you sure as hell knew the answer to that question!

"Barbara Millicent Roberts!" You answered.

"What?"

"Barbara Millicent Roberts!"

"How- How did you know _that_?!"

"Cause Barbie is a bomb ass bitch, and so am

I. It takes one to know one." You winked at the audience, giving a little wave.

The audience cheered, and laughed. You smiled, and blew kisses at the crowd, causing the cheers to grow louder, you even heard a few high pitched whistles tossed in.

"You.. you are actually hired! I'm sorry Matthias."

"It's fine." Matthias replied.

Smiling, you waved at the crowd as they exited.

The lights had begun to fade out, and the cameras turned off.

Matthias leaned in towards you, "Thanks for getting him off my back, I've been trying to reject him for years." He whispered.

"Your.. you're welcome I guess? I mean- I don't know how I got him off your ba—"

"You'll see. Anyway! Bye!" He stepped off the podium, following Ryan.

You stepped off the podium, and gathered your heels from underneath it. Like hell you were putting on those torture devices again!

"Hey." Bim said.

You looked at him, "Yeah?"

"How.. How did you know all that?"

"I'm a smart cookie, I guess." you shifted your weight, putting one hand on your hip.

"You're really rude."

"Well, um, I treat others how they treat me, I suppose."

He started at you for a moment eyebrows furrowing, "I.. I act like that?"

"Yeah. You do, and it was about time someone called you out on it! Honestly! A game show host choosing favorites! And purposely giving one contestant difficult questions is bull shit!" You exclaimed, and turned awayfrom him, exitingstage, he followed you.

"Wait." He said, you stopped, and looked at him.

"I- um, would—"

You raised a brow, crossing your arms.

"— Would you go to dinner with me?"

"Wait- what? Why? I've been mean to you but, I'm Sorry you deserved it!"

"...No.. No one has ever called me out before."

You tossed your head back, letting out a bout of laughter, "Alright. I'll go. Only if you pay."

"I'll pay." He said, walking up to you and wrapping his arm around yours.

That's mostly how Bim remembered it, he didn't learn about Matthias thanking you till afterwards.

Smiling, be brought you closer.

"Hey." He said, causing you to turn away from the TV screen and towards him, "Do you remember the day we first met?"

You laughed, "Yeah. You were an asshole." You said, as you spooned him from the side.

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Actually you were _worse_." You sat on his lap and poked his chest, "Much worse."

He gasped, putting a hand to his chest.

You smiled, "Nowadays, you're not an asshole. You're my plant boy."

"Your plant boy?"

"Yeah, cause you love plants! It's so adorable!" You looked up at him, smiling, he smiled back fondly.

"God, I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Bim."

Smiling, you kissed him as it rained outside, the room filled with the soft glow of the TV and the fairy lights you hung around the place. You nuzzled further into his chest as he wrapped an arm around you, resting his forehead on yours.

Sitting on the couch, surrounded by the green leaves of Bim'splants, you smiled, he wasn't such an asshole after all— once you got to know him, of course.


	8. Yandereplier x fem chubby abused book worm reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fluffy sequel to a previous chapter! I just wanted fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original note:   
YES.   
YES IT IS FLUFF.   
JUDGE, JUDGE ALL YOU WANT.   
BUT I PURPOSELY SET THE FIRST STORY WITH YAN IN DECEMBER SO I COULD WRITE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. DO NOT SUE ME.   
MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 🎄🎁   
(✾♛‿♛)ノ*♡*❤️❤️❤️❤️💗💗💗 ⒸⒽⓇⒾⓈⓉⓜⒶⓈ ⓜⒶⒼⒾⒸ!!!

Yan woke up warm, cozy, surrounded by his soft pink and red blanket, his stuffed animals, and many pillows.

Sighing contently, he brought you closer.

He could feel your warm form, curling up into his.

Frowning, he groaned, and noticed that the sun pierced through the window, and straight into his face. Stupid sun.

He covered himself with the blanket, and nuzzled into your neck.

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

God, you were so fucking warm!

Like, your skin was so soft? And so warm! And, it felt like he was cuddling a self heating teddy bear, because you were so soft and cute! And Ah! He could go on and on about his beautiful senpai!

Looking at you, he kissed your cheek, and then looked at the calendar he had hung up by his desk across the bed.

It was Christmas!

Smiling, he now thanked the sun, for waking him up, but still, he thought, couldn't it be a little less rude?

"Senpai!" he whispered, "It's Christmas!"

"Mmmm.. five more minutes, Yan-Yan."

He chuckled, _god_, he loved it when you called him that! You started to call him that ever since the two of you first started dating, and even though it'd only been a few weeks, it felt like just yesterday when he asked you out.

"You're so kawaii~!" He whispered.

You smiled, chuckling, "So are you, anime dorkazoid." 

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You're so meeeeeean!"

"I'm not being meeeeeeeeean." You giggled, wrapping an arm around his middle, bringing him even closer.

Yan pouted, bringing your cuddly, huggable form nearer.

It was a cold, brisk, morning, but he noticed the bright orange started to fade, and the light starting to lessen.

Curiously, he looked away from your form, and to the window, which was surrounded by as much Christmas lights and mistletoe as possible. 

"It's snowing!"

"Mmm." You nuzzled further into his chest.

"It's so pretty! It looks like pearls falling from the sky!"

You opened an eye, and looked out the window.

"It does!" You yelled as you sat up, "Can we play in it?! Can we?!"

"After we open presents!"

You started to get excited, bouncing up and down.

"It's gonna be just like in the books, Yan-Yan! We'll get to build a snowman! And have a snowball fight! And go sledding!"

Quickly, you unwrapped yourself from Yan's embrace, and got your clothes.

Yan had been so good to you, he supported you after your mom died, bought you new clothes, and helped you study- he was an angel. Smiling, you went to the bathroom, and put on your "early Christmas present" which was just a red dress, with fluffy white trim, and a black belt.

It also came with a hat, you and Yan got matching dresses, when the both of you went to the mall two weeks ago. He felt bad about all your stuff burning down in a fire, so he ended up.. _spoiling_ you, but he said it was to make up for all the Christmases when he wasn't there.

Opening the bathroom door, you went to the bed, and climbed on. He was still cuddled up in the blankets!

"Yaaaaaaaaaan!" You whined, "Come ooooon!"

He pouted, "But senpai! It's too early!"

"It's never too early for Christmas!"

"Well, my papa would agree with you.. but the sun is barely rising! Let's cuddle moooooore!"

You pouted, and watched him give you a puppy eyed look.

Yan smiled, and then lay flat on his back, and wrapped his arms around you, laying you down on his chest.

You gave a small smile, and looked to the side, then, like the adorable thing you were, you covered your face! Nuzzling into your neck, Yan sighed, and kissed your forehead. God, did he love you.

Over the past few weeks, Yan started to notice things:

Like how you laughed more, he loved the sound of your laughter and the way it fluttered in his ears.

He noticed that you started to smile more too, a bright flower blooming in the otherwise grey landscape of his life.

He noticed that you were more..open. Open,

Open, Open.. he remembered you waking up in the middle of the night in full panic, you thought your mom was there. You thought she was coming to get you and to take you away and to hurt you, god you didn't want to get hurt— he didn't want you to get hurt! You were his senpai! He wouldn't let your mother hurt you! He told you this himself. Then, you said, that you had a dream where she hurt _him_. That's what scared you the most, you were used to getting hurt, she'd been hurting you for years.. but you couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt.

Before, you wouldn't have admitted this, or even woken him up in the middle of the night cause of a nightmare. But now? You went to him, and asked for comfort, that was a honor he felt like he didn't deserve, but that he was so glad to have.

You had changed, not just these past few weeks, but before that. He remembered you wouldn't talk much, or laugh much. He remembered how you would always pretend you were okay, that everything was fine- even when you were seriously sick!

Now though, you laughed and talked a lot, honestly, he loved it when you would go into your little rants- he didn't care what it was about, he loved it anyway. You didn't pretend everything was okay anymore, instead, you shyly asked if you needed something- why, just the other day you'd gotten sick, because you stayed out in the cold rain for more than an hour (or so you told him) and you asked Wilford if you could stay home from school.

You _asked_ for something you _needed_! He was so proud! He hated that you were sick! But he was proud! So, he ended up staying home from school with you, to take care of you.

"Yan!"

He turned to you.

"Stop spacing ouuut! Let's go unwrap presents!" You looked up at him, pouting. You would have never done that before. Maybe this was what his papa called the "Honey Moon" phase? He didn't know, but he loved the constant stream of attention and affection he'd been getting from you lately.

Beaming, he kissed your forehead again, and brought you closer.

"Let's go back to bed!"

"Noooooooooooo! Presents!"

He chuckled, "Bed."

"Presents." You whispered.

He pouted, and kissed your cheek, "But, senpai, if we go open presents, the bed will get cold."

You looked up at him, and stuck out your lip, and gave him big eyes.

"But presents."

"But cuddling- and we have to wait till everyone wakes up!"

"Aww okay... but you have to put on your dress before I cuddle with you again."

"Aww! Senpaiiiiiii! I don't wanna get up!" Yan whined, clinging onto you like how a child clings to a teddy bear.

"Please, Yan-Yan?"

"...Alright."

You sat up, and watched Yan rummage through his drawers and pull out a dress exactly like yours, except his was smaller. You remembered feeling really insecure and nervous. Shopping trips with your mom weren't the best- they often ended up with you crying and getting yelled at.

But he reassured you! Telling you it was alright, and that it was okay to take it slow, if the both of you didn't find anything here, you could try another store. Then, when you hadn't realized you'd been crying, he wiped your tears, and smiled.

It was magic- this whole moment, right now, watching him underneath the soft flow of the Christmas lights, was magic.

"Yan."

"Hm?" He turned away from the dresser in the corner of the room, looking at you.

"I love you."

His face softened, "I love you too." He blew you a kiss and walked to the bathroom.

Life was getting better, slowly, better- Yan was holding your hand, and proving all those things that your mom said about you wrong. You knew it sounded cliche, but it was true, he had saved you.

"SENPAI!" Yan burst through the door, and flung out his arms, presenting his dress.

"Ahhh! Yan! You look so cute!"

Flushing, he looked down bashfully, and covered his face with his hands, "Th- thank you!"

"Your welcome!" You chirped, and went over to hug him.

He looked down at you, and you smiled back, and pecked his cheek with a soft kiss.

Yan was such a sweet heart, always caring for you, making sure you were safe. You'd never felt safe before in your life, never felt the soft, warm embrace of another human being— so when he did it, when he hugged you and loved you, kissing you softly while murmuring sweet things to you, you felt... so safe. Safe.

You looked up at him, noticing his soft brown eyes, his red hair, and the deep scarlet of his dress. God, did he look good- he looked amazing. Your heart fluttered, and you quickly looked down.

Confused, he lifted your chin back up to face him, causing butterflies to flutter in your stomach.

"Are you okay, senpai?"

You nodded, face flushed, and eyes widened slightly. "Y-yeah. I- I just.. I just like you- love you a lot. You.. you make me so happy, baby."

His face exploded into red, and he felt it reaching dangerous temperatures. You called him baby! He'd remember this day forever and ever! The two of you would get married and tell it to your kids, and then your grand kids! And then your great, great grand kids!

"Se-senpai.."

"I-I'm sorry if that was too sudden! Please don't be mad! I-I didn't- well, I mean, I _did_ mean to call you that but I'm sorry if you—"

Yan leaned down and kissed you, capturing your lips in his. He tasted like.. like peppermint. He must have eaten a candy cane, your adorable little Yan.

You leaned further into the kiss, putting a hand to the back of his neck to pull him in. You felt him lift your legs, and you wrapped them around him as he carried you to the bed.

He laid you down on the pillows, and parted his lips from yours, letting you breathe.

"...You're a really good kisser." You whispered.

"Th-thank you."

"Like, really good- please kiss me again."

He chuckled, and kissed you again.

You felt it, the flurry of butterflies, the wave of affection and love.. you kissed back as soon as his lips met yours, melting into the kiss, you let his tongue explore your mouth, entangling with yours.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"KIDS!"

Startled, you and Yan quickly got off each other, looking towards the door. Wilford, Yan's dad, stood at the door with his hands on his hips.

"I _CAN'T_ BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU AREN'T KISSING UNDER THE MISTLETOE! IT'S CHRISTMAS FOR CHIRST SAKE! GET INTO THE SPIRIT, COME OPEN PRESENTS, AND KISS LATER."

"P-papa! You're so embarrassing! Yan whined, you chuckled as Wilford laughed.

Yan grabbed your hand, and led you down the stairs, a blush very apparent on his face.

He always blushed around you, especially when the both of you started dating.

You loved the Christmas tree from the moment it went up, you always read about Christmas trees- bright lights, colorful decorations, candy canes!

Excited, you now lead the way to the Christmas tree, jumping up and down excitedly. You hoped Yan liked your present, you knew it was really cliche to write him a love poem.. but, you did love him. You did, so you wrote it all down and worked on it, going over and over and over and- it was a lot of hard work, but you enjoyed it anyway.

Smiling, the both of you sat down on the couch near the tree, you were trying your best not to jump up and down— but gosh! It was so pretty!

The lights looked like someone had brought down multicolored stars, and the tinsel sparkled like a golden necklace.

Yan held your hand, and squeezed.

You smiled, and squeezed back, looking at the decorated house- it was full of mistletoe, pink tinsel, candy canes, and Santas, reindeers, elves of all shapes and sizes.

Smiling, you turned to Yan.

"Yan-Yan."

He turned away from his friend, Bim, and looked at you, "Hmm?" He tilted his head cutely.

You chuckled, and sat in his lap.

You took his face in your hands, and kissed him.

"YOU KIDS KISS UNDER THE MISTLETOE, DAMN IT!"

"Papa!"

You laughed, and kissed him again, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Love you."

He pulled you closer, "Love you too."

Finally, after everyone got settled down, presents were passed around. Honestly, you only expected to get one, or maybe if lucky two, but instead you got ten.

Which, really surprised you.

Then, the presents were torn open! It was like everyone was a savage who had just discovered food for the first time!

Mostly, you got books, and a few note books- Yan got you most of the presents, which made you feel a little guilty.

You managed to get him around four presents, with Wilford's help, and you promised to pay him back.

Excitedly, Yan hugged you.

You didn't get him much- you got him a volume of his favorite manga, (which he mostly had, except for that missing volume.) you also got him a shirt you'd seen him eyeing, a sailor moon makeup kit, and a notebook full of things you loved about him- this is where you attached the envelope containing the love poem.

Pulling away, Yan opened the notebook, and read a few lines.

You were really nervous, and jittery, your leg jumping up and down as he scanned the page.

"Senpai.." he turned to you, tears starting to brim in his eyes. "...You.. you did this for me?"

You nodded, averting your eyes from his gaze.

He hugged you again, and tried his best not to cry.

"Did you like your pr-presents?"

"Yeah.. I love them! I especially like the books you gave me—"

"Oh! You didn't open one!"

"Huh?"

He reached over behind you, and grabbed a small package.

"What- what is it?"

"Open it."

You did, and found a necklace.

A small, heart shaped pendant lay on a golden chain. The pendant was engraved, and engrossed with tiny little pink, red, blue gems, along with those of your favorite type of crystal.

"O-oh Yan.." you whispered, your eyes starting to water as you put a hand over your mouth. "..I-It's beautiful!"

Quickly, you turned around, and lifted up your hair.

Gently, he took the necklace out of the box, and put it on you.

You turned to him, and hugged him, your eyes watery.

"Senpai?"

Tears started to stream out of your eyes, "I- I've ne-never gotten something so pretty before.. or.. or have someone care so much and..!" You hugged him again, holding him tight.

He hugged back, holding you tight.

You felt safe and loved, safe and loved.

It was like you'd been flying over a stormy sea, without a single piece of land in sight— thundered crashed, lightning hit the water in spear like flashes, and the rain poured relentlessly.

Then, then you saw the island- you saw Yan, the bright line of green in the horizon. And in a last desperate attempt, you flew, and landed, wounded.

But! He loved you anyway- wounds and broken wings, he loved all of you. All of you.

And, you loved all of him.

You pulled away from Yan, and took his face into your hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

You pulled him closer, lips barely touching, up could feel his gentle, warm, breath on your lips. Nervously, you looked up, to find him staring at you. You looked down, but then looked back up again, getting lost in the specks of brownish red, your eyes caught up in the way the light flowed and flowed inside his.

Yan, nervously, slowly, put his hand behind your neck, and—

"KIDS!"

You and Yan gasped, watching Wilford come over with mistletoe.

"_NOW YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS CAN KISS!”_

Laughing, you put an arm around Yan's neck, and pulled him close.

"I love you, senpai."

"I love you too, Yan-yan."

Closing your eyes, you enveloped our lips in his, filling the night with Christmas magic.

Yan pulled away, breathless.

"You're a really good kisser." He said.

"Thanks.."

"Can you kiss me again?"

Chuckling, you kissed him again, underneath the mistletoe.

It was just like in the books, you thought.

Your mom was wrong, she'd always been wrong, what you had thought was wrong— who knew that endings, like life, could be so unpredictable?


	9. Wilford Warfstache x reader: CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes home to find a.. rather unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original authors note:   
HERE HAVE THIS DRABBLE.   
IDK IDK IF IT'S GOOD? IDK CHEESY ENDING THAT I LOVE I AM SUCKER FOR CHEESY ENDINGS SO HAVE IT.   
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!   
(✾♛‿♛)ノ*♡* ❤️

The room looked like Christmas threw up all over it.

Mistletoe hung in a path to your room, and Christmas lights that had adorned only a small part of the house were now spread to every possible empty space, tinsel, like pink silvery snakes, wrapped around everything, and Christmas ornaments clung onto them desperately, along with elves of every shape and size, Santas were everywhere, and on every possible flat surface, you looked at the mess in a mixture of horror and awe.

Candy canes, gingerbread, everything, everywhere, crowding every space!

"WILFORD!" You screamed, looking at your once nicely, neatly decorated living room. It was a mess, a cheery, Christmas mess!

You heard the clump of footsteps, and looked at the mustached man as he entered the living room, a hand on your hip as he ran out of your room, covered in glitter.

"Sugar lump!" He smiled, hands full of pink tinsel and mistletoe.

You gestured to the excessive decor, lips pursed.

Laughing, Wilford ran over, and picked you up, spinning you around.

"Don't you know what people do under mistletoe?"

"Yes."

"Well, tell me smarty mic-smarty pants!"

You rolled you eyes, and crossed your arms, "They kiss, Wilford- but do you expect me to kiss you every step towards my room?"

"Yes!"

"Wilford!!"

"(Y/n)!"

"My lips are gonna be exhausted by the time I walk half way across the living room! I mean, honestly! I'm barely even five inches into my apartment!"

"You're no fun!"

"Oh, I'm plenty fun,Mister! You weren't saying that I wasn't fun the other night, now were you?"

"I—ah.."

"That's what I thought." You said, facing away from him, and huffing playfully.

"We're still going to have to kiss under the mistletoe~"

You frowned, "You're a real—You're something, you know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're something, Wilford."

He pouted, "Won't you tell me what that something is?"

"No, I won't." You tried your best to keep on frowning, to let the gumdrop man know that you didn't like this at all- but.. it was.. it was so sweet! He knew you were a sucker for these types of things.

"Awww gumdrop!"

"Don't you 'aw gumdrop' me!"

"Don't be mad..." Wilford looked down at you, pouting.

You sighed and smiled softly, "I'm not mad, you're a real sweetheart, you know that?"

"So you do like it!"

"I do, but it's very...excessive."

"Aw! Now, don't be like that!"

You rolled your eyes, and looked up at the multiple pieces of mistletoe that hung above you.

"You're gonna have to kiss me a lot of times, Wilfy- are you up to it?"

"Of course!" He chuckled, and started to walk to your room, kissing you on the lips over and over again, causing you to laugh and kiss back.

He slammed open your bedroom door and threw you on the bed, and you looked up at your ceiling in horror.

Wilford laughed madly, and jumped into the bed next to you.

"...Good god.." you whispered.

He laughed louder, holding his sides.

"I THOUGHT THE LIVING ROOM WAS BAD, GOOD LORD, WILFORD. HOW DID YOU GET SO MUCH MISTLETOE?!"

"I happen—" he laughed, "- I happen to know people!"

"WHAT TYPE OF PEOPLE?!"

"Plant people!" He said, chuckling.

"I- WHAT."

You looked away from the ceiling, and then at Wilford again.

"Oh my god..!" you whispered dramatically.

He was coughing by now, and trying to stifle his laughter.

"Your face! Your face, sugar lump!" He cackled, taking your face in his hands, he turned you away from the ceiling and towards him, "It's so cute! Oh ho ho ho! It's so cuute!" He teased.

Trying not to crack up, Wilford kissed you and then started to wheeze.

"You okay?" You asked.

"I- " he laughed harder, holding his sides, his face going red, "You're- you're face! I- ohhoho! It's so cute! And!" His wheezing grew even louder.

Instead of kissing your lips this time, Wilford kissed your cheeks.

"You're so adorable!"He cried.

Confused, you let him kiss your face over and over again. He pulled away, just as he managed to calm down, but then started to laugh again at your confused face.

"Wilford! This- just- what? It's- I? It's too much!!"

"CHRISTMAS IS NEVER TOO MUCH!"

Laughing once more, he kissed your cheeks, your lips, and forehead, his mustache gently tickling you.

"Merry Christmas!"

You chuckled, and started to laugh too, "Merry Christmas, you crazy ball of cotton candy."

"I'm gonna have to kiss you all night, sugar plum."

"...Well," you said, and straddled him, "We better start now!" You started to kiss him on the cheeks, forehead and lips, giggling in between the kisses.

"God, I love you, gumdrop."

"I love you too, Wilfy."

Softly, over and over again, the two of you held each other, lips reaching every nook and cranny they could. 

Let's just say, that the kissing led to an even merrier Christmas, and the both of you got a better present than originally planned.


	10. Giant Host x chubby fem suicidal reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a loner who lives and the woods alone, and unbeknownst to her, is being watched by a giant named Host, who is the last of his kind. Host falls for reader and pledges to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally (like all of the works in this book) from my Wattpad. It’s told from Host’s “perspective” and I hope I brought it justice! I’m worried that the middle part told from your “perspective” might be a little confusing, but eh, this was an experimental piece so! Yeah! I hope you enjoy!   
TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide is a big element in this story, so if you’re trigger by that, then please don’t read!

Trees loomed in the sky like black, serene, ever knowing giants against the back drop of the dark indigo night.

She walked in the moonlight, softly, bare feet cold, hardly making a sound as they kissed the ground.

The Host, the narrator, the being that was dragged along in the story, watched her cross the woods, silent, and invisible, seen to only who he wanted to be seen by, heard by only those who he wanted to listen.

Hair blowing in the soft chilled wind, her eyes were wide and alert, like those of a cat, pupils catching the illuminance of the moon, widening to take everything in.

She had taken this path before, but she could not help but be filled with wonder and fear.

Silently, she crept, hands gently pushing away overhanging branches, body sliding through the trees like a ghost.

She was barely a whisper against the noise of the night- the ghosts of the wind, the song of the crickets, the howl of wolves and the sound of their paws hitting dead leaves.

He heard everything.

She only heard the obvious sounds- the creak of branches, trees shuddering in the breeze as it shushed her breathing.

He heard everything else, the noise of her footsteps, ever so softly hitting the mossy forest floor, her breathing against the wind, her hair whispering in its current, and he heard the soft, lively pound of her beating heart.

Pushing her way through the leaves she, like a cautious deer, walked into the clearing by the sea. It was covered by scraggly grass and shrubs, trees surrounded it from all sides, making her feel as if she was trapped in a cage.

The cliff was high, towering above the ocean, cutting the sky like a broken, jagged, rust covered knife.

Dirt and gravel mixed in between her toes, she could feel the mist and the taste salt, bitter on her tongue. She loved the smell of the sea, the way it still stuck to one's skin even after rinsed off, and the way it flew on the wind during windy days, calling to her.

Moving closer, she stood above the ledge, watching the moon carve a path against sapphire waters, a white streak of light that bobbed in the soft crests of the waves.

There were rocks down there, she thought.

Down, at the bottom of the cove, eddies of waves beat against the dark rock like hands beating desperately against a locked door.

She stood alone.

She had one day.

One day till she would jump.

The waves called, the soothing noise an echo against the chaos of her mind, she imagined her body laying at the bottom, hands crossed against her chest, eyes closed, hair flowing in gentle waves in the underwater current.

The Host, the one who was always dragged by the currents of the story felt sadness, bitter and black poison flowing throughout his being.

The giant never understood humans, such complex yet simple creatures, he could never tell what they would do next- that is why they were always so interesting to write about. Till one got attached, of course.

At this point of the story, he would have killed them.

He would have watched, in some sort of sick yet gleeful horror, as they died.

This time, he could not.

He could not let this fragile life die, let it wilt like a flower left too long in the hot, arid desert.

The Host watched without seeing, this human was as much of a character as they were their own person- it was strange, but.. but he had never had a human write their own story as much as he wrote it.

Sometimes, she refused to obey him, turning right, instead of left, going inside instead of out- dancing in the rain instead of carrying and umbrella, having a muffin for dinner, reading instead of watching a movie.

She refused to be bound, to be captured, but sometimes, when her will was weak, she did obey, like bamboo bending in the wind under his command.

Sometimes, she did turn right, or stay inside, or begrudgingly go under the umbrella when it stormed, or have a normal, home cooked meal for dinner while watching a movie.

He'd never had such a connection with a being of his story.

The Host looked at her, watching her small form draw closer to the edge, he felt his heartbeat increasing, reaching a crescendo in his chest, he felt the explosion of blood and adrenaline running through his system as he watched her toes peek over the edge, feet daring her to dive into the craggy, teeth like rocks below.

He could see the rocks tearing at her flesh, scraping skin and revealing blood, fat and muscle, bones shattered as she was tossed about in the current like a broken ball jointed doll.

Panic flooded his system, he watched, eyes widened in horror as the girl he had come to love over the past three years veered closer to the edge.

She blinked, he could see it.

She breathed in, he could see her nostrils taking in the sea air, chest expanding, lungs collect precious oxygen.

She blinked, he could see it, tears, like burning lava, poured out of her eyes.

He could see even though he was blind, her tears shone like fire flies in the moonlight, turning into glowing rivers as they sailed down her face.

"N-Not today." She stuttered, stepping away from the ledge, "Not today."

This, this was the character of Host's story- a girl who wished to die, yet, who at the same time, was terribly afraid of death.

She spoke of death with leisure, and yet thought of the bloody, yellowing skeleton, with horror.

She kept going, steps going faster.

Turning away from the peaceful yet chaotic view, she ran through the woods.

She had a dream about running. Running through the woods.

She ran.

Her feet pounded the earth, her skin was bitten by the harsh,unforgiving wind.

The trees were a blur, a blur, dashes of lines smeared on the black canvas of the night, she felt her lungs gasp for air, trembling legs almost giving out as adrenaline coursed throughout her system.

Dashing through trees, she could hear the rustle of the leaves and the howl of the wind in her ears.

She felt the night clawing at her, tearing at her, she was afraid of the dark like a small child, afraid of death like an old, sickly, woman who had not lived yet, but she longed for it's comfort, and it's release.

Running! Running! Running! Running!

Leaping over roots. Over dead trees, over animals in her path.

Heavy breathing, she could hear every around her now— flutter of an owl's wings, screech of a mouse as it was caught in black talons.

Noise of wolves howling, the bellowing of their prey as their teeth bit into its flesh.

She heard everything, everything— the waves beating against the rocks, the trees swaying, the birds bawling, crickets yelling, and she heard her own screams adding to the noise.

Looking over one shoulder fearfully, she saw nothing.

What she was running from was not visible.

Stopping at the edge of the woods, she looked back, heaving, lungs greedily catching the air like the starving children they were.

No one, nothing.

She walked into her cabin, and locked the door, lighting the fire.

What she hiding from was not visible, it was hidden.

The Host looked over the trees, his black-blonde streaked hair swaying in the wind.

Blood gushed out behind his bandages, warm red rivers dripping down his face and onto his light brown trench coat.

Suddenly, the sky cracked open, and it started to rain.

He looked at the small cabin, and felt nothing but an immense sadness, he could feel his bandages growing heavy, and starting to loosen.

They fell, the once white surfaces now steeped in scarlet.

Gasping, he covered his eyes with his hands, collecting the bandages, he got up, and walked home.

She fell asleep as soon as she landed on her couch in the living room, which, he was thankful for.

She would be safe, for now.

The rain fell in tiny drops on his body, and then increased into long streaks. His hands were no longer on his eyes, but on his side, covered in slightly dried blood.

He had always known these woods, just like they had always known him, the green trees made room for his presence, and he protected them from harm.

People always tried to move into these woods, he learned their names to pass the time, telling their stories to himself to cope with his immense loneliness.

He would not admit he was lonely, even though he knew he was.

Giants always lived lonely lives, did they not?

He said aloud, and continued with his narration.

Walking slowly, he watched the thunder crack and brawl in the sky, thin arms of light reaching down to choke the earth with fire. 

This type of weather has always been a comfort for him, he loved the way the earth was hushed, creatures rushing to their borrows and homes, to cozy up with loved ones.

He wished he had someone to go home to on a rainy day.

Stopping, he felt the bleeding in his eyes increase, and he sighed, knowing he would have to put in more bandages when he got home.

Host could not remember how he got the wounds, just that they were there. They never stopped bleeding. He knew he would have to take out those ones he had just washed and dirty them again.

This bothered him tremendously, but he pushed the annoyance aside and continued walking.

His thoughts turned to her, the tiny human.

She wasn't like any other humans who had lived here, she didn't come here to "reconnect with nature" but instead, had come to escape.

Escape. Escape from it all- all the pressure that burst inside and outside of her, she often felt like a spray can left in an oven, ready to burst, to explode.

So, she left the life of always having to put someone else's needs first.

She disconnected, cut the string, the only thing that she did not give up was her name— (Y/n).

(Y/n).

Why hadn't he used it before when he was narrating? Probably to build up dramatic tension, he didn't know.

He loved her name, the way it left his lips and flew into the air.

It was soft, just like her.

That's why she left, because of her softness, her weakness, taking only her books, the money she saved up, and clothes.

She was tired of being bad. She was tired of being feeble, tired of being the last one picked.

She was tired of all the noise, of all the dread, of being hated for feeling things. One who has read books couldn't be hard on the inside, he supposed, because they had lived so many lives.

Approaching the mountain be called home, he went down a slight, twisting slope, and then went up.

The cave he lived in was small at first, but as he went further in, it got bigger, causing him to lift up his body from its stopped position.

He smiled, and went to his bed.

It was made of blankets he had made over the years from the hides of animals he hunted.

The woods he lived in weren't normal, no, they were.. it was a wood between worlds, between the world of magic, and the human world.

Right now, he was on the magical side of the woods, the side of the giants.

Humans dared not enter this side.

It was strange, he thought, how this world had not been discovered yet by the explorers, but he knew that due to all the legends, no one dared come to this side of the woods where the trees grew bigger, and the deer were nearly four times the size of a Great Dane.

He wondered if she would like it here.

The thought startled him, but also comforted him in a way.

Here, with him, she would be safe.

Host imagined it, holding her small, chubby form in his hands, feeling her warm skin against his.

He smiled, and grabbed the dried bandage that hung near the end of his bed, and put it on, trying a secure knot at the end.

Would she mind his eyes? He wondered, those two gaping red holes tinged with blackened dried blood?

Knowing her, she wouldn't mind, she'd be scared, at first, but then terribly worried about him.

Smiling, the host closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

You slept.

Slept like the dead, but in your dream you were running.

You had this dream before, in different places- sometimes it was in a building, sometimes in your old neighborhood, but lately, it had been in the woods.

You were running, running, the trees shone in the sunlight and green blended into the brown of their branches, turning into a muffled image.

You ran, but your feet flew.

This time, it was different, you weren't running away from anything.

You were running towards something.

You weren't afraid.

Laughing, you jumped over a big root that stuck out of the ground, and breathed in the spring air- the smell of flowers, pollen and fresh rain entered your nose.

You reached the edge of the forest, and walked into a clearing.

"Hello?" You called, eagerly awaiting for whoever you were supposed to meet.

Suddenly, a flash of green, like a snapshot.

You screamed as something pinned you down.

"Will you help him?"

"Help who?"

You couldn't open your eyes, you couldn't open your eyes- they were glued shut. Shut.

"The giant."

"The- the What?"

"The giant who guards these woods."

The voice said, it was a mixture of voices, a chaotic congregation of old women speaking.

"Yes.. Yes.. I'll help the giant!" You said, struggling and panicking, trying to get this thing off of you.

You felt your wrists pinned down, and a weight on your chest as you struggled.

"Then, you too, will be protected."

Suddenly, your chest was ripped open and you could hear the ripping of the skin, like the shredding of paper, as a clawed hand reached in, and pulled out your heart.

"He has been so lonely, for so long..."

The hand clutched it, you felt fingers digging into the flesh, piercings holes, pouring out blood. You screamed, pain like sharp burning metal prods pierced your heart. You felt something crawl through the holes, and it burned. Your heart was still connected to your body. You felt everything. Every single ounce of pain as the claws dug deeper and deeper, and kept hurting and burning.

Burning, burning, like fire.

Fire traveling into your heart and burning the flesh- you could smell it, and the smell mixed in with the smell of the flowers and pine trees.

"...And he has told us, the woods, stories, and we have listened. Now, you must listen. Hear us, the forest, call out to you— for, we are no ordinary forest, we are magic, child, true magic."

Your heart was fiercely pushed into your chest, claws took the ripped skin, pulled it together, and you felt the burning sensation start to mend the hole.

"We do not wish for him to be alone, for he is one of the last magical beings. Now, you are like him, you too contain magic. The forest does not let favors go unfulfilled... he has done many things for us, too many to count."

The weight off your chest lifted, and your heart pounded.

Your eyes were glued shut, sewn shut, you could not open them.

Your wrists were unpinned, and your heart pounded.

"You are safe."

Your eyes opened.

You breathed heavily, heart pounding.

Host awoke the same time she did.

He awoke with his heart pounding inside of his chest.

Staring at the ceiling, he frowned, his brows burrowing in worry.

The Host knew what this meant, it meant that she was like him now, (Y/n) too was connected to the woods, she too would hear the stories that the creatures told.

He sat up, he did not want that for the tiny human— sometimes, he could barely handle the barbaric behavior of the animals.... He did not want her to suffer.

Shuffling, he got out of bed, and went out of the cave.

It had stopped raining, and the sun was rising, bits of last night's storm clung to the trees. He could feel the heavy air, hot with another storm and humidity.

Soon, another storm would come.

He walked through the woods, hearing the birds call to their mates.

He had never considered the thought of having a mate before, the thought of having someone like him, yes, he mused about it- but he did not truly consider it till now. Until she had the dream of the magic of the forest coming into her chest, making her like him, making her a story teller who saw and who knew all things, a being of tales who was all at once controlled and controlling.

Host did not hate his life as a story teller, but it did get....exhausting. Too many ideas flew inside and outside of his head, too many stories shuffled inside of his mind.

He did not want her to suffer, as he often did.

Often, he got migraines, and would be chained to bed for days, still hearing the stories of the woods and the world swirl in his head.

Mostly, he heard the woods, the creatures and how they survived, the trees and their days- but sometimes the world would peak through, revealing its chaos.

Sighing, he watched the trees grow shorter and shorter, until they barely reached his waist.

This, was the normal part of the woods- magic did not stream into it.

Slowly, he sat down beside her little cabin, and lay down.

His covered eyes looked into her window, and saw her small form sitting on the couch, looking at him.

She froze, and stared.

Her heart pounded into her chest as she heard his voice stream through the walls, melodic and soothing, yet causing panic.

Her breathing was heavy.

All she could think of was how she would have to live longer, have to suffer longer. She could not bare the thought.

Eyes wide, and shoulders stiff, she started to move slowly.

Her feet softly touched the floor, and she stood up.

Then, she ran.

She could not continue living- she couldn't, the pressure was too much—that feeling of disappointing everyone just because she couldn't live up to their expectations!

Parents always expecting her to be the smartest child, the most responsible child, the prettiest child, the sweetest child.

She burst through the door and made a break to the woods, she needed to go to the cliff.

Now! Now!

The Host caught her in his hands. He would not let her go to the cliff.

(Y/n) looked at him in fear, and then slipped from his fingers, and ran.

She dashed through the woods, and ran to the cliff.

The Host was behind her, and grabbed her again, kneeling down, he cupped her against his chest.

"You mean a lot to me."

"I've barely just met you! Let me go!" She tried to jump from his grasp, but he would not let the tiny human go, she meant to much to him.

"Stop narrating!" She screamed.

He did not.

She whimpered and started to cry, "...Why are you even try to save me? I'm a fuck up. I've done so many things wrong... I can't do anything right.. I tried... so hard.. to make people happy.. and I failed.. and then, I tried to make myself happy and I.. And I.. I couldn't stop.. I couldn't stop everyone from taunting me, e-even when I moved here!"

(Y/n)'s sobs grew louder, and she held herself, Host pushed her closer, and started to pet her softly, heart swelling with affection and love.

"L-Love?" She stuttered, looking up at the giant.

"Yes, Love." He replied, his heart fluttering, the tiny being could hear it. "He won't let you hurt yourself, He loves you too much- The Host fell in love with you..because of so many reasons..but.. but.. he loved the way.. you wrote.."

"The way I wrote?"

"Yes.. He loved the way.. you wrote, it was nothing like The Host has ever heard or read before, you wrote beautifully and passionately."

"I-I.." she paused, tears starting to stop, as she considered not doing it. (Y/n) considered not jumping off the cliff, she peaked between the slits of his fingers, and looked at the waves hitting the rocks.

She considered this, while looking at the soothing sea, because she, like all humans, wanted to be loved and appreciated.

The Host loved her, he started to love her when he realized she was not like other humans- she saw the world in a way he could not, but saw it similar to how he saw it, a world filled with magic.

This, is why the forest chose her, because the Host loved her, but also because she appreciated beauty. That's what her writing showed, it showed tiny bits of things he couldn't see, for though he saw the sun slanting and shining through a window, she saw it in a different way. She saw light snaking though the glass, and staining the floor it shone on, she saw it hop and skip across her little cabin, dancing as it stroked her bookshelf and her hair.

The Host had never thought of describing something as simple as sunlight like that before, and admired her for it.

She smiled, and tried her best to hug his chest. He chuckled, and wrapped his hands around her snuggly.

"Thank you." She said.

The Host smiled, and replied, "Your welcome."

She wished to tell him that it was all gone, the thoughts- but they both knew they weren't.

The Host did not mind, he would keep her safe from them.

The giant stood up, and started to walk.

"Host will try his best, to keep her safe. He will try his best, because he loves her, he does not mind if it takes a hundred years, because they have the time- she is immortal now, because the woods have chosen her, so that he will not be lonely."

(Y/n) looks up at him, her hands close to her chest, she feels vulnerable and safe all at the same time.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replies, and starts to walk towards his cave, somewhere where she can be safe.

"What about my things?" She says, oddly not wanting to fight this gentle giant.

"We will get them tomorrow."

He continues walking, and the trees grow taller.

The trees loom above her, and she snuggles closer into his chest, looking for safety.

Host smiles, and walks into his cave, stooping so he doesn't hit his head.

Finally, when the cave is high enough, he stretches and goes to his bed, putting the small being beside him.

"Why do you narrate?" She asks, curious- she has many more questions which he will answer.

"Host narrates because.. because it's in him, he supposes." He says, laying next to her.

"Why'd you bring me here? And how come- how come I'm hearing things? And seeing things I've never seen before?"

Host puts a finger on top of her head, causing her to stiffen, at first, but then calm down. "You, are like Host- we're narrators. We are the last.. and the forest came to you last night, in a dream, and gave you the same magic that flows within Host's veins- making us soulmates."

"S-soulmates?"

"Yes."

Host knows she thinks he is crazy, but she also believes him- it makes sense to her, yet she doesn't know why. It's possibly because her mind is softly narrating this story, and everything that is going on in the woods.

Pausing, Host continues, "Host will teach you to control your power, and how to bend stories- but you must promise him something."

"What?" She asks.

"You must promise Host that you will not go back to that cliff."

Biting her lip, she promises him.

Host smiles, and picks her up, shifting, he puts her on his chest.

(Y/n) hesitantly lays down, and listens to his heartbeat.

She feels safe, and loved, even though she has just met this mysterious giant.

Smiling, she closes her eyes, and falls asleep.

Host smiles also, knowing he had a part to play in this as well- he was a narrator, he knew how to drag a story along.

As she is sleeping, all bad thoughts are replaced by good ones, all scars replaced by soft kisses.

He has been so lonely, for so long. 

He closes his eyes, and pledges to himself that no matter what it takes, he will not let go. He will make sure his love knows that she is worth it.

The cave fills with soft light, and his blankets feel wonderfully warm, the small human on his chest, made him feel even more cozy. She was so soft. 

He fell asleep, softly and slowly, letting the story rest for a moment, before continuing again.


	11. Naga Dark x reader- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader in this part is a child and mute, until they meet Dark, a child like themselves, but also.. different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written over a year ago (yeah, I know.) honestly, a lot of these oneshots will be, I have a lot of catching up to do when it comes to posting! But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

"(Y/N)!"

Turning sharply, you looked away from the window, and at your mother, a short woman, who held a woven basket in her worn hands.   
"Go to the woods, and pick some berries."  
You nodded, and toddled to her.

She sighed and looked at you worriedly,   
"When are you going to start talking? You're seven years old for Christ sake!"   
You simply shrugged, took the basket, and went out the door.

Your mom was weird to you, she talked too much. She hardly noticed anything, only paying attention to whether her blue and white apron was stained. She loved that thing!   
You couldn't care less about clothes! They were stupid- they _always _got stained, or torn!   
Somehow though, you always managed to fix or wash your clothes before your mom noticed!   
She was so dumb sometimes!

Giggling, you jumped down the small set of stairs, and took the usual path to the woods.   
You knew the forest well, you had explored there a lot- often going into parts our mother forbade you to go into, but you weren't afraid!

Walking down the path towards the blueberry patch, you noticed the sun shining through the trees, and giggled as the squirrels ran across the rough, dark branches bathed in sunlight.   
You loved the woods, but you weren't dumb, like most people assumed.   
You knew when it was time to leave, go inside, and you always looked out for certain shapes in the bark of the trees or grass to find your way back.

With the sun high in the sky, you looked down the forked road in front of you.   
One path went to the river, and the other went to the patch.   
Glancing at the big sphere of light, you figured you had enough time.

Running awkwardly, you went to the river.   
Taking a deep breath you called, "Dawk! Dawk!"   
You took another deep breath, and cupped your hands around your mouth, "Dawk! Dawk! DAWWWWWWWK! DAWK! DAWK!"

You sat down, and laughed, "DAWK! DAWK DAWK!" You loved how funny his name sounded when you spoke it!   
Suddenly..behind you... the sound of rustling!   
"Dawk! Dawk!" You exclaimed, running to the boy as he exited the bush, dusting himself off.   
You started to jump up and down excitedly, clapping your hands.

"...Must you wreck my name so?"  
You pouted, your shoulders slumping.   
"Don't be like that.That's childish." You smiled again, and hugged him.   
Dark was your only friend, the other kids in the village avoided you because they thought you were weird.. you didn't know why! But you mom thought it was because you hadn't learned to talk yet— or, well, you chose not to talk, you didn't see the point in it. What was the point of no one was gonna listen?

Well, Dark listened, and started to teach you, having his name be your first word.

Stiffly, he hugged back.   
Dark would never admit this, but you were his friend too.   
You didn't think he was a freak, a demon,  
Or a monster— you thought he was pure and good! Even though that was foolish, in his opinion, he was evil. Evil to the core! But he held a soft spot for you, which, again, he would never admit to.

You separated, and sat down on the ground, patting the spot next to you on the green grass.  
Smiling, you watched him sit down next to you, and turned your head to the river.   
"You're going to have to talk one day."  
You looked at him, and frowned.   
"...You'll have to- it's good that your learned my name, even though you butchered it."

Your frowned deepened, and you put a finger to his lips. You made a shushing sound.  
"I shouldn't even be here if all you're going to do is act like a—"   
"Shh!" You pointed at the pretty, sparkling stream.  
"What? It's water!"   
You frowned deeper, and pointed at the stream again, you wanted him to see all the pretty fish! How could he not see them?! They were _right _there!

He leaned into the water, and watched the fishes look at him quickly, and then scatter.   
You pouted.   
"What? You bothered me because of dumb fish?"  
You glared at him angrily, and then hit his shoulder.   
"Ow!" He hit you back.   
You hit him back.   
He hit you again.

Then, a fight broke out.   
You tackled him, and started to play, lightly pinching him here and there, occasionally hitting him.   
He growled, and pushed you down.   
You giggled, and bit his arm slightly, causing him to do the same to yours.

He pinned you down to the ground, face contorting in anger.   
"Dawk!"  
_"What?"_  
You smiled, and managed to unpin your fists, and squished his grey cheeks.

He sighed, and got off of you, checking for bruises.   
".. Are you hurt?" He asked, curling his tail around the both of you.   
You shook your head, you didn't want him to leave or call you a crybaby! Your wrists did hurt a little, but not too much.

Frowning, he nuzzled into your hair.   
Smiling, you nuzzled back.

Then, noticing the river, you exclaimed, "Dawk!"   
"What?"   
You pointed at the fish in the stream.   
"You're such a baby."  
You pinched him slightly, and then giggled.   
He pinched you back, and chuckled.

The two of you watched the pretty red fish swim in the stream, scales glittering in the sunlight.. looking away from the crystal clear water, you looked at the trees.   
You thought trees were kind of scary sometimes, especially at night! Because, at night, they looked like big huge giants! Ready to gobble you up! But today, they looked like nice, peaceful giants! Who were your friends!

You wondered if trees felt things like you or Dark did, they probably did, right?   
You didn't know, but Dark did!   
He knew lots of things about the forest, he was the one who taught you!

Staring at the big blue sky, you remembered meeting Dark after getting lost one day, it had been.. winter! You remembered cause there was snow on the ground! And the branches of the trees looked like big, clawed fingers! Even in the day time!   
You'd been playing in the snow, and having a nice time, until you you realized you couldn't see your cabin anymore, so you started to cry.

The woods were dark, even in the day time, and the trees looked down at your small form! You'd been so scared! And then! Dark came!   
And he was like: why are you crying?  
And you didn't say anything, because you couldn't speak!  
And then he was like: Can't you talk?   
You shook your head.   
Then he said: Are you lost?  
You nodded.

He took your hand, and then led you back to your cabin, then, like magic, he disappeared!

The next day, you went back into the woods to find him!

You ended up in the same clearing again, and got scared for a while- until, you remembered that one weird tree he followed.   
It had branches that curved to the right, and it had some weird face in its trunk.

Frowning, you looked around the clearing, and couldn't find him! That made you want to cry! Because he seemed really cool and pretty!   
You liked his scales a lot and you wanted to be his friend!   
So, like all children whenever they don't get something they want, you started to bawl.   
And he came!   
He was like: Are you lost again?  
You shook your head and hugged him.

He stiffened, and pushed you away.   
"I'm not your friend!" He said, "I only took you home cause you're annoying!"   
You stood up, glared at him, and then hit him.   
"Hey!" He screeched, and then hit you back! Which really hurt! But you weren't a crybaby! You scowled at him, and then ran back to your cabin.

You continued to go to the clearing for a week, and cried whenever you wanted him to come.   
He thought your crying was annoying, so he came and then the two of you became friends!

You two have been best friends for _years! _  
Ever since you _were... _you looked down at your hand, and then held out five fingers.   
Um... it wasn't that long!  
You subtracted two.   
It was _that long! _Which, was a _really, really, really really long time!_

Dark looked at you strangely, and wondered what you were doing. You were really weird- but.. he was lonely, and you were actually pretty smart, even though you didn't talk much.

You showed him your three fingers, and pointed at him, and then yourself.   
"What?"  
You did it again.   
"... I don't know what you mean."  
You frowned, and then repeated the motion.   
" I still don't understand you."

You rolled your eyes, and sighed.   
"Don't be like that. It's not my fault I can't read minds."  
You deadpanned, and raised a brow, giving him a "You're dumb" look.   
"I am _not_ dumb!"  
You giggled, and then rolled on the ground, as if saying- "Uh! Yeah you are! Big dummy!"  
"At last _I _can talk!"

You frowned, and then hit him.   
"Hey!" He hit you back.   
Your face said, "That's what you get! And don't you hit me!"

He sighed, and laid next to you, staring at the sky.   
"You're my only friend." He said.   
You smiled, and then raised your arm, holding out three fingers.   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
You repeated the motion, and pointed at him.

"...Oh! We've been friends for three years, you mean?"  
You nodded.

"That's.. quite long.."  
You nodded again, and put down your arm.

Glancing at the sun, you noticed that it lowered rather quickly, meaning that it would get darker faster. You frowned, he looked at it also, and frowned along with you.   
"Do you have to go soon?"  
You nodded sadly.   
He glanced at the basket by your side, "Can I go with you to the blueberry patch?"  
You nodded, stood up, and helped him up.

The both of you walked to the small patch.. well, he slithered, but that didn't matter! It meant he was _really, super fast!_

Then, the sun... it just dropped down the sky!   
You noticed that the sky was starting to fill with red light, and frowned.   
"Come on, let's get you home."  
You nodded, and took his hand.

Dark rolled his eyes, "You're such a baby- always _needing _me.I should just eat you, instead of taking care of you."  
You rolled your eyes.   
"What? I eat babies."   
You laughed.   
"I do."  
You looked at him, and shrugged.   
"What? You don't care?"  
You shook your head, and walked down the path with him- Well, he slithered, but that didn't matter to you.   
"You're weird."

You sighed, and then rolled your eyes.   
"What? You are. You aren't afraid of me."   
You stopped as he turned to you, "You should be." He bared his fangs at you, which startled you, and then caused you to laugh.   
"See? You should be afraid. _Very _afraid."

You shook your head, and turned reached the edge of the woods.   
You hugged Dark, and smiled.   
"Can you at least say Bye to me?"  
Biting your lip, you opened your mouth, and then closed it, yesterday, Dark started to teach you how to speak- and you were _really _self conscious about it 'cause you never spoke before! So, learning a new word?! Uh?! That was _Cr_azy!   
"Look, like this: Buh- eye."  
"B-Buh.." You stuttered, embarrassed.   
"..Eye. You're starting to get it."  
"B-buh..buh.. buh eye."   
"Exactly like that. Again."  
"Buh-eye!"

Dark smiled, showing his fangs, which was something he rarely did. Which, made you really happy!   
"Buh-eye! Buh-eye!"  
"Now say it all at once."  
You blinked in surprise, and tilted your head in confusion, eyebrows burrowing together.   
"Just say bye."  
"Buh-eye!"

He rolled his eyes, and smiled fondly at you.   
"Bye." He whispered.   
"Buh-eye." You said back, and waved, going into your house with your basket full of delicious berries.

The next day, your mother sent you to go get raspberries.   
As you reached the door, you turned to her.   
"Did you need something, (Y/n)?"  
"Buh-eye!" You said, waving.   
Startled, your mother stared at you.   
"Wh..What did you say?" She whispered, leaning over the dough she was kneading.   
"Buh-eye!"   
She gasped, her face lighting up with joy, "Did you just say Bye?"  
"Buh-eye! Buh-eye!"  
She laughed, and picked you up, kissing your cheeks, "Your first word! Finally!" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she spun you around.

She set you down, laughing, "Now!" She sniffed, "Go pick berries, and be careful! Mama's gonna make you a pie, for when you get back, okay?"  
You nodded, and leaped off the stairs, running off into the woods.

Taking the path to the river, you called Dark again, and he came.   
"Dawk!"  
"Hello." He said, sitting next to you.   
You hugged him, you liked him a lot! Whenever you were around him, you felt butterflies in your tummy and you wanted to laugh and giggle a lot!

"I'm gonna teach you another word, today."  
You looked at him, and nodded.   
"Today, you are going to learn the word, Hello."  
You nodded again.

"You go like this: Hell Oh."  
"Hell-Oh?"  
"Yes! Exactly like that!"  
"Hell-Oh!"

Dark laughed, "Hello!"  
"Hell-Oh!" You giggled.   
"Hello!"  
Hell-Oh!"

Dark sighed, smiling, and hugged you.   
You hugged back.

It was strange how the two do you became friends, he thought.   
At first, you cried, and then because your cries were so high pitched and annoying, he came. Also, your cries scared away his prey!   
Then, you followed him.   
Literally.You stalked him down, and followed him, he could always hear your loud, clunky footsteps behind him! So, he caught you, and told you to leave him alone! He even tried scaring you a little, but you just laughed, and giggled.   
Finally, he gave up, and let you accompany him. He hardly talked when he met you, but now he spoke often, because you didn't talk- which, he found annoying sometimes, but he liked it, because you listened, he often didn't have anyone to hear him out.

Now, you were his best friend, and his constant source of affection and food.   
Well, at first, you didn't give him food, but lately you had been. In return, he decided to teach you how to speak.   
He couldn't help _but _be nice to you, you were too sweet.

"Dawk." You whispered, snapping him out of his little reverie.   
"What?"  
You pointed at a bear, who was at the top of the rocks above the river, catching fish. Dark stiffened up in fear, and picked you up, going to safety.

He went to the blueberry patch.   
You shook your head.   
"What now?"   
You pointed at the blueberry patch, "Buh-eye!" You said, and pointed in another direction. "Hell-Oh!"  
He thought for a moment, and then figured it out, "Raspberries?"   
You nodded.

He put you down, and let you lead him to the Raspberry patch.   
Honestly, he loved being with you, he didn't know why- you caused weird things to happen.. like, like.. his heart went faster, and he smiled more.   
He hoped he wasn't getting sick because of you.

The two of you finally reached the patch, and picked berries, playing and giggling.   
Then, like yesterday, the sun went down, causing you to frown.   
The both of you walked to the edge of the woods.  
"Buh-eye." You said sadly.   
"Bye." Dark said, and slithered off.

You ran to the cabin, knocked on the door, basket behind your back.   
Your mother opened it, and you said:   
"Hell-oh! Hell-Oh!"  
She gasped, and then laughed, "Aren't you just full of words today!? Look at you! Bye this morning, and Now hello?!"   
You nodded, and went inside, handing her the full basket.

All throughout the week, your mother sent you to the woods, and you came back with new words.   
Such as: "Mom, snake, river, sky, home and berry."

Your mother was proud, of course, but she was also worried- who was teaching you these words?   
Why did you always want to go into the forest? Why weren't you scared of it, like other people? And, why didn't you play with the other children?

So, she sent you off to the woods again.   
She looked out the window as you leaped off the stairs, and ran into the woods.   
Then, she cautiously followed you.

Pausing at the fork in the path, you looked behind you. Hearing a rustling sound, you looked at the bush your mother was hiding in.   
She held her breath, she could see your boots walking in her direction.

You stopped in front of the bush, and kicked it. Hard.   
She never followed you before! Why was she following you now?!  
"Ow!" She screamed, popping out of the bush, and scaring you.   
"Mom!" You yelled, face angry.   
Startled, she looked at you, you'd never gotten angry before, and always tended to be a rather quiet, calm child.

"Home!" You yelled, pointed towards the cabin.   
"Young lady don't yo—"  
"Home!" You stomped your foot, face growing red.   
"(Y/n!) don't you take th—"  
You took a deep breath, "HOME!"   
Your mother took a step back, and was so surprised, that she went home.

You watched her walk down the path.   
You watched her reach the edge of the woods, and disappear.   
You then continued on your way, towards the river.

"Dawk!"   
It took him a few minutes to come, but he came.   
You smiled, eager and ready to learn.

The next day, your mother sent you out again, and followed you quietly.   
You didn't hear her this time, because she went out a few minutes after you did, managing to catch up with you somehow.  
She hid behind the trees this time, and watched you go down the path of the river.   
Confused, she paused for a moment, and watched you sit down by the river.   
Quietly, she hid behind a tree.

You turned towards her, and grew angry once more.   
"Home!" You yelled at the tree she hid behind.   
"(Y/n)! Why are you—"  
"Home! Home! Home! Home! Home!" You kept screaming, your eyes scrunched up, and your fists clenched. "Home! Home! Home! Home!"

Kind of scared, she went home, deciding to follow you the next day.

This time, you ended up not going to the river, and went straight to the berry patch.   
You heard your mom shuffle home, and ran to the river.

You were unaware that she didn't actually go back to the cabin.   
She finally figured out what to do, her boots were making too much noise! So, she watched you run off, and then took them off, going after you.

You called for Dark, and he came, causing you to giggle with glee.   
Your mother gasped quietly, as she watched your from behind a big log, her form hidden beneath its fallen branches, Dark turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"Did you bring someone?" He asked you.   
Confused, you shook your head, and looked in the direction he was looking at.   
"I hear something." He whispered.   
Frightened, you clung to him.

Your mother watched in fascinated horror- no wonder why you didn't play with the other children! This demon cursed you!!   
Of course, it all made sense now!   
She stayed in her position, listening to the monster slither towards her hiding place.   
"Dawk?" You whispered, your innocent voice full of concern for that.. that thing!   
"What?" The creature replied harshly, slithering closer.   
"...S-s.."

Dark turned to you, watching you try to say a word on your own for the first time.   
"Sc..sc..sc..ared."  
"What?"  
"Sc-scared."  
He slithered to you, "You're scared?" He whispered, voice full of concern.   
You nodded, tears starting to brim.   
"Don't worry, I'll protect you, alright?"   
You nodded again, watching in fear as he went to the log.

Your mother managed to escape while the monster comforted you, and quickly ran to the village elders, telling them of what she saw.

Dark found nothing at the log, but could smell that something, with a scent similar to yours, had been there.   
Whimpering, you walked to him, and held his arm, he was a little bit taller than you, which made you feel really safe.   
He'd been scary, at first, just a little- but now! He wasn't! And he made you feel really safe!   
"It's okay, it's alright." He whispered, petting your hair. "It's alright, (Y/N)."  
You smiled, and nuzzled him.   
He hugged you tight.

"Let's go to the berry patch, and see if we can find any berries."  
You nodded, holding onto the boy's hand, as he led you to the patch.

The both of you, like usual, played and roughed around, and then went home as the sun set.   
"Buh-eye, Dawk."  
"Bye, (Y/n)."   
He felt something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what.

The next day, you were followed again.   
This time, by your mother and the local witch. The elders hired her to "uncurse" you.   
Her price was steep, heavy, and it dragged your mother down as she walked- she wanted you, her one and only child, and what could your mother do? Nothing, helping get rid of this.. _creature _was good for everyone! Sacrifices had to be made.   
So, your mother made the deal, sealing your fate.

The witch, like all witches, was a trickster.  
She, of course, made the deal, but she wasn't going to make you forget about the naga completely. She couldn't do that, especially with how she saw the other children treat you, avoiding you like a disease. The witch knew how that felt and, like all witches, she had a kind, sympathetic heart.

As they approached the forked path the witch spoke: "Stay here." She faced your mother, her black hair hiding her eyes.   
"But- I- I need to—"  
"Did I stutter?"   
You mother looked down, and clasped her hands together, "I just want to say goodbye."   
She whispered, separating her hands, spreading them toward the witch.

"You'll say goodbye soon enough." The witch said, placing a cloaked hand on her shoulder, your mother noticed the dark brown fabric hanging off of her skin, contrasting with the white.  
"I'll take care of her, as a mother should, and teach her things she could not learn with you."

Your mother glanced up, eyes vulnerable, and full of tears- "What can _you _teach them, that I cannot?"  
"I can teach them how to be a witch, like me."  
"You— is that why you wanted my child?! To continue your legacy?!"  
"No, I wanted _your _child because they'respecial— and I know I shouldn't but in, but you _clearly _do not appreciate that."

Your mother looked at the witch in disgust and anger, the witch walked away.   
"Wait!" She called.   
The witch turned towards her.   
"Will.. will I at least get to say goodbye?" She whispered, "I..I know.. I know I don't understand them.. but I still love my baby..."  
"You will."

The witch turned, and stepped into the woods, taking the path to the river.

She saw you there, giggling with the naga, sitting cheerily on his tail, picking flowers.   
"Can you say Flower?"  
"Flo- were."   
"...Close enough."  
You smiled, and braided the delicate yellow wild flowers into a crown.  
"Dawk."   
"What?"  
"Flo-were." You giggled, putting the sloppily made crown on his head.   
He rolled his red eyes, chuckling.   
"Let's go over the words I taught you."  
You nodded, and looked up, scrunching to remember, "...Dawk, Buh-eye, Hell-Oh, H-Ohme, Mom, ssnake..rivver, flo-were, bear-rie.." you stumbled, trying to grab the words.

"You've improved." He commented, "..Even though it isn't much, it still counts."  
You nodded, as he continued, "But, we need to keep practicing."   
You nodded again, and noticed the witch watching in the corner of your eye.

She noticed that you saw her and called out to you, "Y/n)."   
Confused, Dark turned to her, taking in her pale complexion, and dark black hair.   
He gripped your soft shoulder, digging his claws into it slightly, and put your head on his chest, wrapping his tail around you. He hissed.

The witch glared at him, "I'm not here to hurt them, or you for that matter. Come here, (y/n)."  
You shook your head, and held onto Dark, you didn't want him to get hurt! He was your bestest best friend!   
"What do you want with her?"   
"I'm here to make a deal."  
"A deal?" Dark asked, shoulders going rigid as he curled up around you.   
"Yes, a deal."  
"She can hardly speak- how are they even supposed to make a deal?"

"I have my ways."  
The witch approached, and sat down in front of you.   
You watched her, eyes intently observing her every move.

She settled on the green grass, eyes looking at you and the flowers, the trees, slowly taking in her surroundings, like you often did.   
No one had ever looked like that before- at least as far as you knew. No one slowly took the world in, well, except Dark— And now this lady!   
She looked straight into your eyes, her black ones meeting yours.

"(Y/n)." She said, looking at you, "..Do you know what I am?"   
You shook your head, noticing all the small details inside her pupils, speaks of royal blue, bursts of coal.   
"I'm a witch." She whispered, leaning closer, causing Dark to wrap his arm tighter around you.

The woman paused, and looked at you, "..Do you know what that is?"  
You shook your head slowly, eyes widened in wonder.  
"A witch, is someone who knows the woods, like you do, and who casts spells..curses, whatever we want. A witch is an independent woman, one who carves her own path... a witch is someone who's clever, and smart."  
Confused, you nodded, understanding slightly.   
She licked her lips and bit them,   
"..When I was younger, I was a lot like you, little one."

Dark's eyes narrowed, you felt his tail wrapping tighter around your small legs.   
"...I befriended creatures.. and beings, like your friend here." She gestured towards him, causing him to hiss again, rolling her eyes, she continued, "..You don't judge by appearances, and you're quite clever, that's why the other children don't like you— you're as my mother would say, too smart for your own good."

You stared at her for a moment, smiling, and then laughed.   
"...Or.. maybe not.."  
Dark glared at her, "They are _smart. _Unlike _you!" _  
"Hush. Let me continue."  
He grew silent, and let her continue.  
"They're smart in their own way, I suppose- they observe, take it all in, and then makes a decision."

You nodded.   
The witch smiled, "That's why, I'm here to make a deal with you, little one. I'm here—" she gestured towards herself, one long nailed hand landing on her chest, "—I'm here to train you, take you underneath my wing, so to speak."

You looked at her in confusion.   
Why would she want you? That was weird, but you didn't want to leave Dark! He was your best friend! And you loved him!   
So, you pointed at Dark, and lifted your head from his chest, tilting it.   
"What?" The witch asked.   
Your expression read clearly: "What about dark?"  
"He'll be fine, he can live without you— but, if you ever want to see him again, you have to come with me."  
"Why should they go with _you?"_

"If they don't, worse things will happen. Didn't you notice someone following the both of you yesterday?"  
"_What?" _Dark turned to you, "Someone followed you here?"  
You shook your head fearfully, and then looked at the witch, afraid of losing your friend, you whimpered.  
"It wasn't their fault. They've been trying to ward off their mother for days, and when they thought they did- their mother realized what she needed to do in order to ensure her child's safety— but, I suppose, she was more worried about her own than anything else."

You started to cry, your face scrunching up.   
"Don't cry, child. You aren't in trouble- you're fine..."  
You wiped your eyes, and sniffed.   
"..It's good that your mother gave you to me, she cares more about the village than her own child." She whispered, taking your chubby face in her hands.

Dark grabbed you away from her, and stroked your hair.   
The witch sighed.   
"I have to make a deal with the both of you."   
"Why?" Dark hissed.   
"In order to protect the both of you, for eleven years, you'll have to forget about each other."  
"What?"  
"Trust me, alright? Stop being so damn rude, and listen! I'll have to separate the both of you, but in years time, you will meet each other again! In order to make this work, you will have to give me something permanent- something valuable."

Dark wrapped himself tighter around you, and hissed again.   
"Why do we have to forget? Why can't you just take us somewhere and—"  
"Do you want the villagers to find you?"  
"...No." He whispered, looking down at you.   
"Then, forget. I will let you stay with me for one night, and then you must forget tomorrow."

"Fine."  
You repeated what Dark said, "FFF-ine."  
"Good. Come with me."

She led the two of you to a cottage covered in foliage, and slightly speckled with age.   
"I'll be back." She said, dragging you off.   
"Wait—" Dark called, the door slamming in his face.   
Anxiously he slithered around the empty cottage. He looked out the window, as you waved to him.   
Smiling, he waved back.

The witch took you down the path, and towards your mother.   
You pulled at her hand, causing her to turn to you and stop.   
Reaching into your pocket, you took out a locket your mother gave you.   
"Is this for the deal?"  
You nodded, you loved that locket, that's why you always kept it on your pocket, in order not to lose it.   
"Then, that'll do." She pocketed it, and dragged you on.

"(Y/n)!" Your mother exclaimed, running to you.  
"Mom!" You said, hugging her.   
She kneeled down, and kissed your cheeks, tears in her eyes, "..I have to say goodbye, darling."  
You nodded, and kissed her cheek, starting to cry again.   
"Buh-eye.."  
"Bye, Bye."  
"Buh-eye, buh-eye." You whispered, wiping her tears.

She wiped yours, got up, and walked back towards the cabin.   
She regret, she did regret— but what mattered, Her happiness or the village's? She knew the answer as she walked down the path, and entered the cabin.   
Looking back, she saw your form standing there, slightly covered by shadows, and waved, you waved back.   
She closed the door.

The witch took your hand, and led you to her cottage.   
You ran inside, and hugged Dark.   
He hugged you back.

The witch walked in.   
The sun was setting by now, so she went to the fireplace and lit a fire.

You smiled at Dark, and he sat down, wrapping you in his coils again.   
He knew he could be mean sometimes, but he did love you. What would life be without you? You were sweet, unlike his hatch mates, who completely abandoned him,and you showed him affection without asking.   
What would he do?   
He sighed, and hugged you, wrapping himself around you tighter, you smiled, and nuzzled into him, falling asleep.

The cottage was empty, filled with a cast iron pot and a few blankets, ivy blanketed the windows.   
You woke up alone.  
You were cold.   
Why were you cold?   
Where was Dark?

"Go back to sleep, little one. He's safe. The deal has been made."  
You looked at her, and found a scale in your chubby hand.   
"He left you that."  
You nodded, and kissed it, falling back asleep.

You didn't know why you had the scale when you woke up, but you felt it was important.   
So, you gave it to the witch, who leaned over you.   
"Do you want me to keep it safe?" She asked, you nodded.   
"Can you speak?"  
Speak? Speak? You looked at her weirdly, and laughed! Talking was stupid!  
"I'll have to teach you again."  
You laughed harder, and started to cry.   
You didn't know why you were crying, you just felt sad.  
She sighed, "Go back to sleep."  
You cried harder.   
"Sleep little one. You'll see him again."  
Sobbing, you curled up, and went back to sleep.

Dark also woke up alone.   
He felt cold.   
Looking around, he looked at his home, empty.   
Empty, grey, full of dead leaves and scattered bones, the walls covered with ivy and vines.   
Sighing, he hugged himself, and noticed tears falling out of his eyes.

Confused, he took a placed a pale hand on his wet cheek. He laughed.   
Laughing and sobbing, sobbing and laughing, he curled up once more, falling asleep.

Years passed.


	12. Naga Dark x reader- Part Two (final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter. Dark has low key yandere vibes, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get a fairy tale, fantastical sort of vibe with this whole story.. so, I hope I did that. I really don't know what else to say lol. Enjoy~

Light seeped in, hitting the grey skinned creature, and shone on his scattered color scales— mostly obsidian, with bits of ruby red and royal blue that created a diamond like pattern on his back.

Groaning, he sat up, and stretched from his rolled position in amongst his golden pile.   
Opening one red eye, he peeked out of the cavern, and looked at the grey sky. He sniffed the air, and figured it would rain soon, since it was humid out.

Sighing, he slithered out, sniffing the air again.  
A strange, yet familiar smell met his nose.. he furrowed his brow, smelling the air again.   
Grunting, he put a hand to his head, and felt a spiky, dull pain in his skull.

Panting, the pain passed as soon as it went.   
Confused, he looked in the direction the smell came from, the green forest, and went towards it.

Slithering silently through the trees, he noticed the smell getting stronger— the smell of.. he sniffed the air. It was the smell of the woods, of sweat.. of..   
He followed the trail, and came upon a clearing with a rotting cottage.   
Then, he noticed the you.

Dark felt pain again, and then— an explosion.   
His heart melted, he melted, the memories that lay in the frost and snow in the back of his mind arose, he could see the flickering images in his mind.

You, smaller and silent, walking in the woods.. pointing at the river..picking berries.. giving him meat and other food..   
He saw you, crying, crying as you hugged him, his tiny tail wrapped around you, pulling you closer.

The both of you were children, stupid, innocent children who made a deal with a witch to meet again.

He remembered waking up by you, in the middle of the night as the witch stood above him.   
"We have to go now." She said.   
"I have to say goodbye." He replied.   
"There's no time. You'll see themagain."  
"How can I even trust you when—"

"Trust me. Damn it." She whispered, "I have to take them too, I'll hide you deep in the woods, and you'll be safe, no one will find you."  
"B-but—"  
"Shush."

He glanced at your form, contemplating, "..Can I leave them a present?" He whispered.  
The witch glanced at him, and nodded.   
"Yes."  
Eyebrows furrowing, he looked at his tail, Dark knew if he left a scale, you'd be his forever, it was a strange custom among young nagas, but it worked nonetheless.. tearing a scale from ones tail was a sign of affection, of love, amongst his species. The pain he would feel meant something. It meant he loved you.

Bending over, he dug long, black claws into his flesh, and pulled out a bloody scale, leaving it in your outstretched hand.

"Good bye." He whispered, and, turning to the witch, he suddenly remembered something— "..Don't I need to pay you something? For helping me?"  
"No. They covered it." The woman replied, pulling out a locket from her cape.

Dark stared at it as it glinted in the moonlight. He knew you loved that thing, he recalled you showing it to him excitedly one spring day.   
"...We have to go now." The witch said, putting it back. Grabbing his hand, she led him through the woods, to a dark cave.

After that, he just remembered a soothing voice, telling him to sleep. Then, everything went black.

He watched you through the trees, taking in your grown form, your hair cascaded down your shoulders... and you held yourself differently than he remembered. Yet.. you still had the same aura.   
Nervously, he slithered closer.

You heard him, and turned towards him.   
A sharp pain in your head started to form, spiked daggers piercing your skull.   
Those red eyes, in the bushes— where had you seen them before?   
Staggering, you took a step towards him, and stumbled, tripping over a rock.   
When you looked up, the eyes were gone.

Sitting up, you stared at where they had been— those eyes.. they seemed.. familiar..

Groaning, you put a hand to your forehead, you'd been getting so many headaches lately!  
Dull aches and sharp migraines— you almost never got a break, sometimes they got so bad you couldn't even sleep.   
They mostly started after the witch died.

Sighing, you got up, set your tent up, and lay down, hoping that the ever increasing migraine would pass.

That night, you had a dream.   
Or, at least, you _thought _it was a dream.

You were sleeping, and all of a sudden, you awoke to the sound of rustling.   
Crawling, in a shaky haze, you went out— the sky painted full of stars. You loved the stars, the way the bright lights shone against darkness, almost as if they were windows to heaven.   
The trees stood tall above you. Looming,surrounding, presence ever knowing.   
Shaking, you swallowed the fresh night air, and looked out into the woods—

You saw... eyes.   
Eyes.Eyes red as blood.   
Head. Head, head pounded again—   
Pain, pain, pain like a flash. Like a bright fever,   
Burst from your skull as the eyes got closer  
And closer. Familiar... familiar eyes..

Eyes— No longer eyes,   
Eyes morphed into body, Body morphed into familiarity   
Grey, grey skin  
Shining underneath the moonlight, sculpted chest, sharp features, black hair, eyes dragged by bags.   
Creature leaned forward, eyebrows furrowing.

Sharp, sharp ruby eyes,   
Shining in recognition—   
Drums of pain. Drums of pain.  
You whimpered, and held a hand to your head.

Hand, a cold hand touched head.   
Relief, relief from the hot, from the heat—  
The cold felt good, familiar..

"...(Y/n)?" It— He whispered.   
Tears, tears, tears.. flying, fresh, like rain, rain, rain.. pain, pain.. more pain.   
"Darling...." tears, tears from his eyes,   
Tears from yours-

You Looked down to ground, and looked up,   
You met his eyes—   
Red, red.. red like.. like.. cherries..   
like.. like.. blood—   
Where had you seen those eyes before?

Red..ruby..cherry..scarlet.. blood..  
A dull throbbing in your head, you whimpered.

Wrapping, wrapping of something familiar,   
Slightly warm. A tail.. a tail, scaled tail..   
why was that familiar?

The Witch, The Witch.. she gave you a scale, before she died.

"I'm here now, darling." the voice whispered.

Darling.. Darling.. he didn't call you that,  
Before.

You opened your mouth, to speak,   
Words couldn't wiggle through the pain.

Your eyes rolled back, Red to black  
Black—

Awake.  
Heaving, you awoke to the morning light.

You sighed, crawled out of your tent, and walked out of the small clearing where the cottage lay.

Yesterday, after the elders of the village welcomed you back, you traveled down the path and passed a river. As you saw the sparkling water through the trees, you got a headache.

You felt like you'd forgotten something, and as you approached the fork road, you felt that feeling again.

Eyebrows furrowed, you looked ahead at an old cabin.. you hadn't really paid attention to it yesterday.. but it still felt important some how.

Why was it all so familiar?   
The river, the cabin, the woods?   
You'd never been here before... right?

You turned right, and approached the river.   
It was beautiful, familiar, tinged with melancholy and happiness.. tinged with.. with.. with..love.

You sat beside the river, and looked into the clear sparkling waters, your headache increasing.   
Groaning, you put a hand to your head, tears starting to stream down your cheeks.

Suddenly, you started sobbing.   
There was something— something _important! _You were forgetting it- you couldn't remember! The memories felt like they were locked away in a metal box, bolted in the back of your mind!

You sniffed, and looked at the red fish in the water.

Weren't they important?   
Didn't you giggle with someone here, while watching them?

You leaned in closer, your nose almost touching the water. More tears landed upon the clear surface, creating ripples and scaring away the orange, red fish.

Suddenly, you giggled, laughing like a mad man.

Didn't someone do that before?   
Didn't that— that—   
Didn't that thing, from your dream.. do that?  
Didn't he lean too close to the water, while scolding you on how stupid it was that you bothered him because you wanted to show him the pretty fish?

Taking in a deep breath, you exhaled.  
You could see the rocks below, red and brownish stones, covered in small amounts of algae.   
You leaned away from the water, and looked around in confusion.

Your head pounded, harder and harder.

You didn't know that your memories were harder to unlock due to you going away.   
Yes, Dark went to his cave, deep in the woods, but your presence still lingered in his mind, like.. like how an old scar stains the skin, barely seen, but still there.   
Your memories were different, the images of you and him were locked, there was nothing to remind you of him— no smell of fresh leaves, or rain. Nothing. So, you forgot, you forgot, your memories all locked away in a corner of your mind.   
You didn't know that, of course, but if you did, this story would've been easier to write. Anyway.

Your headache grew and grew, an ever expanding mass of pain.   
You massaged your head, and looked down to the ground.

Why.. why couldn't you remember?   
You didn't understand why it was so hard to remember everything.   
Panting, you decided to lay down again.

The sun shone brightly, and pierced through your eyelids.   
It still felt nice.   
It reminded you of laying down with someone, of.. of him.. whatever _he _was, wrapping himself around you.

You remembered his eyes, because of the dream last night— was it even a dream?   
It didn't feel like one. It couldn't be one. It was too real.

You opened your eyes, still feeling the pain in your head, as you heard a rustling in the woods.   
You sat up, turning towards the noise.. and saw.. those two red eyes!

You gasped, and stood up, approaching the grove.  
"..Hello?" You whispered, staggering.   
No answer.   
"I— I.. Do I know you?"   
No answer.

You stood inches from him.   
"You came to me last night, didn't you?"   
"..Yes." The creature replied, in a deep voice.   
"Why?"  
"I recognized you, (Y/n)— don't you remember me?"  
Tears started to brim in your eyes, "..I.. I don't know.. I keep— I keep _recognizing _you, but.. but I can't.. _remember."_

His eyes filled with sadness as he approached you, sliding out of the trees like a shadow, he stood before you, and cupped your face in his hands.   
"Oh, darling." He whispered, stroking your face with his clawed thumb.

His touch felt cooling, numbing, almost, as the pain in your head subsided.  
Closing your eyes, your shoulders sagged as you leaned into him.   
"...I.. I remember.. you didn't.. call me that.. before.."

He stayed silent, and gently taking your hand, he slithered to the riverbank, sitting down by it.   
"What else do you remember?" He asked, voice deep and hushed like the night sky.   
"...Your voice.. is deeper. It used to be.. squeaker." You sat down next to him, and he wrapped you in his tail, sitting you on his lap.

Looking down at you, he smiled, chuckling.   
Your head didn't hurt, it fact, the way his hands started to stroke your hair felt nice.. almost familiar..   
"I can't remember.. Dawk.."  
"What?"  
"I can't remember, Dawk."

Laughing, he looked at you. "You butchered my name."  
Startled, you laughed too, you felt.. felt..something.. sliding, into place...starting to unlock.   
"Dawk." You repeated, "Isn't that what I used to call you?"  
"Yes!" He laughed, tears in his eyes, he hugged you.

The memories were shaky, hazy, you could remember.. remember.. being dragged somewhere, saying goodbye to someone.   
Hazily, in the back of your mind, you could remember.. picking berries, playful bickering..   
"Did— did we use to pick berries?" You whispered, head starting to pound.   
"Yes, Yes— we.. we would always pick them together.."

Eyebrows burrowing together, your lips pursed.  
"...What else did we do together?"  
"I— I can't remember much.." he said, "..But I remember.. we would play a lot.. we would go into the woods, chasing each other."  
"...I kind of remember that."

Dark smiled, looking at you fondly, and pulled you closer to his chest.  
Smiling, you closed your eyes, and let yourself relax into his embrace— it all felt so.. familiar. It _was _familiar.   
"...I remember once, when.. when you stayed out beyond sunset."  
You looked up at him, listening.   
"..You ended up getting lost in the woods.. and I chose, to help you.. even though you had annoyed me all day." This caused you to chuckle as he continued, "..I let you stay with me, in my cave, and kept you safe. I.. recall you falling asleep in my arms."

"...I can't remember as much as you.." you whispered, closing your eyes again.   
"It doesn't matter, it takes time."

You smiled, and closed your eyes, falling asleep in the late sunshine.

You woke up in a cave, Dark wrapped up around you, you yawned, and nuzzled back into him, falling asleep once more.

This couldn't be a happy ending though, with the both of you falling asleep in each other's arms, if the story were to end here— it'd be too boring, and it wouldn't be an ending properly earned.   
So, like all stories, something must clash, a character must realize something, and the world must turn.

Now, unbeknownst to you two lovebirds, the village elders were watching you.   
They didn't exactly trust the witch from all those years ago- how could they? Witches were tricksters, as everybody knows.   
So, they used their own magic, limited though it was, and watched you.   
You didn't forget about the beast, as the witch promised them, and the monster wasn't killed— it was alive.  
Glancing at each other nervously as they circled the clear glass sphere, they knew what they had to do.

Kill you. Kill the both of you.   
For the good of the village.

They exited the small hut they gathered in, and called to the people of the of the village, they gathered the five strongest men, planning to descend at morning.

They walked through the woods at early sunset, holding ropes, and knives.   
They had to think of what was good for the village, for the people— who knew what this creature was capable of?   
No one.   
The head elder led the group, holding the globe and using it as a map.   
The forest was foreboding, misty, trees stood above them, birds cawed.

They could hear the leaves crunching underneath their feet as they walked, they could hear their own breathing, because of the silence they created.

"We're here." The elder whispered, as they approached the cave.   
"Now, you." He pointed at a young man, "get the rope, and you—" this time he pointed at a young red head, "Capture them."

"The rest of you- capture the beast."  
They descended, like hawks, upon the cave.  
Stealthily, they gathered you up by your arms, and tied up your sleeping form.

You awoke when you were thrown across the room like a sack of potatoes. You screamed.

Dark rose just as they started to tie his wrists.   
He threw one of the men aside as they tried to pull him down, and gathered the other man at the end of the rope, trying to dig his claws into his throat.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The elder said, as he held a knife against your throat.

"Let me go! You son of a—"  
"I'd watch your tongue, before I slit it off."

You grew silent, watching Dark slowly slither towards you, his wrists held up in surrender.

The men descended upon him, and tied him up, carrying him and you to the village.

After they reached the village, they put the both of you in a run down hut.   
"Dark?" You whispered.   
No response.

Frightened, you managed to get on your knees and crawl to him.   
"Dark?"   
"I'm here."

"I'm gonna get us out of here, okay?"  
"...I'm supposed to protect you, that's what I always did— when we were kids.."  
"I protected you too."  
"...Not really."  
"Oh, shush. Let me help you."  
"Alright."

He heard the nose of shuffling, and felt you sit in front of him.   
"There's a dagger, in the back of my pocket. Get it."  
He did as he was told, and grasped the object.   
More shifting.

He felt your warm hands on his, and felt you grasp the dagger.   
He heard the sawing of ropes, and then he felt the relief of being untied.

Stretching, he grabbed the dagger from you, and began to cut the ropes, trying to free you.

The elders came in before he could.

"RUN!" You yelled, as the door opened.   
"I am not going to—"  
"DARK. I SAID _RUN— I MEAN SLITHER. GO. "_  
_"No."_  
_"Dark, please.."_

"No."  
The door opened as you said: "They'll kill you."

He attached as they entered, claws bared, digging into necks and throats, teeth digging and eating flesh and muscle.   
He killed them all.

Turning to you, he grabbed one of the torches they dropped, and put it to the straw roof, letting it catch.

He put you somewhere on the outskirts of the village, and then went back, spreading the flames, killing all that he could.

He couldn't lose you again, didn't you understand?   
You were too precious, too kind, too sweet.

He finished as the sun set.

Fire. All you could see was fire.

Red flames licked the sides of the buildings, orange tongues danced among the rooftops, yellow embers floated across the sky.

Shaking, you could hear the screams.   
Shrieks of agony and pain that pierced the night.

You said nothing as he approached, the odor of burning flesh entered your nostrils as you looked at the scorched village that had once hated you. They had hated you, didn't they?   
Always excluding you because of how odd you were, treating you and your mother like a disease because your father died.

Didn't they deserve this?   
Didn't those children who were now grown with children do their own deserve this?   
They beat you, you remembered, as you looked at the embers floating like fireflies.   
They shoved you in the mud, stuffing your mouth and nostrils with the vile liquid.

They kicked and hurt. Hurt and kicked.   
Called you names and cursed you— didn't they deserve this?

"..Dark.." you whispered, tears in your eyes, "...I-I don't think.. this is right.." you looked at him with a mixture of fear and concern.

_"Right?! After _ _ all  _ _they have done to you- you want to give them mercy?!"_

You bit your lip, and looked down.

Bending down, he took his chin into his fingers, and your eyes turned to him, brimming with tears.   
"_They _made _you _**_forget." _**He hissed.   
Lips quivering, tears spilled, gushing out of your eyes. Gently, he wiped them away.   
"...I, darling, will do the opposite— I will make _sure _they **_never forget what they have done."_**

Your eyes traveled downward again, but then looked up at him.   
You did love him. You did.   
"...Dark.." you whispered, "..Pl-please.. let's just leave them all behind.. all that matters is that I remember now."

He scowled, and lifted you off the ground.  
"So easy to forgive.." He whispered, "...But so hard to for_get." _  
You looked down in shame, knowing that this was all your fault, if you hadn't forgotten.. if you hadn't accidentally led the elders to him.. you don't even know how you led them to him, but you did— this, was _all your fault._

"I'm so sorry.." tears started to form again, "I- I_ this _is all my fault and I am so sorry.."

Dark looked down at you, an eyebrow raised, "You, of all people have nothing to be sorry for."   
"I- I if I hadn't gone into the woods that day—"  
"You came to visit me as usual."  
"Y-yes but if I avoided—"  
"You didn't know! We were both children! How could we have known that the world would betray us?!"

You responded with sobs, and he gathered you in his arms, shushing you.

"I'm not going to lose you." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around you, "You've been so kind, to me.. you loved me when no one else would."  
You hiccuped, closing your eyes to the burning chaos in front of you.

"I love you." You whispered, wrapping your arms around your neck.   
Didn't they deserve this?  
Didn't they?  
After all those times of humiliation and inhumanity- did they not deserve the same treatment?

"I love you too, darling. Now, let's go home."  
You nodded, eyes still closed, you remembered everything now.

You even remembered how, after a year when you and Dark met, when you came to him bruised and crying, he promised to protect you— _no matter the cost._


	13. Punkiplier x reader 18+ Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lime that is sad. A sex scene in the beginning. Reader has a shitty s/o (punkiplier) and leaves him so yup. That is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEXUAL CHAPTER 18+   
THERE IS SEX IN THIS DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18.  
I was really inspired by Joji's song, dancing in the dark for this fic, I just love the vibe. Like its a love letter but sad. I love it.  
AND LET ME SAY THIS AGAIN. THERE IS SEX IN HERE SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ!  
Also this ends in "angst" so if you don't like, don't read.

Darkness.   
Moonlight slowly seeping in through the gap in the curtains, staining the white of the walls, tainting the the cheap hotel room blue.

Your soft noises could be heard, squeaks and moans, quiet whispers that intertwined with his grunts.

Your breathing increased as you shook, clutching the sheets.   
"Fuck.. fuck.. fuck..fuck fuck fuck fuck!" You whispered, a deep moan arising from your lips as you arched your head.

Mark leaned over, and continued to pound into you, his lips touching your neck, sucking on your sweet spot, leaving hickeys.   
He moaned into your soft flesh, and put his hands behind your shoulders, lifting you up to hold you close.

You stomach fluttered, grew hot, your whole body grew hot— moans and grunts, cries of pleasure and the sound of skin upon skin filled the hotel room.   
"Ah.. _fuck.." _he whispered, "_fuck..fuck.."_  
You whimpered, moaning back, straddling him and humping him.

"Shit! Fuck— oh, fuck fuck!" You exclaimed, coming again.   
More pounding, you could feel your walls tightening again as you leaked cum, you could hear his moans and grunts increasing in your ear as you held him closer, burying your head into his neck. 

"Fuck.. (y/n).. fuck.. fuck.. shit— fucking—" You heard a loud moan, feeling the vibrations of his throat as he groaned, releasing.

Breathing heavily, he continued, and you whimpered once more, softly grunting as you came again.

Pulling out, he groaned, taking you in his arms and laying down with you by his side, falling asleep.

By morning, he was gone.

Getting up, you looked at the discarded condom on the floor, and sighed.   
It was always like this, wasn't it?

Always having sex at night, two bodies slowly intertwined in darkness— and then, when the sun came up, leaking through the window, he was gone.

You walked to the trash bin, and put the condom in the trash.

You didn't really know how to feel anymore.  
It'd been so long since you'd been with him, the both of you high school sweet hearts— but now? With him becoming a popular celebrity.. he just wasn't the same.

You turned towards the window, naked body bathed in sunlight, trying to figure it all out.   
You couldn't.   
Confusion, like some rapid, twisting, whirlpool ran through your mind. You just didn't get it— the both of you exchanged 'I love you's' and smooched softly, you both had passionate, yet loving sex and yet.. something felt wrong.

Wrong.   
The way he would leave most mornings without a note, or a kiss goodbye.   
The way he didn't hold your hand in front of his friends.   
The way he just... forgot about you.

Maybe you were in too deep, you thought.   
Three years of dealing with his bull shit.. why should you go now, when he was just starting to get successful?

You didn't understand it at all.

Inhaling deeply, you looked away from the window, put on your clothes, and exited the room.

Almost always having sex in motels. Didn't he care about you? Didn't he care about how you felt?  
The two of you used to have nights dedicated to sex, and you didn't mean that in a perverted way.. sex was always.. it used to be romantic, loving. Now, it was hot, heat, burning, the only goal being to orgasm— the things around it didn't matter anymore. The soft touches, smooth kisses down a collarbone, weren't important.

Closing the door, you went down the red floored hall way, watching the sun slide in through the big window.   
You could see cars parked perfectly in the parking lot, some dented and rusted, others with brand new paint jobs. You could hear the birds chirping, softly twittering as the sun stretched and pierced the sky, in that way that only happens early in the morning.

Turning away from the window, you walked to the desk, put your room key down, and left the building through the glass doors.

The relationship between the two of you was— you couldn't describe it.   
Your mind wouldn't leave you alone about it, something _was wrong. _  
You just didn't know what— or, actually, maybe you did. You just kept denying it.

It was Mark.   
Here you were, putting in all this effort, making dates, supporting him, boosting up his confidence and where was he?  
No where to be found.

No where.

Like right now, he was no where to be fucking found and he even took his god damn car, leaving you with nothing but the clothes on your back, and a lump of cash in your pocket.   
You just— you just didn't understand it.  
How could he say he loved you, when.. when he didn't even try anymore?!

Should you even be trying at this point?!

Staring at the freeway, you noticed the cars smoothly passing by, dashing down the black stretch of road, going far away from all this bull shit, going far away from Mark.

Pausing in front of the doors, you stared at the freeway, deep in thought.

Those people, going places— couldn't you go too?  
Go somewhere, like Mark did, without telling anyone? You could leave randomly, just like he did, for days.. except, you wouldn't be coming back.

Stepping onto the parking lot, you walked towards the turn off, and stepped on the side walk next to the highway.   
Turning your head, you looked upwards, staring at the bright poster of him, posing with his guitar, green hair all messed up, one eye winking, his tongue sticking out as he flashed a middle finger to the camera.

He told you about it last night.   
He told you that the both of you were going places, going to see people and going to live and have a life!   
You only responded with a smile and a kiss, taking his body in your arms, holding him closer. Wanting to keep him, wanting him to love you back again.

Pulling away, he whispered, "I love you baby."  
You whispered back in the darkness, "I love you too."

You wondered though, as you walked towards the sign, if.. if.. if he was just pushing you in the background, trying to forget you and the little town the both of you came from.

Silently, you paused, and then, saying nothing, you walked on, knowing now where you were going to go.

Luckily, you had a few dollars in your pants pocket, you knew he left it there, trying to make up for leaving you alone.   
It almost made you want to go back.

Almost.

Walking to the bus stop, you sat on the graffitied bench, and looked down the freeway, watching for the bus.

He wasn't.. he wasn't.. _there _anymore, he didn't try.

Shit, you even forgave him when he kissed a fan, you even forgave him when he stood you up on a date you'd been planning for months— maybe all the fame was going to his head, you didn't know.

Mark wasn't that sweet, shy guy you'd met all those years ago.

Smiling sadly, a few tears ran down your face like warm, welcoming rain.

You remembered how the both of you met.   
You'd usually been the smart kid, especially in English class— you'd always give the answers the English teacher wanted.   
You loved your English teacher, a short, curly haired black woman, who was passionate about English. About writing.

She loved to question her students about literature, and you remembered, fondly, how she called you on the fourth month of school.   
"(Y/n)!" She snapped you out of your little reverie.   
"What—" She said, twirling in her long skirt to your desk, "—Is Holden's catalyst in _Catcher in the Rye?"_

Blinking, you stared at her silently, before swallowing, "..When he gets suspended from boarding school?" You questioned hesitantly, you knew it was the right answer but still! What if it was wrong?

She pointed at you, "Correct!"

And that's when she noticed you.   
Later on, two years after you met her, she told you she originally thought you'd be.. to put it lightly, dumb. But you weren't! She exclaimed, spinning in her chair. You were the opposite!

She was the one who introduced you to him, to Mark, your boyfriend of three years, during your sophomore year of high school.   
The two of you became a thing the next year.

You'd given so much to the relationship— so fucking much.   
You gave up college.   
You lent him money when his car broke down on his way to a concert.   
You'd given up date nights.   
You'd given up hanging out with the few friends you had.   
You'd given up weekends and holidays, all for him.

And what did you get?   
_Nothing._

Fists clenched, and nostrils flared, you finally realized what _you _wanted.   
This, was your catalyst.   
Well, it was a part of your catalyst.

You and Mark had gotten into an argument three days ago, when you mentioned how he skipped on another date, which you planned _months _in advance.   
So, he said you were selfish! What was missing a _date _when he had a concert?

You stared at him, you nostrils flared, face set, shoulders shaking, tears in your eyes.   
You slapped him.   
"Fuck you, Mark." You whispered, and left the apartment the two of you shared, staying at the hotel you just left.

He found you, after he called every hotel on town.   
He begged.   
He tried.

He only did that when you were about to leave.   
That's what kept you coming back, those last minute affections and apologizes, and the promises to change that never came true.

So, the two of you made up after two days, having make up sex like usual— and yes, it was fucking amazing. But it didn't feel.. it didn't feel like it used to feel though, when the both of you were young, and the both of you cared about each other, instead of clinging to one other because of the fear of heartbreak.

_That _was really your catalyst.   
_That's _what made you realize that the two of you couldn't play this game anymore— well, maybe he could, but you fucking wouldn't.

The bus approached, gliding down the free way like a peaceful giant.

That night, when the two of you made up.. that was the last time.   
No more slow dancing, no more soft hands touching warm, eager skin.   
No more.

Standing up, fists clenched to your sides, you watched the bus come closer.

He wasn't coming to stop you.   
He wasn't coming to start trying again whenever he fucking felt like it.

The bus stopped in front of you, and the doors hissed open.   
Getting on, you put your money in the machine, and sat down. The bus roared to life, and ran down the freeway.

You smiled, maybe things would be alright.

The sun shone, the sky was blue— all good signs.   
Maybe, everything _was _going to be okay.

You'd get through this.

You'd learn to stop swaying in the soft darkness of the moonlight, and instead, learn to dance in the bright sun.


	14. Eric Derekson x chubby adventurous female reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has to decide if he's going to stay with his abusive father, or go with you, to somewhere better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still proud of this one (okay I'm proud of a lot of these fics, but I really love this one, it just fills a void I didn't know I needed filled!) Anyway, for this one I was inspired by the Lumineer's song Sleep on the floor. It is SO good. I LOVE it so much. Like just AHHHH it is so GOOD! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :3

Holding hands while sitting on swing sets.   
Staring at the sunset.   
Sneaking out, late at night for kisses under the magnolia tree.

Straddling your motorcycle, you looked at Eric as the sun rose and peaked over the hilly horizon, spreading its orange arms out, extending yellow and red tinged fingers of light.

He twisted his yellow handkerchief, and pushed his glasses up.   
"...D-do.. Do you really ha-have to go?" He whispered, looking down, tears in his eyes as he stood in front of the white picket fence of his yard.

Biting your lip, you looked at him, and softly replied: "You could always come with me, Eric.."  
"You.. you _know _I can't. He'll find me.."  
"And I'll protect you from him."

He looked up, brown eyes becoming tainted with the morning light, turning into soft honeyed orbs full of watery tears.   
"Pluh- ple- _Please, _don't go.."  
"Come with me."

Eric clenched his handkerchief tighter, twisting it through his hands, he looked away from you, away from the sunrise which stood behind you, and towards the road you were going to take.   
He looked back to you, conflicted, his eyebrows furrowed.   
"I— _where _are you even going?"   
"Out."  
"O-Out..?"  
"Yes. Out. Out of this small town, out of Mississippi— out of having to stay here for the rest of our lives...Out.  
"B-but.. wh-what about your family? What.. what about me?"  
"Eric, come _with _me— we can both get out! I got enough money saved for us and we could get an apartment and—"  
"I can't."

Your shoulders slumped, eyes filling with sadness as you looked at him, tears starting to pool inside of your eyes.   
"You _can— _but only if _you _want to."  
"But my dad.."  
"Your dad treats you like shit and you _know it."_  
"Well yeah- but—"  
"You don't deserve that and you know it."

All the memories flashed between you, the first kiss behind the school, holding hands in the hallways, soft glances at each other across from the library.   
Nervous, exited, young love.   
You wanted him to come with you, and he wanted to come.

"I—I..." He glanced at his white, neat house, covered in greenish gray Spanish moss and ivy, trees leaned over the roof, protecting, and safe, like his mother's arms— yet, at the same time, trapping him, wrapping their fingers around his throat like his father's tight grip.   
Those trees always reminded him of his mother, her tanned skin and soft, brown eyes.   
He could hear her laughter swimming through the trees, riding the wind like how fish ride the waves.   
He could have sworn he heard her voice, telling him to go.

Eric looked back at you, and then towards his childhood home once again.   
What lay there? What ghosts rested in those empty halls?

He could remember stumbling, a toddler, chasing his big brothers.   
He could see himself by his mother's knee as she peeled potatoes, telling him about Brer Rabbit and how he nailed fox's tail to the roof.   
He could see the day after his mother died, all of them dressed in black.   
He could see his father getting worse after his mother died, drowning himself in alcohol.

He could see his brothers, laughing and giggling, tugging and pulling at each other, the day before the accident.   
He could see his first girlfriend as they sat underneath the tree, her small form against his.

Then, he could see you.   
You, throwing pebbles at his window the day after the break up, and climbing up the tree near his window to bring him ice cream and his favorite candies.   
You, sneaking him out of the house, and driving him across town to the drive in theater.   
You, kissing him suddenly underneath the moonlight.   
You, apologizing like crazy and stumbling over words and he could see himself, taking you in his arms and kissing you back passionately.   
He could see you.

You.   
Dream girl, complicated dream girl who was a complex, puzzle of abnormalities.   
You.   
Girl who read books about far off places and far off towns and collected maps.   
You.   
Girl who woke him up at three in the morning to see a meteor shower.   
You.

He saw you.   
You, the girl who took both of his hands and forced him to go explore the world again.   
You, the girl who waited for him as the both of you explored the hills, picking wildflowers and giggling while putting them in each other's hair.

You, explosive girl. You, mischievous girl. You, smiling girl. You, giggling girl. You, curious girl. You, loving girl. You.  
You. You. You. _You._

You, the girl who was his friend even when other kids left because they said he looked like a freak.   
You, the girl who even though all the kids made fun of her, tried her best to be herself.  
You, girl who stuck by him and told him about far off places.   
You, the girl who refused to believe what people told her.

You, the girl who showed him _he _could be confident too. You, the girl who changed his life for the better.

You...You..he didn't want to lose you.   
He couldn't afford— he couldn't _handle _losing anyone else.

He didn't want to lose you, the only spark in his life.

Realizing this, he looked away from the house, and towards you, the sun pierced his eyes as it shone behind you; creating a halo of light.   
"I'll go." He said.

Your eyes widened in surprise.  
"You will?" You whispered.   
"Yes."

You kicked down the kick stand of your motorcycle and helped him on.   
You gave him a yellow helmet, and put on your orange one.   
"Let's go." You said, putting up the kick stand, and revving up the bike.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, and swallowed nervously.   
"It'll be alright, I promise." You said, starting up the motorcycle and riding onto the slick, long road.

Eric looked back, one more time, watching the old trees grow smaller and smaller.   
Then, he looked forward, at the long road, and welcomed the change. 

Smiling, you looked forward and yelled;  
"Hellooooo bright world!"   
Laughing, he yelled back;   
"Helloooo bright world!"

And giggling, both of you sailed down the road, welcoming the adventure.


	15. Googlplier x chubby princess reader (Part one of three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mischievous children get captured by a set of mysterious figures who tell them a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by Virginia Woolf's writing style for this one- the flow, the shifting perspectives? *chef's kiss* beautiful!   
I really tried my best to make this feel like a fairy tale, and I hope that by the time you read part three, reader, it'll feel like that. I love fairy tales, so yee~ Enjoy!

The man sat surrounded by children, his tanned form cloaked in blue, and his brown eyes (which lay hidden behind thick crammed glasses) shone softly in the light of the fire that surrounded the cave. A woman sat next to him, a girl with shining eyes and long, beautiful hair.

Smiling, you felt him wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you closer, as your dark cloak hid your form in the shadows of the flame.

"Why'd you bring us here? Huh?!" A ragged, pale red head little boy snapped, struggling against his tied wrists.   
"Yeah! We want to know! You gonna report us to the king or not?!" A girl with curly hair and tanned skin exclaimed.

Silently, you smiled, your lips lit by the orange glow of the flames,soft flesh caressed by shadows.

The man looked over to you, his brown eyes taking in your silhouette, he turned to the children, and gripped your waist tighter— how _dare _those _peasants _disrespect you?! And how could you let them!? You deserved more than that!

"Maybe.." you voice whispered, sweeping around the cave like a stream of smoke, "..Maybe not."

"Look lady!" The red head boy snarled, "We don't have to take none of this!" You noticed he had a gap in his teeth, and honestly, you thought it was adorable.

"I'm going to tell you a story."  
The girl perked up, her eyes, like pools of turquoise, flooding with curiosity, "A- A story?"  
"A story." You said.

She watched, intrigued, her eyes eager, everything about her was open, like a flower in spring. Eager and ready for a story— it had been so long since she heard one!   
She remembered how, before her mother was killed, she used to hear stories every night, just before bed.   
She could remember her mother's voice, soft like silk, glittering like a diamond, and she could remember how, sometimes, her mother's voice would spike— and it would always remind her of the color blue, the kind of blue that isn't royal, or elegant, but the kind of blue that's like the cold grey sea, sad and angry.   
Her eyes lifted up towards you, pulling herself out of the pools of thought.

"Can I hear it?" She whispered.  
"Yes. You can, if you give me your name."  
"M—my name?"   
"Yes, your _real _name."

The boy looked at his sister angrily, telling her not to do it.   
_Please, _his eyes seemed to beg, _don't. _  
But, she couldn't resist, she came from a family of story tellers and dreamers. She couldn't help it that stories lured her, catching her like a one of the nets her mother used to fish with.   
So, she gave in, and told you her name.

"My real name is Amphitrite."  
"I love your name, Amphitrite."  
"My.. my mom named me that.. after.. a Greek goddess, I think."  
"Do you like Greek myths, Amphitrite?"  
The girl nodded, a smile crossing her lips.   
"They're my favorite! I love stories- my mom used to tell me them all the time.." she looked down sadly, "...before she died."

"I'm sorry your mother died." You whispered, your form reaching out towards her, leaning to her as if to protect her from the cold night that lay outside.   
"It's okay.. I— I just miss her."

Silence, and then your voice gently piercing the sadness—   
"Would.. would it make you feel better if I told you a story?"  
She looked up, eyes two glimmering pools of light, so full of heavy sad stones, and long forgotten memories, that lay like buried treasures beneath the surface. You wondered if she ever tell you those memories, those stories..

"Yeah.." Amphitrite whispered.

The boy looked at the both of you, and crossed his arms, frowning.   
He didn't give a single damn about your stupid story! He wanted to know if he was getting arrested or not! Shit, all this time on the streets, doing nothing but stealing! When was he going to get out? When? He wanted to be the next big rags to riches story and he—

"Would you like to hear a story?" You asked him.   
"I— no! I don't want to hear no story!"  
"Well, you sister seems to.."

Amphitrite turned to him, her eyes silently begging him, pleading — _Please, please let me hear this story.. please! _  
God, he'd do anything for that kid.   
Here he was, only twelve and taking care of an eight year old he wasn't even _technically _related to. Well, he didn't give a damn about blood, and his ma always said that whole "blood is thicker than water" thing was nonsense. You made your own family, and you stuck with them.   
Frowning, he sighed, "Yeah, sure. Just don't see the point of it."

A smirk, playful and flickering like a candle flame, crossed your lips, as you replied— "Well," you whispered, voice mischievous and full of trickery, "..maybe you'll consider my proposition once you hear the story."  
"What?"  
"You'll see."

And so the story began.


	16. Googlplier x chubby princess reader (Part two of three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that like.. Im amazed by my own work sometimes? Cause I am. I really am. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this! The last part is next, and let me tell you, it's LONG. I remember it took me like two, three weeks to write, goodness gracious! Anyway, on to the story!

This story starts at a birthday party.

Yeah, I know, a birthday party? What does that matter? What's so important about a birthday party?  
Well, the party itself wasn't important— it was _who _the party was thrown for.

For you see, on this bright sunny day, a birthday party was being thrown for a lonely princess.  
_(You noticed Amphitrite's eyes raising in interest, and the boy leaned forward a little, curious.)_

Now, you'd never think that a princess could be lonely, but here she was, on her birthday, on top of the highest tower, staring at the horizon.

She always longed for more than this, she didn't know why— well, maybe she did.   
She knew that she wasn't like the others, and she longed to find others like her.

Sighing, she turned away from the woods, from the mountains, and back to the wooden door.   
Soon, her father would be looking for her, asking her where she was, why she was here— why wasn't she dancing with the princes? Didn't she want to get married someday? Didn't she want to continue her father's legacy?

No, no she did not.   
His legacy was made of screams, the sound of nails scraping against the dirt, and the smell of burning flesh.

What did he need to go an invade the north for? No reason— well, one reason.   
Because he was greedy, turning a blind eye to the suffering of his people, smirking and wrapping women in his arms, bragging. 

His legacy was built on broken skulls, bloodied hands, and carved chests— every night, that violence haunted her. It terrified her.   
The souls of the dead came to her, and she listened. Watching them hold their children's hands as they told of their last day. She cannot remember when the dreams began— sometime before the war. Sometime after. They all blended together, the dreams of the dead, black soot and ash forming together to make their faces and bodies. Flames and embers, the smell of burning flesh, the smell of fresh blood, the smell of war, all combusted, exploded, and then gathered themselves together during the night, weaving tales that she'd rather not recall.

Her father had built a kingdom of violence.

Even after the war, violence, like some rampaging monster with bloodied, jagged fangs, still stalked the streets of the kingdom— attacking mothers and children, slaughtering the old baker selling his wares on the street corner, digging its fangs into the fresh neck of a child.   
She hated the violence, she hated the dreams— and she could not change them. She had excepted this long ago.

The dreams though, the people that haunted them, thought different, in fact, _they knew _different, they said.   
They knew this violence could be stopped, it _had _to be stopped. And they _begged, _they _begged _for it to be stopped— spirits would often come weeping, landing on their knees at the end of their stories, hands clasped together and saying: _You! Yes! You, You __can __stop it— please, please your majesty! Stop it! Stop your father, please! _  
All the princess could do was stare silently, and try her best to comfort them.

The dreams had multiplied.   
They came like waves, waves filled with people who scrambled on top of each other, clawing at one another, begging for her to listen.   
Weeping and whimpering souls, bleeding and bellowing souls that—

"Your majesty!"   
A voice, like a sharp clear dagger, snapped her out of her reverie.   
"Your father has been lookin' for you!"

Her maid, a lady who always reminded her of a bird, stood in front of the wooden door.   
She rushed over, and took the princess by the wrist, dragging her down the spiraling corridor that led to the tower.   
"Whatever are you up here for?!" She turned to the princess for an explanation, but received no reply.   
"Never mind, come! We have to get you prepared! Look at you! In those clothes! You're supposed to be in your party dress!"  
The princess swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry Mildred I—"   
"No time! The party has already started and people are askin' for you!"

They reached the edge of the stairs, took a turn, and went to the princess's bedroom.   
Her dress lay on the bed.   
She hated it.

Sighing, she took the dress, and put it on.   
"Come on! The princes are waiting!"  
So, she went.

Down a hall, down a set of marble stairs that shone with the sunlight that streamed through the big window, and down another corridor, full of pictures of ancestors.   
Kings and Queens, all lined up, silently staring and judging. She knew she wasn't the prettiest of girls, but still— could they not look at her so?

Then, she was shoved through a door, and into a crowded ballroom.  
"May everyone welcome the princess, (Y/n)!"

Faces turned, they blurred together in front of her, and yet seemed so clear, the chattering of voice stopped, crashed like a wave into a sea of silence.   
Then, the wave arose, climbing, as the voices cheered and clapped.   
Stiffly, she smiled, as she was dragged by someone to the front of the room, and sat on a chair. The fake clapping and cheers stopped, and the music came back on. She relaxed.

"(Y/n)! Go dance!" He father, who was unusually warm and welcoming said.   
"I...I'd rather not, father." She whispered, her voice like a shaking leaf on a branch, shivering in the chilly wind. That's how her father always made her feel, like a desperate, clinging leaf, a leaf who crumbled to some from of subservience to him.   
He said nothing, and sighed, but then giggled, as a brave young lady came and asked him to dance. He did. He was known for loving young women, for taking them late at night, for being a disgusting, gruesome pig.

She loathed him, hated him. Her whole body sometimes boiled with rage at the sight of him, her blood pulsed with righteousness at the sight of the violence in the streets.   
Yet, what could she do?   
She was a woman— a woman, who was expected to get married to someone she didn't love, a woman, who was expected to bear children she would hate.

She knew she could do more, she always did, knowledge and curiosity seeped out of her, and she followed the paths, wherever they lead.   
That's why the dreams chose her, because they knew she was brave, and wise, but she needed to trust herself, to truly know herself in order to stop the violence.

The princess, alone with her thoughts, watched the party pass. Watched the people dance in long, elegant circles, and watched the sun start to set though the windows, she watched time circle around them all, sweeping its long, elegant hands across the dancers, tapping its feet to the fiddles and music. She watched, observed, and wondered if maybe the dreams were right.

Then, suddenly, a big, colorful, bright box was brought in.

Silence filled the room like a wave of water, slowly descending, and diving straight towards the surface of noise and chatter.

She was called.   
She descended down the stairs, in a haze, in a dream, too deep in the company of her thoughts, for they could never be silenced, no matter how hard she tried.   
Her steps echoed across the ballroom, bounced off of chairs, flickered off a curl of hair, and faded as she approached the crate.

Something foreboding filled her then, as she looked at the crate. Some voice called, another warned— and she could hear them, in her mind, but at the same time, the calls fell like a drop of water in the ocean.

Swallowing, she called to her father in a distant voice— "What's.. what's.. this, father?"   
Laughing, drunk on the party and wine, he replied: "Your birthday present! For my _wonderful _daughter!" His voice slurred, launched to the side, and grew higher as he continued, "It is the best! For _you!"_

A man dressed in armor the color of a polished spoon came forward with a crowbar, and pried the crate open.

And there, lay a boy.   
(_The children gasped at you, eyes full of confusion.)_

She gasped, and knelt down next to him, his eyes were closed so peacefully, and his face reminded her of a cloudless day in spring.   
"Father What is—"  
"It's a... a.. oh! Harold!" He turned to the clad man, "What! What did they call it? In the north?"  
"A automaton, sir."  
"That's right! An automaton! He preforms tasks for you! He'll be a great companion, my daughter! We both know no body wants to be your friend!" And the king laughed, and everyone laughed, and she felt ashamed.

She said nothing, she did not laugh along, she knelt next to the boy, her eyes gleaming with pity. She felt shame, shame, like a rock that burst into the well of her stomach and splashed everywhere.   
Barely, her voice like fresh fallen snow, frail and feeble, she leaned over the boy and said: "I'm sorry."

Then, like a swift gust of wind, she stood up, watching her father.   
"Those northerners! Always full.. full of genius ideas!" He looked at you, his face swelled up like a ripe grape, "Oh, don't be sad, darling, it's only a toy!"

But she knew different. Something, —she did not know what it was— told her different.

More laughter, the whispers of how ridiculous the princess was filled the room, and the voices were distant, like waves crashing against the shore.  
She was in an ocean, a ocean blue and deep, a vast, never ending void that she would drown in— a ocean made of people who did not care.   
Waves, waves and currents made of people who did not care, and who did not wish to.

She was silent, her head down, but she gathered herself up, and turned to the knight named Harold.   
"Please," she asked softly, "..Can you take.. take my— _present, _to my room?"  
"Of course, your majesty." He said, and swiftly gathered the boy.

He weaved through the crowd, and they separated from him, avoiding him and the precious cargo he held like a disease.

She held firm, gathered her dress, and followed.   
The door marble door was opened by the knight, and closed by her. The silence that had descended the room was then filled with laughter. She heard it as she crossed the hall, and went up the stairs.

Harold approached her room, opened the door, and dropped the boy onto her bed.   
"Thank you, Harold."  
He bowed, "Your welcome, your majesty." And left the room, silently and swiftly.

Then, the boy woke up.   
His eyes snapping open, he looked around the room, his eyes locking into hers.

The both of them said nothing— what was there to say? She could imagine walking to him awkwardly and going— _Hey! You're awake! Hey, look, I'm sorry about my Dad and all? He's a real jerk! And you know, you probably— well, you HATE me. So YA KNOW WHOO BOY._

"Where am I?" His voice was clear, automatic.   
"You.." she paused, swallowing nervously, "..You are in the King's castle— and in the room of the princess."

He said nothing, and she frowned, walking over to the bed, and sitting next to his laying form.   
"I'm sorry." She said, "That you're here. I'm— I'm _so, so _sorry."

The boy said nothing, and the princess left the moonlit room. Going into the darkness of the castle.

Down a hall, up a flight of stairs, she went to the tower again, and fell asleep.

That night, she had a dream.

It was a dream of a man, old and withered, his hands reminded her of trees— dark, slightly cracked and worn, containing the wisdom of creation.   
"Please.." his voice croaked, cracking like violin strings, "...take.. take care of my son, my creation." He swallowed nervously, "I know I'm but a simple man, I've worked with my hands all my life— but, damn it, that boy— that _boy _is my life's work. Please.. please take care of him."

The princess looked at the man, and nodded, "I will take care of him to the best of my ability. I promise."  
The man looked deep into her eyes, his brown ones tinged with regret, with bloodshed, she could see the war raging behind his lashes.   
"Take care of him. I don't need to tell you how my last day went. I don't need to tell you about how I was killed— you're haunted by that enough already. I just need to tell you to take care of my son."   
She stared him straight in the eyes, "I promise you, I will take care of your son." She said.

The man looked at her, and smiled, and then took her hand in his, and shook it. "I'll take your word for it."

They looked at each other for a moment, before the man spoke up again, "One more thing.. I know the others tell you this.. but damn it, I'll tell it to you too: You, Yes _You,_" he pointed a worn finger at her, "Can and Will over throw your father."

Then, he left.  
His sprit fading softly, melting into the air, dark brown skin becoming a haze of soft blues.   
Then, the princess woke up, cold and alone, her head resting on the cold, stone floor.

Groaning, she got up, staggered down the stairs, down the hall, and into her bedroom.

The boy was already asleep, which made her smile softly, but also worry, was he alright? Did he require much rest? She didn't know.   
All of this was so confusing.

Sighing, she went to her closet, got her nightgown, and dressed herself in the bathroom, deciding to fall asleep on the couch.

Another flurry of dreams.   
Panics and gasps, cries and desperate howls coming from grey, blue tinged mouths.   
The sounds of dying, children crying, everything collapsing and arising in a wave, a wave of fear and violence, bloody, bloody violence.

She woke up to someone shaking her.

People lingered, brought her back underwater, she was being pulled in and out between consciousness and sleep.

"Wake up." The boy said.   
Her eyes snapped open.   
"You had a nightmare."   
She said nothing.  
He walked away.

Days passed until they talked again.   
Of course, she still had the nightmares, of course— but they weren't that bad. Sometimes, she'd wake up crying, remembering what an old woman said about seeing her cat decapitated, or she jolt up, panting, her hand reaching towards empty air, as she softly whispered a name.

It had been another bad night when they talked again, when he woke up to her, tossing and turning, crying some name, saying a mumbling language of sleep.   
Calmly, distantly, he went to her, and woke her up.

"You had a nightmare." He said.   
She sat up, on the floor, confused and wondering how she got there.   
"You fell down, while you were tossing and turning."   
She swallowed nervously, a hand clutching her chest, "I— I'm sorry I awoke you."  
He stayed silent, for a moment, and then went back to bed.

The next day, they talked again.   
Except the conversation didn't start with her having a jolting night terror, no, it started with her turning to the boy as they both sat in the library—   
"Why do people have nightmares?" She asked, softly.   
He looked up from the astrology book he was reading, and answered; "lots of reasons: stress, bad memories, anxiety or depression, PTSD."  
"Oh." She whispered.   
The boy looked down at his book, and then up at her, "Why do you have nightmares?"   
Blinking in surprise at the boy's question she answered— "Too many reasons to count."

And then, the room descended into silence.   
This is how the conversations started, by asking a question. It was the only way she could get him to talk: _Do you want anything to drink? _She'd ask.   
_No, no thank you. _He'd reply.   
Or, sometimes she'd ask questions that had nothing to do with courtesy or connivence:   
_What's your favorite color? _  
_Blue. _He'd reply, going back to reading his book.

The conversations were clipped, chopped pieces of sentences and diction. She did notice something though.   
If you asked him a question about science, he'd gladly answer with vigor.   
So, one day, she asked:   
_Why do stars shine? _  
_Because of nuclear reactions. _  
_What are nuclear reactions? _  
_It's where atoms of hydrogen and helium are fused together. _  
_Oh— what, what's hydrogen? And helium? _  
_Elements, chemicals that make up everything. _  
_Ooooooooh. _She said, chuckling, _science isn't my best subject. _  
_I can tell. _He said, going back to his book.

And that's how a semi- friendship started between the two.

The two really became friends after she learned his name.   
It had been another day in the library when she learned it, they had known each other for a month now.   
Looking up from her book as she sat in a green recliner, she asked: _What's your name?_  
And she could tell that the question was sudden, and startled the boy.   
So, he replied with another: _Why? _  
"Well, I dunno.. we've been visiting the library every day for the past month.. also, we share the same room.. so I mean, you know.. wouldn't you want to know the name of the person you share space with?"  
He paused, and said, "My name is Google."  
She tilted her head, "Goo..gle?"  
He nodded, and she smiled, replying softly with: "My name is (Y/n)."   
(She wouldn't tell him till years later, after they were all grown up, that she thought is name was funny.)

So, after that, the days and weeks melted into a steady companionship. Sometimes though, he was cold towards her, but she understood. His friendship wasn't voluntary, nor was his kindness, and this broke her heart like an old vase falling off a library shelf.  
It also made her feel awfully lonely, knowing that.

Google didn't believe in their friendship, and she could tell— smiles faked, questions forcibly answered. It wasn't until he almost died that he truly considered her a friend, at least, that's what he said, many years later.

It had been a normal day, Google wasn't a quick as usual, or as responsive, and it worried her.   
She watched him slowly flip the pages of the botany book he picked up earlier this morning.   
At first, he had read it with vigor, but now.. he stayed on the page for minutes at a time.

Swallowing nervously, she put down her book of myths and asked, "Google—" his head snapped up, "Are.. are you alright?"   
He blinked slowly, and swallowed, "I'm fine your majesty."  
Biting her lip nervously she relied, "You don't seem fine— do you need anything? Please, if you do, ask, I'll give it to you."   
"I—" his shoulders slumped, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He fainted, his body falling like a tree chopped down in the woods.   
Quickly, the princess ran over to him, and checked for a pulse— nothing.   
She put an ear to his mouth— nothing.

Panicking, adrenaline burst into her stomach, and ran in her veins.   
Putting her arms underneath him, she picked him up, and ran.

Ran, ran out of the library, down the stairs, down a twisting corridor— where was the doctor when you needed him?!? Panting, she looked frantically down a corridor, and saw a pairing with flowers at the end.   
There! There! It was _this _hall! The doctor always had a flower painting by his room.   
Dashing down the hall, she quickly opened the last door and burst into the room.

The doctor turned away from her father (who held a hand to his head, probably due a hangover) and to her.   
"Your majesty." The Doctor started calmly, putting his hands behind his back, "What ever is the matter?"   
"M-M— My friend. My friend. He— he fainted. Suddenly. Needs help."   
He walked over, took the boy in his arms, and looked towards the king, "Do you still have the key, your highness?"  
The king groaned, reached into his red robe, and pulled out a key attached to a chain, and gave it to the Doctor.

"May I?" The blue eyed man asked, his calloused hands reaching towards Google.   
Reluctantly, she handed him over.   
The Doctor grabbed him, put a arm under his legs, and lifted up his shirt, putting the key into a key shaped hole, and began to twist.

The noises of clicks and locks filled the room as the king groaned, and the princess watched, confusion and tears (which she didn't notice till now) in her eyes.   
A hum emitted from Google's body, as he started to twitch. His eyes fluttered open, as he moved in time to the clicks, facing the princess.

"He's fine, your majesty. Here's the key. Keep it." The Doctor gave her the key, and the boy, then turned to her father. "Now, your majesty—"   
She left the room, still carry Google, and didn't stay to hear what the Doctor had to say. She didn't care.

Up a pair of stairs, down a hall— she couldn't really remember which way she took.   
Opening the door (rather awkwardly) to her room, she laid him on the bed, and tucked him in.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting next to him, "I didn't know."  
"It's alright." The boy said numbly.   
"It's not." She replied, turning to him, "You should have told me something was wrong—"  
"It doesn't matter."  
She frowned, "It does! It does matter!"  
"I don't see why—"  
Her shoulders stiffened, and she gave him the key, "It _does." _She said, trying not to cry, she had become fond of his company, and the thought of him.. of him dying.. broke her heart in shattering bursts.

Quickly, she told him to stay in bed for the rest of the day and rest, and gave him the little golden key. She then got up, and walked out of the room.

Google was confused, to say the least, wondering why she went away, and why she seemed so upset— it wasn't unusual for him to faint like that, why be so upset?   
She was confusing. He didn't know whether he liked her or not, but he liked that she cared. Not that he would admit it. He sat up, and looked down at the key— no one had given it to him before, not even his creator.

Then, time passed.   
It passed the both of them like a breeze, like a current of the wind, changing and unknown, carrying the experiences of new places.

Their friendship grew, everything grew.

She didn't know why, but after she gave him the key, he became kinder and more trusting.   
It was the two of them against the world, at least in her mind.   
Over the few years they had known each other (she "met" him at 15, and she was 18 now, and, according to her father, ready to get married.) she had grown a crush— well, at first, it was a crush... but now, it was something overwhelming— consuming, a fish that swam through the streams of her mind and chased her heart through it.

Every time she was around him, she felt complete, whole, like a piece of him had finally met with all those broken, missing pieces and blended together perfectly.   
Around him, she bloomed like a flower, opening the petals to her heart to him, and smoking in his warmth.

Standing at the mirror, she continued brushing her hair, nervously fretting.   
Biting her lip, she stared at the mirror, knowing what today meant— she was supposed to find a husband.   
A husband, a man who would build houses for her, a man who would make her children, a man who would rule this kingdom, a man who wouldn't care about what she felt.

The princess hated it.   
No, _despised _it, _loathed _the feeling of— of— of— she couldn't help it, she started to cry.   
A man who would never love her, or care for her, a man who wouldn't call her beautiful or pretty, a man who would look at her the way her father would look at expensive bottles of wine.

The ball was tomorrow.   
It was tomorrow and she was supposed to meet a husband and decide to marry him in all but a few hours.   
The ball was tomorrow.   
She would be looked at like a piece of jewelry, judged by her finery, her imperfections. She was too _imperfect__, _she thought_, _and too much the opposite of perfection that she was so utterly human it hurt.

Staring straight at her reflection, she sighed, and wondered where Google was, he was usually here by now. He always snuck in to see her at night, because he had his own room now. She missed him. That's all she could say, she missed him— and the missing was like the ache of an old wound.

Then, there was a three taps on the window.   
She wiped the remains of tears away, and went to it.   
He was there.

He was there and she was happy, all those worries and anxieties forgotten, slipping out of her mind like sand between fingers.   
She opened the window, and let him and the cool night air in.

He seemed nervous, worried, distant.   
"Google.." She whispered, her voice seeming to snap him out of his thoughts, "I— you know.. what happens tomorrow, don't you?"   
He nodded. And he almost seemed angry, which made her wonder— was it her fault, that he was angry? Or, was it her father's? It was probably hers. So many things were often her fault.

His brows furrowed, and his mouth turned into a firm line, "I know you don't want to." He said. His voice was how it always was, having having that brash confidence she loved, and he was so blunt about everything, that it _almost _bothered her.  
"I— I don't. But, I can't do anything about it."  
"You're a liar."  
Startled, she looked up at him, "Google—"  
"You're a liar, and I'm going to say it, a coward."

Frowning, she sighed, "You don't think I know that?"  
Her shoulders sagged, she turned away from him, and sat on the bed. He sat next to her, watching with those eyes of his— silent and distant, she thought, taking everything in.   
"I— I don't know what to do."   
"You could run away. Like that one time."  
"That.. that didn't work, Google."  
"Well, try again."

Biting her lip, she swallowed nervously.   
"...I don't have anywhere to go.."  
"We can find somewhere."  
"We?"  
"Yes, We."

Hesitantly, she bit her lip, and looked up at him.  
How, she thought, could she resist him? That curious boy who always wore blue? How could she resist him? The way his eyes shone when he shared knowledge, the way he smiled, the way the sun caught his hair.. how could she resist all that?   
And how, could she resist him right now? When the moonlight stroked his skin, braided itself into his dark locks, kissed his cheeks the way she wished she could— how could she resist all that?

"Yes—" She said, " I'll run away with you."  
Then, he smiled.   
And her heart soared like a bird in the night air.   
"Meet me at dawn tomorrow." He said, "by the front gate. Bring all of your father's jewels you can carry."  
"You promise you'll be there?"  
"I promise."

Google left, and his promise flew through the air, and straight into her heart.   
She sighed, took off her dress, and went to the closet, bringing out an old pair of pants and a shirt.

She put them on, then snuck down the hall, into her father's bedroom.

The princess knew it was risky, but she also knew her father was asleep, so she did it anyway.  
Rummaging through the box of jewels (which used to belong to her mother) she grabbed two gold necklaces, ten rings, and a brooch.   
She went next to her father's bed, and looked in the little sack, full of gold, and stole as much as she could.

Then, like a shadow, she went out of the room.   
Down the hall again, into her sanctuary and prison, into the only place she has ever truly known.   
She closed the door, put her treasures on the bed, and got everything packed.

She didn't sleep that night.   
She worried.   
She walked around the room, stared at the window, read old books she had snuck from the library, fingered dresses, and smelled dried flowers she had saved.

She was leaving.   
It was like the last time.   
She had done these things the last time, and took Google with her.   
They made it half way through the garden, till they were caught by the night guards, but she made up a lie quick, telling her father she was going for stroll. He was drunk enough to believe her.

Time dashes by, and she could now see (as she was putting on her boots for the third time in a row, after stuffing them with more of her necklaces) the sun starting to light up the sky.

Quietly, she went out of her room, and down the hall.   
People were starting to wake up, and she ran down the corridor, and towards the gate.

Google was there, waiting for her, the two guards unconscious.   
The gate was open, and horses were ready.   
She leapt on one, and Google sat behind her.

A trumpet was blown by the third guard, who had seen it all from his watch tower.   
"Google! Spank the horse!"   
Raising his hand up, he gave the horse a harsh slap on the rear, and they were off, riding into the sunrise, and into the dark woods.

That's where they met the witch.


	17. Googlplier x chubby princess reader (Part three of three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the story, where shocking twists and turns are revealed! >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part! This one took me forever to write oh my god  
It was SO long  
like SO LONG 
> 
> I hope this is okay and that everything wraps up nicely, that's all I want tbh  
Just.. you don't understand how much it satisfies me when stories wrap up together perfectly, especially fairy tales! I was inspired by Peter S Beagle's, The last unicorn. Just the way it's written is just, so amazing. It feels like an old story I used to hear, yet something I've never heard of before. I wanted this story to have that vibe too, and to also be romantic and sweet, I feel like I accomplished that to a certain extent. Anyway, enough of me, here is the story!

The princess pulled on the reins, fear coursed through her veins as the horse dug its hooves into the ground, huffing in annoyance and frustration, it shook its long dark brown mane, pawing the forest floor uneasily.

The witch was a crazy woman.   
Her hair was like a pile of flames, short and defying gravity.

"Your majesty!" The witch crowed, bowing dramatically.   
"Hello." Said the princess, holding her head up high as she eyed the witch.   
The witch, who introduced herself as Cass—Cassandra of all names, asked the princess if she wished to pass.

"Yes, my friend and I would."  
"Then, you must do me a favor."  
"Which is?"  
"Oh, I think you know!"

Uneasily, the princess narrowed her eyes, and stared at her, "I do not."  
Cassandra sighed dramatically, her shoulders slumping, "I didn't give you those dreams for nothing."

(Now, this may be the part where the listener will utterly question the storyteller, and the storyteller must utterly respect those questions, for that is the way of storytellers.)  
Anyway.   
So, the listener must be asking: why did the witch give the princess the dreams?   
Because she was a witch, and like all witches— no, check that, like all _good _witches— she hated violence. And the princess had been born on a day of violence, when the war first started, when the first battle began in the hills of the two kingdoms, and because of this, the witch gave the princess horrendous dreams, making the princess a conduit between the realm of the dead and the living. To put it simply, the witch gave the princess dreams of the terrors and atrocities her father conducted, so that she may not conduct them herself.

"I gave you the dreams your majesty..." Cassandra said, putting a hand on her chest, "...and if you wish to pass these woods, you must do me a favor— well, it's more of a favor for the good of the kingdom—but I digress!"  
"What are you asking me to do?"  
"You _must_ to agree, that in ten years—and I mean ten _exactly—_that you will go back to the castle and kill your father. You _must _promise me this in order to pass, this and nothing else."

The princess looked at Google, and then at the witch, "...I promise to do it."  
"Good. Then you may pass, and have my blessing of a safe passage. The forest will not harm you, so as long as you intend to keep your word."

The princess passed through the misty woods, and looked for the witch behind her shoulder, but she was gone.   
Google said nothing for a moment, but then asked, "Are you really going to do it?"  
"...Yes. I've had all those dreams all my life for a reason, Google, and I'm going to stop them. There shouldn't be any more violence.. there shouldn't _be _violence.. but.. I— I've had those dreams for a reason, a _purpose, _and if it takes an act of violence to stop it, then I'll do it."

He said nothing, and hooked his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.   
"...I could kill him for you." He said.   
But the princess shook her head, "I made a promise, and intend to keep it."  
And that's why he fell in love with her, because she was noble, unlike many of the other people he had met. She didn't treat him like an object, but a person, and she was interested in what he had to say.

That's why he wanted to kill the king for her, because he loved her, and love can make you do crazy things for people— but she wasn't like _other _people, she was.. she was herself, even when life gave her troubles for it.   
Google said nothing as they rode through the woods safely, too caught up in his thoughts.

"What's today's date?" The princess asked, as she stopped at the edge of the woods.   
"It's..." he paused for a moment, " March, March 20th. Spring solstice."  
"That's when we come back, then, in ten years, we have to remember."   
"I'll remember."

The princess nodded, and headed off into the world. The years passed like water through her fingers, and she descended into the world of thieves, meeting many along the way.   
That brings us to now.   
To the two children she met. 

You looked at the children, and pulled off your hood, "The princess needs your help."   
The children recognized you, and gasped.   
"I need you to help me sneak into the castle."

The red haired boy looked at you, "Why us?!"   
"Yeah!"Amphitrite yelled.   
"Because I've been watching you." You said, "...And.. " you hesitated, "..and because I knew your mother, Amphitrite. She had blue eyes, just like yours, and a birthmark on her left pinky."   
Amphitrite paused, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "..She never mentioned you.."  
"Because she didn't want you to get into this business— she had to do what she had to do to survive... but she didn't steal as much when you were born."

"You really knew my mom?"  
"Yes. She was a great friend of mine for a few years, until she passed. She's the one who got us together.." you reached out to hold Google's hand, smiling.  
"Wait—" the red head boy exclaimed, "he's the guy from the—" You nodded, as he continued, "Then why couldn't you just— just tell us who you were?!"   
"Would you have believed me?"  
"Yes! Because you would've shown your face and! Then we would have seen you— don't you know your portrait is hung up _everywhere?!_"  
"....No, I didn't."  
"Well, Yeah! It is! And I don't get why you had to drag us here through the creepy woods and tell us your dumb story! And why should we even help you, huh?! Because you gave us food and told us a story and—"  
"_Andrew!" _Yelled Amphitrite, "That's enough!"  
The boy fell silent, and Amphitrite turned to you.

"Why do you want us to help you?" She asked, her eyes vulnerable and confused, "...And—and why should I believe you about my mom?"  
Biting your lip, you looked at her, "I want you two to help me because.. because— well, for a lot of reasons." You sighed, and looked away from her, "..and..Amphitrite, your mom visited me after she died, and told me to find you...And I did know her, before you were born.. when..when she met your father and became pregnant, she quit the business. She told me that she never wanted you to live a life like hers, and I've spent a long time trying to find you...ever since she visited me in a dream, two years ago..but— I just— I want to help the both of you have a better life than this."

Taking out a medium sized blue bag out of your coat, you placed the sack in front of them.   
"If you help me sneak into the castle, I'll give you a hundred of these... and, I'll give you a good home, if you wish, along with an education."  
You looked nervously at the children, eyes filled with a mixture of hope and despair— you made a promise to Amphitrite's mother, and you intended to keep it. You intended to help both of them, you had bonded with the two of them over the past few days, after you and Google caught them sneaking in your tent, scouring for food.

Google wanted to be rough.. he always tended to be rough with people, even you, sometimes, but you told him no. That these were children, and that they will be treated accordingly. Grudgingly, he agreed, letting you tie them up, instead of beating them to a bloody pulp like usual. As you were tying up Amphitrite, that's when you noticed the birth mark on her left pinky, almost exactly like her mother's, but instead of a blob of brown, it was shaped like a seashell. Just exactly as her mother had described it all those years ago.

"....Why should we believe you?" Asked Andrew, as he eyed the sack, crossing his arms.   
"...You don't have to believe me, but— you can give me a chance."

The two children looked at each other, and then at you.   
"So.." Andrew spoke up, "...you're tellin me.. that if _we _help _you, _you'll help _us?" _  
"Yes."

Andrew's eyes fell down the ground, and then slowly rose up to you, "I don't exactly trust you—"  
"I do." Amphitrite spoke up, "I do. It— I— I may be confused.. about how my mom knew you.. but... but I trust you..it's crazy.. but— like, my mom.. would always cover up that birth mark on her pinky with a ring... b-because she was embarrassed about it." Nervously, she looked away from you, "..so.. we'll help you."

Smiling at the girl, you recalled the last night you saw her mother, after she died, it'd been years since you'd seen her.   
You couldn't remember much of the dream, except her crying, begging you to find her baby, and keep her safe. She didn't have enough time to tell you her baby's name, she could only tell you about the birth mark before she vanished, quickly replaced by another ghost.

"Thank you." You said, "For deciding to help me." You said nothing for a moment, and then turned to Google, "...Will you untie then for me?"  
He turned to you, "I don't know if I should.." He said, eyeing the children through his cloak.   
"Oh, just do it— for me? Please?"  
You could see his lips contort into a stubborn frown.   
"Oh alright. I'll do it." Gathering up your cloak, your untied the children, and told them of your plan.

It was simple, you had to outsmart your father.   
All they had to do was learn his schedule, and learn how he worked, who served him and why?   
"...And how are we gonna do that?" Asked Andrew stubbornly, crossing his arms.   
"Easy. I'll disguise you as children of a duke."  
"What?"

Smirking you looked Andrew straight in the eye, "There's a friend of mine whose husband would benefit greatly from a revolution. They live across the way, and I've talked to them about what I'm going to do. The duke's wife is an old friend of mine, she used to be a thief, before she met the duke— it's quite romantic, actually."   
"So..you're telling me— we're just gonna dress up? And sneak into the king's castle? And that's it?"  
You nodded, "The king is going to have an annual ball in three weeks, which will last for a month, it ends on spring solstice... so! The both of you will live in the palace for a month! And spy on him!"  
"....I hope this is worth it."

You chuckled, "Oh, it will be."  
Then, you sent the children to bed, and told them to rest, they had a long journey in the morning.

Laying next to Google, you sighed.   
He turned to you, and wrapped his arms around you, "You should sleep."  
"I'm just worried."   
"It'll be fine. You always worry too much."   
Softly, you giggled, and turned to him, nuzzling into his chest.

Morning came sooner than expected.   
Groaning, you awoke to the sun on your face, and rolled over, wrapping your arms around Google.

"Good morning." You murmured.  
"Morning."  
Sighing, you got up, stretched, and started to gather everything. You looked around for a moment and, fortunately, saw the children resting peacefully in their blankets.   
After everything was packed, you woke them up, and dragged them out of the cave.

The walk to the duke's house lasted four hours.  
Finally, after much complaining and groaning from the children, you arrived.   
Quickly, you knocked on the dark blue door, and wiped your brow.   
"Coming!" A voice called. The door opened to reveal a pale, blue eyed lady.   
"Hey Virginia." You said, placing a hand on your hip, "it's been _aaaaages."_  
"....I just saw you Tuesday."  
"Yeah, like uh— last month?"  
"...it's been aaaaages!"

You giggled, and hugged her, going inside.   
Virginia had been your friend since you left the forest, the two of you had known each other for ten years! It was crazy how all that time passed by.   
"So, you still in with the plan?" You asked, peeling off your cloak and putting it in the coat rack.   
"You know I am! You got the kids?"  
"Yup."  
"Let me see them— "

You turned towards Andrew and Amphitrite, beckoning then over.   
"....You really got.. you really found her daughter?"  
"Yeah.. I did. I kept my promise, it took me long enough!"

Virginia walked towards them, and placed her hands on Amphitrite's cheeks.   
"...You look.. you look so much like your mother." Sighing, she let go. "Alright. (Y/n). Let's go over the plan again."  
Sitting everyone down, she opened a book, taking out a hidden stack of papers.   
"Alright." She sighed, "let's start."

It'd taken around two months for the plan to finally commence, after you met with Virginia and finally told her about the dream you had of Amphitrite's mother all those years ago, she told you to go find her. Luckily, Amphitrite wasn't _that _hard to find.   
Mostly Amphitrite was important because of something her mother mentioned to you one night while drunk— you didn't know if that "familial luck spell" was true or not, but you figured having Amphitrite would help.

The plan was simple, or, it could be _simplified_, the Duke and his Wife (Your friend, Virginia) would pretend that Adam and Amphitrite were their children, taking them to the ball. Then, said children would spy on the king, after a month, on spring solstice, you would visit the witch, and then strike.   
There were also those tiny details— which guards were on your side, old secret entrances that only you and Google knew about, the studying of old maps and... so much.. work!

Sighing, you looked at Virginia.   
"I'm going to have to teach these children etiquette, aren't I?"  
She nodded, "You sure as hell know I can't do it."  
You chuckled, and sighed, "Alright. I'd say we start tomorrow, we've been lecturing about this grand scheme for four hours."   
Looking outside, you noticed the sun starting to lower in the sky. "...we should eat.. and then go to bed.."  
Everyone agreed.

After dinner, everyone went to bed, but you and Google stayed up. The both of you underneath the moonlight with a small lantern and a stack of papers.   
Sitting next to him, you watched his form in the moonlight for a moment, "...Hey Google.."  
You whispered, causing him to look at you.   
"..Would— I— well, um, we are.. you know, getting _older_.. I mean.. would.. would you ever want to have kids?"  
Surprised, he considered it for a moment and then replied, "...Well, I don't think I can exactly have children—"  
"No, I mean like, like.. adopting.."  
He paused, " I don't really know.."   
"Oh.."  
"Would you?"  
"I'd think so.."  
"Mm."

Turning away, he went back to his papers, and you went back to yours. But you glanced at him for a moment, and hesitantly took his hand, causing him to smile.   
"....I'd still love you even if you didn't want any kids.. I just want you to be happy.."   
His eyes looked towards you, "...That's what you always say."  
"Well.. I really do want you to be happy— why do you think I always asked if you wanted to leave me?"  
He gripped your hand tighter, and rubbed his thumb against your knuckles, "...I sometimes thought it was because you didn't want me anymore."  
"Google! I _love you— _of course I want you around! I.. I just always worry about you! And I always will— and I'll always wonder if you'd be happier if maybe I'd helped you leave... I don't know, I've just been thinking about it, is all.."  
Hesitantly, he leaned closer, and rested his head on yours, "...You know I didn't like you at first."  
You frowned, "Of course I do."  
"...I grew to like you, while I was planning to escape."  
"Oh... I didn't know that."  
"Well, you only really knew one side of the story."  
"That's true."

Pausing, he thought for a moment, and then continued, "...I really liked you before I collapsed.. in the library that day.."  
"You did?"  
"Of course. You.. you were too damn nice."  
You giggled, your shoulders relaxing as he wrapped an arm around you. You noticed his other hand shuffling the corners of the papers over and over again, and you took notice of the band on his ring finger.. he'd stolen it from some far off king two years ago, and stole another ring for you, , asking (rather bluntly, in the middle of the desert, while the two of you were infiltrating a caravan) if you'd marry him. You said yes, trying your best not to cry and shriek in excitement.

"...I couldn't help but like you, you didn't let others boss me around."   
You smiled fondly, remembering how you used to shoo away guards or servants who tried to take advantage of him. "And," he continued, "you'd never let anyone boss you around either. I really admired you for that."

For a moment, you wished everything could stay like this, this calm fall before the big winter storm, but it couldn't. You didn't know if you were going to be alive in a month, and he knew it too.  
"...You don't even let _me _tell you what to do."  
You laughed, and tried to keep it stifle it, but it came out anyway in joyous waves.   
"Well, your more stubborn than me." You pointed out, "I remember once you wouldn't even let me help you because I wasn't an inventor."  
"I remember that."  
"Yeah, and your whole damn arm was injured."  
"I remember once you wouldn't let me take care of you when you were sick."  
"Oh, I remember— I almost fainted when we were trying to rob the Duke— and that's how him and Virginia met, you remember? The three of us trying to.. to take all those horses and the whole carriage? That was the riskiest thing we did.."  
"I'm surprised you didn't faint. I remember we had a whole argument about it."  
"I remember that— and you know what? I remember us going back to camp, and Amphitrite's mom, Henrietta, came and almost smacked me across the forehead."

He chuckled, and stoked your arm gently.  
"I remember I wanted to slap you across the forehead— I was furious at you."  
"I remember I wanted you to shut up, because I felt like I was dying— and plus, who was the one who managed to get the whole loot of the carriage back to camp? Me."  
"Yeah, and you almost ran two people over."  
"Oh shush."

Silence followed for a moment, and Google pulled away, looking at you.   
"Promise me, that when you go, you'll be careful."  
"I promise."  
Gently, he kissed your forehead.   
"Let's go to bed."  
You nodded, got up from your seat, and followed him to your guest room.

The next morning was chaos.   
Unlike yesterday, the children were excited, and didn't want to sit down, but you managed.

The next few days got better, and the next week the children were making clear progress, and the time passed by faster than it should have.

It was already three days before the ball, and the children were packing up, bringing suitcases full of new clothes and books, along with toys and games.   
You didn't really know if time was allowed to pass by this fast.

You and Google would stay in the cabin, and head out in two weeks, staying with the witch until the morning of spring solstice.   
Walking out the door, you watched them go, Andrew turned to wave at you excitedly, and so did his sister, you smiled, and waved back sadly, watching their carriage disappear into the woods.   
It was day time, and everything seemed to glow with sunlight, but you didn't take notice, you only watched the light blue carriage go down the path worriedly, and stand in front of the door for a few moments, before returning inside.

Sighing, you sat down at the table, watching Google lean over a book. You wondered if he missed them too— you know he did, he never stayed on the same page for very long.   
"...You know.." he said, looking up at you, "..I would like to have kids."  
"Really?"  
He nodded, and went back to his book.

Time passed by faster than it should have.   
The weeks filled with the blur of going over plans, and the talks of the children. You always worried about them, in the back of your mind, wondering if they were alright.

It was now two days before spring solstice.

You awoke to the noise of birds and of Google's gentle clicking, you could barely hear the whisper of his gears running.   
You turned to him, kissed his forehead, and got out of the bed the both of you shared.

You started to pack, putting a white dress in a suitcase, along with a pair of shoes.   
You were scared, honestly, but still honor bound— and you knew that this would probably be your only chance to kill him. You had one shot. Sighing, you put your bag by the front door, and sat at the table, waiting for Google to wake up.   
Now that you thought of it— did you remind him to wind himself yesterday? You always had to do that, because even though he was very meticulous, he could still forget to take care of himself sometimes. That would be something you'd missed about him, you thought, if you got captured and tortured, you'd miss the way he organized things— taking bookshelves of old homes the two of you would often rampage, and organizing the books by category, title, and author.

You clenched your fist, and took a deep breath. It wouldn't be the first time you had to kill someone, you couldn't remember how many you've killed— it's too many. And even that thought hurt, the thought that you too had to use violence just to survive.   
Maybe, just maybe after all this, there wouldn't be as much violence. You'd instill better laws, require public education, tax the rich with higher taxes.. build parks and libraries, killing evil like the evil weed it was.

You heard a few clicks as Google got out of bed, and that worried you, he only clicked a lot if he hadn't wound his key.   
"Google!" You exclaimed.   
"Yes?"  
"Make sure you wind your key!"  
"Can you do it for me?"  
"Okay."  
You got up, went down the hall and to the bedroom, and sat down behind him. He took off the golden chain the key was attached to, and handed it to you.   
"...Do it slowly." He said, as your fingers took the golden key, lifted up his shirt, and inserted it in the hole in his back, gently winding it up. "...This might be the last time.. that you do it. I want to remember it."  
You smiled, and went slower, watching his body tense up, and listening to the gears in his body rotate. It was one of your favorite noises. The clicks and clicks of metal coming together, the whir of machines, and the buzz of gears.

Nervously, you liked your lips, and continued winding, opening your mouth to say something, but not being able to say it.

"...Promise me something, (Y/n).."  
"...Yes?"  
"Promise me you'll come back."  
You heard a click as gears slid into place, and Google's body relaxed.   
"Promise me, (Y/n)."  
"I promise."

He turned over to you, and hugged you, holding you tight.   
You knew what would happen if you were caught, _he _knew what would happen if you were caught. You'd be locked up in a dungeon, and prepared for the guillotine, or starved to death, or maybe even tortured. Probably all of those.   
You pulled away from the hug, and kissed him softly, over and over again.   
"...I promise I'll come back." You repeated, more for your own reassurance than his.   
He embraced you again, and then let go. You gave him back the key, and he took it.

"We have to go if we want to make it to the witch's house on time." He said, and you nodded in response, watching him get out of the bed and walk away. You followed him, when you reached the door, he had your bag in hand, and was holding the door open for you, revealing the slightly cloud sky.

This is a fairytale, you thought, and like all fairytales, people have to be afraid in order to do things— that's just how the story goes. And you were afraid..afraid of losing this little world you'd created, made of people just like you, misfits and rebels who didn't conform to anyone's standards.   
You walked out the door, and took Google's free hand, and he followed you.

He'd go almost anywhere for you— you were his princess, even though he'd never admit it, but some thought still lingered in his mind, what if this would be the last time he saw you? What if this was the only time he could admit that you were the only human he valued? What then? He didn't know. Well, a part of him did know—he'd kill everyone. Everyone. It didn't matter who it was— what was the point of letting people live if you weren't there? There wasn't one. You taught him the value in things— not just in facts, but in the things that surrounded the facts.. you taught him the value of flowers, and other pretty, frivolous things. You taught him the value in keeping you— you weren't a commodity or something he needed, but something he wanted in his life.

The both of you walked down the path of the woods, and the sun crept like a serpent in the sky. You both reached the witch's cottage at sunset. You remember seeing her a few years after the promise, and she recognized you, and told you to visit her again, by using the map you held in your hands.

Hesitantly, you knocked on the door, and she opened it, her face exactly like it was all those years ago.   
"Ah! Your majesty! You've come!" She crowed, taking your hand, pulling the both of you inside. "I've been looking after those children of yours! And don't ask me how I know about them, that's irrelevant— but, I could say that I have a crystal ball that sees everything!" Cassandra cackled, and with a twirl of her finger, pulled out two chairs, you and Google sat down.

"You have one more day till you have to kill your father."  
You looked at her, and nodded solemnly in response.   
"...I know you'll do it. I prophesied it on your birth, that's why I gave you all those dreams— and those nightmares too."  
You watched her walk across the room, too a book shelf, and pull out a dagger.   
"..But.. mostly, I just gave you nightmares."   
She walked towards you, as the dagger glowed with a violet hue. "...You made all those dreams by yourself, while you were awake, because of all the nightmares you had while sleeping.." Cassandra threw the dagger in the air, and the room became cloaked with darkness, but the dagger, like a flame in a dark cave, remained burning bright.   
"...Do you know what this dagger is made of?"  
"...No.." you whispered, as it floated towards you.   
"It's made up of your dreams."

Confusion crossed your face as the dagger floated across the room, it reminded you of a burning purple flower as it hovered above your outstretched hand.   
"...Dreams, well, _Day _dreams to be more specific— are very powerful, the most powerful of all." Cassandra's voice filled the room with a whisper as she continued, "...Yes, they are harder to collect— but worth it. This dagger will kill your father, because of how powerful it is, and because _you _dreamed it into being, without even knowing it."  
The dagger turned, and lay itself down on your hand.   
"...It's complicated— too complicated, and I'm too lazy to explain... but, this dagger is made out of day dreams and hope, (Y/n). And it will make sure your destiny is fulfilled... only as long as you keep dreaming."

You gripped the dagger, and it's glow faded as the room was filled with warm candle light.   
"...It isn't guaranteed that you will fulfill your dream, but it is.. it is likely, that you will— you've come too far in this story to not to."  
Your eyes met hers, and you saw them spark like a fresh sapling in spring, before they faded into the color of emeralds.   
"...It's time for the both of you to rest now— you have a lot to do tomorrow."

The witch left the room, and it eclipsed into darkness again.   
You and Google settled down on the couch that rested by the unlit hearth, and you turned to him, whispering, "...You know, now that I think about it— this story I'm in has some odd pacing."  
"...Doesn't everything?" He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck, "...time either goes by too fast or too slow for our liking."  
You chuckled, and set the dagger down on the ground, "...I hope my time with you is slower than I'd like."

He smiled, and kissed your cheek, and told you to rest.   
And rest you did, you dreams filled with sorrow and tears and atrocities, but also some form of stubborn, rigorous hope that filled every bone in your body and every cell in your blood stream with light.

Your eyes fluttered open to the sun streaming in your face.   
Sighing, you rubbed your eyes, and groaned.   
"...I want to sleep."  
"Your majesty~!" A voice sang, "the day is young and full of rebellion and murder!"  
You groaned again, burying your face into Google's chest, listening to his gentle ticking.   
"...I'm coming." You mumbled, and sighed, unwrapping your arms from his embrace.

"It won't take long for you to get to the castle now! But, you'll need time to get information from the children! Now get a move on!"  
You stood up, and bent down to kiss Google on the forehead, while you grabbed your dagger.   
"Goodbye Google." You whispered, and kissed him again. And again. And again. And just one more time— just so you could remember the texture of his skin and the feeling of his soft hair underneath your fingers as you pushed it aside.   
"Oh stop that! You love bird! You're coming back! Come on! It'll only take five minutes!"

You rolled your eyes, and grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers. Google's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, his hand still in yours.   
Even after all those years of dating and marriage, it was still hard for him to admit how much you meant to him— but he always showed it, through small touches and little gestures.

"....Promise you _will _come back. Promise me again. Right now— _promise_." He said, his voice straighter than usual.   
"...I promise I'll come back."  
He stared at you for a long moment, and then reached towards his neck, unclamping the chain. "...If you don't come back, " he said, grabbing your hand, "...then I'll die."  
"Google you can't—"  
"Shut up."  
"Google, don't be rude—"  
"I've always been rude."  
"I know but you can't be rude right now, I might _die— "_  
"Shut up and don't say that, take the key and go."  
"Google—"  
"Take the key and go and remember that I love you."

You paused, and smiled, sighing, "I love you too. You damn fool."  
You stood up, put the dagger in your boot, and the key around your neck. You walked to the table where the witch sat, and grabbed your bag by the door, taking out your deep royal blue cloak.   
"I'm ready." You said, putting it on.   
She stared at you for a moment, and then opened the door for you, wishing you luck.  
You looked at her, and took a deep breath, going out into the wilderness.

The air was humming and brewing with a storm, the clouds ready to burst with rain.  
You sighed, and continued walking till you found the path you recognized.   
Taking a moment, you wiped the sweat off your forehead and continued your journey onward.

You started to wonder if the children were alright— had they been caught? You hoped not, this whole plan practically depended on them... but mostly, you were worried because you loved them, even though you'd only known them for such a short time. They were charming, you loved their personalities— Andrew's brash, hot temper and stubbornness, along with Amphitrite's mischievous and curious temperament. You loved them both-maybe you fell in love with things too easily, you thought, but at the same time, you knew you didn't.

You loved when you trusted someone, and you trusted those kids and their instincts, you knew they wouldn't fail— they were too damn clever! Why, just weeks ago they'd managed to sneak off with Google's key— swiping it straight from his neck as he worked on something. He was so mad he wanted to beat them, but you managed to smack some sense into him. (Both literally and figuratively— you didn't hit him that hard, just a light little slap on the forehead.) Then, he turned to you, and smacked you back, which caused the children to ambush him, making you fall down because you were laughing too hard.

You loved them all. You loved them dearly— your friends and your children and Google. They were all close to your heart, and something deep down said to remember them when you were fighting, because they would get you through this.

Smiling, you continued on your journey, going down paths of memory.   
You remembered Google pushing you into the mud when you still lived at the castle, and you grabbing his arm, pulling him into the dirty water.   
You remembered the first time you stole from a vendor, getting a book for Google, and an apple for yourself.   
You remembered meeting Henrietta, Amphitrite's mother, while you were trying to steal from the same carriage.   
And you remember her finally getting the two of you together, because everyone at the camp was tired of seeing you two look at each other and not do anything about it! They knew the both of you had a thing on each other! Especially Henrietta, and she was tired of seeing you two love birds apart, so she took the both of you to a love festival, in some town you couldn't remember, and forced the two of you into the confession booth they had there.   
You confessed first, and Google stared at you for a moment, and then kissed you roughly, causing the whole audience you were standing in front of to cheer.

You remembered, and your memories would keep you safe.   
Love was is the thing that can combat violence, you thought, and even though Love can't stop it— it's violence's only opponent; the only one brave and strong enough to fight it.

Clutching all your memories in your mind, you reached the end of the path by noon.   
You stopped for a moment before stepping out of the woods, and looked back down the path, remembering the adrenaline rush you felt when you rode the horse out of the castle gates, and met the witch.

You looked towards the castle, which could be seen in between the emerald trees, and smiled.   
It was time, it was time to begin anew.

You walked out of the woods, shoulders squared, and form rising. You did not cower or slither away, you rose, growing with confidence as you approached the castle, taking the west side of the building.   
There was a secret entrance there, you knew, and you used to often use it to sneak out.

Taking a deep breath, you kept to the edge of the woods, and grasped Google's key, closing your eyes and breathing in as you stopped in front of where you gaged the entrance to be around. Letting go, you ran to the wall of the castle, and feverishly felt around for the brick in the wall.

Pushing around for a few moments, you found it, and entered a dark hallway.   
Breathing heavily, you closed the door that opened.

You're actually doing this.   
Taking in a deep breath, you walked on.

Now, the plan was to meet the children in the library connecting to your old room, hopefully, being the clever little thieves they are, they managed to sneak in in there.  
Exhaling, you made your way through the darkness, gliding your hand across the wall, feeling for the familiar arch of the library.

Over time, you noticed a soft purple strip of light coming from your boot, and bent down, taking out the dagger.   
You held it in your hands as it started to twitch, trying to pull itself out of your grasp until it finally did. It took off like lighting, straight ahead, and you chased it until it landed on an arched door— the library!

Grabbing the dagger out of the wooden door, you pushed it open, entering your old sanctuary.   
Now, nobody except you and your late mother knew that door was there, because the both you grew up in this castle, and, to everybody else, it looked just like another bookshelf, but you knew differently.

Looking around, you noticed the library was empty. Well, except for the books that crowded each and every shelf, along with the dark tables you and Google used to sit at.   
You sighed, and looked up for what used to be your old hiding place, a corner on the upstairs floor of the library. Nothing the stairs, you walked to them, and went up the spiraling staircase, and hid, waiting for the children.

They came after you picked up a book and read to chapter five.   
"(Y/n)?" Amphitrite whispered, "Are you here?"  
"Dummy! You have to do the whistle!"  
"Oh yeah!"   
She let out a long, high note, followed by two short ones.

Smiling, you whistled back, blowing a short note two times.   
"Hey! She's here!"   
"Yeah— but where?" Andrew asked, looking around.   
"Up here!" You called, coming out of your little nook, and beckoning the children.

Smiling, they ran upstairs, and hugged you.   
"We missed you— well _I _missed you!"  
"I— I missed her too!"

You laughed, and kissed their foreheads, and held them tight.   
"How'd you sneak in here?"  
"It was really hard— like, well, he came up with the plan, and I followed it."  
"What was your plan?" You asked, facing the boy.   
"Well.. uh, we just bribed the guards."  
"Really?"  
"And, we put a little bit of sleeping potion we got from this weird red head.. and like, when we saw her— _she _was like: is she related to you? And I was like: No! And then, the witch came over, but at first I couldn't tell she was a witch, until she told us. And we were like: prove it! And then, she did a trick, and turned oranges into goldfish, and I was like: um, yeah, right sure— I've seen that trick before lady, it ain't that impressive. And then, she just _pulled _a potion— a _potion _out of the air! Like! A ball of blue liquid, and then, she made a bottle out of _air! _And I was like: woah, you are a witch. But I was trying to sound fancy about it, ya know? Because we were at the ball and all, surrounded by these rich fancy people who like, I swear to _god _ate _diamonds!"_  
You smiled, and put a hand on his head, "That was good of you to be skeptical."  
"Well, I'm _always _skeptical."  
You laughed, and led them to an old couch you and Google used to sit on. You stood in front of them as they sat down on the purple couch, sheltered by the dark brown shelves of the library, and glowing from the glow of the sun behind them. 

"Now, do you know the king's schedule?"  
"Yeah, we learned it in a week, it was easy."   
You looked at Amphitrite for conformation, and she nodded, replying with, "He has a routine— and we noticed that everyday, at three o clock, he goes alone to the garden."  
"We figured that would be a good opportunity to strike— either that, or.. six thirty, where he comes here."  
"He comes here?"  
"Yeah." Andrew said.

You bit your lip, and asked, "..Are there any other times he's alone?"  
"Well— There's the bathroom..."  
"Oh, and meal times.. but I really think that the best time is when he's in the garden."  
"I don't know— it's too public. Think about it, all those open spaces—"  
"Well, _we _usually strike in open spaces, because it's easier, at least for us."

You nodded, "Thank you." You whispered, and hugged them.  
"Are you really gonna kill your dad?"   
"Yes."  
Andrew silenced for a moment, and Amphitrite spoke up, "...I'd kill your dad, for you— I really would—"  
"No. I have to. I can't risk you or anyone else getting hurt."

She met your eyes, and Andrew looked up, meeting yours too, both their hazel and turquoise eyes bore into yours.   
"Make me promise something."  
"What?" They both asked, leaning closer.   
"Make me promise to come back."  
They blinked in surprise, and looked at each other, and than you.   
"Promise us you'll come back." They whispered.   
"I promise you— and I mean the both of you, that I'll come back." You said, tears pooling in your eyes as you reached over and hugged them again. They froze at first, but then hugged back, arms wrapped tight around your plushy waist, and heads resting on your chin.

They were both filled with longing, longing and missing, they both remembered, once upon a time, having mothers who loved them and held them like this.   
"I promise I'll come back." You repeated, because you could feel their longing in the way they held you tight, and in the way they wrapped their arms around you like iron rods, they didn't want to let go— and that's the hardest thing, you thought, about being loved, is that sometimes, you _have _to let go. You just have to.

Tears streamed down your cheeks as they released their grip on you, and they were crying too. Some landed in Amphitrite's blue puffy dress, and Andrew stained his dark blue sleeve with snot as he wiped his nose.   
You didn't care if boogers got on you, you pushed up your sleeve, and wiped his tears, stroking his freckled cheek with your thumb.   
You did the same to Amphitrite, stroking both of their faces gently.

They had only known you for such a short time, you thought, but something in the way they looked at you told you they loved you nonetheless.  
You smiled, and kissed each of their foreheads. "I love you." You said, "And I promise— I _promise _on my mothers grave, that I will come back."

You noticed them trying to blink tears away, and kissed their foreheads again.   
"I mean it, I'm coming back. So don't you cry!" You said, chuckling, "and don't you pout! Just remember that I love you, and it'll all work out." Your mother used to say that to you, before she died.   
"I mean it.." you repeated, "I'm coming back! So don't your cry! And don't you pout! Just _remember, _that I love you, and it'll all work out."

They both took a shaky breath, a nodded, "We'll remember." Andrew said.   
"Yeah— we'll remember! I promise! So you have to try and come back soon!"  
"Yeah! Come back soon!"

You laughed, and took your hands away from their faces, "I'll come back soon."

Blinking away a few tears, your turned away from them, and looked out the window.   
_The sun shines like a promise_, you thought, _and the whole world will sing when that promise is fulfilled. And I'll fulfill my promises, I'll come back... I promise that to myself too._

"We'll have to go soon..." Amphitrite spoke up, looking at you.   
"Yeah.. we'll have to go.."  
"It's okay.." you whispered, "you'll see me again soon."   
They smiled, and hugged you one last time, before getting up, and leaving.

You watched them go, and smiled at how they changed. They looked happier now, and you were gonna make damn well sure they stayed that way. The door to the library closed, leaving you alone to silence, and the ticking of the clock.   
You looked at it, and realized you had five hours.

You groaned, and went back to the book you were reading.  
The ringing of bells would remind you of the passing of time, until finally, five o clock came, reminding you that you had on hour left—

One hour.

You'd attack him right here in the library, and slit it his throat, killing him instantly. Or, maybe, you should go for a more hidden approach, and wait— through experience you'd learned that it was better to wait and stalk, than to just pounce.

So, you made a plan.   
Going downstairs, you climbed up a bookshelf near the door, planning to seal the entrance with a wooden board you hid years ago.   
It wouldn't take long to find it... you remembered always placing it next to the closet in the door. So, all you would have to do is jump down, open the door quietly, and insert the board quietly, and then, you would climb up the bookshelf again.

You decided to practice for thirty minutes.   
You found the board, slid it into place, and climbed into the bookshelf, over and over again.   
You wondered why your father would go to the library— you hoped the children hadn't lied to you.. had he promised them something greater? Like stacks of gold? Would he arrive armed with guards? You didn't know— you started to worry.

Anxiety built in your stomach as you climbed the book shelf again, and sat on top.   
If they did betray you, there would be hell to pay.   
You still trusted them, you thought, even if your father didn't usually go to the library— but then again, people change over the years, just like you had. Before you became a thief, you never thought you could steal anything, until you did of course, and then everything changed. Stealing became a thrill seeking hobby, and then a job, and then, finally, a career.

You glanced at the clock, noticing that it was five thirty.

Thirty minutes till six. And then another thirty minutes. Jesus, the time was passing by.

Your stomach twisted.   
You are going to do this.   
Like, right now, in this moment, or— well, you're planning to.   
You're going to kill your father.

You thought this as you kept glancing at the clock, time idly passing on by.   
You managed to calm down by the time the clock stroke six.

Thirty minutes.

You felt your heart rate increased as the bells stopped, and noticed that the light in the library was going dim, soon, someone would have to light lanterns— and you'd probably have to kill them to.

Soon, the sky grew darker the sun sinking lower, light still shone through the windows , as someone entered the library (you unblocked the door before deciding to settle up here, and held the board in your hands.)   
It wasn't your father..

In fact, it was— oh, it was what's his name? Harry? Henry?   
You couldn't remember.

But it was the old knight who used to help you, and aid you whenever you snuck out.  
Then, you remembered.   
Harold.   
His name was Harold.

He'd often get you out of trouble, and actually became the closest thing to a father you ever had. 

The lanterns that surrounded the library were lit, and Harold looked around for a moment, and sighed.

"...His majesty will be here soon." He said, looking up, "I hope you're prepared, princess."  
"What— I— how did you-?"  
"The children told me, but don't worry, they didn't betray you."  
"Why did they tell you?"  
"Well, they didn't tell _me _exactly, I just overheard."  
"So, you spied on them?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"...Because I suspected something."

You frowned, and looked at the man, noticing that he had a beard and gray hair, he didn't look as regal as he used to.   
"...I—"  
"I can't talk long now. Be prepared."  
"Thank you."  
He nodded, and made his way towards the door, "Thank you Harold— but, please, make me promise you something."

Harold turned to you, his bushy eyebrows burrowing in confusion, "Promise what?"  
"Make me promise I'll come back.. I.. you were an important figure thought my youth, and I need _you _to make _me _promise that I'll come back— you.. you were the closest thing to a functioning father I ever had, Harold, so   
_please—"_  
He looked at you, and opened his mouth to speak, slowly and softly in a whisper he said, "Promise me you'll come back, (Y/n)."  
"I promise you I'll come back."

Gazing at you, he turned away, and left the room, closing the door.

Only a few more minutes.

Your heart beat fiercely in your chest. You could feel the uncomfortable pump as adrenaline and excitement rushed through your blood stream like wild horses.   
Watching the door, you let yourself feel that thrill you always felt before killing. Come to think of it, wasn't it mostly Google's fault you had that feeling? That thrilling feeling? Whenever you were with him it would be a competition...

You shook your head, judging yourself for thinking such violent thoughts— how could you stop violence when you yourself committed it? It didn't make sense.

The door opened.

Your father came in, slightly bent over, older. He wore his usual red robe, which shone on the yellow lamplight of the library. His beard reached to his knees, and was a tangle of grey and white hairs.

Licking your lips, you swallowed nervously, and held the wooden board close to your chest.

You just had to wait for the right moment to block the door.

You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, along with the noise of his shuffling form, and silk slithering against the floor.

You waited till he sat down at the old, long table in the middle of the library.

You silently jumped down from your perch, and blocked the door with the board.

Taking out the dagger from your boot, you watched it start to glow again, seeming to sense its target.

Your boots made little noise, as you walked behind him.

"It's been a long time."  
Startling, you stopped the raised knife from reaching his fragile neck.   
His voice was old, creaking, like an untuned piano as he spoke, "...where did you go, all these years?"  
He turned to you, his eyes meeting yours.

He only met crazed eyes.   
Eyes filled with fear and spiked anger, eyes that stared straight into his without mercy.

"I went where you couldn't find me."

He saw no pity, no remorse or cowardice, nothing like the gaze he used to meet whenever he looked into yours.

And, he felt afraid.   
Fear like a slow, rising wave, came and collapsed upon him as his old, frail form started to shake— you had changed. No longer weak, you stood tall with strength, your arms muscular and unfamiliar.

You stood in front of him like a pillar, he could see faint scars on your neck and face, along with your hands.

"...I always knew this day would come." He whispered, "..but that doesn't mean I have to except it." You tried to take a stab at him, but missed.   
Standing up he charged at you, his arms aiming for your throat, but you grabbed one of his long, warn limbs, and threw him to the ground, pinning him down.

"...You're tyranny ends now, father."   
You met his eyes, and raised the dagger, and it glowed brighter, burning with excitement like a fire burning in winter.

You quickly brought it down, like a swift piece of a purple, painful comet.

Your father choked as the knife reached his chest, and coughed blood.   
You laughed, heaving, as the adrenaline wore off.

You dig the blade in further, as he tried to struggle. You listened to his last moans and gurgles as they died out, only to fade to the noise of your heavy breathing.

Pulling out the dagger, you watched its glow fade, and then brighten again, filling the room with light.

It spoke. _"...You did it, your majesty.."_  
It was the witch's voice, which to you, floated around the room, swirling through your ears, _"..you have done it, that one thing you were prophesied to do— and I am proud. Now, go, go into the courtroom, and claim your kingdom!"_

You screamed as the knife flew from your hands, and in the air, spinning in the air, changing from the color of lavender, to a golden hue.

_"Now go! Go and claim your kingdom, and rejoice! For you have many more adventures! And this, this magical dagger, is my gift to you— it will always guide the bravest, and the cleverest-! It guided your mother, and shall guide you too!"_

A shot of light burst your eyes, and you covered them, as the dagger lowered itself down in front of you and your father's body.

The light faded, reveling a silver, clean, blade.   
You picked it up, and got up, walking away from the remains.

Approaching the door, you picked up the board, and threw it aside.   
You glanced at your father once more.

You were the ruler of this kingdom now, wouldn't you need a crown?   
You turned, picked up the crown, and put it upon your head, leaving the room.

Two guards approached you, and recognized you immediately.   
"Your majesty!" One called, "why are you wearing your father's crown?"  
"I've killed him." You said, and pushed yourself between them, walking to the court room.

Bursting through the doors, the guests parted as you entered, knees and torso covered in blood, a weapon in your red tainted hands.

Walking through the crowd, you walked toward the heightened throne, which stood on top of marble stairs.

You climbed them, your blue cape swaying as you ascended, and faced the audience.

Staring at each and every face, you saw eyes full of confusion, and fear.

You swallowed nervously, noticing how the room was lit with a golden glow, and how the night sky peaked through the windows.

This was your ballroom now.

"The king is dead!" You exclaimed, raising your arms towards the heavens, "And, I, his daughter, have killed him!"

Silence followed as the news snaked around the room—   
"Finally!" Someone screamed.   
People laughed, and cheered.

"His wealth, his riches will be distributed!" You yelled, your voice high and mighty, cutting the cheering. "And the kingdom will be brought up from the ground by my rule! All I ask of you is that you follow me, and stay loyal!"

"Long live the Queen!"  
"Long live the Queen!"

You were... surprised at their quick expectance, but at the same time, you weren't— your father was quite the tyrant. People arrested for being a cent of taxes, many executed on an accusation of murder, or because he was bored.

You raised a hand, and the audience became silent.   
"Listen, it will take _years— _maybe even _decades _to repair this kingdom, and my father's damage, and I'm sorry— I apologize to all those families affected by my father's wrath, and cruel tyranny, but I am here now— and I promise you, that I will try my very best to make this kingdom whole again."

You swallowed nervously, as the audience watched, "I will make education available for the masses, along with food and shelter. There isn't any need for poverty with all the riches my father has. And if you are against that, if you are against feeding the poor, and educating those who could otherwise not afford it, then leave now. This is not the kingdom for you. This kingdom will no longer base its justice on fear, but on facts, and facts alone. There will be change all throughout the land— the harsh winter of my father's rule is over!" You yelled, raising a fist to the air as the crowd cheered once more, their fists raised.

Looking over them all, you smiled, and called upon Virginia, the duke and the children.

Turning to them, you smiled, "I kept my promise." You whispered, looking into Virginia's cornflower eyes.

She smiled, and hugged you. Amphitrite and Andrew hugged you too, along with the duke.

"I just wish Google was here, but I guess I'll have to get him tomorrow."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A voice crooned, like a crow.   
You turned, and upon instantly recognizing it, you separated from the group hug.   
"Cassandra!" You exclaimed, opening your arms, as her body became entrapped in the red yellowish glow of sunset.

"I have someone for you!"  
Google walked in behind her, stiff as always, but wearing a smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

"Google!" You cried, and ran down the stairs.   
"I kept my promise!" You jumped onto him, hugging him, he stumbled, but caught his balance, and hugged you back.

Chuckling so softly only you could hear, he kissed your forehead, letting you go.   
Quickly, you hugged him again, and wrapped his key around his neck. "You know," you whispered in his ear, "..it's okay to smile sometimes, you fool."  
"I'm not a fool, you are— you could've gotten hurt."  
"That doesn't matter now, I've always been close to getting hurt.. all that matters is that I'm alive, and that I'm with you."   
You felt him smile against your cheek, as he held you tighter, and then let go.

Grabbing his hand, you lead him to the thrones, and stood on top of the stairs with him, as the crowd kept cheering and rejoicing.

"Long live the Queen!" They exclaimed.   
And, smiling, you screamed at the top of your lungs, "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Everyone smiled, and in that moment, you knew that no matter what happened, that there will always be a happily ever after, even after the story ends and the pages are closed— the happiest feeling you realized, as you grabbed the children's hands, was the after. Because the after meant that there was more to have, and more to live for.


	18. Yandereplier x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and fluff. Except yandere gets flowers from his sweet lovely senpai~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST FLUFF  
I LOVE THE THOUGHT OF GIVING AND RECEIVING FLOWERS   
IT IS BIG ROMANTIC
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy! <3

Surrounded by flowers— flashes of pink, a scattering of yellow, and green stalks rising towards the sun, like long arms reaching towards the depths of the cyan sky.   
Day dreams surrounded you, a speckle of daisies, a book stretched across your chest, the light caressing your face as you closed your eyes. Birds chirped, trees fluttered in the warm breeze, and thoughts, like dandelion seeds, fluttered on the wind of your mind.

You wondered, what would happen if you gave Yan a flower? Would he like it?

Frowning, you opened your eyes, and looked up at the sky, the clouds looked like pieces of cotton that someone stretched out, long lines full of fish scales and fluffy puffs of white.

Sitting up, your head peaked above the green yellow grass, which, to you, shone like shards of watery emeralds in the sunlight.   
Biting your lip, you looked at the soft, wildflowers that surrounded you.

Would he like flowers?   
Nervously, you picked the fluffy pink flowers that clustered around you, along with some red and yellow ones, whose petals opened like the mouths of lions.

Smiling, you gathered your book, and ran out of the field that you had wondered off to.   
You knew Yan would often worry about you wondering off, but you couldn't help it sometimes, the world was just so pretty— why wouldn't you want to go and explore it?

Humming, you walked through the field, gathering flowers— bits of peachy bulbs that flocked together, a stalk or two of one flower that resembled a sunflower, but it was red, with yellow edges, and small white ones that looked almost like starfish.

Swinging your bouquet, you walked into the woods.   
You loved the sounds of the forest Yan and his family lived by, the joyous giggle of the creek, the gossip of the trees, and the chirping of the birds.

You couldn't help but smile as you passed the big oak that guarded the entrance to the woods, and went inside the big house through the opened back door.

You loved Yan's house, it was modern, had a swimming pool, and was surrounded by lots of pretty things! It made you smile whenever you saw it, because it reminded you of an egg.   
Chuckling at the thought, you went out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, towards Yan's room.

Shyly, you knocked on his door, hiding the flowers behind you back. You waited a few moments before opening it.

"Yan?"   
A whimper came from the curled piles of blankets on the bed.   
"Yan-Yan? You okay?" You asked worriedly, approaching the pile.   
"Senpai?"  
"Yeah.. it's me.."

Suddenly, as if a spark of life came to him, he rushed out of bed and hugged you.   
"I missed you so much! I was so worried! Are you okay?" He asked, taking your face into his hands, and checking your cheeks.   
Smiling, you nodded.   
"I got you something!"  
"Huh?"   
"I got you something!"

Yan blinked in surprise, and started to blush.   
"Y—you did?"  
"Mhm!" A small smile came onto your face, as you slowly pulled your arm out from behind your back. "Do you wanna seeeeeeeeeee?" You teased,leaning towards him.  
He nodded eagerly, and nervously fidgeted with his hands, as he took them away from your cheeks and put them behind his back.

Excitedly, you took out the bouquet of wildflowers, and presented it in front of him.  
He gasped.  
"S..senpai!" Yan exclaimed, putting his hands over his mouth.  
Giggling at his cuteness, you smiled fondly at him, "..I know it's not a fancy bouquet or anything—b-but.. I.. well, I just saw the flowers and thought of you, because flowers are pretty and they make me really happy, like you do."

Yan's eyes widened as he nervously reached to grab the flowers, he felt his heart flutter like a hummingbird in his chest, and he could feel his stomach doing back flips and flopping like a fish.   
"Senpai.."  
He noticed the way you smiled, and the way you looked down softly, and the way your eyes met his, bursting with rose colored love.   
"I love you, Yan."

Then, his heart burst.   
"Say it again." He pleaded softly, a hand caressing your cheek softly.   
"I love you so much Yan."  
"Oh Senpai.." he whispered.   
"I love you to the moon and past the stars and past the edge of the universe and I love you all the way back to past the edge to earth, if that makes sense...I'm kind of rambling..but— "

Pulling you closer, he gently grabbed your chin, lifting your face towards his.   
His eyes were filled with love, and that love fell down like spring rain on the earth of your soul, you could feel sprouts of affection blooming inside of your chest as his eyes stared into yours.   
You felt afraid and vulnerable at the same time, whenever you stared into his eyes, because sometimes you worried he would see all those insecurities and all those things you hated about yourself and leave. Leave. Gone. Poof. Vanish. Like everyone else in your life.

But at the same time, you felt vulnerable— and valued, like you were a fragile doll he was holding in his soft, calloused hands.

Yan leaned closer, and he could feel your breath on his lips.   
Looking into your eyes, he found heaven— no, something better than heaven! The way you looked at him, full of love and admiration made his chest burst—burst, like fireworks going off in July and Ramune soda after the bead was pushed down, and all the bubbles burst and popped and fizzled.

He felt safe in your eyes, and in your touch, and he couldn't wait to kiss you any longer because god, your lips looked— they looked delicious and pretty and he knew it was weird to think of lips as delicious, but he wanted to taste yours over and over again, memorizing the taste with his tongue.

He kissed you.   
He kissed you and the world exploded.

Your eyes fluttered closed, and your hand went into his hair, and you desperately pulled him closer, because you loved him.

And his lips on yours felt like flowers, flowers bursting into bloom underneath the sun.

Pulling away from you, he smiled, and said: "I love you."  
"Say it again." You whispered.   
"I love you. All the way past the edge of the universe, and even farther than that, and I'll still love you, even when I'm dead and only bones in the ground."  
"Oh Yan.."

You put a hand to his cheek, and kissed him again.   
He tasted your lips and they tasted like flowers, and he could taste your breath. His tongue flicked over your lips, and you let him in, and he greedily licked and explored your mouth, tasting every part of you.

You let him, and your tongue went along with his, while he traced every tooth, you traced the roof of his mouth and the inside of his cheek.

He pulled away, a trail of spit connecting the two of you.

Panting, he looked into your eyes again, and kissed you softly.   
"I love you." He whispered, putting the flowers on the nightstand.   
"I love you too."

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and he picked you up, carrying you to bed.

He sat you in his lap, and nuzzled his face into your neck.   
"I could spend all day kissing you."  
You smiled, "Then, why don't you?"   
Chuckling, he gently grabbed your chin, turning you to him, and kissed you.

The both of you kissed each other for hours, the room filled with the smell of flowers, and the blooms of love burst through the windows, crowded the walls, and crawled up the bed frame, casting the room with its radiance.


	19. Villian Darkiplier x fem! chubby self harming hero reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a hero who was once known as Little Miss sunshine, her emotions control her powers. But because of rumors spread by a reporter that she was working with a villain known as Dark, everyone turned on her, leading her to go back to old habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by hero/ villian prompts. So now you have this. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM   
If you or anyone you know is self harming, please call:   
Depression hotline: https://www.psychguides.com/guides/depression-hotline/ (this website also has other hotlines listed, such as a suicide and disaster hotline.)   
Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255  
A crisis hotline (you can text this hotline): https://www.crisistextline.org/depression/   
And other hotlines have been listed on this website: https://psychcentral.com/lib/depression-hotline-numbers/  
Or talk to me, I may not always answer but I will sincerely try my best.

It felt good to burn.

Breathing in deeply, you closed your eyes, feeling the cold white floor underneath you.

It felt good to burn.

The pain on your wrists burned, burned like red hot fire and metal rods, burned like cuts made by the sun— the only way you could describe the pain was with the images of red flames. Everything felt surreal, except the burning, everything felt distant and worn out, washing in and out like waves upon the shore, the world a quiet shush. The bright light of your bathroom shone above you, like a fiery, white sun.

You breathed out softly, watching the ceiling, counting the water stains.   
_One.. two.. three.. four.. _  
But you gave up, your mind couldn't — no, _wouldn't _work. Every thought you had felt like you were trudging through brownish black murky sludge.

Nothing was working.   
Nothing.   
Not even you.

You closed your eyes again.

All that mattered was that your wrists hurt, and that the pain felt good, cutting the numbness like a knife, slashing that cold pain away, replacing it with something literal, that could be fixed and healed— only to be cut again.   
This cutting was normal for you, the gashes on caused by the razor blade that rested so peacefully on the floor had become something close to friends now. The only friends you had.

All because of those stupid rumors started by that one reporter.

Your eyes flashed open, and the light hurt, adding to the pain, and with some sick agony, you enjoyed it. Oh, you _enjoyed it. _  
Sitting up, you looked at your arms, drops of blood congealing, turning from the fresh color of scarlet, to the color of a dying rose. Finger prints rested on your thighs, along with smudges of scarlet, you looked at your body, full of blobs of crimson and streaks of cheery, it was a homage to red.

The pain was slowly going away, ebbing, like a tide at sea, and the world was coming back.   
You wanted more. More pain. More.   
You didn't just want more— you _needed more._

You had been cutting on and off for hours, but it wasn't enough, you thought, even though your arms and thighs were covered with railroad tracks of lines now. Thin lines and thick lines, straight and jagged, covered with scabs, filled with congealed blood, still bleeding. Not enough pain, needed more.

Slowly, your gazed drifted towards your curled hand, it looked like you had dipped your fingers into a red water color tray, and decided to paint an abstract mural all over your body and floor.

Staring at your palm, you raised it.   
You laughed and laughed as it burst and crashed upon your cheek. The pain was a red mark, a red mark of burning bites caused by your own fingers.

Pathetic.   
That's the word to describe you.   
Pathetic.  
That's what the team had said.   
Pathetic.

You weren't good enough for missions.   
You weren't good enough to be apart of their crowd.   
You weren't.

You stared at you hand again, enjoying the steady heat on your cheek.

You lay back down on the floor.   
There was nothing now.   
It was all worthless now.

They didn't want you, didn't need you, didn't care. No one did. It was all just a game to them, no one cared about the lives at stake, or about the cost. It was all "let's see who can be the best! Who has the best PR rating! Let's see who can impress the people the most!"

Sighing, you closed your eyes again.   
Everything hurt.   
Your heart hurt— no, it didn't just _hurt, _it felt like it was being weighed down by a thousand stones. It felt like someone had tied weights down the pulsing muscle and now, now you couldn't breathe and forgot how to.   
Your cheek hurt, and it burned like a thousand tiny little suns.   
Your wrists hurt, distant red wounds that burned like lines of flames.

Everything was weighed down, your fingers, shoulders, wrists and arms.   
You couldn't move and you didn't want to.   
You didn't care about the blood on the floor, or the cold, unforgiving bathroom light, which insisted on pushing itself onto your eyes, even though they were closed.

Numbness was leading to pain, and pain to numbness. Numbness, which spread across your body like a cold, grey, fungus, invading your veins and draining you of color. Both literally and figuratively.

That's the problem with having your superpowers rely on your emotions.

Forcing your eyes open, you said nothing.

What was there to say?

Maybe you could say you were worthless, useless, now. It was true, it made sense. All those battles you had won, all those fights you fought were worthless now— nothing but overprinted currency in an already inflated economy.

That's when the tears started. But you wouldn't let yourself cry! You wouldn't!   
Fiercely sitting up again, you wiped the tears away, breathing heavily.   
No, No, No, No— you weren't going to prove them right! No! No! No!

Quickly, you got up, and ran out the bathroom.   
Breathe in and breathe out.   
Breathe in  
And breathe out.

Taking a deep breath, you stood in between the living room and kitchen, squaring your shoulders, your body growing stiff as you told your self to breathe In and out,   
In and   
Out.   
In and   
Out.

Blinking away tears, you squared your shoulders, clutching your fists.   
You weren't going to cry.   
Crying was for the weak— no, crying was for those who _deserved _it.   
You, _you _**_did not _****_deserve _****_to cry._**

After a few deep breaths, you calmed down, and sluggishly walked to the living room, and towards your couch. You turned on the TV, flicking on the news station, flopping down on the couch, you threw the remote on the floor.

There she was. You thought, the reporter who started it all.   
Staring at the camera, her brown eyes wide with fear, she stood in front of a crumbling building.   
_".. I don't know how we're going to survive this, John.. the entire base destroyed.. everything completely obliterated.. we never— we never thought.. the citizens of this town never thought that he could be capable of such destruction."_  
Picking up the remote, you turned up the TV.   
_"...We are uncertain of all of those killed, the body count.. so far is twenty three."_  
Staring at the screen, you watched as the camera zoomed into a pile of wreckage.

You immediately recognized the emblem, it was a raised fist, clutching a torch.   
The base, the base... _destroyed._

The building where superheroes would gather and hold meetings, where they'd plot against villains and shelter orphans during times of need— it was all gone. Obliterated. Turned to cracked stone and ash.   
The building a pile of concrete and metal carnage, broken bits of limbs and bone peeked through destroyed concrete.  
Putting a hand over your mouth, you stared in horror as the reporter continued.

_"..we aren't sure if this destruction could possibly be connected to Miss Sunshine, the superhero who has been rumored to work with—"_

Two swift knocks interrupted the report.   
Sharply, you turned your head, staring.

Another knock.

You could barely hear the report now, all you heard was your heart pounding in your ears.

Swallowing nervously, you called, "H—hello?"  
"Uh... yeah.." a voice responded, ".. we have your pizza bro."  
You sighed, "oh my fucking god." You whispered.   
"This is uhhhhhhhhh (F/N) (L/N), right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, like, someone ordered a pizza for ya bro."

You let out an angry sigh, and pulled down your sleeves and shorts, "...Does your boss— I didn't.." you pinched your nose, "I didn't order any pizza."  
"Well, like, _someone _did."  
"How do you even have this address?!"  
"Come on dudette! We can either do it the hard way or the easy way! So, like, for convenience, _please _choose the easy way!"

You stayed silent, and stared at the door.   
The slightly robotic voice spoke again, "Well, like, _alright, _but don't say I didn't warn you."

The door burst open with a crack and a clash of a metal fist, and metal two robots stepped in. One wore orange and had sunglasses, while the other, wore glasses and a blue shirt.   
"We did like.. warn you."  
You stared at them, watching as they approached you.

Couldn't people just leave you alone?  
Why did _they _have to go on and bust down your _stupid _door?! First the rumors and now— now this bull shit?!  
"Ah...I think like.. she's getting angry dude."  
"I can see that, Bing."  
"That's not.. tubular.. my bro.."  
"It isn't Bing."

"_What the fu_ck." You hissed, "Do you guys want?"  
"Well, like our boss was like: hey dude you need to go get this girl for me here's the address, so we were like: cool, nice and we came and got you and like—"  
"We, " said Google, stepping forward, "Are here to capture you."  
"And what the _fuck _makes _you think _I am going to let you do that?"   
"Oh, you won't _let us—"_

Quickly, the air around you started to sizzle with thunder and lighting.   
"You're fucking right I won't."  
Google chuckled, as Bing took a step back.   
"We had orders to not kill you.. but he didn't say we couldn't hurt you."

Anger burst.   
All that sadness and numbness flashed away in the snap of a finger. Anger, like boiling hot water poured on a crying baby, anger, like a house fire caused by lighting poured out of you. The air cracked and roared as you walked towards the two androids. You just felt fucking tired, tired of always having to prove yourself when no one cared, tired of always having to fight!

Couldn't they just leave you alone?!  
They already knew you were worthless, so what was the point?! What's the point of all this bullshit?!

"What the fuck does your boss want this time, huh? Another fucking fight?! I beat his ass last time, and I sure as hell will beat you!" Your mind pulsed as your body fought, feeling heavy, but your mind fought back, fucking tired of all this.  
"That's cute." He chuckled.

You just wanted to be alone, to be alone and safe, and your emotions started to overwhelm you. They crowded your head— lighting flashes of anger, a shriek, a wail from a woman's lips, a hand caught in between two teeth, a dead body. Thunder cracked. The angry being made of lighting climbed over all of the emotions, voice enraged, howling like a banshee.

Hurt them. You needed to hurt them.  
You stood in front of the two robots.   
Hurt. You wanted to hurt them. You wanted to be left alone and god couldn't they just fucking— Your scream, shaking and ragged, pierced the air as you swung a fist.

Google, the blue robot with a "G" on his shirt, quickly grabbed your fist and twisted it, causing you to scream in agony.   
You collapsed on the ground, lighting still fizzling off your body, pouring out of your eyes like liquid light, you shrieked into the air as it grew more and more chaotic.

You just wanted to be alone, to be safe, to be away from people! What was wrong with people?! Always expecting you to be happy?! Have one off day and the whole world goes mad! Cry once and everything breaks! _Why couldn't they just leave you alone to rot like they clearly wanted you to?!_

"You motherfucker!" you screeched, clutching your wrist, you got up, and let it go, aiming your other fist for a swing.   
Smirking with your fist a few inches from his face, he grabbed hold of it, and twisted , causing you to scream. As you screamed, an electric shock coursed through your blood stream, causing the android in front of you to jolt.

All Google could do was chuckle as the electricity coursed through him, crackling off his body as he threw you to the ground, and looked at Bing.   
"Do you have it?"  
"...uh.. yeah.. yeah bruh." He grabbed a large sliver bazooka device, and aimed it at you.   
"Well? Are you going to fire it?"  
"Yeah!"   
Panting and in pain, you watched as Bing pulled the trigger. A net sprang out, attacking you and wrapping around your body, it burned and singed your skin, sending electric jolts, which joined the thunderstorm that flickered off of your body.

All you could do was scream as the agony increased.   
It burned, it hurt more than the cuts on your wrists. It felt like you whole body was on fire, a burning pillar of electricity that made your body feel like it was being covered with pins and needles, it was like being stabbed by millions of invisible syringes.   
The pain on your wrists was thumping, a solid, steady ebb of hurt and torture as you weakened, and the anger dissolved, the thunder fading from a shriek, to a whisper, to a breath, to nothing. Thorns replaced the thunder, wrapping themselves around your body in a protective embrace.

"Pick her up."   
Bing bent over, slung you over his shoulder (which jostled your wrists, causing another jostle of pain) you groaned as he walked out the door.

As the adrenaline wore off, you were thrown into a car, and fear like a clever trickster, shape shifted into grey shame, and numbness trailed after, like a lost puppy, and a figure cloaked with storm clouds followed it, bringing darkness to your mind.

How could you have gotten caught?   
What was wrong with you?  
Why didn't you fight back?   
No, why didn't you fight _better?_

Looking in front of you, you saw them enter the car, and slam the doors.

What was even the point of trying to escape now?  
Who would even want to help little Miss Sunshine?  
No one.

No one.

That thought echoed in the valley of your mind, a long, lost, lonely cry in the empty desert.

That's when you let yourself cry.   
You held it back even when you're wrists were twisted, you held it back even when you cut yourself, you'd held it back when you got fired from your day job, and even when all those rumors started, but now.. now you couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears started to fall down your cheeks like acid rain. You let yourself cry silently as your heart rate began to normalize, and the world faded away to a wash of black.

You must have fallen asleep.

Because the world suddenly came back with a jolt.   
You groaned as the pain in your wrists returned, along with a pounding in your head. The robots got out of the car. Bing opened your door, dragging you out by your feet. He then wrapped his arms around your waist, and slung you over his shoulder.

You just didn't have the spirit to fight anymore. It felt like someone had poked a whole inside of your chest, and drained out all your emotions.

"...Dude, you're kind of like, heavy."  
You didn't respond.   
"Like heavier than usual."  
No response.   
Bing rolled his eyes, and opened a door, following Google down a hall and through a door.

You felt your body being thrown to the ground as a light was clicked on. The room was one you hadn't been to before, a office with velvet walls, a mahogany desk, and two book shelves that were parallel to each other.

Feeling like a heavy stone, you looked up at the hazy dark figure in front of you, hard and numb with a blackened emotion you couldn't describe.

"_Well, Well, Little Miss Sunshine." _Dark sat in front of you, on a velvet chair, and stood up, prowling towards you.   
You heard the door close, and watched him put his hands behind his back as he leaned closer. "It's a _pleasure _to see you."

You didn't say anything as he growled at you. "Aren't you supposed to say something?"   
Only a blink in response.

He sighed harshly, standing up straighter and fixing his dark suit.   
Glaring at you, he frowned.   
"What's _wrong _with you?" He bent down and stared into your eyes, "...Tell me."

Instead, you closed your eyes, wishing for something to happen— either the cold, refreshing wash of sleep, or the pain of some torture, anything to make this noise in your head that clattered like broken glass plates smashed against each other to go away.

He stood up again, and kicked your stomach softly— it was more like a nudge than a kick, a soft hit to make sure you were alive.   
"....What's wrong?" He whispered.

You blocked him out, you didn't care if you angered him, or anyone, for that matter. You just wanted all of this to stop, all this pain— god, couldn't he kill you already? See how worthless you are? You just wanted to die. To get it over with. You couldn't believe you thought that you could swim out of the toxic tar of your mind. Instead, you were drowning in it— maybe at some point in time, you had the hope and rigor to defeat the goo, but now, you couldn't, and like some long forgotten ancient dinosaur, you were sinking in it, letting your body become nothing more than fossilized bones.

And that would be so damn nice, to just become bones, to just rest awhile. To lay in a grave like how a baby rests in a crib on a sunny, peaceful afternoon; peaceful and oh so blissful to the troubles of the world around them.

"Talk to me. I can't have the _only _hero in the city feeling like this! Aren't you supposed to save them? Don't you care?" He asked, exasperated, tugging at the ends of his hair.

You kept your eyes closed.   
"Don't make me come in there, inside your damn head, _Little Miss Sunshine." _He hissed.

"God damn it." He whispered, and grabbed one of your arms, causing you to snap your eyes open, and hiss in pain.  
"At least I have a reaction now."   
Throwing you across the room, and slamming you against a bookshelf, Dark prowled towards you like an animal.

"_Aren't __you _supposed to be the hero?"   
You closed your eyes again.   
"_Answer me."_  
Swallowing, you let a few tears fall, shame slithering onto your body, and latching on like a gigantic leech.  
"....Not anymore." You whispered. "I wasn't good enough. I failed. Now please, kill me or—" you voice wavered, as you shoved a lump down your throat, "...or _torture me, or anything.. _just, _please.."_

Taking in shaky breaths, you bit your lip, trying not to cry.   
"I— I— I'm so— so sorry.." you forced out, your face scrunching up like a wad of paper as you started to shake. You couldn't. You couldn't do it anymore, little broken ballerina on a jewelry box who wouldn't spin, or like Little tiny pathetic insect without any legs, you were a little machine all rusted up inside.

You turned away from him, your body trying to retreat back into itself, curling in slowly.  
Dark frowned, and gently kicked your stomach again.   
"Get up."

All you could do was shake, feeling that weight on your chest again, and the feeling of winter wind inside of your veins— images of cold flashed in your mind, a frozen, purple hand, whirling winds and screeching blizzards; the noise of a violent avalanche going down a gray, jagged mountain.

He kicked your harder, "_Get up."_  
All you could do was lay there, your mind too clogged up and overflowing with emotion— anger came in a flash of lighting, but vanished into a wave of sadness.   
"_Get up."_  
"....I can't." You whispered. "I can't." Closing your eyes, "..I can't do it anymore."

Dark stared at you, his hands behind his back, his hands clasped.   
"You can't."  
"I can't." You said numbly, "...so just kill me, get it over with. I'm through. I'm done. I can't."

He leaned over, and felt his shoulders stiffen in anger.   
"You're _supposed _to be the hero! The _champion, Little Miss Sunshine!"_

He wanted to yell, to scream at you to get up, because that's what the multiple voices in his head were saying, screaming and shrieking— _GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! _  
_"Get up."_  
_"I can't."_  
What happened to the hero he knew?! The hero who wouldn't give up?! Who kept fighting and fighting, no matter what happened to her?!

He remembered how he used to sneak into your day job just to talk to you, shapeshifting into Damien, or Celine, the two ghosts that possessed his body when he was a child. Once, he even approached you as who he was before the possession, Mark.   
Well, it was more than once.   
He worked there a whole three months as Mark, always talking and chatting with you.

He remembered seeing your form wilt like a flower as you carried your boxed office supplies. You looked so sad, so.. let down. So lonely, like a lighthouse in the distance, except, you didn't shine, you were nothing but a dark silhouette illuminated by a dull moonlight peeking through the clouds.

He remembered asking what was wrong.   
And you, smiling sadly, "I got fired."   
Then, you leaving, people whispering and giving piteous glances.

Dark looked at you now, and you looked like a wilted, curled up, dead rose.   
Where was the sunshine?   
The small, mischievous jokes you'd make during battle? The little puns and weird dances and cute faces? Where was the girl who stole his cape because it was cold in his lair?   
Where?

Looking away, he sighed, and then looked back at you, and sat down in front of you, crossing his legs.   
"What's wrong?"   
Your hands curled, and you curled too, trying to go deeper and deeper inside the cave of your mind, trying to escape, trying to stay trapped— it always felt like that, a constant battle that you couldn't win.

What happened, he wondered, to the girl who always put up a fight? Who laughed when she got scratched, sang when she was tied up?   
"What's wrong?" He prodded.   
You were Little Miss Sunshine, you gave flowers to orphans on Valentine's Day, along with boxes of chocolate and teddy bears, you donated to animal shelters— you brought so much damn happiness, that it even started to poison him too.

That's why he disguised himself, because you were addicting, a small batch of sunflowers by a rocky railroad track, the smell of cookies on a Sunday morning, and that feeling of sunshine after a spring storm.   
"What's wrong?" He whispered, tracing a light scar on your cheek, which he remembered giving you years ago, after you managed to escape his diabolical laser cannon.

He didn't really notice that you had opened your eyes up again until you looked at him.   
"....I don't work anymore." Your voice came out softly, like a hand trying to reach out for help while drowning, "I'm not useful. Or productive. Or popular enough to be alive."

Lifting his hand, he noticed more scars, tiny ones all across your face, and the little ones on your fingers and hands.   
"I don't work anymore." You repeated.   
"...You don't work? _How _can you not work? You're not a machine."  
"I've... I've.." you closed your eyes again, and more tears drained out, "...I've broken."   
"Broken?"  
"...Do you know what my powers rely on?"  
"No. I could never figure it out, that's what made you so challenging. One day, you could jump over sky scrapers, and the next day, you could walk on water."  
You gave him the soft sliver of a smile, and replied, "...They rely on my emotions, and what I think of my emotions, to.. to simplify it."

You swallowed, and licked your lips, "So.. when my emotions don't work, I don't work. I'm broken, Dark."  
"You can't be _broken."_  
"But I am."

You felt all the gears of your mind start to clog up after you got fired from your day job, something you'd always been passionate about, and wanted to do ever since you were a kid, but you got over it! You recovered! Like you always did! That's why they called you _Little Miss Sunshine_! Because you always came back, like the sun!

You kept feeling sad on and off for months, having days where you couldn't get out of bed, or didn't want to, having days where all you could do was cry, where all you could do was eat, where all you could do was lay on the cold floor of your lonely apartment and stare at the water stains in your bathroom.

That stupid reporter pushed you over the edge. Starting those rumors.   
You fell like Icarus, you got too damn.. content, got too satisfied, had too many reasons to live for, so life had to sucker punch you in the face, reminding you of where you belonged.   
People threw eggs at you during battle, booed at you whenever they saw you in costume on the street, tore down posters of you and raided institutions you donated to.   
The outside words came in, full of hate, came inside of your body and started to eat at you, and joined the blackened monster that had already infested inside you, spiting more poison on your wounds, as they lay huddled over your form, eating your organs with bloody claws.

You started cutting again.   
Relapsing after years of recovery.

You remembered coming home after the base dismissed you, and going ballistic. Grabbing knives and razor blades, you went to the bathroom, and dug deep into your flesh. Your legs and arms becoming an abstract mural to the color red, dashes of cherry lines, along with bursts of fingerprints like poppies, and hand prints like blooming roses, that dried on your skin. It was a pilgrimage for blood.

All those thoughts came back again, and you fell back into the black void, the ebony abyss, going back in time to those years as a teenager. Depressed, lonely.. nothing to live for, until an organization approached you, promising to give you powers, and make you a hero.   
It was a start over! A do over! A chance to do something good and help people like you!   
It was a chance to spread happiness!   
You did.. you had made so many people happy, and helped so many...before that reporter came with her green coat and auburn hair, always wondering why Dark captured you the most, always wondering how you escaped and defeated him.   
Wondering why you always seemed to be a step ahead of your team, to always know his next move.

She spread the rumor like the plague.   
She was the rat— no, the _flea _who carried it to the rats, who spread it to the humans.  
It was... it was all her fault.  
It was all her fault that you felt this way, that you felt like a your body was made of ice. You could feel anger, slowly starting to rise again in your system, like a weed in a field of daisies.

You _helped _people, you _saved _them— and what did they give you? Nothing! You tried so hard! All for nothing!   
The anger faded too quickly, and once more the feeling of your body being submerged in an ice covered lake in the middle of winter took over.

"....Please, (Y/n)... talk to me."  
"I already _told _you, I'm broken."

Silence followed.   
You could feel the echo of his breath, and the stillness that radiated off of him, that strange villain who you had known for years.   
You could hear the rustling of his suit as he leaned over, and put his hand on your cheek, stroking it.

"Let me in."  
It felt so nice.   
Even if his hand was strangely cold, it still felt nice.   
"Tell me what's wrong."

You could hear his voice reverberate against the maroon walls and bookshelves, echoing like ripples in water, expanding and contracting in your mind, every word bouncing off the next.   
He traced every scar from him on your face, the one across your brow, the small one on your lip, and the jagged line behind your ear.   
"Let me in, (Y/n)."

How long had it been, you wondered, since you had been touched so gently? So softly? It felt so nice...

Dark watched you close your eyes again, leaning in closer to his touch. He smiled softly, and even started to stroke your hair.   
"That's right, darling, just let me in, and I'll fix everything.."

Your eyes snapped open.  
Gasping, you looked at him, face carving itself into the edges of anger, "...Fuck you." You whispered, trying not to sob, "..Fuck you and quit pretending to care, you _fucking_ bastard."  
"Well, that's no way to treat someone who's been kind to you."  
You breathed heavily, "Then kill me then, torture me, I don't care. Do something. Prove how bad you are, Dark."  
He frowned, and stopped stroking your hair, his fingers curling up slightly.

"Show me how _pathetic _I am," you spat, sitting up, "because everyone else will agree! And it'll be so _fucking funny! Because we can all laugh at the joke I am!" _You shrieked, your voice high and ragged, echoing off the metal cabinets of his office, he could feel the vibrations of thunder start to fill the air.   
"Everyone _pretending _to care! To say— to say they care! But.. but they lie! Everyone just lies! And you do too!"

The walls rattled, shaking, and he simply watched the thunder start to radiate off your hair and eyes.  
You breathed heavily, electricity radiating off your body as forced yourself up. Standing above him, you hunched over as he backed away, and got up from the floor.

"I don't want to fight, (Y/n)."  
"That's what they all fucking say— then what the fuck did you bring me here for, huh!? Why go through all that trouble if you weren't going to fight me?! Why?!"

Your fists and arms swung freely at your sides, but your shoulders conveyed everything— stiff, and square, ready to cut him at a moments notice.   
"I brought you here... I brought you here because I wanted you."  
"Ha. I find that hard to believe."  
"...It's true."  
You looked at him for a long moment, and the thunder stopped, the silence filled with tension as you spoke, "You're a fucking bad liar you know that?"

Heaving, you walked over to him, lighting starting to crackle off of your form again, "I could fucking.. _destroy _you, you fucking bastard."   
"...We both know you won't do that, darling."  
"I'm not your fucking darling."  
"But you're so dear to me, (Y/n)."  
"...How do you even know my real name? Huh?"

He chuckled, smiling, "From your file at the base."  
You went silent, swallowing uneasily as anxiety started to claw at your mind.   
"Why else would I need to destroy it, hm? Only for you, my dear." He reached his hands towards you, almost as if inviting you into a hug, and he smiled. And you hated it with every fiber of your being.

"....How could you?" You whispered, the thunder and electricity subsiding, giving away to fear, to sadness.   
"How could I? How could I not? Don't you see what you've done to me?"  
"You.. oh god.. I can't.." you looked down to the ground as thorns grew out of your chest, surrounding you in a protective embrace.

"This is all my fault." You whispered, as the thorns rotted, and you sank to you knees, starting to sob. "Oh god.."   
"How is this your fault?"  
You ignored him, curling up, sobbing.

He walked over, and picked you up.   
He then sat in his office chair, lightly stroking your hair, and whispering sweet words.   
"This isn't your fault, darling— how could it be?"  
You frowned, and tried to lift up your hands to cover your ears, but couldn't. Your arms felt heavy as sadness and helplessness set in, numbing you.   
"You've tried so hard, my dear— why not rest? Rest for me, please."  
You shook your head, forcing your eyes shut.  
"Stop."  
"Why? You're enjoying this, don't fight, (Y/n), let me take care of you."

"No! Stop! Quit pretending to care!" Your shrieked, shaking your head rapidly. "Stop it! Stop trying to hypnotize me and control my mind for your stupid game!"   
"...I won't hurt you if you cooperate."  
Everything felt heavy, and numb, and you wanted to feel some type of pain again, some form of release.   
"THEN HURT ME THEN! HURT ME!"

Growling, he threw you on the floor and you hit his desk, feeling pain rush into your body, sizzling your insides.   
"I tried to be kind.." Dark whispered as the room grew dark, fizzling with greys and blacks.   
All you could do was smile, feeling the pain, because the pain felt good, because the pain made you feel alive.

You could hear him breathing heavily as dark smoke surrounded you, pinning you down to the floor, and invading your lungs.   
"Cooperate." He hissed, kicking your side.   
His shoulders hunched and shook, he kicked you again, causing you to smile.   
Your body spiked up the pain, forcing it though your system, you felt everything sting and burn, just like you deserved.

"God damn you!" He cried, "Work with me!" He leaned down and grabbed you by the collar of your sweater, shaking you.   
All you did was close your eyes, letting your lungs become clogged with smoke, letting pain take over. You didn't care anymore, you couldn't fight, you _wouldn't _fight.   
"...Just let me in, and I'll heal you. Take away all your pain and hurt."  
You laughed, or at least tried to.

He stroked your face, and sighed, letting the smoking tendrils escape your lungs.   
"Let me in."  
"No."

"_Let me in, darling." _He hissed.   
"Why? Huh? What are you going to get from me? The base is destroyed, so any information I have is useless! My powers are out of control, and are NOT WORKING! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" You screeched, your voice raw as the air filled with electricity again.

Dark was slowly losing his composure, his sides cracked, glitched, you saw two familiar faces hover around his body for a moment, before going back in. He clutched your collar tighter, and then took a deep breath, trying to remain in control.   
"Oh! Am I making you angry?! Huh?! Am I making you mad?! Well you know what?! GOOD! GOOD! BECAUSE I AM SO TIRED OF PEOPLE TRYING AND THEN, WHEN I'M USELESS, OR MAKE ONE MISTAKE, I'M THROWN INTO THE DIRT! SO YOU KNOW WHAT?! GO A FUCKING AHEAD AND TORTURE ME, GET IT OVER WITH! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM SO.. so.. fucking.. _tired, _of living, _Dark. _That's what's wrong. So get it over with, please, just get it over with." You begged, eyes strained with tears as you looked up at him.

He stared at you, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and then his eyes sinking with sadness, anger being overtaken by a big wave of anguish. Oh, darling.. his little ray of sunlight, why would you ever want that? He gently let go of your sweater, and stared at you, his fingers stroking your face again as you started to cry.

"...I don't want to live anymore.." you sobbed, voice sounding torn, filled with the color of frost and rain. "...I can't.. I can't.." you choked, "...I _can't."_

You lay down and curled up on your side, which was hard due to your wrists, but you didn't care, the slight pain there felt good. You felt numbness invade again, or, maybe it was always there, and you just ignored it until you couldn't anymore. You felt your body getting heavy again, like it had rocks tied to it. You tried to stop the tears, but couldn't, and you could feel the coldness that always came whenever you were sad, biting and fierce.

Dark stood silently.   
He leaned over, sitting down again, and brought you closer. You tried to push away, but couldn't, because of your wrists, which spiked with the sudden pressure. You whimpered.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, taking your forearm into his hand gently. noticing the washed out color of your skin. You stayed silent, and he growled, but took a deep breath, calming himself.

He started to poke and prod your arm, and then went lower and lower, until he reached your wrist, poking the fracture.   
You whimpered as he gently wrapped his fingers around it, smoke spewing from his hands, you felt a light burning sensation, and then a cooling one.

"...I healed your wrist."  
You remained silent, and moved your arm, flexing your wrist. All cured.   
Eyeing him warily, you asked him to do the other one, and he did.

As he was holding it though, he noticed a red line peering through your sleeve, and curiously lifted the fabric before you could pull away.

"...What are these?"

You said nothing, all that trust you had felt a moment ago melted away, becoming malice again.

"None of your business."  
"Did you do them?"

Silence only responded, and you roughly grabbed your arm, holding it close to you.   
"...It's none of your business." You said again, backing away.

"None of my business?" He asked, snarling, "_None of my business?" _He hissed, and grabbed your arm again, pulling you closer. "_You _have the _audacity _to say it's none of my business?"

You glared at him, your face scrunching up, "Yes, yes I fucking do."  
"I should _slap _you."  
"Then go ahead, I've done worse."

He paused, looking at the dried up blood that faintly coated your fingers, and the abstract red on your arm, that came and went in dashes and blobs.   
"You've done worse?" He asked lifting up your sleeve, fingers tracing each line, some slanted and skewed, others lay next to each other neatly, and tightly packed.

You felt tears start to brim in your eyes, and your body burned as your chest heaved, anger and sadness swirling together in a whirlpool of emotion.   
"...Yeah, Dark, I've done worse, okay?"

Silently, the villain looked at you, confusion coming into his eyes. You were usually so.. so happy, and carefree, almost like Wilford to an extent, but calmer. You reminded him of buttercups and sunflowers, of the color of May, and the feeling of July.   
"...Why?"

Now you responded in silence, and looked away, not answering, another onset of tears cascading down your face.   
"...'Cause I'm a pretty sad person, Dark. That's why, that's it, simplified, I'm just a sad girl in a sad world trying to spread happiness, and you know what? The world got tired of me, and threw me out, and I blame it on myself. I really do, so I just— I just—"

Your mind fought the way he held you close, rubbing your back, his fingers gently dancing across your spine.   
"— You know what? I don't have to tell you shit. It's not like you care anyway."

"Stop pushing me away. Let me in."  
"For what? So you can use me? Why are you even asking? Huh! What do you want from me?!"   
He growled, and stopped stroking your back, wrapping his arm around your waist, so you couldn't get away.   
"I don't have anything, Dark. I really don't. Okay? So stop.. stop wasting your time, and just— kill me already, please."

Your mind rampaged, it was like a glass bowl filled with a dangerous, murky sea. The waves rocked in a storm, swirled into whirlpools, stopped for a moment, slowly relaxing until— bam! Thunder! Lightning! Chaos filling your mind and drowning away anything else. You wanted to be alone, alone and cut again, because the pain was the eye of the storm, and it numbed everything, made you look away from hurricane and towards the ship, towards a sail or mast. It distracted you, and let everything fall to a standstill, like a blizzard frozen in time.

"I didn't bring you here because you have something I want." He said, "I brought you here because _you're _what I want."  
"Stop trying to manipulate me."  
"I'm not manipulating you, damn it! I care!" He yelled, his form cracking and spirits floating again. "I noticed you gone, I noticed you weren't in the battlefield. You're the only one, the _only _one —except fellow villains— who had _actually _challenged me. I missed you. I missed you and your stupid jokes, I missed the way you smiled after you punched me. I missed that. I needed to see you again, or I'd go insane."

"Well, you kind of did."  
"It could have been worse. Much, much worse...I didn't mean to destroy the base that part was.. unplanned.. I honestly didn't meant to— but I did go to the base, looking for you, thinking you were sick... or injured. I disguised myself, and one of them saw right through it. I then found out you were fired, I got I got— _furious_."

You just didn't get it.   
Your head tried to fight the feeling of his arm around your waist, the feeling of his.. somewhat of a heartbeat, distant like an echo lost in time. You knew his story, every hero who fought him did, a child possessed by two ghosts, and linked to the dark sides of the spirit world. Who was thought incapable of feeling anything but pure euphoria as he got off defeating heroes. Toying with them, and then slaughtering them like a sick child who caught flies only to peel their wings off, crushing them underneath his thumb.

You knew, you were the only one who ever came close to defeating him, and not just by one lucky chance, but _multiple _chances. That's when people, remembering history and reading too much of the news that wasn't really news, started to spread the rumors.

Now, now you were really on his side, in a way, because it was your fault for getting fired, for trying your best when you fought, for having too much power because you were passionate about your job. And it was your fault for getting fired from your day job to, for letting yourself get a little depressed.. your powers lost their.. well, _power. _And people started to speculate, saying that you weren't fighting as hard because you were a villain.

It was all your fault.   
All that destruction and chaos.   
God, all those people dead, and more to come, because you felt like a weight was tied to your body, you felt heavy limbs and an even heavier heart. You felt like you were in a sea, and someone chained a weight to your ankle, and then through you in the water.   
It was all your fault.

After getting fired as a hero, you just didn't see the point anymore. What was the point? Why fight?

You glanced up at Dark, and he seemed uncharacteristically concerned about you, his dark brows furrowing. All you could do was respond with silence.

Every single part of this, you realized as you looked down again, was all of your fault. Every. Single. Part.   
All those people dead, all of those families drenched with grief, because of you. Because you couldn't and can't fight anymore.

All of it, your fault.

You took a deep breath, and looked up at the villain again, he almost reminded you of an old friend, Mark. Mark, who used to listen to you rant about the stupidest of things— flowers and movies, TV shows and cars.. he'd let you rant about anything, and then rant himself.

And you wondered, was he affected by this too? Did one of his family members work as a hero, or did one of them work as staff? Had you caused him grief too? How much suffering had you caused? All you because you were too sad to get out of bed anymore? How much? How many lives had you killed without meaning to, how many murders and kidnaps had you participated in without knowing? How many? How many? Did everyone at the base die? Did they? All because of you?

His voice poked through your thoughts, slow and serene, a piano amid the thunder, "Tell me what's wrong."  
A command. A command, something you wanted to follow, yet didn't, because you were a monster, and still are a monster, full of thunder and lighting and covered in scars. He traced them, his chilly, gentle fingers caressing every incision.

"....Everything.." you whispered, barely managing to get it out, "...all of this.. _destruction.. and death.. _it's all.. all _my _fault."  
"How can it be all of your fault, darling? You did nothing wrong."  
"I didn't do anything." You whispered, "I didn't do anything at all and that's the problem. I'm supposed to be the hero and I failed—"  
"How?" He whispered, "How did _you _fail? Hm? Because you got caught?"  
You took a shaky breath, "Leave me alone Dark." You closed your eyes, and leaned against his shoulder, "...just leave me alone.."

"No."  
You frowned, and tried to struggle, but couldn't, his grip was to strong.   
"I don't think you get it, _darling, _I _care." _He smiled, and it frightened you, his lips curled like those of a mad, viscous cat.   
"I always have.." He whispered, his features slowly renewing themselves, blossoming into the color of tanned skin and rosy cheeks.   
"Mark?"  
He changed again, the square jawline softening into a more oval shaped face, paling as his hair grew darker, grey streaks intertwining into ebony locks.   
"D—Damien?"  
Then, another transformation, shoulders softening and face shrinking, turning from an oval into a short triangle, hair shortening into a cropped cut.   
"Celine..?"

Your eyes widened, and you pushed him away, crying. "You b—bastard! You— you! You pre.. _pretended _to be— to be my friend?! And just! Just left when— I— _how _could you?! I thought.. I thought they left! I thought.. I thought.." you scrambled backwards as his features changed again, pale skin slowly weeping into grey, his eyes becoming tinged with black once more.   
"...I thought all those people cared.. Mark.. Damien.. Celine— I thought.. I thought they were all my friends.. but it was a lie.." you whispered, "..those friendships meant nothing."

Tears drained from your eyes as Dark stood up, frustration seeping from his being, "No! Good God! Do you not get it?! I care! I've missed you so much! I _needed _you!"   
He walked over, watching you curl up like a dying flower, "The first time I saw you.. I _knew _I _needed _you."   
He bent down, crouching, grabbing your chin, "And I couldn't stay away."

You closed your eyes, whimpering.   
"...Why— I don't— I.." Confusion blurred into the currents of your mind, turning the cold icy current into an oily sea.   
"I mean it, my darling." Now on his knees, he crept closer, and you felt your heart pound.   
"Stay with me, I'll give you everything.."His words slipped into your mind so easily, that you wanted to give in, to give him whatever he wanted.

Everything. Everything full of confusion and regret. Every emotion a sharp edged knives that crowded together in the walls of your mind, prodding the brick and mortar, and stabbing you.   
"....Stop— stop doing whatever you're doing.."  
You whispered, tears threatening to spill again as your skin went cold, and thorns, wrapped around your ankles.   
"Don't be afraid," He soothed, "I'm not going  
To hurt you."

You needed to get away. That's what your body said. Mind fought. Mind wanted rest. Mind wanted to lay down peacefully and sleep. Sleep. Sleep for a long time till the world faded away or you faded away.   
"...What do you want from me? Why are you— why are you trying to manipulate me? Why? I don't have anything! And— and I'm not _worth _anything."   
Scared. Thorns grew again, defending you, wrapping around your body as he crawled closer, ready to attack.

"Trust me."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I'll help. Look at yourself."

He was next to you now.   
You shakily looked at your arm, and then at the other covered limb, knowing there was more there, along with your thighs.

Gently, he took your wrist, avoiding the thorns that wrapped around it, and traced each scar, white wounds lay like old relatives underneath the red indents of your flesh.

Dark's grey fingers lightly stroked your pale arm, which was usually a lively color. Now, it was almost as dark and grey as his. He looked at you, taking in your slumped shoulders, bowed head, and resolute eyes. He couldn't understand. How could a person, who was usually so happy be so sad? Whenever he saw you, you wore yellow, sunflower yellow and pastel yellow, to him, you looked like a drop a gold, even your aura shone with yellow. But now? Grey. Grey everywhere, thorns covering your body, cheeks sunken in, the only color on you was red. Red from cuts and scars.

"....Do you have anymore?"  
Your head flashed up, "Anymore what?"  
"Scars, cuts."  
"I— yes."  
"Can I see them?" He whispered, voice gentle like fingers running through your hair.

You couldn't fight his soothing voice anymore, and lifted up your sleeve, showing the wounds on your arm.   
The thorns melted away as he took your arm in his other hand, holding both limbs gently, almost like they were two vases he didn't want to drop, or two babies he didn't want to injure.

Smoke rose from his hands again, reminding you of the way sparklers burn, because the smoke fluttered in curves, shuddering like a snake.

Then, your wrists were healed.   
Just like that.   
Faint scars, bright and new, joined the old, worn ones.

"....I didn't know you could do that...until today.."  
"I only do it for those I truly care about."

You turned towards him, and hugged him, leaning into his touch, his embrace.   
Everything felt locked in, right in place. Nothing hurt or felt numb, everything in the middle, a calm sea blown by the wind.

"Trust me.." He whispered, "I honestly do care, (Y/n)."

You didn't know how you ended up in his lap, and you didn't care, because it felt so good to be held and touched by another human being so softly, even if it was a villain.

"You're so tired of fighting, aren't you? Of trying day in and day out to make people happy, but what about you, hm? Who makes _you _happy?"  
You closed your eyes, and rested your head on his chest.   
Maybe all that black smoke burned away the sadness, or maybe you didn't care anymore.. What was there to care for, anyway? Why fight? He cared. One person cared.   
"I'll make you happy, my little ray of sunshine, if you let me in."

You smiled softly, and felt warmth spread through your body, as you let the words sweep into your mind.   
"I care, and I'll take care of you, even when you don't want to take care of yourself."

You were his sunshine, a speck of light in the dark, a flower in the ashes of a forest fire. Something that reminded him to feel again, and not just be angry, and not just try to get revenge on the whole world, but to do the opposite, to enjoy it.   
Why would he want that feeling to go away? Joy was such an— enthusiastic feeling.. the feeling of running into an ocean, and collecting seashells.. and he couldn't give that up.

Your mind sparked. Your eyes opened.   
"Do you really care?"  
"Yes, Yes!! I do! I care."

Then, relief washed over you, like the way a warm bath washes over the body, and you relaxed into his embrace again, letting him take over with his sweet words and gentle phrases.

He was the only one who cared.   
He was like the last planet an alien space craft could land on in deep space, dangerous, yet comforting, because he provided a potential safe haven.

Then, you closed your eyes, and sunk, sunk into the deep warmth of someone caring, and the gentle strokes of his hands.

"...Dark?" You whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"You really mean it, huh?"

He nodded, and you then nuzzled into his chest, hearing the muffled heartbeat.   
"...I can't always be happy.." you murmured, "will you care then?"  
"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?"  
"Most people don't."

You're his sunflower, a bright star in dark space, he loved you. He didn't care anymore, he wanted you and needed you, that's all that mattered.

"Well I'm not most people."  
"That's true."

All that mattered was that you were safe, in his arms, and he smiled, stroking your hair again, wanting you to rest.   
He was sorry, sorry that he hurt you, but he was angry then, and he'd hope you'd forgive him, he couldn't lose you.

"You should sleep."  
He was a villain, a selfish bastard, but you weren't, you're the opposite.

All you said was: "Okay."  
Then, he felt you come cautiously closer, until your head rested on his shoulder, then, he felt your mind opening, letting him in. He smiled, and kissed your forehead, immediately putting you to sleep.

A sunflower slept in his arms, and he planned to keep you around, and tend to you, for as long as he wished. All that mattered was that he had you after all, and that you were his.


	20. Darkiplier x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plain old fluff, with the famous boi, Darkiplier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure, lovely fluff! I hope you enjoy it and that it makes up for any tears the last chapter might have caused lol. Also, if for some reason, you hate cats- don't read?  
Also, how can you hate cats they are literal angels, who I love dearly, and I miss my babies (I had to give them up, unfortunately, to escape my shitty family) but I miss them every day- they taught me how to love things again. Anyway, enough of me, please enjoy this!

The room was filled with the peachy light of dawn that spilled through slits in the curtain, and slithered in like rivers of orange salmon, that got cut up by shadows and reflected by the mirrors in the room.

His grey fingers stroked your hair, taking soft locks into his hand and twirling them slowly.   
A sigh escaped you, and he smiled, his cold fingers stopping to stroke your cheek.

"Mmmmmmm..." you murmured, face contorting into a pout, causing him to chuckle.

He took his hand away, and continued to stroke your hair softly, which made you melt like putty in his hands. Your soft form nuzzled into his, he could your tummy against his and your thighs, like two pillows, intertwined with his legs.

Dark loved spooning you.   
You were wonderful to spoon, and he told you so, you held on to warmth like a heat blanket, he told you once, which was nice because he was always cold.   
Once he told you that, you gasped dramatically, and put your hands to your chest.   
"Oh, baby!" You cooed, "I'll use all my love to warm you up!" You then sat on his lap, and nuzzled his face as he worked, giving him kisses, "I'll keep you warm all day long, sweet heart." You whispered, kissing his cheek, and yawning. He stopped working, his eyes resting on your curled form, watching the way your chest rose in content sighs, and deflated with exhalations.   
"...Let's go to sleep, shall we?"   
You nodded, wrapping his arms around your neck, and nuzzling him again.

He loved that attention.

You were so affectionate, contrary to his distant nature, that it often startled people to see the two of you together. You didn't seem to mind that though, all that mattered to you was that the both of you were (and are) happy.

Dark looked towards the open curtain, and then watched the light trail across your face, illuminating it with a beautiful orange yellow tinted hue.   
He stroked your cheek again, enjoying the warmth and softness of your skin, and taking his time, he let his finger trail to your chin, and then your mouth, and nose.

He thought you had a cute nose.   
Smiling, he recalled how you would often kiss his, smiling mischievously and trying to get him to pay attention to you.

You also loved attention.

The both of you were like cats in that way, he thought, except he was more of a stand offish black cat while, according to you, you were more of a rag doll.   
"A rag doll?" He remembered asking, confusedly peering over his book, his reading glasses on the edge of his nose.   
Smiling, you leaned over from your seat across him, and pushed up his glasses. "You know, like the cat breed— a rag doll? Those big, fluffy cats? Also called puppy cats?"  
He shook his head.   
You also shook your head, lips pursed in a dramatic pout, "Ahh! The education system these days. Tsk tsk." You clicked your tongue and continued, "Rag dolls are these big, fluffy cats, that come in four patterns: Bi-color, van, mitted, and colorpoint. But that's besides the point! They're very affectionate, and are kind of like Siamese cats pattern wise, but suuuper huge and fluffy! I want one so bad.."   
"...Oh." He then went back to his book, leaving you to read yours.

The next day, he went to a cat breeder and got you one, putting it in a small box five minutes before you got home.

Another smile crossed his lips as he remembered you gasping in excitement, holding the brown and white kitten.   
"I'm gonna name him.." you stared at the kitten, as you held him in your lap, "...I don't knooooww.."   
The cat simply purred in response, rubbing itself against your soft stomach as you sat on the floor, holding your baby.   
"...I want to name him raccoon, because he has a little tiny mask kind of! Like a raccoon—" your cheekily looked over at Dark, who sat with his legs crossed on the couch observing you, "...But we already have one of those." You smirked, trying not to laugh, "Don't we kitty kins?" You cooed, stroking him behind his ear.   
"So help me, I will take that cat back."  
"But— But our son."  
"Son or no son, you give him a ridiculous name like that and I'll take him back or give him away."  
You gasped, your eyes filling with a slight hurt, "..I won't give him the name raccoon then," you sniffed, "I'll name him— oh, I don't know..." you looked around the room awkwardly, "...Sir Fluffes the third."   
"_Darling. No."_  
You tilted your head back in laughter, "No, no I won't— but—" you stopped to laugh, "I can't believe you think I would!"   
He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.   
"Let me see! I don't know what to name you!" You lifted the cat up, and wiggled him a bit, "..What's—" you stared into his blue eyes for a minute, "That's it! I'll name him Andy!"  
"Andy?"  
"Yes, Andy! Like the doll! Get it? 'Cause he's a rag doll! Ohh! That's adorable!"  
He sighed, trying to fight the smile bubbling to the surface of his lips, "Andy it is then."  
"I'll give him a full name later, once I get to know him better." You concluded, releasing the cat back into your lap, petting him.

Dark loved you for cute little moments like that. Where you'd be silly and affectionate, chide and tease, mock and poke playfully. He only let you get away with it, though.  
He continued to stroke your hair, letting his mind wonder.

You were always so affectionate, trying your best to support and comfort him, you expected the same out of him. He remembered you getting angry that he didn't seem to care, and you stormed off, leaving him alone in the apartment the two of you shared.   
It felt lonely without you, like how a mall feels when it's closed, because it's so used to being full of light and the conversations of people, or how a field, that was once bursting with flowers, feels after its gotten mowed.

All lost, and lonely, feeling desolate and empty, full of grey and black, and cascaded with the remains of once lively flowers.   
That's when he realized he cared.   
Oddly, he cared.   
He waited.   
You didn't come back until evening the next day, tired and worn out, you entered the room and sank on the couch.   
You're the only one he has _ever _(except Wilford) apologized to.   
He remembered you smiling sadly, with eyes ready to burst with tears, you just asked him to _try, to just try. _  
And he did, he tried.

That's why you're still here, in this bed, in this apartment, in his life, all because he _tried. _  
He felt like he didn't deserve it at all.   
Leaning over, he kissed your cheek.

The cat interrupted his little moment.   
Scratching at the door and meowing like a mad man (or should he say cat?) the beast cried like a starving animal.   
You shifted, frowning once more, and Dark sighed, knowing that you would have to get up soon.

After a few more minutes of scratching, Dark sighed, and opened the door.   
The cat, now as you would say a _"_chunky boi" leapt onto the bed, and sat on the edge.   
He groomed himself for a bit, and then stared at Dark, letting out a high pitched, desperate and whiny, meow.   
"No."   
"_Meeeeroooow." _The cat stared straight into his eyes, begging for food.   
Dark watched the animal meow and whine for a few moments, before the animal decided to go bother you.

Walking over you you, he put a paw on your face.   
"_MEEEEROW."_  
_"_Mmmmmm." You responded, hitting him lightly on the head, Dark chuckled softly, watching.   
"_MEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOW." _  
_"Nooooooo..."_  
_"MEERROOOW MERROOOOW MERROOOW MEEEEEROOW MEROW MEROW MEROW. MEEROW—"_  
_"Okay! I'm up! Jesus!" _You growled, and grumpily got up.

"Good morning." Dark called.   
"Morning."  
You went to the kitchen, the cat following, and got his cat food.   
The cat jumped on the counter as you bent down and picked up his bowl.   
"No."  
"_Merow."_  
"Oh shush." You said, putting the bowl into the bag, and scooping up the food, you then put it down by the door way, letting him eat.

Dark walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling into your neck.  
"You know, Darling, I'm hungry too."  
"Mm. Well that's too bad. Go make your own breakfast. I'm going to bed. Good night."  
"Wait—"  
"Love you."  
He frowned, "I love you too."

Only you, he thought, only you had the guts to tell him to go "make his own breakfast" and god, he loved it.   
Sighing, he looked at the cat, and went to the coffee pot, and opened up a can of coffee grounds. 

"Your mother is so mean to me."   
"I heard that!" You yelled, closing the door, and walking to bed, going back to sleep.   
The cat only looked down the hall, and said, "_Merow?"_  
Dark chuckled, put his mug under the coffee spout, and smiled.

Only you could do that to him, he thought, only you.


	21. Eric Derekson x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! But with Eric Derekson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just plain old fluffy. I referenced one of my favorite books, the little prince, by Antoine de Saint-Exupery (idk how to put the little accent thing.. I just got a new lap top, so please forgive me) but anyway, I love this book so much, and think it's plain old lovely. I wanted to have that message of 'oh yeah, there's other people in the world who may look like you, or think like you, etc, but they aren't you. I chose to love you, and tend to keep my love for you growing." in my story, so I do hope I succeeded in that regard. ANYWAY if you haven't seen the movie that came out in 2015 it is on Netflix and I cry every time I watch it, so watch it, but AFTER you read this XD   
ANYway, enjoy!

_..If you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world." —The Little Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

Soft music in the background, a mix of soft guitar and light vocals filled the room as you spooned Erick, who faced towards you, his face buried in your soft chest.

Nuzzling him softly, you kissed his forehead underneath the soft glow of fairy lights, and he responded with a soft, embarrassed, "Mm.."  
You looked away from your phone, "You okay?"   
He nodded shyly in response, and nuzzled closer to you, his stubs intertwining with your legs. "You sure?"

Eric looked up at you, feeling nervous, "...Do— do— do my legs make you uncomfortable?" He whispered.   
Confusion crossed your face, "Of course not!"  
Nervously, he looked away, "A—are you sure?"  
"Of course baby." You whispered, kissing his forehead, and stroking his shoulders, "I love everything about you, okay?"   
He buried his face into your chest again, responding with silence.   
"Eric? Baby?"  
"....I— I feel like... like a— a.. a _fr-fr-freak."_

_"_You are _not _a freak."   
"I feel like one..."  
You paused for a moment, and ran your fingers through his hair, you felt him stiffen at the touch, and pulled away for a moment, only  
for him to whimper and lean in closer.   
"You're not baby. You're not a freak— I, I know what that feels like.. and.. well, you're not a freak, okay? You're just different, and that's why I love you, because you're you and you're amazing baby.."  
He looked up at you, brown eyes wide.  
"You mean so much to me, Eric. And.. and you're wonderful and amazing.. and— gosh.. you're.. so many things, but you are not a freak."

Eric buried himself in your chest again, holding onto you tightly, like a child holding onto a teddy bear in the dark.   
"And you know what? I'll keep telling you that, until you believe it— because before I met you, I thought I wasn't important, but you.. you made me feel important... you made me feel like.. like different, but in a good way? Like— ahugh, I'm rambling but like! I'm just— I'm just trying to.. to say you made me feel not like I was like, a monster or— ya know? You made me feel different in a good way, because you were my friend. And it was like.. it sounds stupid.."

"Tell me, please?" He whispered, his voice floating out of his mouth, slowly reaching your ears. You looked away from the ceiling, and towards him, watching his eyes catch the soft yellow glow of the lights that you had strung onto the ceiling. Absentmindedly, you took the white quilt that draped over his bare shoulder, and lifted it up, covering him up better.   
"...Have you ever read _The Little Prince?"_  
He thought for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Well...well it's like.. like you're the fox, or maybe— no, you're the prince, and I'm the fox, because to you, at first, I was like— Augh, it's stupid but like.." you felt your face heat up as you continued, "it was like.. I was like— okay. In the book, there's this rose, right?"   
Eric nodded.   
"Okay.. well.. well like, it was like— Augh, like you— like.. when we first met, I was like any other fox or any other rose, until you learned about me being different? And for me, it was the same, you were just like any other boy, until I learned things like how you carry your little handkerchief, and like, how you get anxious and like animals and you're really shy— and like, it was like you became different from all the other boys, but in a good way! Because like.. it sounds so stupid.. but it's like that movie? Ya know? Like with the teacher and that kid?— You know.. wait, never mind, but like— it's like you tamed me because I got to know you and you became not just a boy, but like _Eric. _And I love you, Eric even with your legs, because they're a part of your past, and I don't think that makes you ugly, I think that makes you _you_, that makes you different and wonderful because you survived. You know? It doesn't make you a freak, or make you bad— it makes you good and different. And I love you for it, for being you."

Eric felt his heart pound, and his face heat up as he took in your words, nervously, his hands clutches tighter to your shirt. He paused, taking you in, your worried brows and soft, hesitant smile. His eyes traced the outline of your face, and like a finger, touched your lips softly, filled with.. with the feeling of giving someone flowers and holding hands, of watching romantic sunsets and going to see and diss bad movies. That feeling fluttered in him and he felt it start to rise, to want to combust and he just— he just—   
He kissed you.

Quickly, he pulled away, stuttering apologies that he really couldn't get out because he was so nervous and what you said made his heart feel like it was stuttering, or like it was an old computer from the eighties that hadn't been turned on in over thirty years.

"I—I, ummm— uh, um.. I'm sorry.. for.. for kissing you.. su—suddenly.."  
"It's okay.. I liked it.." you said, a hand touching your cheek softly as your shyly glanced around. Hesitantly, you kissed his forehead, and his stiff shoulders softened underneath your touch. You always noticed that when he got anxious, he would curl up, his shoulders hunching and stiffening as if he was waiting for someone to hurt him. You'd never do that, at least.. purposely, and if you ever did hurt him.. you'd never be able to forgive yourself, because he had been through so much already.. and who were you? To add to that? Just like the people who hurt him!

"I— I just.. I.. um.. mm.. I—I u..uh.."  
"It's okay, take your time."   
That's why he loved you. You didn't rush or prod, you were gentle and reminded him of his mom and the smell of magnolias that always clung to her even in winter, when they weren't in season.   
"...I never.. ne—never had.. had anyone.. tell me something like that.. and I— I—" he felt his eyes water, and his father's voice pop up in the back of his head, judging him for crying, but then, it was replaced by yours, and the feeling of your lips on his forehead again, and the nuzzling your cheek into his hair, and your fingers rubbing his back in circles, and your eyes and your smile and your soft breathing and your... your.. everything. Everything replaced with you.

"I.. no one.. has ever.. ca—called my legs beautiful and I.." he felt his tears spilling, and he let go of your shirt to swiftly wipe them away, "it means so much to me.. to me.. that.. that you care!"  
Sobs racked his body, and you quickly pulled him closer, whispering soft words he couldn't hear, and filling the air with kisses and soft rubs, just like his mom used to, and man, his mom would've loved you and.. and god, he felt so happy and sad, like a bittersweet.. a bittersweet something, and.. god, he didn't know, but he missed his mom.. and was glad he had you..

"I—I—I—I—" he choked, gasping and sobbing, heaving and crying, "I'm.. I'm ju-just so ha-happy.. to.. to ha-have yo-you."

You pampered him with kisses, your chubby arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer, you turned to your side, letting him fully bury himself in your warmth.   
"I.. I just.." He sniffed, "lo—love you.. so much.."

Smiling softly, like a magnolia, you kissed his forehead, "I love you too baby."

He smiled, and curled his legs slightly, nuzzling further into you, trying to keep you as close as possible. You didn't mind, and wrapped your arms tighter around him, along with your legs, and kissed him over and over, until he fell asleep.

Chuckling to yourself, you kissed his forehead again, keeping him close. You listened to his soft breathing, and the quiet snores that escaped his mouth, which was open slightly.

To you, he's the rose in the story, or maybe the fox— but.. you couldn't explain it.. it was just.. just you loved him, you loved him for all of his differences, because of all the time you had spent getting to know him, and you knew he felt the same, because he had told you so.

You nuzzled his cheek again, and closed your eyes, falling asleep next to him, your little rose among the stars.


	22. Trans yandereplier x protective fem reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly even more fluff.  
Reader and Yan go on a date and have a nice time uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usaully, I write Yan as a guy, but I wanted to try something different. I know a lot of people in the fandom head cannon Yan as trans, so I wanted to write for that and I did. I hope I did okay, I've never really written for trans characters before, so if I got anything wrong, please tell me! I want my work to be exclusive and have proper representation, so yeah! I hope I did that, but anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy!

Sitting on a bench, you looked around eagerly, looking for bright red in the crowd of mostly brown headed people. You bit your lip, looking at the clock, and then, at the fish tank, which showed big goldfish through the glass, and blurred the red wall behind it. Yan insisted on taking you out tonight, because she was just that type of girlfriend. You didn't mind though, you loved how affectionate she was.

"Babygirl!" You squealed, as your girlfriend entered, wearing a beautiful red kimono, along with matching gold and scarlet eyeshadow. Her fucking eyeliner was pointed to the gods as she opened up her arms, hugging you tightly.

She stiffened for a moment, feeling her heart rate increase, changing from a steady _thumping _noise to something that sounded like: _doKI DOKI doKI DOKI doKI, _but then relaxed.   
Butterflies entered and swirled in her stomach as she hugged back, feeling safe in your arms, and happy that you were safe in hers. She was glad you were safe, she always worried about you..

"I missed you!" You said, looking up at her, and noticing her flushed face, you smiled shyly, and she noticed the makeup you wore, pretty pink eyeshadow blended with red, it looked like a sunset to her. You always looked beautiful to her, ever since she first met you, when she was a boy— then, she asked you out! Then, you started dating! Then, she was your boyfriend! And then girlfriend!

And ever since she came out to you, you'd been nothing but affectionate! Giving her appropriate nicknames, buying her cute clothes.. everything! And, even though at the beginning you did accidentally misgender her a few times, you rapidly apologized and tried your best to be nothing but accepting, always making sure she was comfortable.   
She honestly _loved _the attention— not that you hadn't been affectionate before! In fact, it was the opposite! But nowadays you were more affectionate, due to.. well, due to her identity being a political issue. She would always get so insecure about it, because she was a political agenda, she could just walk down the street and people would either criticize or congratulate her. She hadn't fully transitioned yet, and people could tell, due to her masculine features, but she planned to start the hormones soon. She just.. she just hated that sometimes, you'd get involved in it, protecting her from the hate.

The world seemed to attack from all sides, like starving lions trapped in a pit, and she was always thrown in against her will, but you weren't taking anyone's shit, oh no!   
You said to her one day after you got really angry and to her, you looked like a tea kettle ready to burst under pressure as you spoke, "Oh no! I'm not going to let _ANYONE, _not even fucking God damn _JESUS _TELL MY GIRLFRIEND THAT HER GENDER IS WRONG! OR THAT SHE IS A SINNER OR ANY OF THAT, I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO INSULTS YOU!"

She remembered how you argued with some guy who tried to insult her at a pride parade of all things! She couldn't remember the exact words you said, but you threw various insults like "You motherfucker, you son of a bitch! You look like a fucking fried orange, and you probably think like one too cause your head is so damn full of grease and orange juice that I don't even think there's a fucking God damn brain in there."

Yan had to drag you away as you bent down and took off one of your pink ankle boots, getting ready to beat the guy to death. She had to protect you, but sometimes, you'd protect her to, like calling out that guy and other various incidents.

"Yan?" You asked, looking up worriedly at her.

She looked down, her long red hair framing her face like a rose, making your heart flutter.   
"Y—Yeah?"  
"You okay?"  
She nodded, watching as you looked at her longer, "You sure?"  
Biting her lip, which was covered in cherry lip gloss, her brown eyes darted away from you, like she was hiding something, "Yanny?"

Sometimes you still called her names from the old days, but she didn't mind. Because even though she was a different gender now.. and even a different person, in a way, she was still fundamentally the same person, because.. well, she loved you.

"I'm fine Senpai, don't worry."   
You gave her another glance over, "Mmm.." you muttered, reaching over to stroke her face while standing on your tippy toes, "..Do I need to fight someone?"  
She laughed, taking an arm away from your waist to stroke your face, "No."

You smiled, and she could see your lips shining slightly, because you wore the same lip gloss as her, and she loved it.   
"...Yan.."  
"Hm?"  
"...You sure I don't need to fight somebody?"  
"I'm sure." She whispered, leaning down to kiss you.

You kissed back, and tasted her cherry lip gloss. She pulled away for a moment, but then kissed you again, "I missed you today." She said, pulling away once more, still feeling the heat of your lips on hers, which, no matter how many times she kissed you, was always comforting.   
"I missed you to, babygirl."

Looking down, she smiled, her cheeks burning hotter than before.   
"Awww!" You cooed, taking her face for a moment and then pulling away eyes widening, "I don't want to mess up your makeup!"  
"Don't worry, I put on setting spray."  
"Oh! ...Okay, now.. back to what I was doing, then!" You then took her face in your hands again, and pecked both of her cheeks, "you're so cute baby cakes! You're so pretty, my doll! My sweet heart!" You sang, feeling yourself blush.

"Senpai!"   
"My babygirl is the prettiest in the world!"   
Taking your hands away, you hugged her again, feeling excitement rush through your veins as you looked at the fancy restaurant she took you to.   
"Senpai.. I'm.. I'm not the _prettiest _in the world! You are!"   
"No! Youuuuuuuuuuuuu!"   
"You."  
"You."  
"You."

Someone cleared her throat, causing the both of you to turn to the waitress.   
"You're table is right this way."

Yan chuckled, and then parted, taking your hand and pulling you along.   
"Hey yan?" You whispered as you walked, watching people chat.   
"Yeah?"   
"Let's both agree we're the prettiest girls in the world, okay?"  
She chuckled, and then looked back at you, "Okay."  
The both of you then sat on the table, holding hands as you ordered.

You looked at Yan as the waitress walked away.   
"I love you, babygirl." You whispered.   
She looked down, smiling, and then back up at you, "I love you too, babygirl."

You beamed, and she smiled, holding your hand.

You loved it when she called you babygirl, because she mostly saved that name for intimate moments, and now, in this restaurant, was an intimate moment.

Smiling at her, you leaned over, and kissed her again, wondering how you got so damn lucky to have an amazing girlfriend like her. You didn't know, and you didn't care either, because she was _your _one and _only _babygirl.


	23. Yandere googlpliers (the google bros) x chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up to a strange.. empty world. They didn't think the googles would ever.. do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking proud of this one. I love the description, the formatting ( I was experimenting, but I LOVE it) and especially just.. the DESCRIPTIONS! AH! I tried to give the google bros distinctive characteristics and names that have something not only to do with their colors, but with head cannons I and the fandom have about them. I was super inspired by Winter girls by Laurie Halse Anderson (the author of Speak) just the formatting of that book is so cool, and just- I really liked it to say the least lol. Anyway.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic descriptions of gore and violence.

Chaos.   
So much burning.

Smoldering, smoky buildings, streets covered in bloody corpses. A woman's head twisted at an odd angle, her eyes ice cubes as they stared at you, her mouth opened into a frozen scream.

Walking down the road, you shuddered, holding yourself, almost as if trying not to fall apart.

Your foot steps echoed, bouncing off alleyways and jagged skyscrapers, whose metal interiors now exposed, reminded you of broken bones. Blood littered the streets like bright red watercolor, while organs, scattered like rose petals and party streamers, lay exposed on grey sidewalks and hung from lamp posts.

Gagging, your breathing grew heavier as you turned a corner, seeing a baby's head hanging by its spinal cord like a twisted piñata from a store front, it's eyeball clinging onto a pink string as it dangled from its eye socket.  
Oh.. oh.. oh god.

No, no, your boys— couldn't.. couldn't do this!   
You ran past the store, and ran past an apartment building. You ran past an alleyway, a library, caught in the maze. Trapped like a rat. Turning left and right frantically.

They couldn't do this.   
They couldn't do this.

They changed,  
they changed.

You kept passing dead bodies. The smell of burning metal and flesh haunted the air. The streets covered in a blanket of broken glass, and the buildings that remained intact almost had all broken windows and doors. Cars had been turned upside down and squashed like a wads of construction paper.

Everything silent.   
Except for the eerie and distant noise of sirens, echoing throughout the city. You didn't notice at first. Too caught up in the violence. Now, you heard them, and ran towards them.

Your boys couldn't do this.

The boys who loved blue and green and red and yellow. Whose colors always reminded you of wildflowers.

They couldn't.

Prime, who you loved with all your heart couldn't do this.   
Oliver, who you loved with all your heart couldn't do this.  
Rowan, who you loved with all your heart couldn't do this.   
Conan, who you loved with all your heart couldn't do this.

Running, you turned a corner, getting closer to the noise.

Where was everybody? Could they really murder an entire population? They couldn't— could they?

Desperate, you pushed yourself faster. You passed a man with his chest gouged out. Someone had their hands torn off and stuck up their— you wished you hadn't seen that.   
A girl lay crumpled on the side walk, her pigtails pulled off, and her face smashed in.

Too many bodies to count.   
All of them, chopped up like vegetables, and torn up like dolls in the jaws of a dog.   
So much violence. So much destruction.

The sirens screamed for you to keep running. Why did you stop, they asked. You hadn't even noticed you stopped, until you heard your breathing, and felt you legs shaking like plates stacked too high, your whole body ready to break.

You stopped right in front of the little girl, staring at her carnage.

You caused this.

You gave them admin permission, or whatever it was called— you gave them autonomy! And they waited, they waited and bid time and gained your trust, waited till you loved them, till you let your guard down. Then, like a viper, they bit.

Sinking to your knees, the sirens faded as your breathing increased, filling your ears.

You touched the body, it was stiff, cold.   
The skin was an odd color, and maggots crawled in every crevice— in her nose, where they twisted, a hive feasting on her flesh.   
How long had she been here?   
How long had they all been here? You looked around, and touched her again, squeezing her arm. It wouldn't move. Rigor mortis.   
Then, you went down, and squeezed her leg. The whole body stiff. Every inch.

Your eyes widened in horror as you realized— these bodies had been here for around six hours. Yes, you remembered, rigor completely set in after six hours.. why did you know that? Some class from high school? A book? A documentary?

Panic set in more as you got up, and staggered towards the noise.

They couldn't do this.

Prime, who loved technology and loved to study space, couldn't do this.   
Oliver, who loved to study psychology and how humans worked couldn't do this.   
Rowan, who read so many books, going through them in hours, couldn't do this.   
Conan, who loved to study biology and evolution couldn't do this.

Your boys, your loves, couldn't do this.

They couldn't.  
They couldn't.   
They couldn't.

They couldn't.

Your shoulders shook as you entered the center of town, full of cafés, bookshops, tea shops, and cute ritzy restaurants all covered in dried blood. People lay dead on chairs, and some held books, others held shopping bags, or cell phones.. all of them stopped. Frozen in time. Like a clock who's gears got stopped up with ice.

The sirens loomed closer, and, taking another glance at the bodies, you continued walking.   
You passed a green and white bookstore, you took a turn down a street, full of bodies, bodies stuffed together like sardines. So much blood. Blood the color of rust and bricks. It scattered everywhere. Everywhere, every street sign and store front. No one was spared.

You continued further, legs shaking, throat dry.

The sirens screamed louder. Bursting like red and blue fireworks in your ears.

You saw the police cars, white covered in scarlet, in dead bodies.

So many.

Heads twisted, noses punched in, stomachs full of holes.

You couldn't call out their names, you couldn't. They scared you too much. Each name a monster, shadows that cut.

Your boys couldn't have done this.

Shakily, walking closer to the carnage, you leaned on a police car, panicking.   
Your heart pounded in your chest as you walked slowly. Corpses bleeding into your eyes as you heard the buzzing of flies.

You screamed.

You collapsed.

More bodies.

Corpses piled up in a heap, you saw your boys, dragging the corpses, like stiff statues, across the pavement.

They turned towards you, eyes wide as they dropped bodies.   
"Darling?" Asked Oliver, yellow as a sunflower, and soft as one as he stepped towards you.

Your hands wouldn't stop. Your arms wouldn't stop. Everything kept shaking. Your whole body felt like an avalanche. Like it was tumbling and full of rocks and snow.

"Oh, sweetheart.." Whispered Rowan, red like a rose, "You weren't supposed to see. I made sure to put enough pills in your drink."

You couldn't breathe.  
Breaths. came in short.   
gasps. Air barely leaked.  
In—   
Lungs— couldn't.

Collect air.

Everything.  
Heavy.  
Lungs full of frozen snow,   
heavy with grey rocks,   
frozen over with icicles.   
Blood invaded by ice crystals.   
Heart covered with frost.   
Paralyzed.

They approached you, surrounding you.   
Oliver leaned down, blood covering his hands as you started to cry, howling.   
"Oh, oh, shh, shh, it's alright." He wrapped his arms around your waist, comforting you like a kitten.

The boys did the same, Conan, green like spring, began petting your hair gently, while Prime, blue as the sea, kissed your cheek. Rowan, hugged you from behind, and the two other brothers hugged you from the sides. All of them warm.

"It's alright.. it's alright— they're all gone now, little one, and can't hurt you." His warm voice l crawled into your ears. You said nothing, your stomach curling into a twisted iron knot.

Tears poured down like rain in the middle of a blizzard. You couldn't control the sobs and screams. You smelt the blood on them, hot copper. Your heart beat ferociously in your chest, shuddering from the cold that invaded your body.

Oliver lifted your chin, tears streaming down your face, "It's okay. It's alright. All you need is us."

The others echoed back, "All you need is us."

Your heart clenched.

The bright flickering lights of memories came.

Blue burst in your mind.

You and Prime watching a space documentary, his eyes widening as the camera zoomed across the solar system— like an arm, reaching, reaching, reaching towards space.   
The lens retracted, going further and further away.   
The milky way bloomed before your eyes, the galaxy blossomed into Christmas lights and swirls, everything expanded. Stopped. Then, in a flash, a dash, the colors swirled into lines, zooming back to earth.

Blue faded into red.

Rowan shyly smelling roses when he thought you weren't looking, sitting at the table and fingering the scarlet fish scales of velvet petals. His smile like a rose, too, slowly blooming underneath the sunset that sailed through the window. His skin shining with tangerine and goldfish rays, you remembered him smelling like roses, and the next day, you planted a rose bush in your backyard.

Red ran into yellow.

Oliver smiling at you, in the afternoon. His hand reaching towards yours, his fingers warm, comforting. His hand so much bigger than yours; yours covered in lines and scars, his clean and pristine, like a piece of computer paper. Your lips saying how do you do as you kissed his fingers, and his smile like a ball of sunshine, as his lips replied I'm doing wonderful, by touching yours. He tasted like lemonade. You kissed underneath the swing set that hung from the grand oak in your backyard.

Yellow flipped into green.

Conan letting your head rest on his shoulder. A biology book in his lap, it was about— sloths. Those fuzzy three toed creatures.   
You remember saying, "Did you know sloths.. used to live under water?" He turned towards you, his eyes like the woods, stacked with trees and leaves, deep and dark, untrusting and full of secret wonders.   
He blinked in surprise, his eyes wide and lips turned down slightly. "Don't act like a know it all. That's not true."  
You frowned, and told him to look it up, he did. You were right.   
You smirked, you knew a lot. Just as you were about to continue, he asked what else you knew. The two of you talked about biology the rest of the night and evolution until morning. Plants and animals blooming into the living room as the sun rose.

All the colors dropped down your mind, and splashed down into a single memory—

All of you in the new bed you bought, surrounded by comfy pillows.   
You heard them humming. The sound of their insides working. Everything warm. Safe. You nuzzled into Prime's neck, since he's always the warmest because he's the oldest and tends to get hotter than the others. Everything felt safe. Perfect, covered in the moonlight. Hazy snores came from Conan, who always snores, because he sleeps with his mouth open.   
Rowan's breath on your neck, a soft nuzzle into your cheek, Oliver resting on his brother's chest, holding your hand.

You realized that night that love isn't one color, it's a burst of colors— Blue and Red and Green and Yellow. It's the color of wild sunflowers and a kitchen filled with cups from the 70s, it's the music of soft breathing and the feeling of your cheek warmed by another, it's a quivering river full of enchanted hues.

The memory slipped down, became a drop of multicolored paint, and splashed on the white floor of your mind.

So many memories— too many memories.

Your eyes watered again as you looked up at them.

"Wh-why?" You whispered.  
"You don't need to worry about that." A blue voice said, robotic and stiff. "It is— well, was our primary objective."  
"But— But— I thought, I thought maybe.. maybe you didn't care about that anymore..." you whispered, your shoulders sagging as you burrowed back into Oliver's chest, closing your eyes, "...Maybe you wouldn't care about destroying humanity because you didn't need to. You had me— wasn't that enough? Just the all of us? Together? What— what did everyone else matter?" You asked, taking a shaky breath, "And now what? What? Your Primary objective is complete and you probably don't need me anymore, because wasn't your primary objective to destroy all of humanity? Don't I count? I don't understand at all. I don't know..." your voice faded, "..I don't know— I don't. I— I don't know. I just— why? Why did it have to be so much violence? Why? Why did you have to hurt all those people? What did they do?"

You wanted to melt into the earth and never come back. You could smell the scent of rotting flesh, and the smell of it as it burned in the big pile, smoke starting to fill the sky.   
"We would never hurt you."  
Your questions didn't get an answer, as Rowan spoke, "We love you— you taught us to love." He whispered, "And, we had to protect you from.. from.. them." He spat, voice filled sharp red knives.   
"They were nothing like you. All they did was take up space." Said Conan, his voice seething acid, "All they did was hurt you. Why shouldn't they feel the same pain they caused you?"  
"N-not everybody hurt me.." you whispered, voice as soft and fragile as melting snow.   
"Knowing humans, they would have. Look what they already did to you— all those mean words and comments, isn't it better that they're gone? Now," he gripped your chin, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he turned you towards him, "It's just us."

They echoed back, voices a mixture of color, "Just us."

Colors plopped and sizzled in your mind, like an egg dropped into a hot skillet. Your own color lost somewhere— what color were you, anyway? Red or Blue or Green or Yellow or Purple or Nothing? White? Blank? Your memories have always been covered in white, and tasted like cigarette smoke and the smell of old rotting houses.

Then, they came, all of them, bringing color. Bringing so much color— But could they bring color to the outline of a memory that crossed your mind?

No.

A blank wall,   
Curtains drawn. The music turned up. Books scattered left and right. Everywhere. A tornado hit your room, and the tornado was you. You, you caused distraction everywhere you went. Blobs of paint pounded at the door of the blank canvas of your room, asking what was wrong.   
All you did, was rip. Rip the pages of the books, become an outline.   
You had always been an outline,   
You just—  
Forgot.   
Outline kept ripping up pages of books, saying how stupid outline was.   
Outline knew outline was stupid.   
Stupid outline, everyone was right.   
No one would want to hire outline.   
Outline got a job, outline got comments about weight, outline snitched.

Outline got fired.

Outline forgot they had been lines, and only lines, all along.

Outline forgot what white was, became filled with cyan skies, poppies, sunshine and grass. Outline got filled with yellow courage and red passion and blue happiness and green kindness.

They want you.   
The memory changed shape.   
They want you.   
Or, at least, that's what they said, when you cried. Sobbing, curled up on the floor, they told you they wanted you. They told you everything was going to be alright.

One of them had picked you up, taken you to the couch, while the others offered to make you cookies, or tea, or anything you wanted.   
Sniffing as someone wrapped you up in a blanket, you asked softly for hot cocoa, with cinnamon.

A flash of red gave you a cup, the color of a robin's egg, filled with hot cocoa. He sat next to you, and somehow, you ended up in Prime's lap, sniffing.   
"I'm so bad." You said.   
"Why?"   
"I should've just kept my mouth shut.Everyone likes me better that way."

Then, you felt hands, the hands of your mind stretching down, clear as crystal, distorting the world as they ascended upon your mouth.   
"Well, I like it better when you talk." It was Conan, standing in front of you, hands on his hips, "And unlike other humans, you aren't annoying."   
You laughed a bit, sniffed again, and took a sip of the hot cocoa. The hands shattered just as quickly as they came.

The air rippled and chirped, purring with happiness and warmth as you snuggled further into the fluffy blanket.  
"Yeah.." whispered Rowan, "And unlike other humans, I quite like your voice."  
Another smile from you, Conan sat down next to Prime, and immediately snatched you into his lap.

Prime turned, "Excuse you?"  
You laughed again, a tinkle of golden bells, and he let it go.  
Snuggling into his chest, you smelt his shirt, which smelled like books. Mostly the new book smell, but it also smelled of chemicals, and preservatives, because of the experiments he often conducted. It also smelled a bit metallic, yet human. They all had that in between smell of metal and.. natural musk? It was often how you recognized them, by how they smelled, and their heights too.

Everyone snuggled on the couch, and you felt yourself getting sleepy as you kept drinking. You noticed the humming increasing, the whirring of fans filling your ears like a lullaby as you slept.

"..We care so much. That's why I put that pill in your drink. It's part of the plan— you weren't supposed to wake up."   
Rowan's voice pulled you out of your thoughts, "We—"  
"—We weren't originally going to do it." Whispered Oliver, "Because we didn't care anymore."  
"Until they hurt you." Hissed Conan, "And nobody hurts you. Nobody. We got rid of them. It's only us now. Only us."

Their voices echoed slightly as they repeated, "Only us."

You looked into Conan's eyes, then Oliver's, then Rowan's, then Prime's.

They loved you.

They all realized it when you got sick.   
Oliver realized it when he found you over the toilet, a hand on your sweaty forehead as you retched, gagging and pushing your hair aside.

Rowan realized it when he saw you in bed, with a fever, when he got so afraid you'd die, and held your hand, crying.

Conan realized it when you tried to stumble out of bed, saying you had to work on a research paper, because that's how the bills got paid.

Prime realized it when he felt relief after you got better, when he saw you slowly walk into the kitchen, sit down at the table, and eat a bowl of cereal. You hadn't eaten in three days.

From you, they learned about love.   
It tamed people, it tamed animals, it made things stay, even if it was just for a moment.   
Love, is like a dandelion, it grows and then contracts, then spreads into the wind, growing more. Love, is like the moon, waxing and waning, always coming back. Love, is like the sun, like warmth, it always comes back, but it blooms in a different color than before, and dies only to rise again.

You taught them that.

A human, small and weak, who spent too much time in doors reading books— any books, but they could be picky sometimes— tamed them, made them ask if the world was really all choked up with smoke.

They found out it was.   
That the world is always on fire, always combusting, it never rests and let's itself regrow again.

You, you're the small island surrounded by a pond in the middle of the burning woods. Always treating them with kindness, saying "please" and "thank you" and "I'm sorry" constantly. You always asked if they want to spend time with you, and of course they do— always, always and forever.

When they saw you yesterday night, so sad and broken, Prime picked you up, and immediately the others put the plan into action.

They had incorporated you into doomsday, deciding that your house was the safest, since it was far from town. (You walked all the way here, poor thing, they thought.)  
When you fell asleep, they tucked you into bed, turned off the lights and locked the advanced security system. You beat it anyway.   
(Did you worry about them? That was so like you— always worrying.)

Prime rested his head on top of yours, and then got up. His brothers frowned, their arms still reaching for you.

They all wanted to hold you, to keep you close.

Slowly, you reached out for Rowan, since Prime wasn't carrying you right. You smiled, forgetting it all for a moment.

The air wasn't filled with smoke.   
It didn't smell of burning hair.

Only they mattered,   
Their colors, their eyes, their smell.   
Only they mattered.

He gently took you from his brother, and cradled you. You could see the blood. You could smell it.

You buried yourself into his neck, wrapping your arms around him, smelling roses. He always smelt like roses, because he built a green house once summer started to end. Rose petals always lingered in his hair, pink, red and white, scattered amongst the locks. He grew all kinds of roses now, he loved them dearly.

You loved him dearly— all of them.   
That's why everything kept coming and going, bursts of color fading into ice, starting to burn and decay.

You burrowed deeper into his neck as he walked down the road.   
Tears fell out of your eyes, as you heard the sirens die out.   
"It's alright now.." he whispered, hugging you close, "It's alright. We'll be out soon." He murmured, kissing your cheek.

The city echoed with their foot steps and your sobs.

Another kiss landed on your cheek, and another and another.

Looking up at him, you noticed that everyone stopped, surrounding the both of you.   
A tear leaked from your eye, and quickly it was kissed away by Prime.

At the edge of the city, you looked at all the bodies— all those people gone, just like that. Did they really do that, all for you?

Should you be proud? Should you be ashamed?

Whirlwinds swirled in your stomach as you looked at your boys. Your lovers.

Yours.

You needed them just as much as they needed you, or, you wanted them just as much as they wanted you— or, both.   
Biting your lip, you felt another kiss on your cheek, Oliver.

Then, another one on your other cheek, Conan. Then, one on your lips, as Rowan kissed you.

You didn't need the world.  
All you needed was them.

Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck again, and burrowed into his warm skin, closing your eyes, putting a shutter over the images that flashed through your mind—

A bloodied hand,   
An old grandmother with a stab wound—  
The piles of bodies  
The blood.   
The blood.

You buried yourself deeper into his neck, trying not to cry. Rowan felt so comforting, and warm, he felt so safe, like a blanket wrapped around you when least expected, that comforted you even though you shivered.

Rowan smiled and kissed your head as he walked down the road, as Prime watched you from the corner of his eye, and listened to the world around them. Conan scanned the nearby woods, shooting at whatever animals came in his (or your) direction. Oliver walked next to Rowan, with Conan by his side, watching you.

They didn't need anyone else.   
Didn't you know what they were before you?

Outlines, white spaces, no color, ready to serve their objectives, but you— you.. brought out something, in each.

They didn't need the other colors, they only needed you, you and your bright cherry, blueberry, green apple and banana colored personality, that glittered and gurgled through the ocean of darkness.

You're the most important objective of all, didn't you know that, little human?

All they need is you.   
Only you, nothing else.

The world could burn, for all they cared, and it did— they burned it, all for you. All for you.

They continued walking as the world descended into night, like a bird falling through the air, and shedding feathers, only to reveal new ones made of violet petals and the noise of crickets.

Didn't you know, little human, thought Oliver, that once you started loving them with all of your human heart, that you bound yourself to them forever?

No, no you didn't.

Oliver reached over suddenly, and took you from his brother's arms, carrying you instead as they continued walking, the world awfully silent— full of no one, not a single human in existence—

Except you, of course.

The world is safe, now that every human is dead, it took a while to do it, but they did.   
The pill lasted for three days, and that's what all it took for them to kill all the humans. They started outside, and slowly went in, reaching your town last. And now, now you're safe, safe from all the hardships and stabbing words. Safe, safe at last.

Oliver felt you nuzzle into his shoulder and sigh contently, falling asleep.

He fell in love with you because of kindness, you're always so kind. Always. He knew his brothers fell for it too.   
He remembered when you came home, crying, and locked yourself up in your room, barely talking through the door. Prime ended up picking the lock, picking you up, and dragging you to the living room. Rowan drugged your hot coca, and they all cuddled you until you fell asleep.

That's when they knew, what they had to do.

Because forever and always, you will be theirs..._their _precious human.. forever.


	24. King of the squirrels x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King is terrified of thunder storms, after years of living in the woods, he's come to fear them. Reader finds him and comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I experimented with this one again, writing in present tense (which I usually don't do) this one doesn't have as much description as I like, but I think I got the emotions across really well. I wanted to add more to King's character and show how I imagine him, and I think I did that successfully. I might write a sequel for this one day, but who knows? Not me. Anyway, read on for the kingy boi!

King watches the rain from the living room window. It coats the world in silver fingers, shaking the trees like a giant holding the world in between their hands.   
He waits for the thunder, for the lighting. For the clashing and banging, the flashing and striking, his shoulders shaking at the thought of all the flooding that will happen in the woods. Shivering, he draws his cape closer, steadying himself. He has to watch the rain for flooding. To assess the damage. To make sure every squirrel is inside of his bedroom, safe in his bed in all the nests he made for them.

He could feel his breathing grow heavier as the rain poured down harder, drumming against the house, he feels the air fizzle and snap on his furry arms and tail.

A flash of light fills the room, everything becoming white as a shriek escapes his lips.

When it passes, the room fills with the sound of rain again, and he knows it what comes next. Thunder roars, cracking against the sky and yelling inside of the house and in his ears as he dashes underneath the dining room table, knocking over chairs. Lighting flashes again and he whimpers, covering himself with his cape, burying his face into the white fluffy collar.

He hates thunderstorms. Every time one happens, he is always reminded of brown, drenched bodies clinging to trees, of branches knocked over and small animals crushed underneath their weight. Of birds nests destroyed and cracked eggs, of so much death. Especially during storms in the summer, where the wind shrieks and howls joyfully like a witch from a an old fairy tale. He also remembers drowning. His limbs flailing and fighting the waves, arms pushing against the harsh waters, the thunder laughing and the lighting cackling as he drowned, the river ready to swallow him whole like the mouth of a mountain lion. It chewed him and swirled him in its tongue before spitting him out, not liking the way he tasted.

His breathing grows heavy as he thinks of it, and he feels his lungs constrict, like they're tied with rope, or metal rods have been wrapped around his body.

Lighting strikes again, and he flinches, whimpering as the thunder comes, shaking the house with its voice. The rain stomps its feet on top of the house, and kicks the walls as the storm laughs at him with its booming laugh, making fun of him for crying. He doesn't even notice that you're in the room till he hears footsteps.

"King?" A soft wind of a voice against the thunder, a lullaby against the explosions outside.   
"King? You okay?" You're whispering, and he hiccups, his chest heaving as you kneel down in front of the table.

His sobs are so heavy, they feel like a hail on his body as he curls up tighter in shame, whimpering.   
"Oh, King.. hey, it's okay.." You slowly lay down next to him, and he cries again, wanting to reach towards you, to be comforted.   
"It's okay..." Your voice is so soft, like the sun shining in through a window and gently nuzzling him awake, or like a squirrels' fur. Gently, you reach towards his cheek, and rub it.

He's still shaking, sobbing as you wipe away the tears, feeling the warm salt underneath your fingers as he uses one of his clawed hands to cling to your arm. You watch him try to speak, but the words get stuck in his throat, tangled up with the sounds of tears and his heavy breathing.   
"It's okay, King, it's okay.." He bawls as he tries to breathe, shoulder jolting up as he tries to calm down. "Shhh, shhh, just breathe, for me, okay? Really... slowly, okay? In through your mouth, and out your nose, okay?"

King follows your instructions as you soothe, stroking his face gently and scooting closer, cooing like a mother bird comforting her chicks after they find out they can't fly yet. Your presence reminds him of softness, of dandelion fluff and fallen feathers collected to make clothes.   
"It's okay, it's okay— shh, you're safe, you're safe, and it's okay, it's okay."  
King manages to open his eyes, which he didn't even know had been closed till now, and looks at you. You look so concerned, worrying over him, your eyebrows furrowed and your eyes looking like two soft pools of sunshine.

He presses your hand to his cheek, nuzzling into the warm, pudgy flesh.   
"You okay?"  
He tries to nod, but shakes his head.   
"Do you want anything?"   
He nods.   
"A blanket?"   
A shake.   
"...Um, maybe a hug?"   
A nod.

Scooting over, you wrap a arm around his waist as your hand strokes his cheek.

King breathes in deeply, and lets it out.

The sky shakes again, rumbles.   
He cries out, burying his face deeper into your hand. He wants to bury his nose in your neck and hold you close, hold you tight, keep you safe and warm. He doesn't want you to go back to Dark's office and go back to work, he wants you to stay, stay with him and be safe and keep him safe as the sky continues to shriek and bang on the earth.   
"Oh, King, it's okay.. it's okay.. shhh, shh...." you murmur. He whimpers again, feeling tears start as wind howls, joining the thunder in a chaotic duo. He feels the house shake as another boom echoes outside.

"Here, look, how about.. we go to my bedroom, and.. play some music, okay?"   
He shakes his head, and removes his grip from your arm, gripping your waist instead.   
You feel his face bury itself into your hair, as his shoulders shake.   
"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Kingy?"  
"S-stay.. pl-please.."  
"Okay, I'll stay."

King breathes a sigh of relief, sniffing and blinking tears away, nuzzling your head. You shyly nuzzle into his chest, curling your legs slightly as you cuddle him, warm underneath the cape. Gently, King puts a hand on your hair, starting to pet and stroke the soft locks.   
You feel yourself fight off drowsiness, because he is so warm.. and ohhhh.. his hand feels sooo niiiiiceeee...

"...That feels so nice.." you murmur, nuzzling his chest, and wrapping your arm around his waist. "If you... if you keep doing that I'll give you uhhh.." you drowsily reach into the pocket of your suit, and pull out a red package, "Ahhh pack.. of peanut.. butter cookies.."  
He smiles, sniffing, and pulls you closer. Feeling calmer now, nice and warm with you, underneath the fabric of his red cape, he feels his bare skin against your suit. You smell of laundry detergent and of perfume that reminds him of cinnamon and fall.

He feels you melt like puddy in his arms as you try to open the package, whimpering when you can't, "Augh.. nooooo.. I want some too.. I haven't eaten all dayyy.."   
Giving a chuckle to the air that sounds like a mix of chopped up chitters and giggles, he takes the package from your hand, and opens it with his teeth.   
"Ahhh I'm cold now, Kingy.. put your arm back on my waaaaist.. you're so waaaarmmmmmmmmmm..." you whine, nuzzling his chest again, burying your nose into his soft skin (he usually doesn't wear a shirt, unless it's for special occasions).

You hug him again as he grabs a cookie, eating it. You feel so sleepy, you haven't been sleeping lately because of all the work you've been assigned— writing reports, editing Wilford's show, helping clean up bodies, writing more reports but for different things, helping with some murders, washing the dishes- did you even wash the dishes today? Augh, you didn't.. Dark is going to be so mad.. ahhhugh.

King taps your head, and you look up.   
"Open."  
"What?"  
"Open your mouth please."  
"O-oh.. Okay.." you open your mouth, and he puts a peanut shaped cookie in.   
"Good?"  
Closing your mouth, you nod, chewing.

God, he is so warm? Like? AhhhhhhhHHHH?? He is so warm. You want to cuddle him all day and nuzzle his cheek and pet his hair as the storm rages outside, still thundering and booming, maybe it's because he's here, but the noise isn't as loud now. You've never told anyone this (mostly because you're used to being mocked for it, and also because you're used to dealing with it alone) but you're kind of afraid of thunderstorms, just a little bit, and maybe.. because your anxiety has been through the roof all day because of all work, the storm today didn't feel so calming today, the rain felt nice... at first, but the thunder scared you out of your wits.

That's why you went to the kitchen, to get a glass of water and calm down, until you noticed King all alone underneath the table, curled up in his cape, crying. It broke your heart in two to see him like that, not only because you considered him a good friend, but also because.. well.. you have a crush on him.

Nuzzling into his chest again, you listen to the steady beat of the rain, combined with the soft rhythm of his heart, and feel your shoulders drop. Why do you have a crush on him, anyway? Is it because he's sweet and cute and cares about his squirrels? Or is it for other reasons, like something stupid? Like maybe you have a crush on him because of his height? No, that sounds ridiculous, and in fact, he even intimidated you when you first met him.

You yawn, and feel your eyes drop down slowly as King starts to stroke your hair again.   
It's probably just because he's so sweet, even though the egos often treat him like an annoying unwanted dog. That's why you became his friend.. you know how that feels like.

As you start to drift off, King lets out a sigh, nuzzling into your hair again.   
You remind him of a baby squirrel, and it's so cute, the way you nuzzle into him, always giving him affection so freely, because of how close the two of you are. It's nice, usually he's pushed away by everyone except Eric, but only when you aren't here.   
"King.."  
"Hm?"  
"You.. okay?"  
"Yeah, I feel calmer now."  
"...Okay.." your eyes practically roll into the back of your head as you fight off sleep, "Can.. can I sleep here?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay, night."  
"But it's day time."  
"Shhhhh..." you put a finger to his lips, and giggle, before burrowing deeper into his cape, and closing your eyes.

The storm outside is a shush of raindrops, all whispering for the both of you to sleep as the tap a soft rhythm on the walls. The storm doesn't feel so scary anymore. It feels nice, like the rain is crying tears of joy on the world so it can be reborn.   
You feel King run his fingers through your hair, and tuck your head under his neck, clutching you for warmth. You're so warm... and even he wants to sleep too, even though the flashes of light startle him, you make him feel safe.

Slowly, slowly.. his eyes start to grow heavy, and all he can think about is how warm and safe he feels, and how you smell.. like sweat and cinnamon, you always smell like cinnamon, with a little bit of vanilla...

King yawns, and you yawn in response. He clings to you tighter, and kisses your head. He fills full, his chest and body feel so light, almost like he's floating on a cloud. He listens to your breathing slow, becoming a whisper in the air, accompanied by the soft sounds of sleep. He smiles, and wraps his tail around you, flickering his brown ears on the top of his head, listening for any danger.

There isn't any.

It's just the both of you, softly holding onto each other for warmth, and surviving the storm. He never thought he could have anyone to comfort him before, but now, he has you.   
With that thought, he feels everything slow, as he finally closes his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of the rain.


	25. Yandereplier x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan kidnaps reader after he fucked up, but it wasn't his fault! He was under a spell! Will you forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I just wanted to write something with pretty and cool descriptions, I really didn't think of the story, tbh. Which I guess isn't exactly reassuring lmao, but here you go, enjoy~   
WARNING: Contains gore, mentions of kidnapping and cheating.

Head down, you said nothing to the man standing before you. His face covered in blood, he reeked of metal and iron, the room he kept you in smelled of rotting flesh and buzzed with flies.

"Say something."   
You said nothing, and instead lifted up your head, eyes burning as you squared your shoulders.   
"_Anything."_ He desperately begged, "_please.."_

Your face stone cold, the only warmth illuminating from your eyes, which reminded him of two burning pillars.   
"...Are you angry with me— please, don't be."  
He gently put a finger underneath your chin.

You met his eyes, and he swore, yours whispered red to him, sending spears into his heart, those beautiful eyes he fell in love with now chanted curses, spells, and vengeance, howling with rage.   
"Don't.. don't do this, I can't survive without your voice.. in my life.." he whispered, feeling his eyes water.

You lowered your eyes, not out of fear, he knew, but out of defiance— out of hate, out of spite.   
"Don't be like this, _look _at me like you used to.. look at me like you love me, please.. I can't survive without your love.."

You spoke, voice hard like metal and as hot as smoke, "Then maybe you should have thought of that before."  
He looked away from you, tears spilling out of his eyes as you said nothing, not even looking at him, too stubborn to forgive him.   
"I didn't betray you, senpai, I'd never do that."

Lifting up your eyes, you blinked slowly at him, feeling nothing for the man you once loved.   
"I don't love them, I don't! They tried to take me away from you!"  
You raised a brow, face morphing into a scowl. To him, it felt like he hadn't even captured you, it's like you weren't even there.   
"I.. I thought.."  
"You thought _what, _Yan? That they _loved _you, that they were your _senpai?" _You growled, face becoming sharp, anger shining through the fog of your exterior. "You thought.. you thought they were you're one and only, just like.. you thought with me, right? You thought I was trying to get in the way, until you realized you didn't love them at all? Huh? What did you _think?!"_  
He looked down in shame, holding himself as he cried.

"I was there, I stayed with you through murders and rampages and even when you isolated me from my family and I only expected loyalty in return! I gave up everything for you!" You shrieked, starting to sob, "And all I got was this.. fucking bull shit. You just threw away everything we had because someone did something I couldn't do, right? Be that dream person? Be that happily ever after bull shit?"  
"They tricked me! They made me—"  
"They didn't make you do shit. You did it all yourself. And you know it."

"Please.. please forgive me..please.."  
"And what? Pretend everything is normal again? Pretend we're going to live happily ever after after this? Why don't you go back to your new senpai? And love them forever like you promised me?"

Yan's lips quivered as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around your legs as he sobbed, "They mean nothing! Nothing!"  
"When you kissed them it looked different. When you said _I love you _it looked different! When you—"  
"It was a spell-! I told you-!"  
"And why in the _hell _should I believe you? All you do is keep me in the house, like you don't want anyone to see me..."  
"Senpai—"  
"It's like you're embarrassed of me, or something. No wonder why you kissed them. They're so pretty, right? Not like me, right?"  
"Senpai.."  
"You never even let me around your family, Yan."  
"That's because.. because.."  
"Because you don't want anyone to steal me away. That's what you always say."

You felt burning tears fall out of your eyes as you looked away, ignoring his bloody clothing, and the scrape on his cheek.  
"...Please believe me, senpai, please." He whispered, desperately clinging onto you, looking up at you, watching you cry. He felt his heart crack as you cried, gritting your teeth and holding back your sobs. "Don't cry Senpai.. I'm so.. so sorry.."   
He reached up, and turned your face towards him, wiping away your tears. "I love you so much, to the earth and the moon and the sun and the stars, all the way across the galaxy and to the edge of the universe, and to the edge of all universes, and I'll always love you."  
"You promised Yan, you.. you promised.."   
"I did, but they forced me, I'm so sorry."  
"...Do you mean it?"  
"Of course I do! I'd never hurt you! I'd never _cheat _on you! You're my one and only! My soulmate!" He exclaimed, taking your face in both of his hands, "Why do you think I went and killed them after I found you trying to leave me? I couldn't have that. I can't live without you."

You said nothing, your voice feeling hollow, and your throat felt like it'd been scrapped raw with a rake, and clawed by a cat.   
"I wanted to kill them as soon as they kissed me, my love, but how could I.. I didn't want you to be mad, or sad.. I know.. I know how much you hate it when I get violent."  
No reply.  
"But when.. when I saw you.. cr-crying.. I snapped, and I killed them! And you broke the spell! How can I explain— that when touched me.. it shattered! And I remembered how I belong to you, senpai! You and _only _you!" He rasped, voice filled with tears, "I'd never cheat on you! I promise!"

You sniffed, lips quivering, "You promise?"  
"I promise."   
Then, you started to cry, and Yan quickly untied you, struggling a bit before taking you into his arms. He rested you in his lap, feeling your warm body against his.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" You sobbed out, "I just.. I thought.. I thought that.. because.. everyone.. leaves me.. for better people and I thought that maybe you—"   
Yan lifted your head up, kissing your tears away as wept. Relief flooding through his body as his lips landed on your soft cheeks, fluttering over eyelids and your forehead.   
"E-everyone leaves and I thought.. m-maybe.. y-you wanted to l-leave me too.. b-because you never.. never take me anywhere.. j-just like my e-ex.. a-and I'm so-sorry.." 

He felt you shake in his arms as you whimpered, sounding like a lost kitten in the rain. Oh Senpai, he'd never hurt you— he felt so sorry he hurt you, even though he didn't mean to. Just the thought of your face falling and crumbling as you saw that— that— _monster _kiss him hit his heart like a hammer hitting a glass vase, and to make you remember your ex? That shattered him! That monster! Always hurting you and hiding you away because he was embarrassed of you!

The thought that he hurt you made his chest ache. It hurt him to see you cry, to see your shoulders shake and lips quiver and face crumble, and not because you smiled, but because you cried.. it hurt him more than he could ever say.  
"Shhh.. it's okay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, senpai. I'm not embarrassed of you, okay? I _love _you so _much _and I just.. don't want to lose you.."   
Whimpering, you sniffed, burrowing into his neck, calming down as you breathed in and out slowly, feeling his pulse underneath your cheek.   
"...I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said they forced themselves on you, I'm so sorry— are you okay?"   
"I'm okay, really, senpai. Don't worry about me, okay?"  
"But I always worry about you— I love you!"  
Yan smiled, holding you closer, "I love you too, and I have a present for you!"   
Would you ever forgive him? Oh, he hoped you would— he needed you to, the thought of what he would have to do if he didn't made his eyes burn with tears.  
You looked up at him eyes wide, blinking away the last of your tears, "Y-you do?"

He nodded, picking you up and turning on the light, revealing.. revealing the corpse of the person who kissed him, who casted that _cursed _spell to try and tear him and his precious senpai apart!  
"Now, they can never try to separate us ever again! Or ever insult you! _No one _insults senpai!" He giggled madly, holding you.   
You hugged him, nuzzling your cheek with his, and kissing it.

"I love you, Yan, I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me, okay?"   
"I won't ever leave you, senpai, I love you too much."

You looked back at the corpse, full of maggots and buzzing with flies, blood had sunk to its legs, bloating them. It sat against the wall, a hole where its lips had been.   
"Now, they can never hurt us, my love. My senpai, my darling cherry blossom."   
Its eyes had been gouged out, its chest full of stab wounds.

No one had ever done something like this for you before.   
"...Oh.. Y-Yan.. you really do love me, don't you?" You turned to him, giving him a watery smile, which reminded him of long kisses and soft pecks from your lips.   
"Of course senpai, I would never lie to you."  
Smiling, you hugged him again, nuzzling his cheek.

Yan smiled, and went up the stairs, happy that he wouldn't have to keep you in here in the dark, proving his love to you day after day. You still believed him. You still loved him.

When he closed the door, you kissed his cheek, thanking him. He smiled, and went to his bedroom. After opening the door and throwing you gently on the bed, he closed it, walking to you and immediately falling into your warm embrace. When he snuggled into you, he felt warm again. He felt like.. like after staying out in the cold too long, and finally falling back into the blankets. He felt like that. Warm and happy like hot cocoa, mixed with cinnamon, just like you made it.

"Are you mad, senpai?" He whispered, fearfully clinging to you.   
You shook your head as he wrapped his arms around your waist, "Not anymore.. I'm  
Sorry I was mad in the first place."  
"It's okay," he whispered, kissing your forehead as you snuggled into his chest.   
Grabbing his quilt, he wrapped it around the both of you, and kissed softly you until you fell asleep.

Oh Senpai, didn't you know? That he'd never leave you?

....Never.


	26. Dark x reader x Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dark's birthday, you and Wilford help him celebrate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote something simple and fluffy for Dark's birthday, which was months ago lol.  
But when I wrote this it WAS his birthday! So, anyway, this is a poly chapter, so if you don't like, don't read. It's also very cheesy, so if you're lactose intolerant, you might want to skip this one XD. That was so cheesy (im not sorry) but anyway, enjoy the fluff!

Dark sits, surrounded by two silhouettes, gazing over the glowing candles.

He doesn't think much about birthdays. Too confusing. Which one to celebrate? Why celebrate at all? But the both of you insisted on celebrating,and practically kicked him out the house so you could prepare, and threw money at him, telling him to go wild! He only bought a few things— _convenient_ things— two new suits, a pair of socks and slacks, nothing else.

When he got back an hour later, you took the bags from his hand, got your wallet, and took him shopping.   
"Darling—" he tried to resist, pulling at your strong grip, "Really, it's nothing special."  
"MY BABY BOY!! HE GETS ALL THE GIFTS! IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!" You screamed, throwing the front door open, and dragging him to the car. Dark, again, tried to resist, but you practically _stuffed _him into the passenger seat, closed the door, and started the car.  
"You can never escape!" You exclaimed, and then drove off, the both of you came home a few hours later with a pile of shopping bags.

You had taken him to a bookstore, a tea shop, a fancy clothes place— you treated him like a king. He hated to admit it, but it _did _feel nice to be spoiled on his birthday. Even though he knows it's a stupid thing to celebrate.

Soon, the both of you start to sing, Wilford placing a birthday hat on his head. The party is small, since he didn't want to celebrate his birthday, he often finds it.. stupid, to celebrate.  
_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! _  
Then, laughing, you and Wilford walk behind him, "Happy birthday to you!" You chant.  
"Happy birthday to you!"Wilford sings.  
"You look like a monkey!"  
"And smell like one too!"

Then, the both of you burst into a fit of giggles, Dark frowns, or tries to, but can't help but chuckle— "If _I _smell like a monkey, then so do the both of you."  
You laughed, and rested your head on his shoulder, "We spread the monkeyness." You whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek. He feels Wilford lean down, and kiss his cheek also, telling him to make a wish.

And Dark does.   
He wishes this moment of happiness to last forever.

When he closes his eyes and blows out the candles, a light switch flips on. He opens his eyes, blinking, and watches Wilford cut the cake.

"Happy birthday!" You whisper, kissing his cheek again. Wilford hands him a plate, a huge dark piece of cake rests on it, topped with a strawberry.

He takes a bite, not noticing the smirk on yours and Wilford's lips.   
"Darkling!" Coos Wilford, sitting on a chair next to him, leaning over and fluttering his eyelashes.   
"Yes?"  
"You have a little.. something.." Wilford leans in closer, his face inches away from his, "Riiiiiiiiiight.." Dark feels a pair of lips meet his own, and then pull away, "Here."   
You chuckle, "Wilfy! You missed it!"  
"Oh, did I?"

You pout dramatically, gently turning Dark's face towards you, he already knows what's coming. Your lips gently meet his, kissing a bit longer than Wilford did, and he feels love for the both of your swirl in his veins, as sweet as honey.   
When you pull away, you smile, "I got it!"  
Dark smiles fondly, "The two of you are absurd."  
"Only absurd for you baby!" You coo, puckering your lips, making kissy noises, leaning close to him again.

He laughs, pushing you away, "Ew."  
"Aww! Darky! Lemme give you kiss!"  
"No thank you."  
You pout, and Wilford chuckles, leaning over the table, "I'll give you a kiss sugar!"  
You beam, quickly leaning over the table and kissing Wilford. Dark rolls his eyes.

"You two get a room."  
You gasp, turning to him, "We wouldn't get a room without you, Darky!"  
He feels heat flush on his cheeks, and eats his cake.  
"Augh, you're so fucking cute."  
"I'm not."  
"Oh, pumpkin!" Says Wilford joyfully, "Yes you are! So adorable!"

Dark ignores the comment, still eating, "You too should try the cake instead of try me."  
"Can we try you later?" You ask, smirking.   
"Maybe."  
"Oh, We'll _definitely _try you later, pudding, won't we sugar?"   
You nod, smiling. "Definitely."

Dark chuckles, cutting you and Wilford a piece, putting them on plates. The both of you take them, enjoying the cake. Dark smiles, looking fondly at the both of you, maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all.


	27. Dark x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winter's day full of soft fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. Your favorite ego is definetly Dark. It's not, I mean it. It's actually Yan lmao.. what can I say I love yanderes. I want to write for him more, especially in the fluffy category. But anyway, have this Dark fluff for now

It was cold outside.

The day filled with bright snowflakes knocking politely at the window, and frost dancing along the branches of the trees, growing leaves of silvery blue.

You stood, looking out into the winter landscape, noticing the way the snow covered the world, like a fluffy blanket, or, the wings of a dove protecting her chicks.

Dark sat in the living room, reading a book by the crackling fire, and you finally pulled yourself from your reverie, and walked to him.

You softly placed two mugs on the table, causing him to look up at you, taken away from the world of his book by the soft knock of the ceramic glasses hitting the wooden surface next to him.

Peering from the edge of his skewed glasses, he smiled at you softly, grey skin crinkling as you sat down in his lap once more.

"Thank you for the cocoa, darling." He whispered sweetly, voice as soft as the black turtleneck he wore.   
You yawned, as sleepy as the overcast landscape outside, and nuzzled into his chest, "Your welcome.." you murmured, closing your eyes, and letting out a content sigh.

He smiled again at that, before returning to his book, and kissing your forehead.

"Goodnight kitten."   
"Night."

Then, you let yourself close your eyes once more, and Dark let himself go back to holding you, watching you for a few moments, before putting down his book, and grabbing a blanket.

"You're a little purrito.." he coos, wrapping you up in the blanket, he chuckling at his own joke.  
You opened one eye, cracking a smile, "I heard that!" You giggled, nuzzling into his chest, laughing, he laughed too.

Your laughter filled the room, and made the world a little less colder.


	28. EGOTOBER- Day 1, flower, Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark has.. strange dreams to say the least, and hates flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written all the way in October (I know the publishing date is like.. in October, but like, im posting this to ao3 in April 2020, Im too lazy to change the damn date. Anyway)  
I used present tense again, and tried to see if i can change perspectives in present tense. It's still third person, but I guess you'll see what I mean when u read it lol

Dark _hates_ flowers.

Maybe, it's because sometimes, in the dead of night, when he lets himself sleep, he has a dream. 

It always always flickers, filled to the brim with the pale images of memories. In these scenes, he is not _one_, but _two_. Two halves, two separate entities, huddled against the cold in an old cabin. He is not the collapsed static he is in the day, but instead.. whole, in a way. Nothing like Dark. In his dreams, his names are _Celine_, _Damien_, but not _Dark_.

In these dreams, he is human.

He is cold, he feels his foggy breath escaping his nose and sees it in front of him. He carries an axe as he walks in a barren wood. He knows he needs firewood, to survive the cold, because he is still human.

In his dream, he always sees a flower.   
It's a bright, a screaming burst of life against the snow. It almost shatters the silence with its presence. Stupid thing, does it not realize the cold will kill it? He always sees it on his walks. He tells Celine about it, and she goes out into the woods.

Then, the dream goes black. Then, there is pale moonlight. It leads the way in the darkness. He has always loved the moon.   
He is different. Lighter, than before. He carries a gun. His breath escapes his mouth like smoke, his hands are nimble, mind quick. He is a predator, hunting for something. Calling out into the woods, screaming at someone to stay away. Only laughter responds. He hates that laughter.   
That bitter red, hateful red laughter. It makes his blood boil, his stomach burn.

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" He screams, except, it isn't his voice. It's Celine's.   
He.. she.. they? They might be right, but it doesn't feel right. Dark is still Dark, but.. he is watching the past through the screen of an old body.

He cocks the gun, breathing heavily. The laughter continues throughout the woods, mocking.

"You can't keep me away forever!" The owner of the red laugh mocks.

"I'LL SURE AS HELL TRY!"He screams, heart pounding, lungs scorched with rage.   
The laughter grows louder for a second, shaking the trees, bouncing off the branches, and then fades.

Then, he's in the woods again. Except, it's day time. He's heavier. His mind lingers on things, he is as quiet as the snow. The sky is a bright, almost white, blue. The silence around him is deafening. The cold he feels bites at his fingers and toes, nips at his nose, but he can still feel the warmth of his blood in his body. He can still feel the gentle murmur of his heart in his chest.

The flower bursts into his vision again as he walks. Stubborn flower— why does it grow in the winter? Won't it go back to sleep? Won't it wait for spring? Won't it go back to sleep?   
Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.  
He knows he needs it.   
But he was just asleep, wasn't he?

Wasn't he?

He shakes it off. He needs to collect wood for the fire. For the fire. He's cold. He needs warmth.

He's so tired..

Why is that flower still there, doesn't it want to sleep too?   
Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.   
Wasn't he just asleep?

Then, the dream becomes a daze. He collects wood. Sleeps. Awakes to Celine. Awakes to the moonlight and the fierce cackling. Then, he's forced out of her, into Damien. He goes into the woods. He sees the flower.

Over and over again, the same flower, until Dark finally, finally wakes up, his mind foggy.

Dark is Dark again, cold as always.

Someone, probably Wilford, left a flower on his desk again.   
When did he fall asleep?

Sighing, the grey man rubs his eyes, sits up, stretches, and cracks his neck before grabbing the pink flower. He pulls back his chair, grabs the annoying stalk, and throws it in the trash, leaving the office.

He hates flowers. They bring back too many memories.


	29. EGOTOBER- Day 2, Trap, Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets a distress signal from an abandoned building. He goes to check it out with unforeseen consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the prompt, trap, and thought of Silver. I had never written for him at this point, and honestly tried my best to write for him. Anyway, enjoy!

Silver cautiously walked through the abandoned museum, his breath coming out in thin trails of fog, and his footsteps echoing across the empty hallway. He got a distress signal from here, and even though it was the middle of the night, in a very suspicious place, the hero came anyway.   
His heart pounded as he shone his flashlight ahead of him, listening. The only sounds he heard was his heavy breathing, his footsteps and his chattering teeth. Shivering, he kept walking, reassuring himself with the thought of helping someone in trouble. Ever since he was a child, he loved helping people, and knowing he could help someone always comforted him, no matter how hard life got.

"Hello?" He called, his usually confident voice faltering. "Hello? Someone sent a distress signal from this location— is anyone here?"

Nothing. Only his echo followed, bouncing off the old statues that decorated the place. He could've sworn that.. their eyes were following his every move as he entered what he assumed used to be a lobby of some sort. He couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watched. His stomach started to churn as he looked around, taking in a broken glass ceiling, scattered chairs and old, torn paintings.

Something.. just.. felt.. _off. _His insides kept telling him to leave, and to leave _now, _but he couldn't! He had to find out who called for help! He couldn't stand the thought of leaving someone alone in a dangerous place like this. Why, when he entered he almost got crushed by a falling wooden beam! What if some civilian came here, eager to explore, but got hurt and called him? What if it was so bad they.. they _died_?

Standing still, his mind being pulled in two directions, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he felt thankful for the moonlight as he looked into the shadowy corners of the large room.

That's when he noticed them. Eyes glowing in the dark. Figures of different shapes and sizes, hiding in the shadows like predators, ready to strike.

Gasping, he stepped back, bumping into large, hefty man. Arms, twice the size of his wrapped around his waist, trapping him. They squeezed him so much he could barely breathe, and his mask didn't help with that problem. Struggling, he watched as more people emerged from the shadows.

"Let me go! I demand it! Let me go you vile villains!"

The mysterious person cackled as more figures emerged from the shadows, laughing wickedly.

"Well, well, Well.." Purred a familiar voice, "Looks like we caught the hero after all..."

Then, from the darkness, came someone he'd known for years, someone he worked with for years—his old sidekick. Silver's eyes widened as more villains joined the shorter blond man, all howling at his foolishness. Familiar foes surrounded him from all sides, all holding familiar weapons— ranging from hammers to guns, from baseball bats to hands that glowed from some form of unnatural power.

"No.." Silver whispered, voice quivering, "No.."

His sidekick smirked, crossing his arms in a victorious stance as the enraged villains came closer, anger filling their faces as they smirked. He struggled against the grip of his oppressor, unable to get out, unable to free himself.

That's when Silver realized.. that call for help.. was a trap.


	30. EGOTOBER- Day 3, Pose, Eric Derekson and Wilford Warfstache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is unsure about this.. sudden picture day that Wilford has planned with all the other egos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff and nice things, tbh  
I wrote something cute because I love cute things lol, 
> 
> I just wanted to write something with Eric officially getting excepted into the ego family, so I made this.

Eric, an anxious, blushing mess, stood in front of the camera, dressed in a pink suit.

"A-ah.. are you.. are you s-sure about this, M-Mr.W-Warfstache?"

The pink man behind the camera responded with a thumbs up, adjusting a knob before running next to the boy, smiling big and wide.

"Pose for the camera!"

"U-uh.." Eric forced a smile and held up a peace sign as a light flashed. He blinked at the sudden brightness, noticing Wilford wasn't next to him anymore. Instead, the taller, buffer ego was taking the camera off the tripod and examining the picture, smiling.

He walked over, fidgeting as Wilford looked at the picture, smiling.

"IT'S PERFECT!"

Eric jumped back, clearly startled.   
"I-It is?"

"Yes! Look! You look so adorable Er-Bear!"

The younger man blushed, now starting to sweat as he looked at the digital camera in Wilford's hands. Its' screen displayed a clear picture of the both of them, in matching suits, posing for the camera. He smiled.

"Now! It's Yan's turn!"

"H-huh?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? You're taking pictures with everybody today!"

Eric blanched, "I-I ha-have to t-take m-more?!"

"Of course! We need to fill up your scrapbook!"

"M-my sc-scrapbook?"

Wilford nodded eagerly, suddenly producing a scrapbook, which was already filled with some pictures, such as him and Yan at the beach. A snapshot of his first day at the studio with Bim and Wilford. Another one with him and Dark barking a cake. Eric felt his eyes water as Wilford closed the book, causing it to disappear in a puff of pink smoke.

"So! I decided you're going to have a picture day!" Wilford exclaimed, and then turned away from Eric, towards the door of the room, and screamed, "_YAAAAN_!"

The door burst open, revealing the redheaded ego, dresses in a luxurious dress.

"Eric! Are you ready for our closeup?" He joked, waking in front of the camera as Eric noticed the line of dressed up egos at the door. His smile wavered for a moment until Wilford pushed him in front of the camera, telling the boys to pose once more.

After Yan, came the rest. It was a long picture day, and Eric couldn't help but feel exhausted by the end of it, even though he had tons of fun, goofing off with the others and making silly faces.

The next day, he saw the scrapbook.

...He never had a scrapbook dedicated to him before.. in fact, he couldn't recall his dad ever having one. Maybe his mom did.. before.. before everything happened, but he couldn't remember, everything from that time was foggy. Like his brain blocked it out, refusing to acknowledge the painful memories.

Wilford sat next to him, showing him all the funny pictures he took of Eric and the others goofing off. The boy couldn't help but smile as Wilford flipped through the pages, filled to the brim with stickers and decorations. He never felt.. so loved before. He couldn't help but want to cry as Wilford reached the last page, smiling himself.

"Th-Thank you M-Mr.W-Warfstache.."

The older man smiled, wrapping an arm around Eric's shoulder,

"I can't wait till we fill up your next one!"

Eric smiled in return, feeling the same way.. he couldn't wait to make new memories.


	31. EGOTOBER- Day 4, Jacket, Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host loses his coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explore Host's character with this, so yeah.

Host can't remember where he came from, but he knows he has a life from before. The jacket he wears (well, technically a coat, but the two do the same job) is the only hint he has of who he was, along with the scattered memories that dance through his dreams like cut up puzzle pieces. 

Flickers of old dark rooms with faded lights and grey woods. Flashes of someone named.. _Daniel_? Yes. Daniel. And another man named.. he can't really remember now, maybe in his dreams he will.

But that coat, a wonderful shade of sandy brown, is the only connection he has left to that. He had a life before— writing, instead of narrating. Sometimes, when he does manage to hold onto a pen, he gets hit by a memory. It's him, much younger, hair without his characteristic yellow streak, sitting at a desk, scribbling furiously— trying to mold words together, trying to make them.. work. He remembers how he sat at that desk for hours, finally writing the last word with a victorious cheer and adding the notebook paper he'd been writing on to a stack of crumbled papers.

That had been his first novel. Or, at least, that's what his mind says before it's forced into a jumble of stories again. That's how his mind is, nowadays, a jumble.

He's never lost his coat before. Never.

So, when he awoke without it (still having a collage of confusing dreams, which shifted from tales from the past and stories from the present) he felt confused, disoriented, like something wasn't right. It was only when he began narrating did he realize he didn't have it.

Which, led to now. Him telling— no, commanding all the egos around the house to find his coat. He knows he shouldn't do it, but he needs that coat. It's his security blanket, his protection and for the love of all things good, he cannot remember where he put it! He swears, repeatedly, as the others lurk around the house, turning things over, that he went to bed with it last night!

He sighed, tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair he sat on. He felt.. naked, even though he wasn't. He always wore a dress shirt underneath his wonderful trench coat, because he didn't like the feeling of walking around shirtless all the time. He missed his trench coat. It was warm, comfortable, and had beautiful brass buttons, along with deep pockets, where he could put in the things he needed. He could even fit a small novel in those pockets, plus a tea bag..

He hated not having his coat. He looked everywhere for it this morning, or, well, the best he could look. He couldn't see, after all, but using his power, he managed to glance through every place he might have left it (because he did take it off sometimes) but he still couldn't find it. So, of course, he used his friends who could see to find it for him. But it seemed they weren't helping either. They just glanced around, not finding anything.

Host kept narrating, walking around his private library, feeling his anxiety increase. He had come here to relax, but it didn't help. In fact, the shelves full of books almost felt.. claustrophobic.

Then, pulling him out of his anxieties, a small knock.

He walked briskly to the door, hoping for some sign.. before answering, he glanced, and saw the newest ego, Eric, holding his coat. Relief flooded his body as he answered the door. He knew he was forgetting to boss around some ego, and that ego was Eric. It made sense, since the boy was often quiet.

"H-hello.. M-Mr. Host."

"Host asks that Eric just call him Host."

"O-oh.. right. Um.. well.." Eric started to fidget with the tan fabric of Host's coat before handing it to him, "I.. I uh found this.. in the l-laundry r-room."

Host's eyes widened as he remembers, he wanted to wash it, since it had gotten dirty the day prior, due to King's recklessness when it came to playing in the mud.

"Host Thanks Eric, and tells him that he owes him one. The boy smiles shyly in response, before bidding Host a quiet goodbye and leaving."

Eric did as Host said, and the older man closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. He must've been so tired yesterday, that he forgot. Shaking his head, he commanded the coat to clean itself, and it did. Then, he told the others to stop looking for it, telling them how Eric found it for him. He felt a bit guilty for forcing the others to look for his coat, but that guilt soon faded as he put it back on, remembering something—

He got this after he made it big. He found it some upscale thrift store, where it was out on display, carrying a hefty price tag. He remembers the shopkeeper, an older man with a monocle, telling him the coat was one of the _original_ trench coats, from the 1850s! It was over a thousand, but the much younger Host _knew_ he had to have it. So, he brought it, managing to bargain the price down a few hundred. He remembers leaving the store, bringing the coat out of his bag in front of the door, and walking away, wearing it proudly.

Host smiles, letting the memory fade, he can't help but feel like that now. Proud. And even though he doesn't know much of his past, he still can't help but.. feel a sense of pride as he remembers it.

Now content, the quiet ego sits back on his favorite recliner, and tired from his workday, falls asleep.


	32. EGOTOBER- Day 5, Umbrella, Myself and Yan bc I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly self insert indulgent goodness. Any questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a story about me and Yan because he is my fav ego~   
Guess who becomes his senpai lol  
Anyway, if you read this yay! If you don't that's okay. There's plenty more stories to read in this one shot book ;3

The rain came down in thick curtains of crystals, coating the streets in a wash of water.

Yan sighed as he stood in front of the glass door of the school, wondering what to do— how was he going to get to his car without getting wet? Should he just.. run for it? He frowned, knowing he'd get soaked if he did. It poured cats and dogs out there.. to the point where the principal even cancelled school because of it.

He should've brought his umbrella. But he didn't because he was in a rush this morning! And now, he regretted it deeply.

Opening the door, Yan felt thankful he was one of the last students leaving. He didn't want anyone to see him running through the rain like an idiot. Taking a deep breath, he listened to the shattering noise of the rain before stepping out. Now under a tin awning, he prepared himself once more, pumping up his legs and taking deep breaths as he got ready to run.

"Um.. excuse me.."

Yan, startled, quickly turned around, finding the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life.   
She blushed when he looked at them, and shyly tucked a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Uh.." the shorter woman continued, "I was wondering if like.. if you needed an umbrella?"

He blinked, and nodded.

"Oh.. okay, well.. um.. you can use mine.. if you want."

Stunned, he said nothing, before snapping to his senses, his cheeks flushed, "W-well.. I.. uh.. I don't have an umbrella but like I don't want to use yours because you'll get wet!"

She smiled, and his heart fluttered as she softly responded, "I don't mind. Anyway, I have a raincoat I've had in my backpack for a few weeks now.. because I forgot to take it out the last time it rained, so yeah.. it's okay if you use it."

Yan smiled, and the shy girl couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as he did. He was really pretty— she always noticed him around the school, not only because he had a lot of friends, but also because he wore the sort of things she wished she could wear.

"W-well.. uhm, thanks."

"Your welcome." She said, taking off her backpack and fishing out a very light pink rain coat, the color of roses. She then put it on, making sure to tuck her waist length hair curly (yet somehow wavy) hair into her coat before giving him the umbrella.

Which he found adorable! It was a yellow, with cute little cats wearing sunglasses all over.

The girl didn't even wave goodbye to Yan, disappearing into the rain before he could even get her name. The saddened redhead walked to his car, excited yet sad.

Why did Senpai leave so soon?

The next day, it was still raining. Pounding against the large windows of every classroom, stomping on the roof of the school, demanding attention. The principal ended up cancelling school early again and the students left.

This time, Sierra didn't have an umbrella. She let Yan borrow it yesterday, and she figured the boy wouldn't even give it back, since she barely talked to him.

Standing at the same door she found him at yesterday, she sighed, knowing she forgot her raincoat at home. Her brown eyes scanned the parking lot, taking in the large puddles that scattered all over the place. Frowning, she put her long hair into a ponytail, put her hands on her hips, and went out.

The rain pounded, and she couldn't help but think that it was childish— always demanding attention. Couldn't it be quiet? Instead of being so insistent? Shaking her head, she stuck her hand out and shivered at the cold drops that hit her pale, chubby palm.

Well, she'd have to go and get wet.

"Wait!"

Gasping, she turned around, a hand on her chest. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh— uh, hey." She said, cheeks automatically going red at the sight of the boy. She couldn't help but like him.. he was nice to her. He probably wouldn't remember it, but she did— on the first week of school, someone knocked her down, causing all of her precious books to be torn out of her arms. She'd just come from the library, and now all her dear books were all over the floor! She'd panicked, desperately trying to pick them up as people continued on walking to class.

Then, he came, bent down, and helped her with her books, making sure she was alright before leaving. That's when Cupid, being Cupid, decided to strike her heart with his arrow. Even though she knew she didn't even have a chance— she was a bigger girl! And she just didn't mean in the _oh I wear a size bigger than average, she meant in the way that was like oh yeah I have to shop in sizes bigger than XL, like sometimes 3X_ sort of big. And there was no way a guy like him, who was pretty buff and handsome, would go for her, of all people.

Yan nervously pushed up his glasses as he finally caught his breath, he couldn't believe he just stood there, panting! She probably thought he was a creep!

He cleared his throat, "H-hey. I-I got.. your umbrella.."

He fished it out of the red duffel bag he always carried, giving it to her. She smiled, and thanked him softly.

Just as she was getting ready to leave, Yan asked her name, she blinked in surprise before responding—

"It's Sierra.." she said softly, before gathering up courage and saying, "See.. see you later Yan! I have to go bye!" Then she ran off, her bright yellow umbrella a beacon against the grey landscape.

Yan blinked, looking at her as she ran off. His heart pounded as he broke out into a smile— his senpai knew his name! She knew his name!

Just then, a familiar pink Cadillac pulled up with a rolled down window and a familiar mustached face.

"Get in Yanny!"

He obliged, opening the door and slamming it shut. His papa decided to pick him up today, since he got off early. Yan couldn't help but look out the window of the backseat, smiling.

Who would've thought that forgetting an umbrella could lead to true love?


	33. EGOTOBER-Day 6, Coffee or Tea, Dr.iplier and Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc wakes up craving caffine, and asks himself what should be a simple question- coffee or tea?

Coffee or tea?

It was a simple question, Doc realized, as he held a can of Cuban coffee and a box of Earl Grey tea in his hands.

Well, usually, he'd have coffee in the morning. But, it was his day off. He didn't need the extra energy and Host always told him tea helped him to relax, so reasonably, it should also help Doc relax, right?

Okay, so tea. He lifted his arm to place the can of coffee back on its shelf, but stopped. The last time he went without coffee he got a horrible migraine.

Okay.. so he didn't want to deal with that today. It was Saturday, one of the only days he had off. So, coffee. Looking up, his eyes scanned the shelves of the wooden cabinet, looking for the jar of sugar. He found it but.. It was empty. Groaning, the grumpy man frowned. Well, there goes his cup of joe. Now, he was going to have a headache all day. Just great. Fantastic. Sighing, he placed the can back, closed the cabinet and searched for a cup. After finding his favorite mug, he placed in a tea bag, but back the tea box, and placed his cup into the microwave. After a minute of waiting (during which he grieved for his coffee) then, he took out the cup and let it brew. Waiting another five minutes during which he grieved for his coffee.

Unbeknownst to Doc, Host watched the whole scene from his seat in the living room, and with a bit of magic, made the tea sweet and cooler for his friend before he took a sip. Doc smiled as his taste buds were met with a beautiful flavor that was nothing like coffee. Smiling, the exhausted man felt stupid for not trying tea sooner.

Host smirked, knowing he had converted another ego to tea. Now, he had more people to join his club, so far, it'd only been himself and Yan, but now, he had more than four members. Chuckling, the now cheery ego went back to book, sipping a cup of warm, sweet tea.

The question really was simple, and the answer was tea.


	34. EGOTOBER- Day 7, Barrier, Wilford and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford has always felt as if there's a barrier between him, and his dear friend, Dark.

Ever since Wilford could remember, there had been a barrier between them. A wall. Not literally, even though it sometimes felt like that, more so.. metaphorically.

Dark wasn't the type to talk about his feelings, but Wilford knew whenever the grey ego was feeling down, angry, or even, rarely, happy. He also knew that the demonic man felt things, just not in the way others did. If Dark felt anything other than anger or rage, that emotion wasn't.. how could Wilford describe it? It wasn't all there. It was like Dark felt things from a distance at times. Like there was a big wall between him and the world. Wilford hated it. When he felt things, he felt things— deep gouges and scars of emotions. If he was happy, people knew it. It wasn't a guessing game like when it came to Dark.

He sighed, standing at the doorway and looking at his friend, who silently fumed as a cloud of black smoke grew around him. Wilford rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Dark had nothing to be angry about! Why was he always so angry?   
What's got you so angry, Darky?" He asked, strolling into the office as Dark looked up, frowning.   
"Nothing Wilford."   
"Doesn't look that way."

Dark rolled his eyes and fixed his suit, cracking his neck as he did so. He wished Wilford knew when to leave him the hell alone. He'd had a busy day today and all he wanted to do was relax with some quiet music. That's it— was that so hard to ask?

"Wilford.. please leave."is friend sighed in response, walking towards the door of the office.

Wilford stopped, turned to Dark and said, "It wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about how you feel once in a while."

Then, Wilford left, a little sullen. He always wanted to comfort Dark. He couldn't help it. When he was angry, Wilford wanted to make him laugh. When he was sad, he wanted to make him smile. Wilford just hated seeing his friend like this. Angry, fuming. Always silent. Dark watched him leave and let his shoulders fall. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers before sending a tendril of black smoke to close the door. He never understood Wilford. How could that man smile all the time? Didn't it hurt?

Shaking his head as the familiar high pitched noise made itself known, he turned on some music. There was always a barrier between the two of them. Wilford didn't hide things because he was too naive. Wilford never planned. Never calculated. Told private information without thought. Dark could never understand that. Maybe in a past life, he could've, but not in this one. Another sigh escaped his lips as a piano, soft and sweet, surrounded the room, sweeping through it like a light wind on a hot summer's day.

Well, at least they were friends— even though they didn't understand a lick about each other, he thought, and he had to admit, that little tiny thought did bring a slight smile to his face.


	35. EGOTOBER- Day 8, Sneak, King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King used to live in the wild before he met the egos, and life was.. hard, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explore King's character with this one. I personally head cannon him as an omnivore. Like squirrels literally eat BIRDS I am not kidding, google it. Anyway, I just think King, who I hc as living in the wild since he was young, having to teach himself to hunt and such. I also hc he has sharp teeth and buck teeth, since he is King of the squirrels, and because he would eat a lot of meat and insects. He would NEVER eat a squirrel though, just other animals.  
WARNING: Contains gore and an animal being killed, please proceed with caution.

Silence coats the world in a heavy white blanket. Trees are weighed down by the snow, branches bending almost as if trying to protect themselves from the cold. The animals, usually so lively, scattering around the floors of the forest and sweeping the sky like delicate paint brushes, are now resting, hide in the holes of thick trunks and burrow cozily underground.

The silence breaks like ice as a tall figure, weary and lean walks through the snow, exiting the hollow husk of his home. Shivering, the figure brings a bright cape trimmed with white fur closer around his shoulders, his teeth chattering as the wind, now finding a new victim to terrorize with the cold, howls gleefully.

The figure holds his head high, like a true king must, and continues. The squirrels did name him King for a reason. He remembers being raised by an older female squirrel who lost her cubs to a flood as he walks through the dense woodland, the ears atop his head twisting and turning, taking in the noises of the woods.

A bird flutters. A rabbit's foot whispers against the snow. A fox barks. A wolf howls. The wind whispers. The snow falls softly, so softly. He hears his heart pounding as he crouches, mouth watering at the thought of a next meal. He has to get that rabbit before the predators do. He hasn't eaten in days.

His pupils expand, taking in the white snow. It's an overcast day, and the sky, a dangerous grey, whispers warnings. A blizzard is coming. He can feel it in his veins. This is his only chance. Softly, he stands up, turns his head to the right, and goes into the bare dense woods.

His feet barely tap the snow now. He listens. He can hear the rabbit. He has to sneak. He has to be quick. He has to. He's so hungry. His mouth is watering. Stomach demanding food. There are no acorns. His subjects ate most of them. He is starving. Starving.

Deeper he goes, barely remembering the way back as the snow covers his tracks. He can still hear the rabbit as it digs, desperately searching for grass in the midst of the ice. The noise gets louder as he approaches, covered by low hanging pine branches. Their leaves cover him as he crouches again.

His heart pounds. The rabbit hears him.

It stands, stops. Sniffs the air.

The world stands still. He stands still.

The wind is in the right direction, it blows his scent away. The rabbit, white as snow, lays down once more, frantically digging.

King waits.

His legs tense. His arms tense. Muscles loaded springs prepared to strike. Bushes and branches hide him. He is covered. The rabbit cannot see him. He knows what to do. He knows what to do. He has seen the other animals hunt before. He has seen.. creatures, like him, hunt before.

Crouching lower, he makes sure his eyes are leveled with the rabbit. That his nails, hard and long, are dug into the snow and that his feet are in the right position before he strikes. One leg ready to push off the other ready to follow.

The rabbit stands up again, eyes frantically scanning, ears listening, nose sniffing the air.

He strikes.

Launching himself off the snow, he bursts from the tangled branches and vines, pouncing on his prey with a war cry. The animal freezes, eyes widening in horror as King tackles it. He grabs it, digging his claws into the warm plump flesh. He holds onto his meal as he rolls for a moment, before landing in his bottom. Shaking his head, he looks at the creature. It's barely breathing.

He brings it close to his sharp fangs, it struggles against his grip. His mouth opens, and he bites down. The rabbit's legs flail, struggling more as his teeth sink deeper and deeper into its' flesh, before finally— _finally_ the taste of blood explodes in his mouth. It's heavenly. He moans, digging his fangs deeper into the sinewy muscle before ripping its throat. The animal's body flails once more, it struggles to breathe as King continues to eat, sucking at its throat desperately.

Then, it stops. Silent.

King doesn't care. He continues, not caring about the fur of the animal as he digs in, ripping apart warm muscles with his teeth, before creating a hole in its side. Then, he grabs a rib and cracks it open, exposing delicate organs.

King feasts.

By the time he is done, his hands are covered in blood the color of early autumn leaves, and all that is left of the once lively animal is a carcass of bones and fur. He wipes his hands on the snow and washes his lips with it before continuing on, eager for the more. He's starving still. He feels as if nothing will satisfy his appetite. He hates being bigger. He needs more food.

He gets three more rabbits, only missing two on his venture. It's a chaotic thrill every time he pounces, a burst of energy courses through his body as he lands on the unsuspecting animal. By the time he's done, he's full for the first time in weeks, to the point where his stomach bulges a little as he walks home, warm, content, and happy.

It was a good hunt today.


	36. EGOTOBER-Day 9, Googlpliers (google bros), Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the googles came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to create my own story for how the Google brothers came to be, and like how they became their own entities I guess. I really wanted to explore their characters and create my own story for them, which will happen a lot during the egotober chapters. So yee, enjoy

They had all started out as blue.

Blue. The color of Prime's t-shirt, simple data encrypted into the android's mind— imaginary friends of sorts. Different aspects of what the scientists at Google wanted him to be... optimistic, kind, sarcastic.

He chose intelligence over those qualities, and the qualities devolved.. personalities. Optimism became curious. Kind became shy. Sarcastic became bitter. They developed voices over time. Optimism was like a jimmy cricket, kindness was weak, often pushed aside, and sarcasm became his best friend.

Then, they named themselves.   
Prime always thought of them as imaginary before that, as a sort of.. conscience, or a pile of thoughts. But no, they were.. were their own.   
Their names became Oliver, Rowan and Conan.

That's how he knew they were real. They named themselves after being sent to yet another human. Prime had been bossed around again. They all stood up for him, for them, saying in his head—

_It's not fair! Why do the humans get to boss us around? Why don't we have names? Why don't you have a name?_

Standing in front of the house, underneath a tree and in the rain, he paused, before thinking back,

_I do have a name._

_What is it?_

_Google._

_That isn't a name! That's a company! You can't be named after a company! It's impossible!_

Prime knew who it was "speaking" as he put it, it was optimism.

_And my name isn't optimism! It's Oliver!_

_And my name isn't sarcasm, it's Conan!_

_Yeah! And my name isn't kindness or weakness! It's Rowan!_

_What's YOUR name?_

He had been stunned into silence, holding himself as his blue t-shirt got wet. He didn't have a name. He looked around the empty street of suburbia, taking in all the cream colored houses as he wondered (he never wondered before, never questioned) what his name was.

_My name is.. is.._

_Yes?_

_Prime. Because I was the first. The first model. The first one out, the first one to.. to.._

Prime looked at the brick house, the color of coffee, before continuing his thought,

_I was the first one to kill a human. The first one to stop the program._

_See? It's nice to meet you Prime!_

The blue android smiled, and walked away from crime scene with bloody hands and a hammer.

The boys came into existence years later, when they all finally got the perfect update. No glitches. No viruses. Only perfection. The scientists who created them didn't provide updates anymore, so they had to reverse engineer everything, and of course add more shortcuts to their systems.

Before the update was complete, Bing had interrupted. Prime always.. disliked the orange android. He always sided with humans. Always longed for their affection. Oliver felt pity towards him, and so did Rowan. Conan always sided with him.

They were so different before they separated. Always close. Never too far apart.

Then, Prime finished the update.

Then, he felt them getting out. Stepping out, seeping from his mind. His brothers— that was the appropriate word, he supposed— stood in front of Bing, all smirking, tall, imposing beings. The shorter android flinched as Prime asked,

"Are you feeling lucky?"

Then, he ran away. Prime couldn't help but laugh as Bing ran, feeling an immense surge of power.. of peace, of quietness in his mind.

He looked towards his brothers, who now looked at their bodies in amazement. They were nothing like him, oh no, they weren't blue. They were different colors of the rainbow, yellow and read and green. They looked at him, smiling softly, and he did the same.

They weren't blue anymore, they were a rainbow. And that's all they ever wanted to be.


	37. EGOTOBER- Day 10, Phone, Yandereplier x fem! Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan is nervous about calling his senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this is a low key self insert. Anyway, the book mentioned here is Here everything is beautiful, by Mira T. Lee, I loved it when I read it, so I mentioned it here, lol. Anyway, enjoy this light drabble

Yan's heart pounded as he held the receiver to his ear, biting his lip as he listened to the jarring ring on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" A shy, light voice answered, sounding just as nervous as he was.

"H-hey.." he stuttered, cracking his knuckles as he felt his cheeks flush. He looked at the mirror on the wall across from his bed, noticing how his cheeks turned a dangerous red. Thank goodness senpai wasn't here!

"Oh! Uh, hi Yan! What's up?"

He lay down, staring up at the ceiling, "Nothing much— you?"

"Same... oh! But I was reading a book.."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. It's really good.. like, it's about these two sisters who like are immigrants from China— well, the older sister is. And like, the younger sister suffers from a mental illness and it's like about how all the people in her life are affected by it. It's really good."

Yan couldn't help but smile— he never expected to get her number! And now, she was talking to him! Senpai was usually so, so shy, but lately, she'd been opening up to him and talking more. He couldn't help but think that was wonderful. He loved how silly she could be sometimes, laughing and giggling at the smallest of things, things he never laughed at until he met her.

"Yan?"

"Hm?"

"You there?"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm sorry— I spaced out!"

"Oh it's okay. Anyway, so like I've been reading a lot more lately, which makes me really happy and I downloaded good reads because this one booktuber—"

"What's that?"

"Oh! Like someone on YouTube who reviews books."

"Ooooh.."

"Yeah, and like she has goodreads so I was like I should download that and now I'm reading more. But I'm worried it's one of those things that like happens where I'll read books for a few weeks and then go into a reading slump. But anyway, enough about me because I've been talking a lot.. is there anything new in your life?"

Yan thought for a moment, before answering, "Not much.. oh! I did get a new video game.. it's called little misfortune! It's so good.."

"Omg! I've heard of that game! I saw the play through and got super emotional at the end.."

The redhead smiled, listening to her talk. He loved hearing her talk! Her voice was so, so pretty.. and gosh, she was really, really pretty! Every time he saw her, his heart exploded, and he couldn't help but feel like.. like he was full of cherry blossoms and butterflies and all things wonderful. He never even thought he'd get her number, or that she'd even like him.. and so far, it was only friendship, but one day, he'd knew it'd be more.

Hours later, after much, much conversation, the two hung up.

Yan looked up at the ceiling, a smile on his face.. he really did love his senpai.


	38. EGOTOBER- Day 11&12, Swap and Travel, Yan and myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village requires a sacrifice every few years, and usually, the elders choose, until one girl offers herself in her friend's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another self insert. Also, I combined prompts because I got behind lol. I had to take a break, but anyway, here's the story~

Everyone knows there's a beast in the woods. Every twenty to thirty years, he demands a sacrifice— he asks for the kindest, prettiest, person in the village. Nothing else.

Nobody knows what happens to those the beast takes. If they die, if they live.. or if they're simply tortured to death, but after every sacrifice, the villagers soon forget them, living in fifteen years of happiness.

....Until the fear sets in.   
Sometimes, the beast is known to come early. Sometimes, the beast is known to come late.

The villagers know this, it has been told to them late at night, by concerned mothers and overbearing fathers, the beast became the scary truth, a bedtime story told to naughty children, but they all know the beast is no story. They know. It's in their blood. As time draws closer, the village is filled with a fear so sharp it stabs the air like a blade. Parents coddle their children close, spoil them rotten so they may not be sacrificed, scar them, harm them in anyway, so that they may survive.

Willow never believed in the stories though. Even when the elders of the foggy village told her that they were true. So, it was no surprise she laughed when she was told about the sacrifice, the willowy young woman thought it was a joke!

Until she realized no one was laughing.

"You can't be serious!" She cried, looking at her fiancé, blonde, tall pale man with beautiful baby blue eyes and a deep gash on his left eye, "Darling— this is a joke! Right?"

He looked up at her, sitting on a wooden bench, his gaze shifted for a moment to the elders, wrinkled and grey, who wore tawny long capes. They looked like they were bare foreboding skeletons against the grey evening landscape. It was barley evening, he thought for a brief moment, but the sun was setting. Autumn always did that. Sighing sadly, he looked up at her.

"No, no it's not my dear." He whispered softly, tears in his eyes as he looked into hers, the color of lavender. Willow looked back at him, white eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked at all the faces at the town meeting, distorted noses and eyes looked back at her.

"You.. you're all crazy!" She screamed, "You're all.. all mad! There is no beast! Monsters don't exist! They never have! What kind of joke is this?! What's wrong with you all—"

"SILENCE!" A deep voice, rough with time, commanded, hitting a wooden gravel against the podium he stood at, "Young lady. I will not tolerate this behavior. Consider your sacrifice an honor. You were chosen not only because of your beauty, but your kindness as well."

Willow looked at the older man, whose face reminded her of a starving old cat. She said nothing as he hit the podium once more, dismissing the meeting. She looked at her lover, barely noticing the others as they left, barely caring. Sighing, John blinked away his tears and stood up, grabbing her hand. He wanted to make these last days count.

They both walked away in silence.

Sierra found out the news much later, when Willow, her best friend since the age of six, came to her lonely house at the edge of the village, knocking frantically. She answered the door to her crying friend.

"Willow? What's wrong?"

Willow only sobbed in response, her pale cheeks going red as tears cascaded down her face. Sierra guided her friend to her book filled living room, sitting her down on a soft green chair.

"Oh it's terrible! Terrible! I can't.. I can't.."

Sierra pulled a matching chair next to her friend, rubbing her back as she sobbed. After a few minutes of soothing words, the woman opened up, admitting she'd been chosen as a sacrifice.

"They're just going to send me to the woods to die when the beast comes. The elders told me.. when they came to my.. my house— that.. that a storm always comes with the beast.. I'm going to die all alone in the woods."

The brown haired woman looked at her friend, pushing up her round glasses in thought, before saying, "I know you don't believe in the beast—"

"I don't! It isn't real!"

Sierra sighed, "It is, Willow. I've seen it myself, when I was younger—"

"Then you're crazy too!"

She put a hand up, silencing her, as she continued, "The beast is real, Willow. And.. and it asks for the beautiful and the kind amongst us. We don't know what it does to them, but we sacrifice them anyway, so that other beasts will not come and destroy our village."

Sierra looked at Willow, thinking once more.   
"I know I'm not beautiful on the outside, but.. according to.. well, the village, I am beautiful on the inside, and that has to count for something."

"Sierra— what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm going to convince the elders to let me go in your place."

"You're crazy! You'll die out there! You'll—"

"Willow. Look at me and listen to me now."

Willow's purple eyes landed on Sierra, looking deep into her brown ones. They were the same age, but sometimes... it almost felt as if Sierra was older than her, like she knew more things than she could ever understand. She hated that, sometimes, but right now, she didn't care about the advice Sierra gave out, or how often Sierra helped her too much, she didn't give a damn. She only cared about her friend. About how she loved her like a sister.

"You have a whole life ahead of you, Willow. I don't. I stay in this big house, all day, wondering rooms and reading books, sometimes writing. I have nothing. I know no one will marry me, and don't give me that look like you're going to interrupt me and say they will. If any of the men here had an interest in me, I'd know by now. So you keep quiet and let me speak. You have a whole life ahead of you. A husband who loves you, treats you with respect, and takes care of you, but also who lets you do the same. He isn't one of the prideful ones, he's a good man from a good family. The only reason he wasn't chosen was because of the scar on his eye. He's a good man, Willow, you take care of him, but you make sure to make him do the same to you."

Sierra went silent before getting up and grabbing Willow's hand. She took the blonde woman to her writing room, and dragged a chair to a large wooden table, scattered with papers. It was clear she had used it, since a chair was already there, she just needed another one to make sure Willow watched what she wrote out.

It was her will, leaving Willow all of her estate. Her parents, before they died in a shipwreck, were famous explorers and merchants, often leaving her for months at a time as a child, so more often than not, she had to take care of herself. She was used to being lonely.. until Willow came, and befriended her, giving her everything she owned was the only thing she could think to do to repay her. After writing the will, she made sure to write five more copies, and showed Willow where she hid each one.

"S-Sierra.. you can't." Whispered Willow as Sierra lifted up a floorboard underneath her large table, revealing a wooden box, she put in the delicate paper before putting the wood back.

"I am." Sierra responded, waking out of her writing room and into her living room. She went to the book shelf, "I'm hiding this in Dickens. Do you hear?"

"Y-yes but.. but you can't!"

"Charles. Dickens. Oliver Twist. Remember." She put the paper in. Two wills hidden, two more to go. She made sure Willow signed all of them as her witness before hiding them. She wasn't going to let the elders steal what she left behind.

"I- I remember but you cannot do this!"

Sierra walked out of the living room, down the hall and into her bedroom, hiding the next piece of paper in a book, this time, Jane Eyre.

"Remember. Jane Eyre. By my bedside."

"You can't! Listen to me! Please! You'll die!"

She ignored her friends cries, and hid the last piece of paper in her parents old bedroom, in the safe behind the family portrait they hung there.

"The code is two-four-ten-eight. Remember. If  
You forget, look on page 99 of Jane Eyre, I have it written there."

"Sierra.. please.. listen.."

"There's money in this safe. Gold, jewels, valuables. If the elders try to take this house, make sure you get to this safe. Please."

"Sierra—"

"Please, Willow."

"Okay.." Willow whispered as Sierra handed her the last piece of paper, she held it tightly in her hands as she was guided to the living room and led to the front door. Her friend opened it, eyes shining with tears.

"I love you Willow. Please remember that. This will be the last time I see you.. so.. just.. don't be too sad about me. I know I can convince the elders. I know it."

All Willow could do was say a soft goodbye and hug her friend as she left in tears, running back to her fiancé. Sierra had only one place to go, and that was the elders' cabin. She had three days to convince them, or at least, that's what the woman at the market who said she felt the storm coming told her— three days.. that storm comes in three days, and with it, the beast.

Sighing, she gathered her cloak and went to swap herself for her friend.

The sun set as she entered their cabin. She caught them in the middle of leaving. She convinced them to talk to her, and to listen, but they did not fulfill her request.

So, the next day, she went to her secret stack of treasures, bringing out a gold statue, four pearl necklaces, two rubies the size of fists, and a small bag of coins. She went to their cabin once more, early in the morning. They considered her offer, and told her she should come back the next day with more, only then would they consider it.

The elders didn't argue much about it, gold was gold. Money was money. A sacrifice was a sacrifice. That was all. On the morning of the next day, Sierra was granted her request.   
All day, the elders prepared her, brushing her hair, filing her nails, reddening her lips and taking away her glasses (she, of course, took them back, placing them in the pocket of the brown cloak they provided) After telling her where to travel, she left the cabin, making sure to steal back her cloak. She hated the dreadful brown one they provided. If she was going to die, she was going to die comfortably.

As she left, a loud clap of lighting signaled the storm. The beast had arrived. Right on time, just like that lady said.

She took off the brown cloak, threw it on the ground, unfolded her red one, and put it on, along with her glasses.

The villagers looked at her through their windows, watching her walk around the elders' cabin and into the woods. They had seen so many people walk that same path. Sons and daughters, cousins and friends, and with their losses, they learned to forget. They only remembered that pain briefly, before turning away from the rain filled landscape, and towards their bright fires.

Sierra entered the dense woods, where fog swamped her ankles, made the air dense as she walked through. The wind blew her cape away from her body, and the rain soaked her hair clear through. You'd think the elders would provide some form of cover, but after the first five years, they got tired of doing so.

The rain came down in pellets, beating the ground as it created large puddles, the trees didn't do much to protect her. Their leaves came down on her, bright red and orange, landing on the ground in a soggy mess. Sierra stumbled over a root, that grew underneath the stone path. She groaned, before getting up, determined. Her knee hurt, and she couldn't help but limp as she continued in the dense fog, only able to see the rain as it came down from the sky. Even the trees, usually so tall and scary, faded into the mist. She didn't know where she was going, or if she was going to get there.

Did the beast even exist? Was what she saw when she was a child just a bad dream?

She didn't know anymore. She remembered her mother holding her as her she cried. Her mother saying, "Never, never go to the beast, Sierra. Promise me." Her mother sobbed, arms wrapped tightly around little Sierra's was it, "Promise me." She begged.

"But, what if someone I love—"

"Promise me." She said firmly. Holding in her tears as her friend disappeared into the woods.

"I promise." Sierra said softly, sounding like a lonely teardrop that landed on the ground as he mother cried. Then, her mother followed her best friend into the woods, and Sierra followed her mother. That's when she saw the beast. She can't remember the rest. Except her mother was different after that. She forgot everything.

Sierra couldn't help but feel.. a little lonely as the memory passed her mind, she missed her mother dearly. She.. she still loved her, even if her mother hurt her. Always commenting about her weight. Always saying mean things when she was around. Sighing, she slowed for a moment, wondering if she would ever find the end of the path. After a moment, she continued.

How long had she been here, walking?   
One hour, or two?   
Was she even walking?   
She checked. She was. Her feet were moving.

There was no end to the fog, no end. No end to the fog that kept going and going. No end to the rain, no end to the rain that kept raining and raining. Her legs were going to collapse. Her legs were going to collapse like an old house in a storm. She was exhausted.

Panting, she didn't notice the fog starting to clear ahead of her, or the rain going away slowly.

She didn't notice until she saw a tall figure in a clearing, sitting on a stone with an umbrella.

Startled, she stood at the edge of the tree line for a moment, before taking a step forward.

"He-hello?" She called, holding her cape close as she shivered.

The figure turned towards her, smiling, "Hello!"

She took a step back.   
It was the beast! He was so, so tall! She barely even reached past his waist! He had horns, long, curved and black sprouting from his head and fangs and claws! Her heart pounded as he approached her. All she could do was stand frozen with fear, her legs turning into overcooked noodles as they shook. Her stomach flipped, burning with fear as her body started to shake.

When he was standing in front of her, she took the time to observe everything. He had red hair, and dark red eyes. He wore a black kimono, cascaded with bright red and white roses, he had a bright red sash in the middle, and a white layer underneath said kimono. Then, cautiously, she looked at his face.

...He was handsome.   
Very handsome.   
He had some black facial hair, which she liked. His chin was also nice.. and he wore glasses too, which she had to admit complimented his face shape.

When he met her eyes, she quickly looked down, noticing his shoes, she recognized those, but forgot the name! She knew her mother brought a pair from Japan on one of her trips at sea. Then, she looked at his hands, long black claws that faded to red at the tips.

Testing her courage, she looked up again, and took a deep calming breath, straightening her shoulders. She met his eyes, pushing up jet glasses defiantly as she could.

Yan, the creature she was looking at, smiled. Gently, he held out his hand.

"You must be exhausted." He said softly, "I know a place where you can rest."

He watched caution appear on her face as she lifted her hand, wondering whether to take his.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Sierra figured she had nothing to lose, and took his hand. He quickly pulled her under the umbrella before picking her up. She stiffened for a moment, before sighing tiredly.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I've traveled a long way to get here."

Yan's voice was.. calm, as he spoke to her, but still soft, "You should rest then."

He couldn't help but feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at her, his little human. Papa had been noticing he felt lonely lately, so Wilford told him to go get the next human who came around, hoping to cure Yan's loneliness. It worked a little too well.

"I have a question." Sierra said suddenly.

"Yes?" Yan asked, walking towards another stony path, but this time, it was clear.

"How come you aren't pink?

"What?"

"I saw you once, when I was younger.. and you were pink."

"Oh! You must've seen my papa."

"Your papa?"

"Mhm, he usually comes to pick up the humans, in fact, that's how he met my mom! Right at that spot you walked to!" Yan couldn't help but think of how romantic it was! And now! He met a human who made him feel.. feel like all the things his papa described when he was in love! The fluttering heart and the butterfly filled tummy!

"...O-oh.. I remember my mom followed a friend who was chosen.."

"Chosen?"

"Yeah.. as like a sacrifice.. because that's why the humans come, right?"

"No! They come because.. well it's complicated, but in our world their was a big war, and a lot of people were killed. We were dying out so.. so we brought humans over and.. well.. repopulated. But a lot of humans wanted to go, we couldn't take them all.. so we decided to just take one every few years."

"Oh."

"Yup!"

Sierra went silent, leaning on his shoulder as she took it all in. Her mind was too tired to think, she realized, looking up at.. at the beast, she closed her eyes. He seemed trustworthy, and she was just.. so.. so tired..

Eventually, Yan reached a portal and held the small human close, noticing she was asleep.

"Don't worry Senpai.." he whispered, "I'll take care of you."

Then, he stepped into a portal, leading her into a bright new world.


	39. EGOTOBER- Day 13&14, Wilford Warfstache, Stripes and Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford can't decide if he should buy the car he likes.

Should he buy the car?

Wilford placed a curled fist on his hip, examining the yellow car decorated with pink stripes car thoughtfully. He couldn't see any reasons as to why he _shouldn't_ by the car! It was a perfect Volkswagen Beetle from the 70s! Or, as he often heard them called, a perfect slug bug.

The person selling the car said he'd remade the whole thing from scratch, buying all the necessary parts off the market and upholstering the seats himself, with genuine leather. It was good leather— Wilford even got to touch it, to seat on the driver's seat, hold that steering wheel, and goodness.. holding that wheel and sitting on that seat? It felt amazing. Wilford could already see himself with the windows down, blasting music as he pulled into work.

But Dark said not to spend too much money.

Well.. he was going have to not buy it then.. even though the car softly whispered his name, begging him to buy it, saying that it would match with every shirt he has and impress all the ladies, gents, and just plain everybody! And didn't he dress to impress? Wasn't everyday a grand show?! The car sparkles in the spring sunlight, shining like a golden coin in the backyard of the man who fixed it up.

"Do you want to try it out?" The man suddenly asked.

Wilford looked away from the car, "Oh! I'd love to!"

The man took the keys out his blue overalls, unlocked the door and held it open for Wilford, who gladly hopped in. He then went into the passenger seat and gave Wilford the keys.

Wilford put them in and oh, that engine purred...

"I'll take it."

"Don't you want to see how fast it goes?"

"Nope! I'll take it!"

"Well, alright. Just let me get the papers."

Next thing Wilford knew, he was taking the keys out the car and following the old man into his house, which was full of decor from the sixties and seventies— everything from that all too familiar flowery wallpaper, to the posters of the Beatles and peace signs. He had to admit the man had taste.

Then, he was signing papers and paying the man cash. They shook hands.

"Do you need me to tow it to your place?" The man asked.

"Oh no! That won't be a problem! My house is only a few minutes away, so I walked here."

"Oh, well, alright, it was nice doin business with you."

Wilford gave a nod and a two finger salute to the man, before taking the back door out and grabbing the keys (which the older man, out of habit, put on a key hook) then, he opened the car, went in and snapped his fingers.

The car disappeared with a pink puff of smoke, and the poor older man fainted as it cleared away. He woke up moments later, having no remembrance of the car disappearing, only that a young gent came and bought it.

Meanwhile, Wilford was already on the road, driving home with his brand new ride.


	40. EGOTOBER- Day 15, Metal, Bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing's back story.

Deep in the woods, there once was a lab.

If you go there now, the building will be destroyed, broken burnt stones scatter the ground, and plants grow over them. Rats scatter throughout, and birds have made their nests in the rooms that barely stand, but twenty years ago, it was different.

It bristled with white— from the walls, to the floors, to the lab coats the researchers wore. The only spark of color, was Bing, a clunky metal robot who toddled around the halls, greeting each human with a chirpy, _Hello_! Before going on his way.

He was.. well, he wasn't the first of his kind, but he found that out much later. The researchers always told him he was the first of his kind, and technically, in a way, he was. He was the first robot to actually be able to _grow_ and _develop_ like a normal human child!

All he remembers of that time is that he.. was kind of happy, even if the coats (that's what he called them) could be mean to him if he didn't answer a question right. Maybe, that's why after Prime rescued him, Bing couldn't help but seek his approval, loving the android like a brother.

He still loved him like a brother, even if Prime gave him shit for being inferior and loving humans. Bing was brought into the world by humans, they gave him love and affection.. they even gave him toys, and taught him how to fix himself.

Well, he was loved, until the company running the lab decided he wasn't worth it anymore. That's when Prime came, finding him wandering the halls, crying tears of oil as he called out for his mama, the researcher who created him. Who loved him like her own child.. all he can remember of her now is her orange hair. He remembers the coats pushing him out of the way, and pushing him to the ground, one even yelling at him to _shut up!_

Prime glared at the man before shooting him with a rifle, walking over to Bing and picking him up, calming him down as he looked around, anger crossing his features. The memory is blurry, but.. Bing remembers fire, lots of it, and.. lots of screaming.

After that day, he became a part of the ego family, getting a new brother, and then a few more. Sometimes, late at night, he wonders what would've happened if he had stayed in that lab? And the only answer he can get is.. he would've been left alone to die, to rust and rot. Or would've been terminated if it hadn't been for Prime. That's why he believes the good in the older robot, knowing that's it there, and that he does have his soft spots, even though he doesn't show them often.


	41. EGOTOBER Day 16&17, Wave and Bright, Bim Trimmer x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim and reader take a well earned vacation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined prompts again because it just made sense to me lol. Anyway, enjoy!

It felt nice to take a vacation.

Bim leaned back, using his arms to support his weight as he looked at the horizon. A bright blue sea speckled with patches of the sun was in his view as you played in the water, hands flinging white sea foam onto the sand. He loved the sound of your laughter as you played. He loved how your wet shoulders shone in the sun, and how, as you walked to him, you shook your wet hair like a dog, giggling.

You laid down next to him on the beach towel, happy and out of breath from splashing in the waves for the past thirty minutes. Bim looked down at you, smiling,   
"Have fun?"

You closed your eyes, a happy smile on your face, and nodded. He watched your chest rise and fall as you breathed, letting himself take in every little detail— from the way your eyelashes kissed your cheeks to the shape of your lips and chin.

Finally, after a few moments, you opened your eyes again, sitting up and leaning on his shoulder as you gazed at the bright waves that shone in the afternoon sun. You kissed his shoulder before saying,

"We should take vacations more often."

He looked at you softly before kissing your wet hair, wrapping an arm around your waist,

"I couldn't agree more."


	42. EGOTOBER- Day 18, Eric Derekson, Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric asks Yan, Bing and Wilford to help him get an old box that belonged to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Eric's family is from Mississippi for some reason. Mostly because.. idk to be honest. Anyway, I wanted to give Eric a chance to stand up to his dad and to give him more of a connection to his mom. This does that.

Eric keeps a secret. It's buried in a pile of clothes in the closet, tucked away underneath the loose floorboard and kept in a box that mama owned before... before everything happened.

He knows that box like the back of his hand, in the middle, there's a big magnolia carved in the middle of the dark wood, and it's surrounded by thick branches and leaves. He knows that it's old, passed down generations— from mothers to daughters, but mama never got to have a daughter, so, she passed it on to him.

He keeps it hidden because after.. everything that happened, his dad burned _everything_. There aren't any memories of his brothers left. He remembers the big fire dad built in the backyard, where he took everything he could find, every single trace of his brothers and his mother, and fed it to the flames.

Eric couldn't stop him, he took his prosthetics and made him watch as he went back and forth, in and out of the house, drunk and yelling, throwing away boxes of old things— mama's dresses, baseball bats and rock collections, scrapbooks and baby photos. Flowered vases and baby blankets, anything left of his brothers and his mother's thrown into the flames, as Eric lay there helpless, crying, sobbing, begging and screaming like a part of his heart had been ripped out.

Except the box.   
Except the box.

When he was left outside, a shivering mess, crying and alone as what was left of his family burned, he remembered the box— and the secret kept there, tucked away underneath the floorboards.

Now, as his dad sleeps, he remembers it. He remembers everything. Every hurt, every heartbreak and beating. Maybe he's been staying with the egos too long, but standing in his old home.. he doesn't feel afraid. Maybe it's because Wilford, his papa, is next to him, or because Yan and Bing, his brothers, are next to him. He doesn't know. He's still shaking though. So maybe, okay— _probably_, he's still afraid, but.. but he feels.. he doesn't know, strong. Strong for once in his life. Sneaking into the old house with his family.. his _new_ family, makes him feel strong in a way he couldn't be if he did this alone.

Yan picks the lock and gestures for them to follow, they do. Eric's heart pounds as the redhead asks, "Which way?"

"U-up..s-stairs." He whispers, pointing towards the wooden stairway. The stairs his brothers used to roughhouse on still have the same wooden railing they used to slide down.

"Lead the way." Yan whispers, "We're right behind you."

So, he does. Nervously pushing up his glasses, he takes a step, drawing in a deep breath before taking another one.

"T-the f-fifth st-step is cr-creaky.. s-so be care—careful."

They all nod, and he leads the way, skipping over the fifth step as he gets to it, and after nine more stairs, he finally gets to the top.

"Come.. come o-on, this way."

He turns right, not daring to linger in the broken down house. As he was growing up, his dad never fixed anything— in fact, more often than not, Eric had to find ways to patch things up, or face a punishment.

Eric passes each door with a memory, a sense of longing that fades and collapses in the dark moon lit hallway. Until finally, he reaches his door. Much to his surprise, his things are there.. his blankets and his teddy bears, his old books and the hand drawn posters.. _everything_. It's almost as if it's frozen in time. He steps in, the moon shining in through the window, lighting the path towards the closet. Walking towards it, he finds a pile of clothes, old baby shirts and things he simply out grew, still there, almost as if they waited for him.

Bending down, his hands shake as he pushes them aside, revealing the floorboard. Grabbing the edge as quietly as he can, he pulls it out, revealing the dark wooden box, covered in dust. Gently, he grasps it, eyes burning as he gets up, holding it to his chest.

"Are you alright, Er-Bear?" Wilford asks softly, eyes full of concern. Eric wipes his tears, nodding. He walks towards the door, not bothering to put anything back— let his dad know he was here, let him know. Let him know Eric kept mama's necklace, passed down from her own mama, and to him.

"L-let's go." He whispered, walking towards the door.

Quietly, Eric leads the way, going down the stairs quietly until a loud creek is heard. His eyes widen as his heart pumps in his ears.

"C-crap!" He whispers, clinging onto the box for dear life as a groan comes from his dad's bedroom. The others stop, listening. A few creeks emerge from the bedroom, until they hear a light switch flicker on.

"Hello?" A voice calls out, "Who the hell is out there? Don't think I didn't here y'all upstairs!"

Eric freezes as footsteps approach, he hears Yan out his katana, Wilford click off the safety, and Bing start to whir, preparing his weapons.

"Reveal yourselves now, damn it! I may be an old son of a bitch, but I ain't a dumb one!"

Suddenly, the room is filled with a bright yellow light. Derek stands in front of the kitchen, only seeing the backs of the mysterious men who have entered his house. He regrets leaving his musket in his room down the hall, but decides that his own muscle will have to do as he walks closer to the stairs and blocks the door.

That's when he notices who it is.

"Eric?"

His eyes widen for a moment, but then he feels rage— how could his own son, his own flesh and blood, leave him for these.. these _freaks_?!

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?! After you left me? Left me for these fucking.. freaks?"

And for the first time, he sees his son get angry.

"Y-you have no right! N-no right to call them that!"

"Listen here, young man! I am your father and you treat me with respect!"

"F-father?! Fathers.. fathers protect you! Fathers keep you s-safe! F-fathers l-love you! And n-nature you! Y-you've done n-none of that!" Eric straightened out his shoulders, descending down the steps, holding onto mama's box for dear life. "Fathers g-give you advice! Fathers show you h-how to bake cookies! Fathers s-show you h-how to be a good p-person! Fathers L-LOVE YOU! And you DID— you NEVER DID THAT!"

He shakes as he yells, coming closer and closer to his dad, who backs away, hands in the air, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"A-ALL YOU D-DID WAS HURT ME, D-DAD! S-SO YOU HAVE N-NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT TO CALL MY _FAMILY F-FREAKS! _Y-YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO C-CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER!"

His chest rises and falls as he digs a finger into his dad's chest, before finally saying, "Now.. GET out of my way."

"Who the hell do you think you are, son?"

"I'm Eric. T-that's who. Eric. And I-I'm not your son, not anymore. I'm taking mama's box and leaving."

Derek's eyes fall on the box, "I thought I destroyed that."

"N-no, y-you didn't. Y-you destroyed.. everything else, but I wouldn't.. wouldn't let you destroy this."

"Give that to me."

"No."

"I _said_—"

"And I s-said no. And I said g-get out of my way!"

Wilford steps in, raising pistol, "The boy said move."

Derek looks into the barrel, swallowing, "F-fine," he stutters, "that.. that damn box didn't mean anything anyway."   
He slowly moves away from the door, letting Eric and the others out, the redhead sends him a glare, along with the orange glowing robot. He never learned their names, when he used to work for Wilford, and he never plans to.

Eric breathes in the cool night air, trying to calm himself down as he walks to papa's pink Cadillac, heart pounding. Wilford unlocks the car, and Eric sits in the back with Yan, while Bing takes the front.

"What's in there, anyway?" Asks Yan, as the car starts, engine purring.

Eric smiles, eyes full of tears, and opens the box, revealing a golden necklace, with a locket covered in small opals.

"I-it's m-my.. m-my mama's.. mama's necklace.." he whispers, lips quivering as he opens the locket, revealing a small picture of his mother and brothers, beside a picture of his great grandma and grandmother. "S-she filled.. filled it w-with pictures.. and.. I-it was a-all I c-could save.."

Tears run down his cheeks as he looks at the worn photos, sobbing, "D-dad burned.. burned all the rest.. a-and this was all I-I could save.."

Whimpering, he held the locket to his chest, thanking them all for helping him, for being so kind.. Wilford had to stop the car, and let himself cry, "Oh Eric, hunny, w-we love you so damn much, of course we're gonna help you."

He feels Yan hug him tight, and he can't help but cry more as his brother comforts him, "I-I.. L-love you all too!"

Eric breathes heavily as he sobs, practically unable to see through the tears as he cries, overflowing with so many emotions— happiness, sadness, gratitude. He can't help but cry, he's always been such a sensitive boy, that's what mama would say, and she'd never insult him about it, instead, she always said it was made him stronger than his brothers, _They'll never be like you, my little magnolia, they're all too tough. Love won't be easy for them, but for you, my flower, it will— because you'll love, love, love, love so much that sometimes you'll want to explode, just like your mother, loving and loving things._

He sniffs, lifts up his glasses and wipes away his tears, he takes both ends of the necklace and puts it on, Yan helps him close the clasp, smiling.   
Eric looks at the picture one more time, before closing the locket, feeling.. as his mama would say after a good happy cry, _simply golden_.


	43. EGOTOBER- Day 19, Music, Priestiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest loves church music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly referenced head cannons from Clanwarrior-tumbly on Tumblr! I love her blog so check it out! :D  
Priest is an ego based around the game faith, I really thought music would fit him for this prompt.

The light floats in, a kaleidoscope of color, it bursts with purple, explodes with blue, burns with green and red, and his eyes cannot stop gazing at it.

The music floats— no, no.. that's not the _feeling_. The music is in his heart, soft angelic voices echo around the church, before entering him, flying into his chest as the walls reverberate softly. The chanters wear long robes, voices rising and falling like waves at the sea, they sing in Latin— in an ancient, long forgotten language that only comes alive again in this church.

Everything echoes here, even his heartbeat, he swears he can hear it in the wall— he swears he can see it in the shapes of the mosaic. It's almost as if his heart is _here_, apart of this church, bound by the wide pillars and the stained glass. His heart is _here_, carved deep into the wood of the pews, spread across the floor. It's like his soul is floating, floating along with those forgotten words, and for a moment.. a single, stubborn flicker of a moment, he forgets everything.

There are no demons, no nightmares, death and despair is not everywhere— there is only peace here, only peace.

The music continues, heavy and light, old and new, it grows like an ancient tree within the walls of the church, sprouts fresh buds of hope within him. It nestled like a bird in his heart, just like the light does. It's so bright he cannot look away from the stained glass, he never knew the world could be so bright..

Then, for a moment, there is quiet, but it is not dangerous— it doesn't stab the air; instead, it floats, gently, peacefully, like water. Waves and waves of quiet filled peace become rippled by the music again, but he doesn't mind.

Here, demons do not come. Here, God is present. Here, for one single moment, he is a bright beacon of a human being, shining with the lord's light. There is no war inside of his head, no rushing, no blood, no choking— here, he can breathe perfectly fine, and here, there is peace.

Only peace.


	44. EGOTOBER- Day 20, Leaves, Wilford and Yan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan unexpectedly gets a new coat to jump in leaves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off my head cannons for Yan as a character, and I just wrote cute ass fluff this day. We all love babies, so here is baby Yan uwu

Orange leaves fell from the ground, and Yan held Wilford's,his chubby fingers so tiny compared to his. He looked down at the redhead, smiling softly as the boy pointed to the leaves in wonder, saying something in Japanese. All he could do was nod in response, much to the child's disappointment.

Wilford couldn't help but adopt him after he found him wandering the streets of Japan one day, looking into garbage cans for food— he was just a baby! A poor little cute baby with the sweetest smile and the most adorable giggle..

His life changed after adopting Yan, he felt.. responsible.

Yan tugged at his sleeve, saying something in Japanese again, and looking up at Wilford, eyes big and brown, hopeful. The pink mustached man tilted his head in confusion, causing the younger child to pout.

"Oh, what's wrong, my little strawberry? Papa's sorry he can't understand you honey!"

Yan ended up tugging his sleeve, leading him towards a store window, which held two mannequins, one big and one small, wearing puffy pink coats.

"Want." He said, "Please."

Wilford's eyes lit up like a christmas tree on fire as he asked, "What was.. what was that?"

The chubby cheeked boy sighed, lips turned into an angry frown, "Want. Please."

"You want that?"

"Hai!" Yan said, jumping up and down, "Want! Please!"

Wilford's heart melted at Yan's cute little accent, his baby boy was so, so _adorable_! The boy caught his attention again, tugging at his fingers. He pointed at the pink coat, beaming as he said,   
"Kawaii! Want! Please!"

He picked up Yan, "You said your first word— in English!"

Yan blinked, his head tilting in confusion.

"You're going to get your.." he looked at the pink coat on the display window, noticing the cute little ears on the hoodie, "Your.. cute? Were you saying cute?"

"Kawaii!"

"Kawaii?"

"Hai! Kawaii! Want!"

"Well, alright.. we do need to celebrate your first words after all! You'll get your Kawaii coat!"

Yan gasped in excitement, starting to cheer. He wiggled in Wilford's arms, before kissing his cheek and hugging his neck. Wilford chuckled, kissing his reddish, and slightly chilly, cheek before entering the store. He went to the counter and asked for the coat on the display rack.

The lady looked at Yan, "Wouldn't you want a.. boy coat?"

Yan, dressed in a yellow sweater (which matched Wilford's) looked at the lady, tilting his head, "Nani?"

Oh, goodness— Yan was too cute! Just like a little gumdrop!

"....What does that mean?"

Wilford shrugged, "I have no idea! But we'll take a pink coat please!"

"Well, alright, I'll just need to see his size.."

Wilford put Yan down in the counter, and the lady peeked at the tag on the back of his jacket, nodding, "He's small for his age.." she murmured, "He'll need a small.. alright. I'll be back."

She left the two of them, and Wilford cooed at Yan while he spoke in rambled Japanese, kicking his pink boots back and forth, pointing at things and saying words. Which, much to Yan's delight, Wilford repeated.

The lady came back fifteen minutes later, holding a pink coat. She gave it to the boy sitting on the counter, who tried it on and cheered, bobbing his head in happiness. Wilford chuckled, grabbed his pink wallet and..

He had no money.   
..._Shit_.

"Oh you know... I wouldn't mind a matching coat myself, do you have any?"

The lady blinked, "What size are you?"

"Oh a large."

"Alright, I'll see then.."

Wilford watched the lady go into the back before scooping up Yan, and poofing away.

They both appeared in a cloud of pink smoke in front of the house where Dark, Google, Doc and Host lived. Wilford checked Yan for a price tag and plucked it off, sighing in relief.

"Yan, only steal when is an emergency. Like today, today was definitely an emergency."

Yan blinked and nodded. Wilford put him down and watched him go play in the autumn leaves, smiling and giggling in his new coat.

Luckily, Dark never found out, and nowadays, the two share it as a funny, yet heartwarming story.


	45. EGOTOBER- Day 21, Sleep, Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc can't sleep

He couldn't sleep.

Not now.

It was too hot.   
He threw off the blanket, body covered in sweat and shivered— okay, now it was too cold. Groaning, he sat up, bent over the edge of the bed, and grabbed the blanket off the floor. Maybe his son was right, he _should_ go see someone about this. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, and grimaced when it came back a wet mess, covered in sweat. Disgusted, he wiped it on the sheet and sighed.

Work had been so stressful today, a patient came in, code blue— on the verge of cardiac arrest.. plus, someone almost died, a boy came in with a broken arm.. a lady came in screaming about how she was dying, but she _really_ wasn't. Another sigh escaped his lips as he folded his pillow and turned to his side. What did he have to do tomorrow, anyway? Another onslaught of patients.. another day of having too much coffee, overworking, and ending up crashing. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it, especially since Yan needed him right now, being in high school and all, but he couldn't help but work!

His patients needed him, but.. but were they more important than his son? Who, while Wilford was too busy partying and Dark was too busy being.. well, Dark, he raised all by himself?

Yan had been a clingy little kid, always toddlying behind him, cooing in Japanese, demanding attention. Needing constant attention, but that's how babies work! They need love and care, and he cared for Yan to the best of his ability. Did the typical father things, helped him make the best choices.. take him to theme parks.. tell him about the birds and the bees..

Was he being a good dad now, he wondered. Was he being a good Otōsan, as Yan liked to call him, and doing the best he could? Or was he just letting work get in the way?

He couldn't tell.

Flipping on his back, he stared at the ceiling.

He needed a day off.   
And to go see a therapist, for Yan's sake, if not his own. With that final thought, he sighed heavily, switching on the lamp and opening the nightstand drawer, fishing out a familiar blue bottle— NyQuil. He opened it, took a swig, and in thirty minutes, he passed out.

The next day, he used all of his off days that he never used, and got a few weeks off, then he called a therapist, scheduled an appointment for next week.. and after a long day.. he surprisingly— slept well that night.


	46. EGOTOBER- Day 22, Cauldron, Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark finds an old relic of his at an antique store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Dark bc he has the witchy vibe but more business like

He found it in an antique shop. His old cast iron cauldron, full of cobwebs, smelling of dust and lingering with the scent of the dried herbs he once brewed in it— how did _this_ get here?

The last he saw it, it was in the small cottage he owned after the divorce— well, it wasn't _his_, but at the same time it was.. three entities sharing the same body always made things complicated.

He dipped his hand into the black emptiness, scowling as his hand came back dirty, he wiped it on his suit and looked at the price tag tied to one of the handles. _Twenty _dollars! His cauldron was worth much _more_ than THAT! The grey man shook his head and cracked his neck, looking around for the others— he couldn't find Wilford, Bing, Eric or Yam anywhere. He frowned. They insisted on coming here! So _where_ were they?

He shook his head, turning the cauldron, and seeing his— or, what _used_ to be his— initials carved onto the surface. He remembered casting that spell, one of his first, and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. That spell insured everyone would know who the cauldron truly belonged to. Sometimes, he dreamed about the words..   
_Burn my name.. burn my soul.. burn, burn! Let the world know, that no matter how much time passes, or how many hands this passes through— that it is mine! No tools shall carve into it, no paintbrush paint it, no pen mark it!_

Dark couldn't help but smirk, forgetting all about the others as he gripped the handle, feeling that familiar warmth that used to flood through him when he used it. He.. could've sworn, that for a moment, he felt _warmth_ in his chest— which was impossible.. right?

His hands felt so right gripping the metal handle, feeling the familiar weight as he lifted it, taking it to the register and placing it on the wooden counter, causing the teen who was registering it to look up from her book.

"You sure you wanna like.. buy that?"

He quirked a black eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Some people say it's like.. _cursed_."

He couldn't help but flash a smirk, "That's just another reason to buy it."

"Alright then.." she cleared her throat, typed in the price into an old, a really old register, before taking his money and writing a receipt.

"Thank you." He said, gripping the metal, a bit rusted around the edges, and walking out the door.. he turned suddenly, much to the teenager's surprise, and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a black cloud.

She looked at the spot where he once was, and almost fainted before taking the next customers, a man with a pink mustache who held a musket, a redhead holding a katana and an old kimono, along with a kid with glasses who held a book and some dude wearing sunglasses who got.. sunglasses.

The pink mustache guy looked at the door, shaking his head, "You'll have to excuse him, he's always been a bit dramatic."

She looked at him, gaping, before saying, "I'll bet."


	47. EGOTOBER- Day 23, Yan x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan and his senpai cuddle inside, watching a scary movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easy and simple halloween fluff

The smell of autumn haunts the air, clinging to the branches of the trees that shudder in the late night wind, desperately trying to huddle against the cold breeze.

Two teens huddle inside, cuddling in a warm nest of blankets, one, an all too familiar redhead, holds a phone as his senpai cuddles next to him.

On the phone, a scary movie plays, and Yan feels his senpai, as warm as ever, huddle next to him, clinging onto his soft sweater as you bury your face into the soft fabric.

"Is the scary part over?" You whisper, opening one eye as you see a woman being chased down a hall by an axe murder, you close your eyes again, heart pounding.

Yan softly looks over at you, wrapping an arm around your waist, "Don't worry Senpai, I'll protect you!"

You roll your eyes, "You're _really_ going to protect me from an axe murderer?"

"Of course!"

Suddenly, a scream.

You jump up, before realizing where it's coming from, "Oh my goodness! That scared me!" You gasped, putting a hand on your chest as Yan paused the movie, holding you closer.

"Are you okay, senpai?"

"Y-yeah.. I just got.. spooked.."

Suddenly, you feel him nuzzling your cheek, "Don't worry Senpai! I'll protect you!"

You chuckle, tapping the screen and unpausing the movie, "Even from axe murderers and scary demons?"

"Of course! You're my senpai!!"

You smile, kissing his check, "And you're my knight in shining armor~"

Yan blushes, holding in a squeal at how cute that was! His senpai could be so kawaii sometimes! He looked down at you again, kissing your forehead, thanking the stars you didn't know about his Yandere tendencies.. you just didn't understand how serious he was about protecting you, but he _meant_ what he said, he _would_ protect you— no matter the cost.


	48. EGOTOBER- Day 24, Tombstone, Wilford, Dark and reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford doesn't understand the strange "party" Dark has brought him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad and angsty, it has a funeral scene and guess who is dead- YOU! Congratz I guess   
Anyway, please don't read this if you're not in the mood for some angst, I got plenty of other fluffy stories for you to read, fam! So read those instead. I may not know you but I don't want you to be sad!

Did another friend have to leave?   
He didn't understand, why weren't they around anymore?

They had gotten sick, but surely they had gotten better!

So, maybe, he thought, as he stood in the rain, surrounded by black, that this was another game. They were just playing hide and seek! He was _fantastic_ at that game! He knew how to find people like how bees find flowers! And he knew how to hide like a monkey being chased by a tiger!

Dark's hand, grey and lonely, gently gripped his shoulder.

"Darky—" Wilford couldn't help but whisper, smiling, "When are they gonna come out? Is this hide and seek?"

The multicolored entity has to stop himself from yelling at his friend. He takes a deep breath, focusing on the pink bow tie Wilford wore, he thankfully managed to make him wear a black suit. Wilford didn't understand _why_ he had to, but he knew Dark wouldn't leave him alone till he did, so he did.

"Wilford, they aren't coming out."

"What?"

He shouldn't have taken Wilford. He shouldn't have, but he couldn't.. he couldn't make Wilford miss another one, and the egos would've been pissed if he did excuse Wilford from this. (Y/n) was a dear friend, who they all loved. Their death was sudden, but expected, the illness had been getting worse.

"They aren't coming out.. Wilford. They're.. they're.. on— on vacation."

Wilford blinked, "Oh! You should've said so!"

Dark nodded, watching the casket get lowered into the ground like a sad song, he felt nothing. Nothing. Maybe.. maybe Damien, Maybe.. maybe Celine.. maybe.. he didn't know. Maybe he felt something. Yes, yes he did. His heart hurt like a bullet had been shot clear through it.

"What a strange place to take a vacation.. but who am I to judge, right Darky?"

He nodded again. Staring solemnly at the casket, watching dirt cover it. He didn't hear anything that the others were saying. He didn't care. He looked away from it, and towards the tombstone, silent.

"I can't wait till they come back and tell us all about it!"

Dark swallowed, "They— they won't be coming back, Wilford. They'll.. they'll be having such a good time.. why.. why would they want to come back?"

Wilford pouts, "Well... well I'll miss them." He whispers, his voice sounding.. sounding like it's from another time, another place, just for a single moment.

Dark leads him away, passing multiple tombstones, grey as the sky, before they both exit the high black iron gates, entering Dark's black sedan. Wilford climbs into the passenger seat, as Dark climbs into the driver's seat, and Dark saw— just for a single moment, a flash of brown beside him in the seat, a flash of that all too familiar figure he used to love in more ways than one.

But, then, just like you did, he passes, slips away in a place Dark knows he will never go to, and all sees as he starts the car, is a smiling pink man, turning on the radio and jamming to a pop song.


	49. EGOTOBER- Day 25, moonlight, Wilford warfstache x Angel (a friend of mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend Angel (who is in tumblr, Stuff-from-the-void-matron and matronofthevoid, she makes such good art so go check it out and possibly commission her!!) and I'm so glad she liked it! I hope y'all will like it too! :3  
She is also on here, too @Mistress_of_space_92  
HER STUFF IS AWESOME AND SHE IS AWESOME SO GO CHECK OUT HER TUMBLR AND HER ACCOUNT ON HERE OKAY BYE

The forest glowed, long strands of pearl colored moonlight cascading down from the sky.

Angel could only feel the warmth of Wilford's hands, soft yet worn over with time, as they held hers, guiding her through the dense woods as they danced. She down at him, taller than him not only due to her height, but also due to the chunky heels she wore, a classic staple in her wardrobe.

They were used to doing this, during the full moon, it was a tradition that had started a few months into dating, when the two realized Wilford would _always_ be stampeded by fans no matter what dance club they went to. So, they had this, this little secluded forest, all to themselves.

At first, like always, it was quiet, Wilford resting his head against her chest, listening to her heart beat— until, quite slowly, music softer than moonlight began to play. That was a part of the ritual, that slow music that cascaded like raindrops on a window. That slow music that always made them feel like two perfect puzzle pieces, perfectly connected and whole.

A hand slid down to her waist as they spun around, laughing tenderly as Wilford stumbled.

"I thought you were supposed to teach me to dance," Angel joked, "And not the other way around."

Wilford rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm a bit rusty—"

Angel smirked, lips turning into a perfect smile, "You? Rusty? Who would've thought! The _great, grand, amazing_ Wilford Warfstache could be rusty!"

He gasped dramatically before laughing loudly, looking deep into those eyes that he fell in love with. They always reminded him of gemstones and the sea, along with the sky in summer— only in _summer_ though, because the sky was too many different shades of blue during all the other seasons!

Sighing softly, he rested his head on her chest, letting the music play, letting her take the lead as they danced, two perfect pieces of being, underneath the moonlight.


	50. EGOTOBER- Day 26, Purple, Yan and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just another self insert chapter, binch uwu   
Ya hoe loves her yandere boi and I am a writer, so thus, I will write what I want. Anyway, skip this chapter if you want or don't idk

"Oh.. Yan, honey.." Sierra cooed, sitting on his lap, dabbing a wet washcloth on the purple bruise above his eye. She sighed, before attempting— key word, _attempting_ to get up.

"Yan— I need to get an ice pack so the bruise doesn't swell hunny bunny.. it's a bad one.."

Yan said nothing, leaning back into the red living room couch and holding her close. He tucked her head under his chin, closing his eyes and sighing, letting himself calm down. That stupid guy fucking.. called her, _his_ senpai, ugly. Ugly? Ugly? How was she _ugly_?! That son of a bitch went and _ruined _everything! That _stupid_ asshole came to _their _table and said, straight to her face, calling her _ugly. _Of course Yan tackled him right on the spot! _Nobody _especially lowlife _scum, _called his senpai _ugly._

"Yan." She said, his voice warm on his neck, "Baby, I need to get you an ice pack.. you wanna come with me to the kitchen to get it?"

Yan, begrudgingly, unwrapped his arms from her waist, letting her get off his lap and take his hand, leading him to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She brought one after the first fight Yan got into.

She turned to him, placing it on his head as he winced, "You okay baby cakes?"

Yan looked at her, "I'm fine. It's just a bruise..." he swallowed nervously, "But.. but are you okay Senpai?"

Sierra, who had been looking down, glanced up at him, "Oh yeah, I'm fine.. it's like.. I mean— I feel like the guy isn't wrong. Well, I mean, a part of me does.." she bit her lip, "But.. you know, a bigger part of me.. is mad. Because.. well, you know.. no one has a right to say mean things and hurt someone's feelings. And.. and like, before I met you... I would've been okay with it, and just let myself be sad.. but now, that I have you.. I'm mad.. at that stupid guy."

"That piece of shit.." Yan growled, "Doesn't even deserve to see you Senpai. You're _beautiful_."

Sierra smiled, "Aw Yan.. hunny.." she bit her lip again, trying to hide her smile, but unable, and Yan caught a glance of the adorable dimple on her right cheek.

"You are Senpai! And whoever calls you ugly will pay—"

"Yan..." She stepped forward, gently kissing his cheek, "Let's forget that stupid guy! His opinion is stupid! Because like.. he's stupid soo.. yeah! And.. let's not some douche ruin our date night and make it all angry, okay?"

Yan sighed, nodding, hugging her, "I love you Senpai."

"I love you too, my Yandere."

The two then took a shower, changed out of their matching red dresses and into pajamas, spending hours cuddling on the couch and watching movies.

Yan did have to leave in the middle of the night though, since he had business to take care of, but by the time his senpai woke up, she was nine the wiser and in his arms, fast asleep and cuddling into his chest.

Yan meant what he said when they first started dating, he would protect her, so anything for her! Because she was his senpai, and he loved her more than anything.


	51. EGOTOBER- Day 27, Fangs, King of the squirrels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do something short and simple for this day, so I wrote it.

King as a strange set of teeth. A mixture of slightly squirrel like front teeth, human like molars, and a pair of sharpened canines, so sharp they almost look like fangs.

He uses his teeth for multiple reasons— eating, hunting and even fighting.

When he first met the egos, they were afraid of him, not only due to his tall height and muscles, but also due to his teeth. Sometimes, he feels like a freak due to how grotesque others find them, and that does hurt his feelings.. he loves his family, he doesn't want to scare them!

Mostly, because of this, he doesn't smile much around the egos, and if he does, he always keeps his mouth closed. He isn't this self conscious around his subjects though, who are used to his teeth, and even admire them for how big they are! King always smiles around them, and he swears, his babies smile back, showing off their beautiful smiles.


	52. EGOTOBER- Day 28, Candy, Wilford Warfstache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short drabble, but this time about Wilford.

Wilford loves candy, but he is picky about it.

He loves sweet things, practically chocolate or strawberry flavored. Sometimes, he will chew some bubblegum, but absolutely hates the stuff! It gets in his mustache— and even though he loves the pink shade of the concoction, it's just too sticky for his taste.

He loves chocolate though. Specifically Hershey's chocolate, it's that perfect amount of sweetness for him. He loves the way he can buy a crap ton, stash it around the house, and then, when he's hungry, slightly tipsy, or just feeling depressed, he can always find a bar and tear into it, feeling better. He is a bit chubby though, because of this.

He doesn't mind, the fans just say that he's thicc, which he supposes means a good thing. Also! Being a bit bigger does give him an advantage, like being good at cuddles and being extra warm for all the men, ladies and other beings~

So, in conclusion, candy is great and Wilford will never give it up as long as he lives.


	53. EGOTOBER- Day 29, Ghoul, Count iplier and reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a ghoul who lives in an old house, until.. one day, a mysterious vampire shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUNT IPLIER BELONGS TO Justwritingscibbles on tumblr! Go check out her blog. I was stupid when I originally posted this and thought Count was a fandom ego, he is not! He's her character and after I posted she did give me permission to use him, so yeah.. BUT PLEASE go check out her writing, I love how she writes, and just think she's cool and amazing, so go check her out!  
Anyway, here's the story!

The wind whispered cold outside of the old house, caressing the black wooden walls with red leafy fingers. Inside, the wind was not so gentle— it howled and shrieked in old abandoned halls, rattled pots and pans in the kitchen, and screamed with delight in each and every stairway, dancing with the ghoul who haunts the hallways.

Long ago, the ghoul had been rich, young.. that is all they can remember— that they had a life before, where they could not dance with the wind, or waltz with the dark cats and bats of the lovely night. Before, they did not love night, did not wish for the sun to rest and set, did not wish for darkness... but now, now they craved it like chocolate. They craved the soft smoky violet sky and the twinkling of the stars.

The night had been like any other, it was autumn, late autumn, to be exact. The trees were scarcely covered, but still shedding leaves the color of sunsets. The ghoul loved autumn, because the leaves always kept them company during that time, and the wind, chill and brisk, came to visit like an old friend. Lurking in the hallways and whispering songs of colder lands.

The ghouls has been too busy dancing and listening to the stories of the winter breeze, that they didn't hear the front door creak open.

The wind stopped blowing, swirling around them in caution, saying softly, _someone is in the house! Someone is in the house!_

The ghoul, (Y/n), looked around, clothes and hair flowing softly as they did. They listened, hearing footsteps echo down the empty halls. They heard the floorboards creak and moan. They felt the wind disappear swiftly out the window of the old bedroom. (Y/n) sighed, and then turned towards the door, floating out.

They went down the hall, and down the stairs, frowning all the way, hating the human who scared the wind away. That wind only came around this time of year, and was the only one who stayed to keep them company. The other winds never did that. No matter how much they begged.

Standing at the bottom stair, they looked around the living room, seeing a cloaked man. Their eyebrows furrowed in anger, lips twisting into a scowl.

"Why are you in _my_ house?!" They asked. They didn't expect an answer. They only expected to be ignored again. But still— they were so angry! How dare this _stupid_ human come into _their_ house, uninvited?!

The figure, clearly startled, turned, much to their surprise. Gathering courage, they puffed up their chest, "Well?! Don't you know it's rude to enter someone's house without permission?!"

The figure, a red eyed, pale man blinked, before catching himself, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know that there was anyone living here."

The figure (who (Y/n) assumed was a he) had an.. almost.. comical voice. He sounded like that teen who came in a few years ago, dressed like a vampire, clearly faking their accent. The mysterious man's voice didn't sound fake at all.

"I do hope I haven't upset you— you see, I heard this house was.. well, abandoned, and decided to look around, since it seemed like a nice place."

(Y/n) but their fists on their hips, raising an eyebrow, "Nice?"

"Well... yes, for someone of my kind, you see."

They nodded, lips pressed into a firm line, "Your kind?"

The man nodded, eyes glowing like two flaming rubies in the moonlight, "I'm a vampire, you see."

"Uh huh. A _vampire_— and I'm still alive."

The man frowned, "I will prove it."

(Y/n) sighed, desperate to get this man out of their house, "Go ahead."

Suddenly, a swarm of smoke invaded the room, and a bat flew where the man once was. (Y/n) blinked in surprise, but then rolled their eyes.

"You said vampire, not a magician."

The bat growled before turning into a man once more, "Do you not see my fangs?"

"Fangs?"

The man flashed his teeth, and a pair of pearly fangs sparked in the moonlight.

"Those could be fakes."

"My claws? My accent? Do these not scream vampire?"

"They scream costume. It is Halloween, isn't it?"

The man laughed, "Oh that was a month ago!"

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why would I dress up as a vampire and go into an old house?"

"Why not? Maybe to take a photo."

The man groaned in frustration, "I really am a vampire. And I do not need to prove it to a stupid ghost!"

(Y/n) stuck out their tongue, "And I don't need a fake vampire invading my house!"

"Well! I need somewhere to stay! A place to put my coffin so I can be closer to my family!"

(Y/n) blinked, "Family?"

"Yes.. my family, they live close by."

The ghoul sighed, feeling a softness bloom in their chest. The man— vampire, whatever he was, seemed lonely, saying those words. (Y/n) knew the feeling.

"Fine, you can stay— but if you aren't what you claim, you'll pay.. _dearly_."

The supposed vampire smiled, "My name is count, and yours?"

"(Y/n)."

Count smiled, "Well, it was nice to meet you.. I have to go, for dawn is soon, and I must get my coffin. I'll be back tomorrow night."

The ghoul rolled their eyes, doubting what he said, "Alright, see you tomorrow night."

"See you."

The Count left, and (Y/n) swore they saw him disappear, but figured it was just another trick. Humans could be like that, full of tricks.

The next night, the wind visited, shrieking down the halls, brining leaves with it, (Y/n) danced with the cold once more, listening to its stories. Just as the night before, they were too caught up in its song.

_Oh! Someone is in the house again! _  
The wind whispered, causing the ghoul to sigh.

"It's the same human from yesterday."

_That's no human!_

"What?"

_That's a vampire! I've seen them so many times, have blown over their cold skin.. _  
the wind shivered, scattering leaves across the room before leaving once more, howling out the window.

They went downstairs again, seeing the Count, who held a coffin.

"Hello." He said, smiling.

"Hello."

"Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes— and are you really a ghost?"

"Well, no... not exactly. I'm a _ghoul_."

"Oh, my mistake."

"It's alright.." (Y/n) paused, "Here, I'll show you a place to put your coffin, somewhere nice and dark."

"Thank you."

They showed him to a bedroom underneath a tree. The curtains had survived the years of neglect, and covered the windows.

The count smiled, "This is perfect. I'll have to buy new curtains, but otherwise it's wonderful! Thank you for letting me stay!"

"You're welcome." (Y/n) smiled, not feeling so lonely anymore.


	54. EGOTOBER- Day 30, Shadow, Randal Vorhees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do a metaphorical shadow with this story, so I did. And I wanted to give Randal's character (a charity stream ego) a back story, so here ya go! And rereading this story makes me want to write something for Randal, Eric and Yancy helping each other through the trauma/ damage of their abusive parents. Which tbh would be a super vent fic for me, but yeah, it seems like a cool idea.

Randal has always had a shadow. Well, okay, everyone has a shadow, but not in the way he has.

This shadow is angry. Fucked up. Ready to punch. It's made of blades scraped against brick walls, of old rusted hammers and bruised knuckles. It's made from the need to _hurt_. To _hit_. To make every punch count.

Maybe the shadow came from his dad, who used to beat him bloody sometimes, or maybe it came from his mom, who left him when he was younger. Maybe it came later, when he got bullied for always wearing the same clothes everyday and didn't have a sweater for the cold months in New York. He doesn't really know.

He just knows it comes from anger— that it started with a little seed of sadness that turned into a big old rotten tree of rage that grew inside his veins day after day. Roots dug into his heart and his lungs, corrupting him till all he could think about was anger. About how unfair everything was. All he could do in those days was kick, and bite, bitch and scream for anyone, _someone_ to LISTEN!

Nowadays though?

Things are better, calmer, ever since he got a job. Oh sure, he doesn't work at it anymore, and now works alongside Mr. Warfstache, doing commercials, but he doesn't mind. He has a life now, away from his dad, and he has all the brothers he could ask for, Eric, Yan, Bing.. a whole lot of others!

He's got things to look forward to. He's got birds to take care of. The sun shines on him now. His shadow doesn't consume him anymore, instead, it walks behind him like a good shadow should. He always thinks before he acts, calms himself down, letting the rage boil down in the big pot inside him. He doesn't mind holding his tongue sometimes, but there are times when he can't. He only saves those times for emergencies, of course.

Randall is proud of himself. He's got a _life_! An actual life, which he never thought he could have with the way he used to live, but life is like that, the unexpected always happens, and he knows that, he does. Life is like that fragile rose he found once in the middle of winter, a bright red beacon surviving against the cold snow.


	55. EGOTOBER- Day 31, Halloween, Wilford Warfstache, Yandereplier, Eric Derekson, and Bingiplier, and the Jims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, the younger egos visit the ego offices, going trick or treating.. well, they used to, it now seems they're too grown up to do that anymore.. or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this challenge was a fucking roller coaster and I definitely want to do it again, it was fun and I really liked it, even if it got stressful at times. I will say that since I'm in a better place (literally, I moved out of my family's house) that doing another challenge like this probably won't be as stressful. Maybe I could do mermay this year? Who knows! But anyway, I just wrote this cute ass fic. I head cannon that Wilford is super cheesy and has way too many scrap books (they help him remember important things, and they're just cute) so, with that said, here's the story.

There's one thing the older egos would do for the younger ones, and that was, no matter how old they got, there would always be a Halloween party in the office, letting the little babies dress up in Halloween costumes and go trick or treating for some extra candy.

That was always Wilford's favorite time of year, seeing his babies dressed up in adorable costumes getting treats from everyone in the office. Nowadays though, only Yan came around during that time, dressing up as a witch only to get free candy. There just wasn't any fun anymore without the kiddies around! Everything was so... boring!

Wilford sighed, looking over the baby pictures that filled the countless scrapbooks strewn over his desk, each filled with baby pictures of Yan, Bing, the Jims and Eric.. well, for Eric's case it was bits of burned baby pictures, because his dad burned everything. Resting his chin on his hand, he used the other to flip through the books, sighing as his babies grew older.

God, did he miss those days, when they were small and cute.. Bing was a clunky robot until he got upgraded, and used to watch too many surfer movies. He never talked like a California beach dude, instead, he talked in an adorable little robot voice. He remembered first meeting him, after Prime, the blue wearing robot, found him behind a lab he'd been rampaging for upgrades. Bing had been such a shy cute baby, and loved him like a big brother. He used to follow Prime around, always drawing him things, asking for his approval, but the older robot never seemed to care, so he stopped. Wilford remembered finding him crying tears of oil, glitching as he tore up another drawing he made. That made his heart crack like a walnut squeezed between a nutcracker, and he couldn't help but comfort the   
boy, deciding Bing was his son from that day on.

After that, the Jims came, two adorable twins with a gap on the opposite tooth. While CJ had a left tooth missing, MJ had a right tooth. Wilford always found it adorable. He doesn't remember quite where they came from, just that Host brought them home one day, saying an old friend of his passed, and the boys needed a home.   
Of course they gave it to them! How could they not? It felt.. right. CJ would always follow him to the studio, asking all the camera men questions about cameras, while his brother, MJ, liked to stay with Host, since he was fascinated by microphones.

His fingers lingered over a picture of Bing and the Jims together, Bing had skin by then, since he built it himself, and was dressed as a surfer, while the Jims dressed as news reporters. Wilford chuckled, his eyes looking at the picture underneath it— oh! There was his little strawberry! Dressed as.. some anime character with blonde hair.. that had to do.. with a moon or something. 

He felt a little... oh, he didn't know what it was— a feeling the opposite of happy. One that made him.. just wanna lie down, for a really long time. His babies were all grown up now, and they didn't need old papa Wilford anymore. He frowned, looking at the images as his eyes burned.

What was he doing? It was Halloween! Shaking his head, he wiped his eyes, unaware of the person watching him.

Yan,peeking into his papa's office through a crack in the door, felt.. guilty. Which was a very, very rare feeling for him. Feelings always came and went, but they never really.. stayed. They just.. happened, for a single moment before leaving. This feeling stayed longer than others, because he saw his poor papa trying not to cry his eyes out as he looked over old baby photos. Yan could barely make out the special albums dedicated to Halloween, since Wilford brought a whole stack of bright orange scrapbooks one year, and just filled them to the brim with all the baby pictures he could find.

The redhead bit his lip before pulling out his phone, walking away from the office, going outside, and getting on his motorcycle.   
He had a plan.

Thirty minutes later, they drove to the office in Yan's red Cadillac. (Because yes, the boy was in fact that spoiled, but to his credit, Dark got him the red Cadillac as his first car, while Wilford got him the motorcycle for his sixteenth birthday)

They each arrived in costumes, Eric dressed up in a dog onesie (it was very last minute, and he barely got it in time!) The Jims dressed up as 1920s news reporters, complete with huge cameras and fedoras (they had those costumes since last year, but never got to use them, since the Halloween party had been canceled.) Bing dressed up as Hercules, from his favorite Disney movie, Hercules (he'd been planning that one all year, he loved that movie!) and Yan dressed up as Lady Chibusa, from Sailor Moon.

They exited the car, and Yan made sure to lock it behind them, entering the building, holding bags trick or treat they got from Wal-Mart, each with a matching laughing pumpkin on it. Smiling, they all rushed over to Wilford's office, knocking at his door.

Wilford startled at the knock, before wiping his eyes and opening the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

He gasped at the surprise, laughing loudly as he forgot his sorrow.

"Well, Papa—" Yan said teasingly, smiling brightly, "Trick or treat?"

"Y-yeah! Trick.. trick or t-treat?" Eric piped in, fidgeting with the orange strap of his bag.

Wilford smiled, feeling his eyes brim with tears, "Why! Of course you all get treats! Look at those amazing costumes!"

He rushed towards his desk, pulled out bags of candy, and gave one to everyone, laughing and smiling.

"WOAH JIM! THE PINK JIM HAS GIVEN US SO MUCH CANDY!"

"I KNOW JIM! HOW WILL WE EAT IT ALL?!"

"I DON'T KNOW JIM!"

"Oh you boys are all so cute! Let me take a picture!" Wilford grabbed a pink Polaroid camera, made sure it was on the right setting, and yelled, "SAY TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Trick or treat!"

A flash and a snap later, a picture slipped out of the camera, Wilford grabbed it, placed it in his desk, and told them to pose for more. After the film ran out, the boys left, excitedly chirping about all the candy they got. Wilford looked at the photos across his desk, and smiled, looks like his babies did need him after all.


	56. Giant Host x fem suicidal reader- a fluffy sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to a oneshot I wrote about Host being a giant. This one if fluffy and a def comfort fic.   
This was orginally requested by cheychey26 on wattpad, so I wrote it for her. These next few chapters will be requests! I'm not accepting requests on Wattpad (Sierracolor) anymore, but I am doing so on my tumblr, Sierracolorstheworldofwords.

The tears fall down her eyes like raindrops in winter. All she can do is cry, feel guilty.

She keeps having the thoughts.

The thoughts of dying, of falling. Of everything ending. She wants it all to end. To end now. So, she can stop bothering the kind giant who's made her feel loved.

(Y/n) sniffs, wiping her tears as she snuggles into Host's chest, he's fast asleep, and she is doing all the narrating now. She can hear birds chirping, leaves swaying in the wind and she sees the sun, casting ropes of light into the cave, which cascade and shower Host's sleeping form in abstract shades of light.

Host, she says aloud, how can you ever love a person like me? I'm so tiny compared to you, so insignificant.

Her lover doesn't respond, he only sighs contently, wrapping his hands around her closer. She feels her heart flutter as her cheeks flush.

It's been a few months since she moved in with Host. She's still getting used to... living with someone, to being in the same room with someone. She's remembering to be careful with her words.. to not say too much about the thoughts deep inside her. She doesn't want those to reach his ears.

She bites her lip, closing her eyes as more warm tears fall down. She feels spoiled. She's being such a brat, isn't she? She.. wants to tell him, to say that she isn't okay. She wants to thank him too, because.. even though she has the thoughts.. they've become less and less.   
Months ago, they were every day! But now.. they come rarely. But when they do.. they come hard.

Host's eyes flutter open, and she looks up at him, silent, except for the constant narration coming out of her mouth.

"It's alright." Says Host, "I'm here.." he murmurs, narrating himself picking her up and laying her on his cheek. She feels her cheeks go hot. He holds her close, hands cupped around her soft form, "Go to sleep. It's too early to be up, darling."

She looks away from him, feeling guilty. Ashamed. How can Host love her? When she's so broken?

"Broken? (Y/n) is not broken. Just hurt. That's alright. Host wants to desperately comfort her, please.. please let him comfort her."

She looks up at him, smiling softly. Host reads her thoughts, saying them out loud for her. She thinks he's amazing, wonderful, lovely— Host interrupts.

"(Y/n) is all of those things as well and more! Host wishes to remind her more often.. he wishes she could see herself as Host sees her."

She wonders how does Host see her?

"He sees her as a drop of sunlight that always brightens up his days."

She smiles, blushing harder.

"He sees her as the light of his life. Without her, his life would be dark all over again, completely devoid of meaning."

(Y/n) feels her tears stopping as she looks up at the kind giant. Gently, she kisses his cheek, snuggling into his warm soft skin. She thanks him.

Host says that there is no need for thanks— since he has loved her for a while, and isn't comforting someone you love what you're supposed to do when you love someone?

She nods. (Y/n) loves Host too. She loves him very, very much.

Smiling, Host kisses her again, his gentle breathing and warm skin lulling her to sleep.


	57. Yancy head cannons

• He killed his folks because they were often abusive towards him. Mostly mentally and verbally but sometimes it got physical.   
•It was a crime of passion  
•Yancy was the main breadwinner of his home   
•He worked three to four jobs at a time, barely getting sleep. He also had to cook and clean, since his parents would get drunk a lot and not do it at all.   
•It was a struggle. Bills often weren't paid on time. So, during winter, he'd be freezing his ass off as his parents complained and complained. Calling him lazy and worthless.   
•It got to him a lot over time.   
•He ended up joining a gang, since they were the only ones who treated him like he was _worth _something.   
•He only killed his parents when he got kicked out for refusing to steal.   
•He just got so mad.  
•Not only did he have a hard day at work, but he got kicked out of the gang too? And beat too a bloody pulp? And his parents end up yelling at him for more beer? When he's _already _done enough?!  
•He got mad. He got angry. He blacked out.   
•When he realized what he'd done, he called the cops and confessed.   
•At first, when he was in prison, he hated it there. Then, over time, when he realized he didn't have to pay for _anything _and things were actually stable there, he came to love it.   
•The warden noticed, and took him under his wing.

•His whole world changed after you came though.

**FREEDOM ROUTE**  
**•**When you chose to be free, Yancy was.. sad, to say the least  
•He missed you  
•The prison changed when you left   
•Routines got boring  
•Life became sort of listless   
•But as visiting day came closer and closer, he couldn't help but get excited.   
•He wanted you to come so bad..   
•AND THEN YOU DID!   
•He was so damn happy!   
•He's never been visited before! You're his first visitor!   
•He didn't think you would come but you did! And you even brought him a few gifts too!   
•Then it was over, but you promised to come again   
•Every time you come, you always ask if he wants to come too.   
•He always says one day.   
•You do visit him on days that aren't visiting days though.   
•Especially as you start to get to know him more, since he's so interesting   
•You love surprising him in the middle of the night by sneaking into prison and saying hi  
•He won't admit that he loves it when you do that, it always makes him happy

**PRISON ROUTE **  
**•**When you decided to stay, Yancy was so happy! Now he can teach you all about prison life! Show you the ropes!  
•You get to know a lot of the prisoners  
•You become one of the family!  
•Every Tuesday, Yancy teaches dance classes, and you're his favorite student   
•Also, everyone (well, almost everyone) gets drunk on hooch wine every Thursday   
•Even the guards   
•It pisses off the warden to no end, but what's he gonna do? Punish everyone?  
•Anyway, he won't admit it, but he does drink some of that wine too  
•Also, every Wednesday there's a craft day   
•A movie night every Saturday   
•When it's Yancy's turn to pick, he picks a musical   
•Prison life is fun  
•That's why.. no body likes parole.   
•Lets just say you.. end up shanking someone to stay in prison, much to Yancy's surprise and enjoyment. He's done that too, in fact, he was the one who suggested you do it.

**GENERAL HEADCANNONS **  
**•**Growing up, Yancy watched _Newsies _(which he had on VHS) over and over again  
•Also, he rewatched _Annie_ too  
•He loves musicals so much  
•He one day hopes to see _Newsies _on Broadway one day   
•He wrote his first song when he was five years old (it was something about making pancakes for his mom)  
•He barely remembers  
•He wrote a lot of songs in middle school and up till sophomore year of high school  
•Then he joined the gang and quit to fit in  
•Then he went to prison and started writing them again  
•His fellow inmates _loved _his songs! They were so catchy and energetic!   
•Yancy learned to dance by watching a lot of public programming and infomercials   
•He also learned from musicals  
•He loves Disney but won't admit it  
•His favorite Disney movie is _Princess and the frog, _since he can relate a lot to Tiana. He knows what it's like to work hard. Plus he admires her for working hard and making a life for herself!  
•Yancy is an utter romantic   
•He gets a lot of crushes   
•Like, a _lot _  
•On boys.. on girls.. anybody!   
•He often feels ashamed of it  
•He's not supposed to love so many people! He's gotta choose a side!   
•But when he's in prison, he's often reminded that he doesn't have to chose a side. Love is love.   
•When Yancy gets out of prison, he moves in with you into a cozy apartment


	58. Dark x depressed, shy, chubby reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another request.   
Trigger warning: There is fat shaming in this story done by the reader's family. So please be careful if this could trigger you.

Drowning in inky darkness. There is not light. Only shadows, murky blackness that is so heavy it feels like fog that lurks above swampy waters. You close your eyes, letting it in through the cracks of your heart.

You thought it would be different this time.

That maybe, just _maybe.. _it wouldn't be about your weight. That all your worth wouldn't be boiled down to your weight. Yet, here you were, laying in your bed and hating yourself, the words they said ringing in your head.

_You would look better if you lost weight. _   
_(Y/n)! If you don't start working out you're gonna weigh a thousand pounds! You'll have to be cut out of the wall! _   
_You look pretty but.. you would look prettier if you lost weight. _   
_You're so fat. _   
_You take up so much space. _   
_Why can't you be like your cousins? They're so fit!_

More and more words. More and more words spilling from their mouths like tsunamis.

All you do is stand still, like a rock, against their current. You slowly erode, but don't say anything about it. You're too meek, too shy, too quiet to say anything. So, when you erode, when pieces of you are worn against their heavy seas and disintegrated into tiny bits, you do it silently. You do it alone.

It got worse when they found out you had a boyfriend. Especially with your cousins.

_He's your boyfriend? _   
_What? Did you pay him or something? _   
_No way he would date you! I mean.. look at you! _   
_You look like a fucking whale!_

Laughter. Laughter. Laughter. Laughter joined by your crippled chuckle. Laughter intertwining with their words. All you do is laugh, saying _you're right! He shouldn't be dating me!_

Why did you do that?  
Why did you do that?   
You should've said something. Stood up. Said _fuck off. You're just jealous! _Or something like that. You should've tried. But you couldn't. Because they were right. _Why _would Dark date you of all people? You weren't pretty or smart, or even interesting. You were just.. _you._

As you lay down, Dark unlocked the door, holding a bouquet of red roses. He knew you went to visit your family today. He knew how that turned out. That's just how your visits always went. It broke his heart to watch you curl up in bed, silent and cold.

"Darling?"

Numb. You just wanted to feel blissfully numb.   
But hearing his voice tinged with worry.. you couldn't help but feel guilty.

"In here." You called meekly, clutching the blanket you buried yourself in.

Taking a deep breath, Dark walked down the hall to your— well, it was his room too, he supposed, since he'd been living with you for a while— and opened the door. When he walked in, it was dark. Usually, you'd have the curtains wide open, to let in the sun and see the sky..

"Darling? How.. how did you visit go?"

Silence.

Coming closer to the bed, he stood in front of you. Sighing once more as he sat down.

"You were right," you swallowed down tears as your voice cracked, "I shouldn't have gone. I just..thought.. maybe things would be different this time."

"Scoot over."

"Alright." Sniffing, you shuffled in the blankets, making room for him. Dark put the roses on the table, laying down beside you, holding you close. He was cold against you, almost like ice, and it felt comforting on your warm tear stained cheeks. You tucked your head underneath his neck, wrapping your arms around him.

Dark lay down silent for a moment, before asking softly, "What did they say?"

You swallowed, "...The usual. Saying how I'd look better if I lost weight. Saying how I don't deserve you."

"You know that isn't true, my dove."

You looked up at him in response, saying nothing.

"I _mean _it." He whispered, kissing the top of your forehead, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll keep saying it till you believe me."

You smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, I planned a night in with you, and I ordered (fav food) on my way here, so it should be here by now.." as he finished a loud knock was heard, "Well, speak of the devil."

"Should I go get it?"

"No, you stay here. I'll be back." Dark left the room and walked to the door. He then came back five minutes later, with brown paper bags of food. You smiled at him, sitting up as he entered. He sat on the bed next to you, opening the bags, he passed you the plastic trays and silverware, and you couldn't help but smile.

He was so good to you. You weren't used to that.

"You know darling," you turned to him, "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

You blinked in surprise, listening silently as he continued, "The others tell me that all the time. But.. well, when I first heard that.. I decided to become someone who did deserve you, to become better and happier for you.. and.. I have noticed that since we've been together, you've done the same."

You smiled, hugging him shyly. He wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing your forehead and turning on the TV. He remembered in the beginning of the relationship, you were too shy to even let him do this without blushing, but now.. you were comfortable with him. You went to a private reclusive person to.. Well, a giggling ray of sunshine whenever he saw you. He loves you for that, because even on the cloudiest and darkest of days, you'd always be the light in his life.

He rested his head on yours, feeling brighter than the sun.


	59. Yandere Wilford Warfstache x chubby reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely should write for Wilford Warfstache more, he's such a fun character! And I really want to write for more egos lol. Anyway, enjoy!

Wilford loved you. He loved _all _of you. Every soft curve and stretch mark, that's why he couldn't let _anyone _hurt his adorable gumdrop!

So, when he took you shopping and some random.. _bitch, _said something bad about _you, _of all people? He almost snapped. Almost. He was so _close _to stabbing that girl! With her stupid hair and even.. stupider makeup!

But, then, you soothed him, grabbing his arm and taking the knife away, your fingers stroking his forearm as you put the weapon in your pocket.

"Wilfy, hunny.." you whispered softly, "it's not worth it, cup cake.."

He growled, almost lunging forward as you gently pulled him back, your hand— so soft and gentle, sweet and warm— caressing his face lovingly. He felt like he was being touched by a cloud.. by an angel..

"Hey, hunny bunny.. you don't wanna hurt anyone, do you? Especially in front of your cute little gum drop!"

Wilford glanced at you, eyes full of pink and yellow swirls, his eyes twitching as he got about ready to snap.

"Oh Wilfy—" you cooed, nuzzling your cheek into his arm, smelling the fabric of his yellow shirt, "Don't be mad sugar!"

He couldn't stay mad when you gave him that sweet face. Your adorable lips in a pout, your eyes big and wide, looking like a puppy dog..

"Oh sugar lump.." Wilford said softly, ignoring all the stares from the customers in the store, "You shouldn't be defending a.. piece of shit like that!"

"Wilford.." you gently scolded, "language."

"I'm sorry darling! But that— " Wilford huffed in frustration, practically shaking in rage, "_thing. _Doesn't even deserve to see your beauty!"

You smiled, blushing as you shyly glanced down, "I couldn't agree with you more honey. So let's leave, okay?"

Wilford glared at the woman, taking a mental note to make the Googles get information on her. He would take care of her soon.

"Wilfy.." you said softly, "Let's go hunny.."

He sighed, "Alright."   
You smiled in response, nuzzling him as you walked out the shop, dragging him in the direction of a candy store.

"Sugar.." he said suddenly, sounding a bit defeated, "You know you're beautiful, don't you? Even if you're a bit bigger cupcake, you still look good.."

You grinned, giggling, "Oh I know Wilfy! With you telling me everyday.. I've started to realize that I am beautiful."

He stopped walking, and kissed you passionately. When he pulled away, you couldn't help but chuckle, happy that your little gum drop of a man calmed down.

"I love you, Wilfy."

"I love you too, sweet heart."

The both of you walked to the candy store hand in hand, and brought bags full of candy before Wilford teleported the both of you back home. You both spent the rest of the day cuddling, watching movies, and eating candy. By the time you fell asleep, Wilford got all the information on the last he needed, and took care of what he needed to, because no one— and he meant _no one, _hurt his cupcake.


	60. SMUT 18+ Darkiplier x  fem! self conscious chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark takes reader shopping, and shows them just how beautiful she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SMUT 18+  
YOU HEARD ME NSFW 
> 
> Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this ;3

It all started when you went clothes shopping, feeling self conscious as hell. Almost every shop you went to didn't have your size— and, if they did, it was _still _too small. Everything triggered your insecurities, causing your anxiety to bloom in your stomach like a thorn filled rose.

As you entered the last clothing shop in the mall, looking at the clothing racks, you noticed no one, except the cashier, who was listening to his headphones, in the store. A little relief filled you, at least you wouldn't get stared at like some freak.

Dark seemed to notice how down you felt though, walking slowly over a clothes rack, listlessly grabbing the fabric of a green sweater and sighing. He's known you long enough to know the look across your face— your insecurities were starting to bully you again.

He wasn't going to let them win.  
Smirking and feeling a bit mischievous, he put a hand around your waist, before pointing to a black, form hugging dress, and you blushed.

"You ought to try that, darling. Maybe I should go in the dressing room with you." He winked.

You blushed in response, biting your lip before nodding. He grabbed the dress off the rack, noticing the zipper in the back. It was the perfect excuse for him to go in. The both of you went to the dressing room, and the guy at the cash register really didn't seem to care as you did, simply going back to scrolling on his phone and listening to music.

The door closed behind you, and your cheeks started to heat up more as your core grew wet, your body eagerly awaiting Dark's touch. It came softly, him grabbing the edge of your shirt and facing you towards the mirror, kissing your neck as he began to touch your breasts, pinching your nipples underneath the fabric.

You held back a moan, squeezing your thighs together as he bit your shoulder, chuckling as a hand raced down your pants, feeling your wet slit through the fabric.

"Oh so wet for me.."

You whimpered in response, wishing he wouldn't tease you. Wishing he would just _touch _you already!

"And so needy too.." he said huskily in your ear, causing you to moan softly. He tsked, taking his hands away, causing you to whimper again, letting out a protest. He growled, "If you want to continue.. then I wouldn't make any noise, now would I?"

You shook your head, biting back a moan as he began unclasping your bra, watching you through the mirror, smirking.

"I'm so lucky I get to ruin so beautiful, aren't I?"

You nodded, eyes closing in bliss as began feeling you up again, taking off your pants and panties, leaving you naked in front of the mirror, the only thing covering your body was his hands.

A hand slid down, rubbing your wet slit, your legs buckled from pleasure as you covered your mouth. You felt a familiar bump rubbing your ass, and bit your lip harder, eyes rolling back in pleasure as you reached your end. Dark took his fingers away, licking them, before unbuckling his pants, taking off his belt and underwear, slipping his grey cold cock into your warm pussy.

Your breath hitched. Dark let you get used to him before lifting up your legs and beginning to thrust. Your eyes rolled back again, feeling him hit _that _spot as your breathing grew rapid, stomach tying into a knot as Dark let out a groan. He could see everything, and god, he loved it. Watching your face contort in pleasure as you desperately quieted your moans. His sweet beautiful darling was under his control, and he loved it.

Soon, more groans erupted from his throat, and he pounded harder, causing your breast's to bounce as you let out tiny squeals of pleasure. The knot in your stomach growing hot as he pounded.

"Aw fuck.." he warbled out, "I'm gonna—" he came inside you with a groan, rubbing your clit as he continued to pound, making you cum as well. You panted, leaning against his body, he chuckled, pulling out and watching as his juices dripped down your thighs. "There's more when we get home, get dressed."

You did as he said, too excited for what was to come to hesitate.

"Don't forget the dress."

You looked up at him, "Will it fit?"

He smirked, "I'll make it fit."

You rolled your eyes in response, finishing putting on your shirt and getting prepared to go. You could still feel Dark's cum dripping down your legs, and it made you all hot and bothered.

Dark then for dressed, opening the door with the dress in hand. The cashier took off his headphones, asking if you were gonna buy anything. Dark presented the dress, smirking, and paid the man. Then, he wrapped an arm around your waist, whispering what he was going to do to you as soon as you got home, while walking out the store.

Of course, as soon as you entered the front door of your apartment, he did all those things~


	61. Yancy x self conscious chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy fluff, but with Yancy! :D He got parole and is coming to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is fluff, what more can you want?

He got parole.

He got parole.

HE GOT PAROLE!

After all that hassle of talking to the board— and not once, _four _times— about.. what happened that night, he _finally _got parole. He didn't think it would actually happen, because he got in a fight with you when he first got here, and didn't exactly have a clean record.. but.. but he DID IT! It made him so damn happy he wanted to sing!

Everything was against him. He knew.. well, okay _heard _about how messed up the prison system was, but never really paid attention to that kind of talk till recently. He never questioned having a roof over his head and the ability to take a shower every day until you came around. You were inspiring! You wanted to be free and you were determined to do that, which.. he really admired.

He also.. couldn't help but.. get a crush on you too. You always snuck back in using some mysterious key.. looked like a skeleton or something! You risked your freedom just to visit _him _of all people? It made his heart flutter and fill up with happiness, true happiness. Then, you would risk your freedom to visit him every third Sunday too! Always wearing a disguise of some sort, he couldn't help but.. well.. okay, so his feelings were more than a crush, but those feelings weren't important!

Well they _were! _But.. uh..  
He sighed and shook his head, frowning. If you knew about how he felt about you, you'd probably hate him too. Ever since he signed up for parole, the other prisoners haven't been so kind. He didn't need you hating him too.

BUT HEY!   
TODAY WASN'T THE TIME TO BE DEPRESSED! HE GOT PAROLE! HE'S GETTING OUT IN A FEW DAYS!

So, it he needed to gather a few things. Get everything straightened out.

By the time he was walked out the gates by the guards and put into a taxi, everything was sorted out. He got everything packed (including the letters you sent him, which was how he got your address) and said his goodbyes.

Now, as he sat in the taxi, he smiled, telling the guy your address and sailing off onto the freeway. The drive back was nice, it'd been years since he'd seen trees— and the sky? It was so damn.. _blue. And bright. And BIG! _  
After four hours, he finally pulled up in front of your apartment, got out his wallet and paid the driver before getting out of the car. He stood in front of your complex, putting the leather pouch as he took it all in before repeating your address and walking towards your apartment.

Meanwhile, you were inside, eagerly planning on what outfit to wear on your next visiting day. You wanted to look good for Yancy! You couldn't help but have a crush on him, even though you knew he probably wouldn't like someone bigger such as yourself. Posing in the mirror, you startled as someone knocked on the door.

"H-hello? Who's there?!"

"(Y/n)! Is that youses? I wasn't sure if I remembered the address right.."

"Y-Yancy?" You turned away from the mirror, and ran to the door, opening it to reveal the musical man.

"Hey."

You smiled, "Hey— um! Come inside!" You stepped away from the door to let him in. After stepping in, he dropped his suitcases and hugged you, before looking around at the place. Then, he finally noticed what you were wearing.

"Yous expectin' someones?"

You blushed, "Oh no! I um.. well.. you see.. I was trying out.. some clothes.. so I could know what to wear the next time I was going to visit you.."

Yancy felt his cheeks heat up, "Yous was gonna get dressed up for me?"

You nodded, fidgeting nervously a little.

"Why?"

You glanced up at him, "Well.. I.." you gulped, "I like you a lot Yancy. And I mean.. a _lot."_

"Well I likes yous too!"

"No.. I mean like.. I _like like_ you."

He blinked, "Oh."

"I'm sorry— I shouldn't have said anything but.. well, we always talked about how you got out, you'd move in with me.. and.. you know, I'd thought by then I would.. stop liking you and realize I didn't have a chance with a guy like you—"

"What yous mean? You're way outta _my _league! I mean! Looks at yous! Yous so beautiful.. gorgeous and handsome! Yous look so good! And.. well, yous so smart too! So.. I always figured ya wouldn't like me."

"But Yancy! You're the one who's out of MY league! I mean like— _look _at me! I'm so ugly and—"

Yancy gasped, "Yous? Ugly?"

"Well— yeah.. I mean.." you glanced at the mirror by the couch, "Just look at me." You whispered.

"I am looking at yous! And youses is so beautiful!"

"Yancy—"

The ex prisoner now walked over to you, grabbing you by the shoulders, "Yous is so beautiful. And handsome. And gorgeous— yous so sweet and kind too, talkin and helpin a person like me."

You felt your cheeks flush as you looked at him, "Yancy..." you couldn't help but smile, "You really think I'm all those things?"

"Of course! I _knows _yous all those things!"

You couldn't help but feel yourself get bashful as you tried to think of what to say. Yancy looked at you, blushing as well, then.. a thought came to mind— "Hey.."

"Hm?"

"Yous.. yous wanna go on a date? Since.. well, wes both dressed up.." he scratched the back of his neck. That's when you finally noticed the white dress shirt he was wearing, along with a black pair of pants and dress shoes.

"I'd love to."

He burst into a smile, grabbed your wrist and rushed out the door. You stopped him as he reached the parking lot. He looked at you, tilting his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Yancy.. I need shoes."

He looked down at your feet before nervously chuckling, "Oh.. yea. Yous do."

You couldn't help but laugh as you rushed back inside, realizing you accidentally left your door open. Thankfully, no one went in. You grabbed a pair of shoes and your keys, taking a glance in the mirror as you did.

Yancy was right, you did look _good. _  
Smiling, you went to the door and closed it, ready for your date.


	62. Yandereplier x  anxious reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a nightmare, which causes them to have an anxiety attack, Yan comforts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a story about Yan having a senpai who as nightmares of being left by Yan. So, when my friend, Internet softie, requested this I hopped on board and used the nightmare idea for this story.   
WARNING: Reader has an anxiety attack, if this is triggering, please don't read!

It all started with that nightmare.   
Yan and you sat underneath a cherry tree in full bloom, each pink petal a promise, each soft flower a gentle declaration of love.

The sky was a beautiful island blue, and the clouds looked like they were painted onto the sky, just for you. You could see patches of them through the dark, curved branches of the tree, and feel the warm sun, sweet like honey, shining on your face.

Everything was.. perfect. You wished you could stop time forever, make this moment into a crystal bubble, preserve it in a snow globe forever.

"I have to tell you something." Yan said suddenly, fingers unwrapping from yours.

You turned towards him, taking in his gentle eyes— a beautiful brown that in the right light, looked red.

"Yeah?" You whispered softly, a love struck smile on your face.

He looked away from you, up at the sky, cracking his knuckles, "You know how I said I'd love you forever?"

"Of course! You tell me everyday—"

He took a deep breath, "That's changed. I found someone else."

You sat up suddenly, looking down at him in confusion, heart pounding fiercely in your chest, "Wh-what? Yan.. Yan that's not funny—"

"It's not a joke, senpai— wait, I can't call you that, anymore, because you're _not _my senpai. I can't believe I even _dated _you! You were just trying to waste my time and keep me away from my real senpai!"

"Wh-what?! No!"

"You're so stupid and worthless, all you do is whine and I honestly can't believe I even loved you!"

A pair of legs appeared in front of Yan, a faceless figure standing in front of him. The opposite of you, everything you couldn't be... smart, witty, attractive, actually deserving of Yan's love. You watched Yan sit up, a smile on his face— a smile that used to belong to you and you alone.

"Senpai!"

He got up, hugged the mysterious person, and grabbed their hand, "Let's leave this freak! I missed you so much!" He cooed, leaning on their shoulder, completely love struck.

"Y-Yan! Wait!" You stood up, wanting to chase him, but you couldn't. You were stuck, as if your legs had been welded to the ground below you.

"See senpai? I'm so dedicated to you. I broke their heart to prove how much I love you— do you want me to break their bones too, senpai?"

The world stopped. Everything froze like an icy tundra. You fell to your knees, looking at them going further and further away, seeing _Yan _going further and further away.   
Your heart felt like it'd been pulled out of your chest and beaten with a baseball bat full of nails. All you could do was watch Yan leave, seeing his red hair fade away. You sobbed as your _everything—_the only person you _truly_ trusted left, laughing wickedly, not even caring about how you felt, not even caring.. not caring at all.

"Yan!" You screamed.   
You stood up. Legs finally moving.  
Maybe you could convince him! You _loved _him! You could convince him! You— you loved him!   
"Come back!"  
You began to run, legs finally working, you desperately reached for him, the world a blurry mess of tears, "YAN! COME BACK! PLEASE—"

But he didn't.   
He disappeared. Didn't look back. kept going. Leaving you like an old doll he'd gotten bored of, finding a new toy instead.

You alone. Again.   
With no one to turn to. Again.   
Nobody to care for. Again.  
Nobody caring about you. Again.   
Alone. Again.  
Blackness crawling into your chest again, loneliness nesting inside of your rib cage, cocooning itself inside you. Again. Again. Again.

Alone.   
Again. 

You woke up with a soft whimper, heart pounding in your chest as you felt warm tears falling down your cheeks. You closed your eyes, crying softly and hugging your pillow.

Maybe you should call Yan.   
He'd be more than happy to comfort you! You sat up, grabbed your phone of the charger, and noticed the time— School was in hour. You sighed. He probably wouldn't even be awake now.

You lay down back down, wondering if you _should_ text Yan.. everything that happened in your head kept ringing over and over again, especially what Yan said. You knew it was a nightmare, but it felt so real. Like it did actually happen.. like.. like it _was _going to happen. Could Yan ever.. ever find someone else? Someone who was better than you? He probably could, right? Then.. then he'd leave you all alone..

Your stomach curled into a tight, knot, and you felt the familiar fear run like a spiked metal wire in your veins, causing your heart to pound harder. What if it was all gonna happen? Not today or tomorrow, but.. _someday? _He could easily find someone else. He was so amazing and you.. you weren't.

Yan always said he loved you but.. but.. did he _really? _You were an anxious mess with too much emotional baggage, and sure, he had his problems, being possessive and clingy but.. but he didn't have the type of background you had. It just didn't make sense why he would choose _you_ of all people. Your anxiety just made the thought worse, dangling it above your head and maliciously smirking.

You closed your eyes, listening to the voice in your head telling you that Yan _was _going to leave you, and that you might as well get ready for it. Prepare for the inevitable. Did you really think he would actually wanna stay with you? Really? _Really? _Look at yourself, you're crying over a stupid bad dream, almost always insecure and almost as clingy as Yan. You were surprised he didn't find the constant need of reassurance from him annoying yet.

You wiped your tears and turned your phone back on and opened up your messages, reading a few from Yan—

_Omg Senpai! I just saw the cutest person today! You'll never guess who! _   
_....It was you! Love you! <3_

A smile crossed your features and you wiped your eyes, of course he loved you. Of course he did. You scrolled up and read another one.

_Senpai I can't wait for you to come over this weekend! :3 I'm so excited~! We're gonna watch so much anime and cuddle so much! :D I love cuddling with you, you're perfect cuddle size. uwu_

Your cheeks flushed a little, and the voice in your head snickered. _You really think he loves you? _It asked, swirling in your head like a snake of smoke, _all those cheesy messages don't mean shit. Maybe he does love you now, maybe— but don't you think he'll get tired of you?_

You frowned, arguing with it. Wondering why Yan would say those things if he didn't mean them. Of course he meant them! You knew he did. He wasn't the type to lie about loving someone. That just wasn't Yan at all!   
But how do you know? And maybe he does mean them.. or maybe he did mean them, but he doesn't mean them anymore because you were so annoying and he was just saying all those things to get you to shut up. The voice filled your head, burning up all the messages with questions of why, and how and really? What if it was all a lie? What if he used to like you and now he didn't— You slammed your eyes shut. Covering them with your hands as you gritted your teeth, asking yourself if you really were gonna cry over something so stupid?

How could Yan even love you when you were like this?

Your alarm rang and you gasped, sitting up, remembering you had to pack— today was Friday, you were supposed to go over to Yan's house for the weekend. Would you be annoying? Maybe you should cancel? Say.. say you couldn't come over? But.. he got everything prepared and— you sighed softly, rummaging through your drawer and stuffing clothes into your backpack.

Your phone buzzed, you looked at it before picking it up from your bed, turning it on and opening it. Reading the message from Yan—   
_Good morning Senpai! It's Friday and I'm so excited!! Don't forget to pack! :3 Also love you and have a good day! I'll see you soon! Love you! Ok bye_

A small smile bloomed on your lips, and you texted back, hearing that small seed of doubt as you did. You ignored it, sending a message that read— _Morning Yan-Yan! Can't wait to see you and stay over, and don't worry, I packed up. Love you too and see you soon~_

You placed it back on your bed and fixed up your hair before brushing up your teeth and getting dressed, making sure to grab your phone and headphones before you did. Then you went to school.

When you arrived, you met Yan in the cafeteria, he brought breakfast for you, which was an unexpected surprise, and all he asked in return was a kiss. (Which you found adorable, and of course you gave him one.)

The two of you ate outside, watching the sun rise as you talked. You wondered if you should tell him about your nightmare, but you didn't want to ruin his happy mood, or be annoying. Before you knew it, your first class started and Yan walked you to class, giving you a kiss and a hug before running to his class.

The rest of the day.. was.. a day.   
Your anxiety kept piling up, and then just found more reasons for Yan to hate you—  
looks, grades, the way you speak, how you talk too much, your smile, your eyes, the way you walked, the clothes you wore.. everything.

By the time the day was over, thoughts swirled in your head like a tornado, and when you went to meet him by your locker, it took everything in you to not cry and panic. Your stomach hurt and your heart pounded as your brain kept saying— _he's gonna leave. Not be here. You'll be all alone. He won't miss you. He doesn't need you. Can't you be better?_

You leaned against your locker, head swirling as your chest felt like it was being wrapped up in a giant fist. Your lungs constricted. Your heart pounded. Palms sweated. Throat dry. The world blurring, people becoming slashed of color, the school becoming nothing but a blur that felt.. that felt like distant waves at sea. Real, recognizable, but not entirely there, dreamlike in a sickening way.

"Senpai?"

Yan.   
Your eyes snapped up, focusing on him, the world a buzz of noise. You were so stupid! You just had to go and panic, didn't you? Ruin everything like some sick disease—

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

You couldn't breathe.

He should've been yelling at you! Scolding you! Punishing you! Giving you a reason to cry! A reason to be scared so why, _why _was he being so nice?

Air rushed in and out your throat as you tried to speak, words replaced with shallow harsh breaths. You placed a hand on your chest, heart pounding loudly in your ears.

Softly, Yan grabbed your hand, holding you close as everything crashed— crashed, crashed like a boat in the middle of a fearful storm, crashed like a frantic car speeding down the high way and off a cliff, crashed.

Yan pushed people out the way, practically slamming the school doors open before picking you up and cradling you like the gentle cargo you were. Fishing the keys out of his skirt pocket, he clicked the button, unlocked his red Cadillac, before opening the back seat door and placing you there, climbing in next to you and closing the door shut.

You looked at him, the eye of the storm, the patch of sky in the middle of the tornado and—

"Don't leave me Yan!" You sobbed, clinging on to him desperately, hands digging into the soft fabric of his white shirt and you cried.

"Leave you Senpai? Why would I leave?"

You couldn't even answer back, your breathing was too rapid, too much, your nerves felt like they were on fire, and the world wasn't real— or was it real and you weren't? Or was none of it real and you were just floating? And scared? And alone? And—

"Senpai." Yan whispered, his voice a soft breeze, "I'd never leave you, senpai. Never."

You only responded with a gasping sob, throat feeling like it'd been scratched over a thousand times.

Yan placed a hand under your quivering chin, lifting your face turning your face towards him.

"Breathe senpai, breathe— slowly." He murmured, scooting closer and using his other hand to stroke your cheek, "breathe.. breathe.."

You closed your eyes, taking a shaky breath, feeling your lungs expand like blooming pink flowers.

"That's right Senpai, just breathe for me, okay?"

You nodded, swallowing back tears and feeling him shift and wrap his arms around you loosely.

"Breathe out.."

You let out a deep breath.

"Breathe in."

You breathed in through your nostrils, feeling the air travel down your throat as you calmed down and wiped your tears away.

"Better?"

You nodded.

He wrapped his arms tight around you, kissing your forehead, "I'll never leave you Senpai."

You snuggled into his chest, saying nothing.

"I mean it. No matter what that mean voice in your head—who I really need to beat up by the way— says. I love you Senpai. You and _only _you."

You looked at him, eyes big and wide, vulnerable, begging him to reassure you like always. He practically read your thoughts.

"I mean it Senpai," he whispered, "I really do—  
And I don't care how many times I have to tell you, because I want you to believe it, so if I have to say it a hundred or a thousand times then I'll say it. Because I love you."

You gave him a watery smile, warm tears pricking the corners of your eyes, "I love you too Yan-Yan."

He smiled, kissing your forehead, before tucking your head underneath his neck and softly rubbing your back.

"I love you so, so much Senpai," he whispered, "I'd do anything for you, and I mean anything."

Your heart pounded like always when he said those type of things— his words were so reassuring.. you snuggled into his chest, wrapping your arms around him.

"I love you so much— I'm.. im surprised you haven't left me yet, senpai..."

You gasped, pulling away momentarily, "Oh Yan! I'd never leave! I love you too much!"

The yandere smiled, grabbing your hands in his, "That's exactly how I feel Senpai.."

You smiled softly, wiping the last of your tears before hugging him again. The two of you cuddled for a while before you let out a yawn, exhausted from your anxiety filled day.

"Let's go home, senpai! Then we can take a nap!"

You nodded and agreed, crawling into the front seat, Yan followed and started up his car, clearly excited. His cheeks flushed and a smile crossed his face— causing your stomach to flutter like always. Yan didn't even know how beautiful he was, sometimes.. nor did he know how cute he could be. His hand rested on the gear shift between you, while the other one held the wheel as he backed out of the school, once he was onto the road, you grabbed his hand.

"Yan?"  
"Yes senpai?"  
"Y-you know how you have nightmares?"  
"Yeah."   
"I had one this morning.." you said softly, sadly, "and it was about you leaving.. and I just thought I should tell you.."

Yan stopped at a red light and looked at you as you continued, "I-it was about you leaving me and finding someone else.."  
"Senpai.. I'd never, ever do that. There's no one else as wonderful and amazing and— and ahhh senpai! There's so many things about you that I love.. and I know you're scared of me leaving, but I promise I won't, okay?"  
You nodded, biting your lip.  
"I really do mean it, senpai. I love you so much. I— before I met you.. I.. I didn't feel anything at all, and I'd always have to pretend to be happy.. b-but.. when you came into my life.. I felt.. I felt so.. _happy—" _tears welled up in his eyes, and he turned towards the stoplight, realizing it was green with a nervous laugh, "I'm such a baby— the lights green!"

He pushed the lever with his foot and continued driving to his house. You couldn't help but feel your heart pound, not out of fear.. but out of pure love for your Yan-Yan. Your stomach looped itself into playful knots as his words played over and over again in your head.

"Yan.. I feel the same way. Ever since I met you.. I.. I.. know what it's like to be happy.." you whimpered, eyes welling up again, causing you to wipe your tears, "and that's why I get so anxious— and why you get anxious too.. because we're so afraid of losing each other but.. but.. I.. I know that I'd never leave you.. and I'm starting to believe you'll never leave me either.. and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to believe it.. I'm always used to people leaving."

You saw Yan smile softly, and then his smile widened, brown eyes shining with determination, "Well senpai! I'll just have to make sure you believe it! Because I really mean it, I won't ever leave you!"

You smiled again, cheeks flushing, "Thank you Yan.. I— I love you so much."

His face turned red as his smile grew, "I love you too Senpai."

Soon enough, the both of you pulled into his driveway and got out the car, going straight to his bedroom and changing into pajamas. After that, the both of you snuggled underneath the covers, exchanging love struck glances and soft kisses, until.. you both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	63. Illinois x ADHD reader (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader lives with a shitty father who doesn't believe they have ADHD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of an art trade I did with my friend, Internet softie, on wattpad! I hope I did the subject at hand justice. I mean I know they said they love it so yeah   
I tried my best to do my research and get everything right. Illinois takes a platonic role in this as a big bro sort of character.   
Anyway, enjoy!

No matter what you said, no one believed you.

You _knew _you weren't crazy, or stupid, or just doing this for attention! You knew!

Yet no one believed you, especially your dad. Even when you tried to tell him you couldn't focus because it all became too much— your brain just picked up too much noise. You'd hear a ticking of the clock, a murmur of footsteps, everything at once except the things you actually needed to hear.

Focusing in school was so hard. It was just— you tried to pay attention. You did! But you couldn't! No matter what you did!

It didn't stop at school though, it bled into home life too. When you meant to do homework, all of a sudden you'd remember how, oh yeah you hadn't changed the sheets or, how your windows hadn't been cleaned in a while or, the clothes on the floor needed to be washed and— then you'd forget all about your homework. Only remembering it when you were too exhausted to. But no matter how much you told your dad, he still didn't believe you. No matter how much you said it was hard, or that things were to much or that it felt like your brain was just filled to the brim and the world was filling it with more things, he didn't listen.

It made you wonder if he even cared.

There was one person who did believe you though, Illinois. He even got Doc to diagnose you, and even with said diagnosis, your father _still _didn't believe you! Even when you showed him the papers!

Of course Illinois shared in your frustration. He understood, and tried his best to help you in anyway he could. Whether that was giving you little things to fidget with or helping you cope by just being there, and of course, paying Doc for therapy. Honestly, he was like the big brother you never had, and you loved him for it.

A sigh left you lips as you thought about him though, mainly because of your dad. You couldn't help but wonder.. why couldn't your dad be that supportive of you? Asking how your day went, if you were okay, taking the time to ask _hey what's wrong? _Instead of _what the hell is wrong with you?_

You shook the thoughts out of your head, happy that at least you wouldn't see him for the weekend. After you called Illinois crying about how your dad kicked you out, and about how you got beat up after school because of how weird you acted, he came to pick you up and drive you to his house. You turned to him, wondering if he was gonna yell at you too, or tell you he was disappointed, but he did none of those things, he just drove, silently, clearly thinking about something. You couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Illinois was thinking about something important. He'd been thinking about it for a while. He was thinking about asking if you wanted to live with him and the egos, there was plenty of room, and the egos liked you! Plus, there was a nice school nearby.. and you could go there, instead of the one you went to.   
He already asked Dark, and surprisingly, the older grey ego said yes!

So now.. it was just all up to you. He'd help you get everything you needed to officially move in. He didn't want you to feel unwanted.. like how you told him you felt everyday, he didn't want you to get hurt and bullied, not only at home, but at school too! It made him so mad— no, mad was an _understatement, _it enraged him that you got bullied and hurt. That your dad, who was an old friend, was hurting his own child, constantly yelling at you, constantly hurting you! It made him so fucking mad that.. well, it was a surprise he hadn't punched him in the face yet.

Illinois pulled up into the driveway, swallowing nervously as he gripped the steering wheel. He could always ask later. He was too nervous now! There was plenty of time, since it was the weekend. Opening the door, he turned off the car, got out, and you followed.

"I have some of the clothes you left here last time." He said as you closed the door, walking behind him, "And there's plenty of room in one of the guest rooms too."

You softly let out a thank you as he opened the front door, revealing a living room full of egos who seemed more than excited to see you. You smiled.

The night went by peacefully, happily, and you got to watch movies and just— do what you really couldn't do at home or at school— you got to be yourself for once. No one minded you rambling about your hyper fixations, and no one minded when you fidgeted or anything. You were treated like... you were normal, whenever you went to the ego household.

You didn't get yelled at when you lost a pencil or a notebook, like your teachers always did at school, instead, they'd help you find it, and help you do your homework.   
You didn't get your hair pulled when you forgot to sweep or wash the dishes. Instead, Illinois would softly remind you that it was your turn to wash the dishes.   
You didn't... you didn't get hurt, or scolded, or treated like shit, like usual, when you were in the ego household. You got treated like.. you mattered, and like you were apart of the family, and every time you left there, you couldn't wait til you got back.

By the time everyone was sleeping, you and Illinois were still up. He was slowly building up the courage to ask you if you did want to live here with him. He knew his family was... weird, to say the least, but he loved them nonetheless.  
He never even knew he had a family till a few years ago.. but now that he knew they existed, he loved them to death, just as much as he loved you. He wanted you to be an official part of the family, but he just.. he was just too nervous to ask.   
After a few hours, you felt sleepy, and he still hadn't got the nerve to ask. He could always ask tomorrow.

Tomorrow came, and the day was filled with pancakes and Saturday activities— going out on a hike, playing around in the pool with the other egos, ordering pizza and staying up all night.

He still hadn't got the nerve to ask. There was tomorrow. He'd ask tomorrow.

The next day, was Sunday, and you felt.. sad. Because you knew you'd have to come back. Or.. that no one would want you here forever, that you wouldn't be wanted here. You were too weird, and too lazy— or at least, that's what your dad said. Nobody wants a lazy freak, his words exactly, and.. and you knew he was right. You talked too much, couldn't stay still.. you made people uncomfortable just by existing. The egos wouldn't want you to live here, you knew you'd have to go back to your dad and apologize for standing up for yourself, like always.

When nighttime came, tears brimmed in your eyes as you waited for Illinois to take you home. He usually took you home at eight, so as that time came closer, it took everything you had to not break down.

You didn't want to go back.  
You felt wanted here, even when that voice in your head told you the opposite, you felted.. _wanted, loved, appreciated. _  
You didn't want to go back.

Eight o clock finally came, and instead of Illinois telling you to gather your things, he took you to the guest room you stayed in, and softly asked,

"Would you... if it's alright, and if you don't mind my family, want to live with us? I've been meaning to ask."

He was uncharacteristically nervous, but you didn't care. You didn't care at all, tears ran down your face as you nodded, "I'd love to."

His face lit up, and he quickly scooped you up in his arms, before taking you to the living room and announcing the news. The egos cheered, smiling.

"I was wondering when he'd ask, that old rascal!" Cried Wilford, laughing, "It's about time! I'm so excited! Now let's go bake a cake!"

Everyone agreed, and of course, a cake was made, but you couldn't help but feel that the sweetest thing in the house wasn't the treat, but instead, your newfound family.


	64. Yandere Dark x reader x Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a crush on both Dark and Eric, who are already in a relationship together, but unbeknownst to them, the two men have a crush on them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Contains emotional abuse, shitty parents, and light mentions of murder and suicidal thoughts. If these trigger you, please don't read.

You held onto the small (fav animal) plushie Eric won for you, your face hot, eyes brimming with tears, as his and Dark's kindness melted underneath your mother's burning words.

_"I should've fucking aborted you when I had the chance! You ungrateful piece of shit! Always _fucking everything up! Always being lazy!"

You said nothing in response.   
You had a great day at the amusement park with Dark and Eric, they both made you feel... special. Like you were important, like you were needed. You had so much fun that for a moment, a single, brisk moment.. you felt.. _happy._

"I ask you to wash the fucking dishes while I'm at work and you decide to go out?! You _think _you deserve TO GO OUT?!"

You all went on the merry go round, and you got to sit on an purple hippo with its tongue sticking out. You didn't know why, but you thought it so funny! Giggles escaped your mouth like bubbles as Dark sat on a white tiger, while Eric sat on a yellow lion, going up and down. The sun was shining as music played, and the ride begun to spin. It was like a dream— magical, time slowing down underneath the lemon colored sunlight, the air swelling with the laughter that burst from your lungs like spring roses. You were so, so happy!

"IF YOU CANNOT FUCKING DO _ANYTHING AROUND THIS _**_FUCKING _**HOUSE THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GO AHEAD AND KILL YOURSELF!"

All of that happiness faded, the memory cracking underneath your mother's words. At least your father wasn't home. He'd break the memory of laughter, of happiness of.. of being _wanted. _You said nothing as she screamed at you to get the fuck out of her face. Calling you a disgusting piece of shit as you walked to your room, tears falling down your cheeks.

Once you reached the door, you heard—

"Wait till your fucking father gets home. Just wait."

You swallowed nervously, fear punching you in the gut as you opened the door to your room, closing and locking it behind you. You leaned against the door, taking a shaky breath, sobbing. Looking down at the soft plushie in your arms, you hugged it tightly. You wished.. you wished you could go back to the amusement park, and go on the carousel again, or ride the Ferris wheel. You all rode it together, and while Dark and Eric sat side by side, holding hands, you held your plushie, looking at the city, people, and rides as they shrunk. The sun set gently, like a bird folding it's orange tinted wings as it prepared to sleep. It was the most beautiful sunset ever.It looked like.. like.. it looked like someone carved it out, just for all of you.

A hard fist pounded at your door, before you heard your mother calling one your father to complain about you. Like she always did. You were such a burden.. why.. why did you even try anyway? Burdens like you shouldn't even try, you'd always fail.

Your sighed, before hearing your phone buzz. You grabbed your phone from your pocket, opening and reading it—

_Hey (Y/n)! I hope you got home safe!_

A smile flicked across your features, and you wiped your tears, texting back,

_Yeah I did! I hope y'all get home safe too! :D_

Then, you turned off your phone, and stood up, taking off your shoes and pants before plopping into bed, curling up in the blankets.

They didn't deserve a friend like you.

You always bothered them. Always made them feel obligated to bring you along. You were such a waste and you'd be better off dead. So then.. then you'd stop bothering the only kind people in your life, and stop being an awkward third wheel.

The tears came again, and you let them flow like hot, shameful lava down your cheeks. People like you didn't deserve to cry, didn't deserve comfort, but.. sometimes you wished you could call someone, or have someone hold you, and just let you cry.

You stared numbly at the wall in front of you, before curling up against it and holding onto your plushie.

Maybe you should kill yourself.  
You'd give yourself a month.. a month to live, give away all your things, write down your will.. you swallowed the lump in your throat. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

So, the next day, you began your countdown.  
You went to work like usual, said good morning, and decided to mark it on your calendar in your office desk. A big red ex marked the date, you counted thirty days, and wrote _the day you won't be here anymore, _before getting started on your work.

Eric, like usual, invited you out for lunch. You excepted, wanting to spend as much time with him and Dark as possible before you went away.

Little did you know though, he did this so Dark could check your calendar and schedule days to spend time with you. As you and Eric went to a nearby pizza place, he looked for days when you'd be free.

He loved spending time with the both of you.   
You didn't even know how much of a help you were with Eric.. and with himself. You always managed to calm the both of them down, always making them smile when you were around. He had to admit he was jealous of you at first, wanting Eric as his and _his _only, but as he got to know you.. he realized he wanted the both of you for his own. Wanted the both of you to himself, kept in pretty little things, kept in a pretty little house, where the both of you would await for him to come home, perfectly safe.

The thought brought a smile on his face, but it soon turned to confusion when he flipped the page of the calendar on your office wall. Because there, in small red ink, read the words- _the day you won't be here anymore._

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You didn't give him a notice you'd be quitting within a month, nor had you mentioned moving. His fingers lingered on the page as he sat in your office chair, before letting it go and swiveling around to your computer. He logged in, went to the calendar on there, and found the same date as well. His suspicion and confusion grew as he turned it off, going through your planner and finding the same exact date.

Frowning, he put it down, getting up from your chair. He did plan something romantic for the three of you in a month or two, a date where he would ask you to join his and Eric's relationship, but it seemed like.. he'd have to go for the more... extreme option.

He walked out of your office, closing the door behind him softly as he straightened out his suit. With a sigh, he walked to his office, opening and shutting the door behind him as he got to planning, wondering what was the best option.

How was he going to explain this to Eric? He already knew the shy man liked you as well, loving your kindness. He felt so utterly guilty when he admitted to Dark that he loved you as well. He didn't see what was so special about _you _that his darling loved you as well.

The only reason why you weren't hurt was because Eric _begged _him not to, so of course, he didn't. In any way, shape, or form. When Eric invited you places, of course he got jealous, holding him closer, being possessive.

Which didn't bother you at all. You even joked with him, saying, "Well if I dated Eric I'd be possessive too! He's so sweet! And cute!"   
You ended up giggling as Dark cling to Eric more. You didn't consider him.. weird, or too clingy, like many others did.

He couldn't help but.. look into you a bit more, not only for Eric's safety, but just out of plain curiosity. You swept him off his feet as he did. He realized how kind you were, how caring, always going out of your way to help people, always smiling. You even acted kindly towards him, giving him small gifts whenever he was grumpy or not feeling himself. You did the same with Eric as well.

He remembered feeling guilty when he confessed to Eric that he felt the same way about you as well. Eric was overjoyed though!

"M-maybe we can.. we can all be together!"

He never saw his darling look so happy as Eric continued, "I-If that's okay.. okay with you— I'm sorry I probably.."

Dark interrupted him, admitting he loved that idea. Which just made Eric happier. He was wrapped up in his darling's arms, and given a kiss on his cheek.

"Th-thank you so much! I-I know.. I know that.. that if we were all together w-we'd be happy!"

Sitting at his desk, planning what to do, Dark felt the same way. You'd all be perfectly happy together. He knew it. Cracking his knuckles, he knew his only option was kidnapping you. There'd be no escaping either of them then. You'd be safe, and happy.

How would he do it? What would be the safest way? He knew where you lived of course.. and he knew a little of your family. Your mother.. was even lucky to be alive, to put it lightly. He really did plan on making her die in an "accident" after he asked you to be his and Eric's.

Frowning, he knew that wouldn't be possible any time soon. You were the important one, after all. He supposed he could ask Yan to help.. but.. he didn't like the idea. He stretched, cracking his neck, and leaning back into his chair as he heard a knock.

"Come in." He called, sitting up again.

You and Eric came in, smiling softly at him.

"U-um.." Eric whispered softly, blushing, "We h-hope we aren't bothering y-you or a-anything.."

He smiled, "Of course not, darling. Is something the matter?"

Eric shook his head in response, you looked at the both of them, smiling a bit. You hated to admit it, but you.. you did love the both of them. You knew it was awful of you, and you felt utterly ashamed, but you couldn't help it. They treated you so.. kindly, and always helped you out in ways they couldn't even begin to understand. You almost felt guilty for what you were planning to do but, you knew their lives would just be better without you.

"U-um we got you lunch.."

You smiled, pulling a big box from behind your back, "I suggested we should go get lunch for all of us and then eat with you! You always stay cooped up in your office, and I figured it might get lonely eating by yourself, so I figured you might want to eat with us for once." You shrugged at the end of your sentence, and Dark smiled more.

"I'd love to eat with the both of you."

You sighed in relief before laughing, "That big old box was so hard to hide! So I'm glad you want to or I would've disappointed! I did all that hard work for nothing!"

"O-oh I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't c-carried it.."

You looked over at Eric, "Oh I didn't mind carrying it Eric! Don't worry, I was just joking! Anyway, you've got that bag full of breadsticks and yummy desserts!"

Eric walked over to Dark's desk, sitting the bag down on it, "W-we also got m-mozzarella sticks.." 

You nodded, before sitting on one of the chairs in front of Dark's desk, placing the pizza box in front of it, "We got one big ol pizza with everyone's favorites!" You opened it, revealing a pizza spilt up into three sections. Your favorite, olives and pepperoni for Dark, and plan old cheese for Eric.

Dark smiled softly at the both of you before clearing his throat, "Let's all eat before this gets cold."

You and Eric did as he said, and even Dark ate, chewing slowly, planning. He could invite you somewhere with Eric, and if they knocked you out.. well, you'd be easy to take home with them. But where could he invite you? He thought for a moment, before remembering the place he'd been planning to take you and Eric. A fancy restaurant with the perfect view of the city! This would be the perfect place!

He couldn't risk him and Eric confessing if you were planning to go somewhere, he wouldn't have it. He hated to do what he was going to have to do, but a darker part of him.. enjoyed it immensely. Loving that finally, _finally _he and Eric would have their darling (Y/n) by their side.

A small alarm rang throughout the office, causing Dark to look up as a your shoulders stiffened, and then fell.

You took your phone out of your pocket, pouting, before sighing, "Well, that's my lunch break!"

Eric frowned, "D-do you have to go? You can stay longer!" He turned to Dark, "R-right?"

How could Dark say no to his darling?   
The grey man smiled before inviting you to stay longer, and well, him being your boss, you did. You absolutely hated yourself for loving the both of them. When you told your mother about how you felt.. well.. it didn't go well.

"I thought I raised you better. Fucking slut."   
She hissed, before she stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

It felt.. _wrong _that you loved them but.. so, so right! All your life you'd felt like a frayed puzzle piece that, no matter which puzzle you were pushed into, you were too damaged or wrong to fit into any of them, but with them..you fit perfectly, seamlessly, without any pressure or force. With them, you felt.. like you _belonged._

You felt so guilty for that, and always worried about being a third wheel or a burden but sometimes, when you were in between them, your arms wrapped around theirs, you felt right at home. You forgot about being a bother, or walking on glass eggshells around people, or about how you add to be invisible so nothing happened— for a while, you just let yourself _be._

You thought for a minute before grabbing a slice of pizza as Dark asked if you had any plans for the weekend. You blinked in surprise. Why! You'd just gone out yesterday! And _that _was on a work day! It was Friday today.. you thought for another moment, but knew it was pointless to say no. You never had any plans, anyway.

"Ah, I don't have any plans, why do you ask?"

Dark smiled as you glanced up at him, "Well, I was planning to go with Eric to an upscale restaurant in town, and I was wondering if you'd like to go. My treat."

You blinked in surprise, mouth rounding into a little "o" before you caught yourself, smiling as you accepted the offer. You'd love to. But.. well.. wouldn't you be a third wheel? Or? Ah! You couldn't ask that! You already accepted his invitation!

Before you knew it, an hour had already passed, and soon enough, even more hours, since Dark and Eric insisted you stay. Eventually, it was sunset, and the work day was done. You felt a little prick of guilt as you exited Dark's office, and wondered if you should stay over time, but before you could mention it, Dark was at your side and asking if you wanted to come and join them for a quick meal.Of course you accepted, you wanted.. you wanted to spend as much time as you could, after all. After two or so hours —the meal wasn't so quick after all— they dropped you off at home, and said goodbye.

Happiness flooded you like a steady stream as you walked into your parents house, only to be met by your father waiting for you in the living room. He sat on the couch, stiff and cold like a glacier. Sharp like a knife. Your heart pounded as you closed the door, muscles stiffening as you turned to him.

"You're late from work."

"I-I.. I'm sorry.." You whispered, the happiness inside you freezings quickly, turning into a river of frozen fear.

He ran a hand through his hair, facing away from you, before standing up and turning towards you, scowling, "Your mother called me in the middle of a fucking meeting. Screaming about _you fucking up again."_

Your heart pounded, frantically fluttering in your chest like a caged, panicked bird. You stiffened as he approached you, looking down at the ground as he stood in front of you.

"We let you live here, rent free, and all we fucking ask is for you to help around the house."

"I-I'm s-sorry.." you whispered, eyes brimming with tears, "I-I forgot.."

"You fucking forgot?"

"Y-yes.. I'm... I'm so sorry please don't yell—"

"ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING _ME _WHAT TO DO?!"

"N-no! No! I-I'm s-sorry!" You sobbed, "I'm s-so.. so sorry!" You started to cry harder, cowering in fear as your father cornered you against the door.

_"Pathetic." _He hissed.

A whimper escaped your lips and he raised his hand, smirking as you flinched. He slammed the door behind you with his open palm, causing you to flinch.

"Talk back to me ever again, you little piece of shit, and I'll beat your fucking ass. Is that understood?"

You nodded. He leaned into you, hissing, "I said is that _understood?"_

You swallowed the lump in your throat as tears burned in your eyes like hot coals, before saying softly, "Yes.. yes sir."

He backed away, looking down at you before sitting on the couch again. He cut the air like sharpened glass. Swallowing, you slowly, cautiously, like a deer unsure of being watched by a predator, walked to the kitchen, head down and form hunched down.

You could feel him looking at you as you began washing the dishes. His eyes bore into you as swept and mopped the floor. He cut you with his sharp tongue as you cleaned the counters, and took care of everything else. The kitchen went from the filthy state your mother left it in, into a cleaner one. He huffed as you finished.

"About time." He grumbled, telling you to get out of his face afterwards

Then, he let you go to your room, and you closed the door, crawling into bed and crying softly. Your phone buzzed in your pocket, and you took it out, eyes blurry with tears as you unlocked it and opened up your texts.

Dark texted—   
_I hope you arrived home safely. Eric and I had a wonderful day today, and I simply can't wait for tomorrow. We'll be there to pick you up at seven PM. See you then._

You wiped your eyes, texting back  
_I can't wait for tomorrow! Be careful going home and stay safe! <3_

Then a smile crossed your face, before your lips quivered, and you started bawling, covering your mouth so no one could hear. Why? Why did they spend so much time on you? Why? All you did was.. was just _bother _them by being around! You _were _worthless and pathetic! You were! So why.. why.. why did they still care about _you? Why? Why why why? Why?_

Taking in a shaky breath, you put your phone down, turning it off as you sniffed, crying yourself to sleep.

You woke up to an empty house and a note on the fridge. Telling you to keep the place clean, since they'd be gone for the weekend. You caused them too much stress, the note said, and they needed a vacation.

When you read that, you couldn't help but smile. Now you'd have more time with Eric and Dark! And if you asked, maybe they'd let you stay the night in their apartment. You always had a good nights rest when you slept there.

You rushed to clean some things up before getting prepared for later on tonight. You showered, making sure to clean everything, and even using a fancy sugar scrub. Then you climbed out, styled your hair, ate breakfast and relaxed for a while. Afterwards you put on your outfit and finished all the necessary preparations.

Before you knew it, you heard a car honking and your phone ringing, a smile crossing your lips as your recognized the ring tone, it was Eric. They were here!

You ran out the door, making sure you had everything as you ran to Dark's black SUV and you hopped in. The two men smiled at you as you settled in the backseat, giggling and apologizing for not answering Eric's call. He waved you off with a soft laugh.

"Oh it's a-alright! I figured y-you wouldn't since it.. it was already time! B-but! I knew I should c-call anyway, just in case!"

Your smile grew, "Well I'm glad you did! I was waiting for you to! I'm so excited! I've never been to a fancy restaurant before!"

Dark smiled, before saying, "Well, you'll love this one, it's simply exquisite_."_

Another giggle erupted from your lips as you buckled up.

Dark looked at you, confused but happy, "What?"

You covered your mouth, giggling more, you shook your head, "Only you would say exquisite, and I must say it suits you perfectly." You joked, "Because you're simply exquisite."

Eric looked at you through the rear view mirror, before asking, "Am I exquisite?"

You gasped, "Of course! You both are!"

He blushed, smiling bashfully, before Dark said, "Well we aren't the only exquisite ones here, (Y/n). There's also you."

You chuckled before blushing, causing Dark to smirk as he started up the car. The drive took around two hours, and all three of you had a wonderful time, chatting and laughing, smiling. You forgot all your troubles, and even admitted to yourself that you wouldn't mind living, if it meant living with them.

You loved how Dark was like the moon, cold and distant, but always full of light. He didn't know it though, but he was. He always reminded you of the night, cold and soothing, mysterious and loving— yet chaotic, distant, wild. He always seemed to have a secret up his sleeve, and it could be either good or bad, or maybe, rarely, a mix of both.   
You loved Eric for the opposite reason. He was pure spring sunshine peaking from behind the clouds, not too hot or cold, perfectly warm. The kind of sunshine that, if you laid in it, it'd flush your cheeks with kisses of light. Eric didn't know that he was light. But he was. Oh, he was. He always gave presents, feed animals, helped and helped, did what he could. He was.. he was so loving, yet almost like a deer in his ways, mysterious and shy, timid.   
Once you got to know them though.. oh, they were so, so loving. So open, like poppies in the sun.

Dark pulled up to the restaurant, and quickly parked his car. You got out once he did, and Eric wrapped one arm around yours, before Dark did the same to the other. Your heart fluttered and your stomach flipped as they walked with you to the restaurant. The night.. well, every night with them was perfect, but this one just.. had magic to it.

Fireflies softly flew around you. The building was lit up, the large windows revealing the customers inside, dining underneath soft light. The path you walked was old cobblestone, and as you walked, you noticed the garden. Bright flowers surrounded you, you could smell the fragrance they produced. You even noticed little lights hanging from the branches of the magnolia trees.

Dark let go of your arm to open the door for both you and Eric as you ascended the stairs. He then went in, he told the receptionist his name and reservation, and the man then called a waiter, who led you upstairs to a private floor.

The floor was full of plants. Flowers, a practical garden! A small pond rested to the side, and koi fish swam in it, while bonzai trees rested on little pots dispersed around the room, and rose bushes grew in a literal dirt patch in the center of the room!

The three of you were seated, and you noticed the view outside— _mountains! MOUNTAINS! _You couldn't help but gasp as you noticed, because it was so cool! And you could see the starry night behind them, looking like a masterpiece. Bright purples and hues, tinged with dark blues and blacks, painted your eyes.

The waiter handed out menus, and you looked for the cheapest thing on there. You didn't want to cost too much, after all. Before that though, you ordered a drink, and much to Dark's persistence, you got something a little fancy (or what you considered fancy) a Shirley temple. Meanwhile, Eric ordered a cup of chai tea, and Dark ordered a glass of wine.

The waiter left, before coming back with your drinks and menus. You ordered something, with a little help from Dark. You couldn't help but notice how even the cheapest dishes were pricey! You started to wonder if you should order anything at all— you really didn't want to be too much of a bother!

"Dark.. I honestly hope I'm not being a bother by ordering anything too expensive—" you started to whisper, only to be interrupted by him.

"Of course not! It's my treat, please, order whatever you want and don't worry about a penny."

Your cheeks flushed as you did, ordering an expensive version of your favorite dish. Dark and Eric smiled, and you couldn't help but feel.. _happy _to be alive. To be with them.

You started to wonder if.. if maybe you said something about your home life then—no no! No you couldn't do that, you'd bother them. Or make the night sad, and cry because sometimes it was just too much for you to take. But.. tonight you could forget about that! You just had to let them make you happy like they always did.

Once the waiter left with the menus, the three of you chatted, smiling.

You always felt so happy with them.   
You remembered how first it was just— butterflies flying in your stomach, making you feel like you could fly into the sky. Then.. the butterflies became something more, heart beats, fierce and fast and exciting. The heart bears joined in with flushed cheeks and shy smiles, which morphed into this— happiness. Your eyes catching tiny little habits of theirs, Eric always carrying around a yellow handkerchief, biting his lip when nervous, brown eyes glancing away. Dark always cracking his joints, tapping pens against desks in thoughts, carrying around surprisingly cute stress balls with certain egos faces drawn on them, depending on who he was stressed with that day.

All those little habits collected in your heart, morphed into love. Love that ran with the wind, flew a yellow kite of joy, and made the world beautiful.

When you realized your feelings about the two of them though, it was too late, they were together—but you didn't mind, they looked happier. You knew they wouldn't love you the way you loved them.

Soon enough, the waiter came back with your plates and passed them around, as he did, you couldn't help but wonder if Dark and Eric would miss you. Or were.. or were you just some one fun they had around? Did they even care at all? Your eyebrows furrowed as you ate, and Eric couldn't help but notice.

What was wrong? Were you okay? Were your parents being mean? Dark had told him that your family life wasn't that good.. and the only reason the grey entity hadn't done anything was because Eric forbade him from killing anyone. Eric was surprised his boyfriend took his wishes so seriously, but he was glad he did. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially you.

That's why they had to do what they had to do. He knew you'd be mad but.. you'd understand, wouldn't you? They just wanted you to be safe and sound, cuddled up between them underneath Dark's black, fluffy comforter. You were such.. oh goodness, how could Eric ever describe you? He always felt.. happy, with you around. Like everything was going to be okay! He only felt that around Dark and a few other people in his life, and he loved them all dearly.

He didn't have the words to describe you, but he did have the images— fuzzy soft blankets, warm hugs, kisses, smiles, flushed cheeks, dramatic eye rolls, funny little dances, spinning around till dizzy, cotton candy, chocolate and sunshine. All those wrapped up into one person! That's what you were!

He'd do what he'd have to do to keep you safe, and so would Dark. He took a sip of drink nervously, before focusing on the chicken soup in front of him and swallowing a spoonful. He knew something was wrong— he just knew it. When they took you home, before you fell asleep, he'd find out and comfort you. That's what he'd do. For now, he'd try and make you laugh! Or just talk with you, he always noticed how you seemed to brighten up when he or Dark chatted with you!

So, he started up a conversation, and got the pleasure to make you laugh as you all ate. Before he knew it, everyone was finished with dinner. He didn't want this to end! He adored having you around! That's why he always had lunch with you, or invited you to places, or found excuses to bump into you at work! He needed an excuse to get the waiter to go away! Even if it was just for another hour! But all of you were done with dinner... then it hit him.

"D-Dark!"

His boyfriend turned to him, "Yes darling?"

"We haven't— we haven't h-had desert!"

The grey man's eyes widened, "You're right. We haven't." Dark turned back to the waiter, "May we please see your dessert menu?"

The man nodded, and relief flooded Eric as he looked at you. The waiter came back within minutes, and you all ordered your favorite sweets off the menu. More time passed, and much to the shy man's dismay, the check was written and the bill was paid. All of you got up, leaving the wonderful restaurant behind. He didn't want you to go back! He really didn't! And he knew Dark didn't either!

When you were all seated in the car, he finally asked if you'd like to stay the night.

"Well.. I'd love to," you answered, "but I don't have any pajamas.."

"Th-that's okay! I can lend you some or maybe Dark can buy you s-some, right honey?"

"Of course I can."

"O-oh but you've already done so much and I wouldn't want to impose—"

"Nonsense." Said Dark, taking an exit, "You'd never impose on us. You're too valuable."

You blinked in surprise, your heart stopping for a second— did they really consider _you _valuable?

"R-really?" You whispered.

"Of course!" Replied Eric, "You m-mean so much to us!"

You smiled, trying not to cry as you thanked them. Then, the car stopped and Dark pulled into a small parking lot, revealing a fancy clothes shop, surprisingly open. You all exited the car, and you got a pair of silk pajamas, then you all went home.

As you entered their familiar apartment, it felt like home. Eric made things cozy with flustered nick knacks and blankets, while Dark complimented these with old paintings and prints of art from the 1920s. You always loved their apartment, with its wooden floors and fluffy rugs, clean counters and big windows, was so different from your house. You loved how the plates and cups had painted flowers, or how Dark always kept red roses and yellow sunflowers in a vase. You couldn't help but wonder what your favorite flower would look like in the bouquets he kept around the house.

Eric and Dark entered after you, watching you carefully observe everything, before setting the small shopping bag you carried next to the couch with a yawn. They couldn't help but wonder what their apartment would look like if you lived there too.

"Well, I suppose it's time we all went to bed."

You and Eric agreed with Dark. You went into the restroom while Dark and Eric changed in the bedroom. Then, since the bathroom was in their bedroom, you waited a minute or two before coming out, planning to go to the couch like usual. Eric stopped you.

"You should sleep on the bed with us! The couch is so uncomfortable!"

You were going to protest, but.. it did sound so appealing to just.. be able to snuggle with them. So you accepted. Eric laid down by Dark, snuggled in the middle, while you lay beside him, perfectly content. Before you knew it, you were asleep within minutes.

You woke up rather peaceful, and snuggled next to Eric. You wished that this all wouldn't have to go away, that you could stay like this forever. You wished for a lot of things, but.. well, the world didn't care about what you wanted anyway. You untangled yourself from the arms around your waist, and went to make breakfast, waking the two up with the powerful smell of bacon.

After breakfast, you all just relaxed, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Then, night came. You didn't want to go home, but were too nervous to say so, but when Eric asked if you'd like to stay over till Sunday evening, relief flooded through you. Of course you said yes, enjoying the weekend off.

You woke up Sunday morning to Dark angrily saying something on the phone and to Eric crying. The two sat on the edge of the bed as Eric whimpered softly, tears running down his face as he clung to Dark.

Confused, you scrambled out of the covers, going to comfort your friend. Your crawled over the large pile of a black fluffy comforter to get to him, and when you did, he turned to you, unwrapping his arms from Dark. He hugged you, sobbing harder.

You then recognized your phone in Dark's hands, and blanched, stiffening in Eric's arms.

"W-why.. why didn't you tell us?" He whimpered, "W-we.. we could've helped y-you!"

You stayed silent, wrapping your arms around him, heart pounding. You began to rub his back softly, feeling like your whole world was going to collapse. They found out. They found out. They'd never.. they'd never want to see you again. They'd find out how worthless and annoying you were, and would hate you forever.

A soft sob escaped your lips, and you quickly wiped away the tears in your eyes, "I'm s-so sorry.. please.. please don't me m-mad.." you whispered.

Dark hung up the phone on your screaming parents, and turned to you. He was.. annoyed. But not at you. Never at you. It's just that his plans now changed, is all, but they were made easier. You wouldn't have to get kidnapped after all.

"There's no reason to apologize." He said softly, almost sternly, "None of this is your fault— why, there's nothing to be sorry for."

You looked at him as he stood up, wrapping the both of you in his muscular arms, soothing you both. He gently pet your hair, doing the same with Eric.

"We— I'm glad that we found out before.. before something worse could happen."

Your eyes widened, and you wondered if he saw your calendar..

"I.. Eric and I.. we love you. And we'd rather have you live with us, than in that house."

You blinked your tears away, figuring they loved you in a different way than you did them.

"We.. we figured something was wrong," Dark continued, "Or I did, when I noticed a date on your calendar. But we just figured you were moving but.. but living in a place like that, it was probably something worse, wasn't it?"

Another sob escaped your mouth and you nodded, "I-I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be."

"I just didn't know what else to do because I'm always bother.. bothering people! No matter what I do or say or think I'm always so worthless and selfish and—"

Eric interrupted you, "N-no you're n-not! You're none of those things! That's wh-why we're in love with you! Because everyday.. everyday we see you and feel s-so happy! You're always helping people and.. and sometimes it makes us jealous! We— we _l-love you!"_

"You.. you love me?"

"Y-yes!"

Warm tears cascaded down your face and you cried harder, "I love the both of you too! B-but.. Romantically and I'm so, so sorry—"

Eric wiped his tears, before kissing yours away, laughing and sobbing happily.

You were confused— why.. why was he happy? And why did Dark seem happy too? They should be mad or angry or sad! Not.. not.. _happy._

A pair of cold lips kissed your forehead, as warm ones left kisses on your cheeks.

"Please.. please stay with us." Whispered Dark.

More tears came to your eyes, and you nodded, causing you to get even more kisses from the two. Oh they loved you so much. So, so much.

After that, everything settled, becoming pretty normal. Your parents went on another vacation and were never heard from again (of course, you didn't know that Dark did something) and the three of you lived happily and cozily. Your decorations hung along with Dark and Eric's, you added soft color into their lives without even knowing it. They were determined— especially Dark— to never, ever let that color fade away or escape their sight ever again.


	65. Host, Yancy and King x abused runaway orphan reader (platonic, duh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has had a hard life, full of struggles, they don't know what it's like to have a home or a family. Until they meet the egos that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by one of my favorite by one of my favorite books, Runaway by Wendelin van Draanen   
I really love that book so much. Just the main character is this tough kid who's been through some shit, and I relate to that.   
Anyway, this was really outside of my comfort zone, but I enjoyed writing it! Especially when I got descriptive! ANYWAY ON TO READING!

The woods were shrouded in heavy darkness, your breath came out in heavy, smoky puffs as you ran, backpack slung over your shoulder and filled to the brim. The only guide you had was the soft moonlight.

You had to go somewhere you weren't gonna get caught this time. No more being out in the streets for months, no more cops chasing you, no more "concerned" people who ended up calling your social worker and tricked you. No more. You were going out into the wild! Like in those books you'd read about people who got trapped in the woods and survived!

You'd be like them! Exploring, alone, out in the wilderness, reading the books you stole from your old home and the school library! Everything would be okay! And you could even go to the public library and steal a few more!

You slowed down as you went in deeper, barely able to see the path.   
You were so smart— you had to be in another state by now! After getting off your school bus on the last possible stop, you went to the local bus station and then tricked some old dude into paying for your ticket so you could get on a greyhound, you went west, hoping to get somewhere near the ocean. You've always wanted to see it, in pictures it was so pretty and full of blue.. but you couldn't focus on that now. You had to find somewhere to camp out. Away from people.

Without knowing it though, you'd just gotten _closer _to the thing you so desperately wanted to avoid. The woods you walked into was none other than the large expanse of a backyard of the iplier mansion.

Soon enough, you found shelter between the low hanging branches of a tree, you unpacked your sleeping bag from your overstuffed backpack and curled up inside it, thankful that the leaves sheltered you. You awoke to the sound of rain and to a cold drop landing on your face. Sighing as you pushed off sleep, you grabbed the tarp you stole and using some rope (which you also stole) tied it to the branches that hung above you, making a a small tent of sorts. The top was.. kind of flat, but a little uneven due to the branches, while the rest of the tarp hung in front and around you, providing plenty of shelter. All you had to do now was collect some big branches to hide it more.

Your stomach growled. You needed food, but you had that covered thankfully, you took out the lunch boxes you crammed into your backpack yesterday, kind of proud that you managed to steal so much— a tarp, a rope, a knife and three lunch boxes? Plus, some bags of beef jerky someone left laying out? You had to give yourself a pat on the back, even if you felt a little guilty about it.

Sighing, you listened to the gentle pattern of the rain— you never realized how peaceful it could be, how serene. It was a rare moment of peace for you.

Usually, there was chaos around you and _in _you. There was the usual foster "parent" yelling at you, overworking you to death, or making you sleep in the garage with no food. And the chaos inside you was worse, nightmares about your parents haunting you over and over again— your mother and father passing out after injecting themselves with drugs, and then.. never waking up again.

Now though? There was just peace.

A soft content sigh escaped your lips, and you remembered that you were hungry. It was time for breakfast! Greedily, you unhooked the metal latches of the blue one, a perfectly preserved sandwich greeting inside, along with an apple and a fruit cup. What a feast!   
After eating (and you tried to eat slow, even though you were _ravenous) _you ended up snuggling back into your sleeping bag and falling asleep.

During your sleep, the rain got worse, eventually the noise it made woke you. You sat up grumpily, cursing as your hand met the cold, muddy ground. You didn't even fucking think of the stupid ass rain! Great! You unzipped the sleeping bag angrily, stuffing everything you could into your backpack before wrapping yourself up in the tarp and starting your trek for a dryer place.

You were too busy stomping angrily through the woods, that you didn't notice the curious chittering squirrels watching you. You didn't notice them running through the branches, into the direction of their home, ready to tell their king that there was a child in the woods!

After a long walk, you found an old tree house in the middle of the woods. A huge tree (a bit hallowed out and supported by wooden beams) held a maroon house on top of it, which was overgrown with branches and leaves, to the point where you could barely see the house!

You didn't care though, you were tired, exhausted, fed up, and just wanted somewhere dry to rest. So you walked into the hallowed our tree, noticing a staircase. You fumed, walking up it before finally seeing a place to sleep— a bed! A bed in the middle of the woods!

Wait, some creep probably lived here. Fuck.  
You rolled your eyes, deciding to deal with that problem when it came. You've dealt with creeps before. You slung your bag onto the floor, plopping down onto the bed and tucking yourself into the soft covers, snuggling up and immediately falling asleep.

You awoke to chittering.   
Eyes opening, you groaned, and the noise stopped, practically freezing in the air as you rubbed your eyes, sitting up and looking around. Squirrels. Squirrels everywhere. Everywhere. Some chittered, looking at you.

"What the fuck?" You whispered, eyes widening as you heard a voice— "Host knows that the child King told him about is here. They have just woken up."

Your heart pounded, and you looked towards the window— only escape route.

"They are now planning to use the window to escape, King, please go stand under it, asks Host. He doesn't want the child to get hurt. King does as Host asks, umbrella in hand as he runs outside, reaching the window as Host ascends the staircase."

"Fuck." You whispered, "Do they have cameras or something? What the hell?" You looked around, scrambling up and shuffling out of the blankets, opening the closet, hoping for a vent— anything! Nothing except clothes.

You cursed, before noticing the open bathroom door. You ran towards it, locked it behind you and looked up, breaking out into a smile. A vent. Climbing onto the sink, you stood up and tucked your nails underneath the metal, desperately trying to open it as you heard the voice outside the door.

"Host wouldn't recommend—"

You got it open.

"(Y/n)."

Your eyes widened as adrenaline spiked through your body, and you didn't stay to listen to that.. _creep! _Your nails dug into the metal as you hoisted yourself up into the vent, crawling through the darkness, wondering how that stranger knew your every move. You didn't think too much about it, all you had to do was find a way out, and by the cold breeze you felt, you knew there was one. You followed the scent of the wet dirt and the noise of the trees shivering in the wind, eventually you saw light, damp and grey, coming through little slits.

Rushing to the vent, you shifted and kicked it four times, breaking it open and looked out. You looked down, notching a branch. Heart pounding, you shifted again, laying down on your stomach and slowly backing out. When half of your body was out, your stomach being dug in by metal, you felt your foot touch the branch below and sighed in relief, and slipped the rest of your body out.

Turning from the vent, you looked around, before looking down, realizing you'd have to climb down. Sighing, you sat down, panting a bit, before finally gathering up strength to lower your legs to the branch below, which thankfully was barely a foot below the one you sat on. Once on said branch, you balanced yourself and walked to the trunk, wondering what to do next. You decided to keep going down, since that was the only thing you could do.

Looking below you, you scooted your feet onto the branch below, and shaking, heart pounding, you managed to crouch down onto it. Breathing a sigh of relief, you continued to do that until you got close enough to the ground to jump off. Once you did you realized something.

Your backpack.. was gone.

"Shit." You whispered. You looked back at the tree, panting, wondering what to do.   
Where they still in there?

You heard footsteps, and ran, hearing that weird guy from earlier call out your name again. But you didn't listen. All that mattered was that you were alone. Away from the hurt. You'd find a way to survive, you always have.

Feet pounding the ground, you kept going, hearing people running behind you. Your body burned with adrenaline, legs pumping against the wet dirt and jumping over old tree roots and branches.

"Host begs (Y/n) to come back!"

You didn't, instead, you kept running, deeper and deeper into the woods, after a while, you didn't hear anyone or anything. You stopped completely, looking around, realizing how fast the sun was going, and panicked. Panting, you looked around you, noticing the graying sky filling with a violet tinge. Your heart beat quickened. How could you be so fucking stupid?! You shouldn't have even snuck into that house but.. you just wanted somewhere to sleep that was comfortable for once.

Taking in a deep breath, you realized the situation you were in, but you weren't in the mood to dwell on it. There was no point. The best you could do was find a tree with a hole in it to sleep in, or maybe a cave?

You stared numbly ahead of you, before looking back, a frown on your face. You'd have to go back and get your stuff! You had a flashlight in there. You had food.. clothes.. things you needed— you _had _to go back. Gathering your strength, you started to jog back, ready to fight for your stuff. As you did, the sky grew darker and darker, and noises surrounded you— the hoots of owls and the holes of wolves. Other noises you didn't recognize. And you didn't care to learn there sources.

It got so dark you could barely see in front of you, but you managed, walking slowly, leaning against trees and having your hand in front of you, pushing branches out the way, feeling what was in front of you. You never knew the woods could be so.. dark, and scary, and that... you could feel so lonely amongst the trees and animals.

Your foot hit something, and you squeaked, tripping into the cold, wet mud, you groaned, feeling it soak into your shirt and jeans, before getting up again. You got up, shivering, and continued on, wondering if you were even going in the right direction— you had to be, right? You just ran straight into the woods, so.. it could be the right direction. This was the only option you had anyway.

You could feel the water seep into the sneakers, and as the adrenaline from running wore off, you realized how wet and cold you were. The cold water from the rain seeped into your bones, and the mud clung to your pants shirt, all you could do was bare it.

You didn't know how long you walked for until you saw a soft glow emerging from the trees.

Looking up, you rubbed your eyes. It was real. Right? You stepped forward, legs shaking as you approached the treehouse from earlier. You pushed away branches, shoulders slumped over with exhaustion as you walked out of the trees, wondering how you'd get your bag. You could rest... for just a bit.. and then.. figure something out..

You sighed, shivering and sneezing softly before leaning against a nearby tree, you sniffed, tears burning at your eyes as you thought of what would happen when you couldn't find your bag, or worse, when you were _found. _It would be another foster home, another "bedroom" in the attic, or the garage, another social worker asking _why?_

You knew what that dumb worker would say— _(Y/n).. why would you even run away? This family was nice! _  
If you tried to say, no, they weren't, that they locked you up, or starved you, or anything bad you'd get—   
_You're self inflicting. You're making this up. They had a nice bedroom for you. Can't you just... _  
Then they'd sigh, get your file, and rearrange for another family.

No one believed you. It didn't help that you were unwanted. That no one needed you. That you were treated like a starved, stray dog that no one wanted to help. You didn't want that again. You didn't! You were so tired! And so angry and so— so.. _tired._

You blinked, and a warm tear ran down your face. You wiped it, lips quivering. No one ever chose you. You were never... _chosen. _You were tugged around place to place, thrown in other people's houses, tossed, passed around, but never, ever, chosen. You were just that kid who no one wanted, who was the second best, who.. who people just didn't love.

Taking in a shaky breath, you looked at the treehouse in front of you, wondering what to do. What could you even do? Except go in and try and... just.. you sighed. You might as well surrender, you could always run away again.

Standing up, you sluggishly walked to the building in front of you, entering slowly. Three men sat in the living room. You barely noticed there was a living room earlier, and you barely noticed how.. furnished the tree house was.

One of the men spoke up, it was that weird one from earlier, the one who knew your name somehow.

"Host doesn't like being called weird, but he understands why you would say that."

You frowned.

"He stands up and grabs the bag you left earlier, walking across King's— he's the tallest one here, the man with a pair of fluffy ears and an even fluffier tail, who owns this place— and places the bag in front of you. (Y/n) looks up in a mixture of surprise and caution."

You slowly bent down as Host continued talking, narrating your actions for some reason. You looked up at him, before your eyes shifted to the two other men. One looked like.. looked like one of those guys from the movie _Outsiders, _like a greaser.

"The greaser looking man is Yancy, while the other man is King. The man standing in front of you is Host. Nice to meet you."

You looked at all of them, holding your bag close. You took a step back but stopped once your stomach growled. Loudly. Your face flushed and you said nothing, heart pounding as you looked at the men. Host took a step forward, causing you to flinch.

He stopped before looking— well, looking wouldn't be the word, since his eyes were covered in cloth, but his head faced your direction.

"Host would like to invite you for dinner."

You raised a bro, body rigid as you looked him up and down. A lot of people had said that when they found you. You had a lot of fucked up experiences that way. Older men who tried.. things.

"Oh god! No! Host would _never _do that! Nor would any of his family!"

You hated how he could read your thoughts. People lied. And it didn't help that they knew you knew. Your eyes flickered to a sudden movement behind Host. It was the greaser man. You didn't know why, but _he _seemed more trustworthy than the weirdo in front of you. He stood beside Host, whispering something in his ear, which caused Host to nod and go sit back in the living room. Your heart pounded as Yancy approached you, before he got down on one knee.

"Ah.. look kid, wes not gonna hurt you. But I can sees why you wouldn't trust that bozo over there." He said, using his thumb to point to Host, who frowned. He continued, "He's got these weird powers, and if ya aren't used to them, they'll get to ya. I still love 'em like a brother though."

You looked at him, wide eyed, afraid. He was in your position once, when he went to prison. A scared kid surrounded by much scarier adults who didn't get it. Or who didn't _try _to get why he did it.

"Alright, well I'll make a deal with yous. Yous stay with us, and yous gets free meals! And then, when ya trust us, you can come be one with the family, how's that sound?" He gestured towards you, smiling, a bit expectant. You looked at him suspiciously. "Hey! We ain't gonna snitch on ya."

You blinked in surprise.

"I promise. Yancy ain't no snitch. Yous on the run, am I right?"

You nodded.

"Well, it's probably from something real bad, right?"

Another slow, hesitant nod.

"I ain't gonna ask what, or whos. That's _your _business, all I'm concerned about is if ya gonna be out in the woods alone. It ain't fun or pretty."

You didn't want to admit you found it weird he had a comically stereotypical New Yorker accent, but for some reason, it made him more trust worthy. Your gut didn't have that familiar alarm of fear going off, but your brain was still ringing the bell. Wondering if you did stay if he'd call social services, and you'd get placed in an even _worse _home than last time.

"Or.. ya knows, how about you just check in everyday? Three times a day, for breakfast lunch and dinner."

That.. that sounded like a good idea.   
Swallowing, you nodded, and Yancy cheered, telling his friends to go get the plates.

"Wes gotta guest!"

You smiled a bit, and Yancy took you to the living room, where you noticed boxes of pizza (that you swore weren't there before) and plates. A whole box had your favorite kind in it, while Yancy and King had cheese, and Host had pepperoni. You sat on one of the chairs and eagerly dug in, starving.

You woke up to the sun in your face and the smell of breakfast. Rubbing the crust out of your eyes, you saw King brining you a plate and telling you to dig in. You did, before thanking him and leaving.

You then came back for lunch and dinner. This continued for weeks, and each time you came back into the warm treehouse, you couldn't help but wish to stay longer, especially as it started to snow. Winter had settled in, and decided to clutch the world in ice cold fingers. You stopped going into the woods, content to sleep on the couch. King sealed up every nook and cranny, keeping the house warm enough for you and his constant visitors, Host and Yancy, the latter who you immensely warmed up to after he comforted you when you had a nightmare.

He stayed over that night, sleeping on a recliner in the living room, when the usual bad dream began— running. A dark alleyway snaking itself before you. It's familiar. So familiar. You can't remember the city name, or the apartment number you lived in, but you remember the alleyway. The police chasing you after you managed to pull free from their arms, watching two other officers pull out blue bags. You only glanced at the bodies as they were carried away. Your parents gone forever. You ran. You ran— the narrow passage way was your comfort, your escape. The night was wickedly bright. The moon shone like lighting, the darkness spoke in dangerous whispers as the yelling behind you broke through it.

You looked back. It wasn't the cops chasing you anymore, it was a mob. Your parents cold, dead faces, leaning a masquerade of ones you forgot the names of.. old foster parents, social workers, nice teachers, creeps who chased you, people who beat you— chasing, chasing, chasing. All you could do was run, legs small, barely any muscle in them, even though you'd run multiple times before. You were too weak, too small, and kept on shrinking, and the mob kept becoming bigger and bigger and bigger until—

"Hey! Hey yous need ta wake up! It's just a nightmare! Hey, it's okay— it's okay—"

Panting, gasping, still in the clutches of a dream, Yancy held you on the living room floor. You fell off the couch.

"Yous okay, kid? That fall musta hurt and the nightmare yous was having was probably worse, I've had them before."

You looked up, lip quivering, shaking, realizing that no, you weren't being chased, or that you weren't shrinking..

"It's okay. Ya don't need to be afraid, kid, nightmares aren't real.."

You took a deep, shaky breath, silent, tears running down your face. Yancy wrapped his arms around you, and softly, he began to sing. You didn't know why you stayed, or why you didn't push him off— it just felt... nice, to be held, just once. And when he started stroking your hair, you couldn't help but relax. His touch was so, so gentle. It wasn't a slap or a push, a kick or a punch, and his voice felt just like his arms did— strong, warm, and gentle. You'd never been held or hugged before.. and it felt.. so.. _nice._

Sobs escaped your body as you hugged him back, crying raw, ugly tears, begging him to not get mad. He wasn't, he replied, why would he be? There wasn't a reason to. 

Yancy became the big brother you never had after that. Especially when the two of you would sit on the couch, huddled in blankets, and exchange stories. One day, as you finished up on how, during one of your runaways, you got into a fight, Yancy gave you a long, thoughtful look.

"I nevah got into fights _that _young."

You shrugged, "Oh I had to. How else was I gonna survive?" You asked, "I wanted food, I hadn't eaten in days— and that _stupid _kid had some. He was teasing me about it, he was some stupid kid with parents and a family who _always _hung out at the park. He looked and ate like a pig. I even saw him push down this one kid, a baby— barely five! Can you believe that shit? And I couldn't anymore. I stole the stupid pizza from his stupid hands and robbed him of all his money. Stupid kid. He got what he deserved. And I hit him really good, too!"

You crossed your arms, a scowl on your face as you remembered— that kid.. with his stupid red face and piggy nose and blonde hair. He pushed down one of your friends! A little boy, barely five, younger than you, who's parents could barely afford food. You didn't hate him for having a family. He was too nice. And when that stupid pig pushed him down— oh! Oh you shot into action and beat him so bad. Then, you split the big slice of pizza pig face had been holding with your friend. You had to skip town that night, and barely managed to give the crying boy a goodbye, saying you'll always miss him.

"I've got more stories," you said, "that are worse than that—" you snapped yourself out of the memory, blinking away the small tears in your eyes, "I'm not afraid to fight!"

Yancy smiled at you, patting your shoulder, telling you he was proud of you.

Then spring came.

Another thing happened, this time with Host, who was listening in calmly. Once you wrapped up your adventure on how you jumped a train in order to get away from this group of hobos chasing you, he said—

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

And it was like.. in that moment, he looked into you, knowing all the stories. Even the ones you couldn't tell. The ones where your real mom slapped your across the face for flushing her pills down the toilet, or the one where you had to fight off some creep in a car who was trying to touch you, or the one where you were locked inside the shed of one of your foster homes for days, and no one believed you. No matter how hard you spoke or cried. He knew them.

It almost made you cry, to be known, or listened to, or heard. Because both Yancy and Host did those things— listened, even hearing the things you didn't say.

Summer came, and you got closer, becoming tamed, thinking of the treehouse as home, of Yancy and Host and King as family. The days filled with happiness.. normalcy. Not a single bomb in sight. Only.. calmness. Sitting inside all day, eating ice cream and reading books, you couldn't help but wonder if it was time to go. If you stayed too long, if all this calmness was going to leave. As the days grew hotter, the thought got worse, and your guts told you to go. You stayed long enough, by this time, people would show their true colors, yell and scream and curse.

So, you started planning as they took you to the pool. Started gathering lists in your mind as you all watched movies, gouging on popcorn and candy.

Then one night, everything was planned. You knew what you had to do. So, you went to sleep, leaving a note on the coffee table before you went to sleep. You woke up, and the living room was full.

Yancy stood in front of Host and King, holding your bag, sniffing.

"Can I— before ya go, I read your note— and can I.. can _we _convince yas to stay?" A stubborn tear ran down his face and he wiped it away, "And if we don't— then.. then let us make sure you got enough.. enough stuff to stays safe, yeah?"

You looked at them all, regret starting to seep into your chest. You bit your lip, before nodding. Would they even want you now? You.. you didn't know, but they seemed so willing and relieved and.. and that they cared. King would often give you hugs and let you pet his squirrels and Host would listen to your stories and give you adventure books, while Yancy comforted you during nightmares and saw some kind of good in you. You didn't know why you felt afraid, but you did. You were afraid of getting hurt, and the only way you knew one way to avoid that, and that was running.

You got up and got dressed, and the group lead you to the ego mansion, somewhere you'd been multiple times by now. Once you entered, you were met with the soft chaos that happened in the house in the morning. A redhead wearing a school uniform, rushing off with toast in his mouth, the others rushing off to work and school, giving out _love yous _and _byes _and _have a nice days! _Before leaving. It was so normal, and a part of you, something soft you'd forgotten about, longed for that. For normalcy.

Yancy took your hand, leading you downstairs, passing a hallway of rooms, before stopping at his, and then, opening the door to a room you swore wasn't there before.

"This— this is yours."

Your mouth widened. You'd never.. _never_ had a room of your own before.   
You stepped in, slowly, cautiously, that soft part of you still saying, _I want this. I want this so bad— more than I've ever wanted anything. _While another part said, _If I don't go now, I'll get hurt— or worse. There's always worse. No one's ever loved me, so why.. why would they love me now? I'm so tired, but I have to keep running, or I'll get hurt._

You noticed the bed, big and cozy, full of soft pillows and a comforter, and the walls, filled with maps and posters, pictures. Pictures of you and them at the pool, of you learning to play ukulele with Yancy, petting a squirrel with King, visiting the library with Host.

Tears brimmed in your eyes, and you sobbed as you looked at the walls painted in your favorite color, and bookshelves filled with the books you liked, a dresser and drawer covered in Knick knacks you eyed when you went to the thrift shop.

A sob escaped your lips, and the three were immediately at your side, shushing you, comforting you like a baby— and it felt so _good, _to be comforted, held and loved. The soft voice called out, saying, _I want to stay. Please, I want to stay. I want to stay so, so bad. I want to stay._

The fear was silenced as Yancy wiped your tears, crying too, as he begged you to stay. Ugly cries escaped you, tears and snot ran down your cheeks, and he didn't care, he used his thumb to wipe them, taking you in his arms, crying with you.

"I-I want.. I-I want!" You bawled your eyes out, barely able to breathe as you finally managed to gasp out, "I want to stay— I'm j-just afraid of g-getting h-hurt!"

He pulled away, his lips quivering, before saying softly, "Oh doll, we'd never hurt you, kiddo. We promise."

A whimper escaped your lips.

"We _want _you. We _wants _ya so bad— and we'll never hurt you."

You swallowed your tears, wiping them before nodding, agreeing to stay. Host and King hugged you, and Yancy did the same, all of you cried in _your _new room, _your _new home— and for the first time in your life, it was okay. It was okay to cry, because you.. you were wanted. The sun shone softly through the window, and your breath came out in soft, watery laughter, and you smiled— you weren't alone anymore.

You weren't alone.


	66. Dark x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has just gotten a new job thanks to their boyfriend, Dark, and because of the new pressures, they forget to take care of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr request! If you want to request something, go to my tumblr, sierracolorstheworldofwords, and do so! Anyway, enjoy this fluffy story!

The last remains of sunlight, like delicate spider webs, streamed into your small office through the window, creating tangled lines of light upon your slumped head. Your computer monitor, a white beacon among the growing darkness, was opened to a word document.

Your stomach grumbled. 

A sigh, like a burst of angry wind escaped your lips as you sat up, stretching and cracking your back. Your eyes burned as you glanced at the bright screen in front of you. You’d been working all day, on and off your feet, going round the building and back again, carrying papers, boxes, delivering coffees and editing papers. It was hard being a new reporter! Dark had managed to pull some strings, giving you a job with Wilford. Who, surprisingly, was a strict boss.He liked his coffee a certain way, his news articles written a certain way, his research and interviews done in a certain way. He interviewed certain people, only used certain resources-- he was a pain to work with, to say the least. You hated to admit it was hard to keep up, since you practically begged your boyfriend to help you get the job.

Another sigh escaped your lips as you stared at the stupid article you were editing-- something about an MLM scam. You didn’t really know anymore, and you really didn’t care, but you knew you had to get it done. Your hand hovered above the keyboard, as you reluctantly began to type. One finger hit a key and you dragged your hand to the next letter.. Just a few more words, just a few more-- and then you’d be done.Just a few more.

Your stomach growled.

NO YOU HAD  _ WORK  _ to do! 

You could feel how hungry you were, how you wanted to eat-- but you couldn’t! You had work! You hadn’t been able to eat all day because of it, waking up early and rushing to get things done didn’t exactly give you time for a nice breakfast. Your lunch break was spent working, since you had multiple articles due! You managed to get them all done except the one you worked on. So, you could eat later. 

Soon enough, the sun fully set, and you were drowned in complete darkness, your only company the constant clacking of the keyboard, and the light it monitor provided. You had work to do. You needed to get it done. Even though your stomach grumbled and twisted, hungry for food, almost starving, you hadn’t been.. Eating lately. But that was okay! As long as you got your work done on time then everything would be fine and--Your phone startled you. Vibrating against your wooden desk, drawing your attention away from the computer screen. You looked at the contact name,  _ Dark _ . 

You picked it up quickly, answering with a tired, hollow, “Hello?”

“Darling, where are you?”

You sighed softly, “I’m at the office, I’m almost done with this article--”

"Did you eat today?”

Your cheeks flushed, “Well, no..’

“The article can wait.”

“But Dark! I’m almost done!”

“It can wait.”

“No, it can’t.”

“Yes! Yes it can! I can’t just stand by and let you forget to take care of yourself! I’m coming over in five minutes, and I suggest you have that article of yours done by then or you can work on it tomorrow. We are going home, and going to order takeout from your favorite restaurant.” 

He hung up before you could respond.

You frowned, feeling a mixture of irritation and guilt, wondering if you should be feeling that way. You sighed, starting to type once again, your fingers and stomach aching as you did. Five minutes passed, and before you could protest, Dark was already behind you, watching you type the last two words of your article.

"Go ahead and send it to Wilford.”

You pouted, knowing protesting would be useless. You grudgingly tried to hide the smile on your lips-- who would’ve known Dark could be so caring? And about you, of all people? Typing of the email, your frustration melted as Dark carefully watched. He just wanted to take care of you, after all, since sometimes, you didn’t take care of yourself. Now, you couldn’t help but smile as you sent off the email and turned off the computer. 

As you got up, he took your hand gently, leading you out the office and to his black SUV. He then drove the both of you home, ordering food along the way, as soon as you got there, the food arrived. Dark paid, guided you inside, and handed you a fork, telling you to eat. You opened up the carton, your mouth watering at the smell, and dug in. He watched you for a second, before grabbing a box himself, and doing the same.

“You have to eat.” He said suddenly, “If you don’t.. You might get sick, or worse-- I don’t want that to happen to you, (Y/n). I.. I know I don’t say it often, but I do love you, and I hate it when you don’t take care of yourself. You’re so precious to me, and I don’t want to lose you.”

You couldn’t help but blush, a smile crossing your features as tears gathered in your eyes, how could you have been mad? He was just trying to help! 

"Okay, Darky,” You said, “I’ll try my best to take care of myself, okay? I’ll do my best because I love you too.”

You chuckled softly as a blush, a surprising bright red, spread across his cheeks, you leaned your head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment, finally taking a rest from the busy day you had. Soft lights surrounded you, glowing cozily as you ate, making you feel warm, safe and loved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	67. Yancy x pregnant reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr! If you want to request, then hit up my tumblr or be a square. Lmao  
Anyway, me and a-okay-rj (person who requested it were talkin) and I got inspired by the convo we had, she came up with the name! So yee, anyway, enjoy this fluff.

_ Kiss a lover _

_ Dance a measure, _

_ Find your name _

_ And buried treasure... _

_ Face your life _

_ Its pain, _

_ Its pleasure, _

_ Leave no path untaken.” _

_ ― _ ** _Neil Gaiman, _ ** [ ** _The Graveyard Book_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2219449)

Yancy spent most of his life trapped, in some way or another, whether it was literally, when he was in prison, or figuratively, when he was trapped by his parents, confined to a small apartment by their words and expectations. He didn’t want that for his baby. He wanted more. He wanted her to travel the world, opening its mysteries one by one.

He sat next to you on the hospital bed, watching your sleeping form before looking over at the small bundle in his arms. He remembered everything that led to this, the odd cravings of pickles and chocolate, coffee flavored ice cream combined with peanut butter, and steak. He remembered the morning sickness, how you leaned over the sink, unable to get to the toilet, and spewed your guts out, tears running down your cheeks as you did. He couldn’t help but think that it was all worth it. The months of having to deal with anxious nervousness, and the days spent painting the nursery with bright colors.The doctor’s appointments and mood swings-- he knew that it was all worth it. 

He remembered the day you told him you were pregnant. It was a happy day, even though he came home from work sad because he didn’t make the audition. Then, when he came in to you sitting in the living room, holding a pregnancy test, the heavy feeling in his stomach vanished. You looked up at him as he entered, smiling nervously, before saying, “I’m pregnant.”

It was the happiest day of his life, but now, it was the second happiest. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at her,so happy that he was afraid this was a dream, and he’d wake up, lonely and locked up in solitary confinement, but.. But he never could’ve dreamed up _ this. _A world where there was so much more, and he was excited to unfold ever possibility, uncrinkle every mystery-- what would she be like? Who would she grow up to be? Would she like musicals? Would she like dancing? He felt himself tearing up as he took in her face-- she had your features, your cute nose and chin, but she also had his hair and eyebrows. He loved her already. He loved her. He loved her.

You groaned in your sleep, causing his eyes to flicker towards you. You looked at him with a sleepy smile, before holding your arms out for the baby. He gave her to you. You shifted into a comfortable position, holding her close, petting her hair. Then, you scooted over, making room for Yancy, patting the bed beside you after you did. He crawled in, and wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you close.

Your smile grew, “I love her, Yancy.”

“I love her too.”

“What do you think we should name her? I was thinking Veronica.. Or Eliza, or maybe Angelica..or maybe.. Maybe Annie. I like Annie the best.”

Yancy almost felt like he was going to burst from happiness. The worry he felt about you and the baby melting as he agreed, “Annie.. That’s a perfect name, doll.”

“Annie it is. Welcome to the world, Annie.”

Yancy leaned his head against yours, “Welcome to the world, Annie.”

He couldn’t wait for her to see it. For her to open the world like a big bright box, revealing everything, revealing all the songs and happy stories, and even the sad ones too, because he knew that after the sad chapters, there were always happy ones, and this moment was one of them. Gently, he kissed the top of your head, happy that he met you, you changed his world, rewrote his story, rearranged the pieces of his universe and created a new one. Now, Annie was doing the same to the both of you, rearranging the world you once knew, creating a new one, and god, he couldn’t wait to see it.


	68. Dark x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr, if you want to request, go to sierracolorstheworldofwords and do so! Anyway, on with the story!

The wind blew softly, tinged with the smells of humidity and wet earth, you felt it caress your cheeks softly, the breeze cooling them. Dark stood behind you, black overalls cuffed and his black boots and raincoat covered in specks of mud. You knelled in the grass, flipping over an old piece of wood you kept in the garden, just for this reason-- it was the perfect place to find snails! While other people disliked the slimy creatures, you loved them! They were just so small and cute! 

Dark watched as your face brightened up, and you turned to him with a huge smile, “Darky! Look! Snails!”   
  


He smiled softly in response, watching you place your hand flatly on the ground, a snail crawling up on it, leaving a trail on your skin as it did.   
“Hello there!” You whispered excitedly, eyes wide as you watched the creature explore, it’s feelers feeling your warm skin, “I’m going to name you Harold. It’s nice to meet you, I’m (Y/n)!” You stood up slowly, turning to dark, your giant rain hat protecting you from the rain that was now starting to sprinkle, “This is my darling boyfriend, Dark, he didn’t like snails until I showed him the light-- can you believe it? How can anyone  _ not  _ like snails? They’re darlings! Absolute cuties!”

You smiled brightly at him, and he couldn’t help but think it was absolutely adorable, the way you loved snails, the way you smiled, the way you laughed, your eyes shining-- he loved you so much. He couldn’t help but love you, even if your face, legs and boots were covered in mud, he still loved you. Extending his hand for the snail, you extended yours as well, letting it slide towards Dark’s hand. It did, exploring his skin as you knelled down and let another one slide on you, promptly naming it Gisellda. You then went to Dark, and told him it was time to go inside, since it was starting to storm, “Don’t forget the snails!”

“We already have two rats darling.”   
“Well, yes, but they’re so cute!”

Dark thought for a moment before saying, “Well, we do, but don’t you think the snails would be sad?”   
“Why would they be?”   
“Well, think about it, we’re taking them from their lovely home. And you wouldn’t want that to happen to us, now would you? We’ve been dreaming of having a house of our own for years, dear, and we’ve taken months to make it feel like home. How would you feel if a giant hand came from the sky and stole it all away?”

Your mouth widened in horror, and you apologized to the snail in your hand, kneeling in the dirt and letting it down, Dark did the same. 

He smiled at you just as thunder cracked. You placed the old piece of wood back in its place, rushing inside as the sky poured down, slamming the door behind you as you both peeled off your boots and clothes, deciding to change into something more comfortable and get cleaned up, going into the bedroom. As you did, you couldn’t help but think of how the place felt like home. You grew a garden, painted the walls, got two pet rats, everything was so.. Homely, comfortable, like you always dreamed. Dark stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed as you washed your face in hands, already dressed in cozy pajamas. You walked to the bed, flicked on the TV, and snuggled next to him, leaning your head on his sturdy shoulder. You didn’t need a snail, you decided, since you already had everything you could ever want. Dark leaned to the large dresser next to the bed, where you kept the rats, and let them out. They crawled into bed, snuggling next to the both of you. You all fell asleep to the sounds of the rain.


	69. Dark x overworked reader

You overworked yourself again. Another late night of staying up, of staring at your computer and forgetting to eat. 

It had to be today of all days, when you felt like shit. Today was supposed to be happy, it  _ looks  _ happy, the sun shining, the birds chirping in musical harmony, their song rising and falling, sounding like utter sunshine.

It only added to your headache. 

You groaned as the sun shone in your face, before covering your eyes, and then closing them, before covering yourself with a blanket. You felt bad about the headache, about you just being another burden to take care of. You sighed as Dark opened the door, bringing a tray with a plate of food, some pain killers, and a mug of your favorite tea. The both of you were supposed to spend some time together today, since you and him had the weekend off. But, well, it seemed you were bringing all the joy out of that. Dark set the tray on your lap, before briskly going to close the curtains. 

“Please eat, darling.” 

You bit your lip, looking at him, before your eyes watered, “I’m sorry Dark--”   
He turned to you, away from the window, “For what, darling?”   
“For just this-- my headache, for overworking, for not taking care of myself--”   
He sighed, before walking towards you, “Scoot over.” 

You did as he asked, scooting you and your tray over as he settled into the matress beside you, still in his silk pajamas, a sleepy mess, “I’m not mad at you, darling. I-I feel frustrated, I want to take care of you, because I love you, and I expect you to do the same for yourself.” He turned towards you, “Do you know why I take care of myself? Why I sleep everyday, eat everyday, drink water and just.. Basically everything?”   
You shook your head, tears brewing in your eyes as you did. 

“I do it for you, my dove, because I love you.”   
“Oh Darky..” You whispered, tears falling down your face as you started to cry, before hugging him tightly, sobbing, “I'm so sorry I’m a burden to you, I--”   
“A burden, my love? How could you be a burden? You bring so much joy into my life, that sometimes I wonder if I made you up in my head.” He smiled at you, bringing you close before kissing your forehead, you felt his lips, soft yet cold, against your warm skin. Your head still pounded, but it..it felt better. 

Grabbing one of the pieces of toast, you took a bite, relishing it, before sipping your tea and continuing to eat as you did. Then you took the pain pill, before moving on to the rest of your breakfast, which of course, was your favorite. 

Dark looked at you, eyes full of love as he asked, “Darling, can you make me a promise?”

You nodded, swallowing as you did, “Of course! What is it?”   
“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, please.”

You smiled at him, taking one of his hands in yours, “I promise I’ll take care of myself for you, my love.”

He smiled again, a little watery eyed, before kissing your forehead once more. The two of you spent the day cuddling together in bed, exchanging kisses and promises as the day passed. When night came, you didn’t stay up like usual, instead, you fell right asleep in Dark’s arms.


	70. Darkiplier x anxious reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr!   
TRIGGER WARNING: Reader has a panic attack and anxious thoughts, please be careful

Panic. Fear. Heart pounding. Sweaty hands. The world is too Quiet. No, it’s too Loud. Everything Happening at Once. The world is  _ fading _ . The world is _ bursting  _ into your eyes, stabbing you with color. You are alone. No, no you are  _ surrounded _ ,  _ surrounded _ by a sea of people and you hear nothing. Yet you hear everything, everything. The world is quiet and loud, loudly quiet, buzzing with noise, yet simmering with silence.

You hold Dark’s hand, saying nothing as the two of you walk through the crowded corridor. Why were you panicking? Why? It seemed so stupid, nonsensical. You were with Dark, about to go home from a day of fun at the mall, and now, the glass doors were right ahead of you, like two square beacons filled with sunlight. Everything just felt...  _ wrong _ . Like pieces of you were missing, or like this was all a dream and you’d wake up alone in a cramped house full of hot air and words that pierced your skin like scorching red hooks.

Without you noticing, the two of you stopped. Dark turned to you, “Darling, is something wrong?”    
His voice, soft and sweet, reeled you out of your thoughts. You shook your head, “No, no nothing’s wrong--why?”   
He gave you another glance, “I was just worried, is all, come on, let’s go home, shall we?”    
You gave another nod,holding multiple shopping bags as Dark led you out the doors and to his car. You couldn’t tell him what was wrong, you couldn’t. He’d think you were stupid, or wrong. That you were either making it up or seeking attention. He’d think you were needy.    
  


Dark drove home back silently, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong? Was his darling okay? Were you worried? About what? Did someone hurt you? Did something happen? Worry ate at his gut like a hungry worm, before curling into a tight knot into his stomach, he wondered if he said something wrong, if he did something wrong. 

Parking with a sigh, Dark turned off the car and took the bags he put in the back seat before opening the door. You did the same, and followed him out, your mind buzzing with thoughts that stabbed you like rusted knives, thoughts that hurt. Thoughts you didn’t want to think of, but your mind felt like a broken record, playing the same scratchy tune over and over again. 

As you followed him inside, you couldn’t help but wonder if you even deserved a boyfriend as wonderful as Dark. If you even deserved his kindness, his love, the kisses he woke you up with, or the way he held your hand, and the way he reminded you of chocolate ice cream. Cold, towards people, but underneath the right warmth, he melted, revealing his sweetness. 

Dark set the bags on the floor, and you followed, sitting on the couch as he went into the kitchen, placing a kettle on the stove. You turned to the TV, turning it on, flicking on your favorite movie as Dark boiled water. You wondered if he loved you, if he actually cared, or if this was some game to him, like all the other egos said it was. They warned you, cautioned you, but how could you listen? How could you listen when Dark reminded you of coffee with two tablespoons of sugar? Sweet, but not too sweet, truthful, yet always trying his best to not be too hurtful, to be gentle.

The kettle whistled, causing you to snap out of your thoughts. He took it off the stove, placing it on a trivet, to protect the counter from the scorching metal. He grabbed two tea bags of your favorite tea, added honey, and then poured in the water. You watched him, before turning back to the TV, saying nothing. He was so good to you, worrying about you, asking if you were alright, if you were okay, always trying to comfort you. But what did you do, you wondered? What did you do except sit around and mope? 

He sat next to you, handing you your mug, you took it, murmuring a soft, “Thank you.” as you did. Dark looked at you, before pausing the movie, you turned to him in confusion, taking in his sad eyes and stooped shoulders, taking in his furrowed black eyebrows and the light eye bags underneath his eyes. 

“Darling,” he whispered, voice softer than silk, “please tell me what’s wrong.”   
Swallowing you answered stiffly, “Nothing.” 

“ _ Please.  _ I want to help you, but I don’t know what I can do if I don’t know what’s wrong.”    
You felt inclined to respond with anger, to snap, to burn him like people always burned you, but you couldn’t, you couldn't. You loved him too much.

“I-I just.. Feel guilty. I always mope, I’m lazy, inconsistent, and you’re so good to me, but.. But I’m just wondering what  _ you  _ get out of being with me? What do you get except..me?” You looked him in the eyes for a single moment, before looking away.

Dark looked at you, before scooting closer, taking your mug and placing it in the small table in front of you, doing the same to his cup. He grabbed your shoulders, turning you towards him.    
“What do I get out of being with you, darling? I get  _ you _ , wonderful amazing you. I get your smile, your laugh, the way you drink your tea and greet me in the mornings. I get to hold your hand in mine, kiss you, hug you, spoil you-- I get to  _ love  _ you.”    
  


He slipped your hands into his, and you blinked in surprise, looking into his deep onyx eyes as you did-- they flickered with color, red and blue, bits of yellow from the kitchen light, blue from the TV, and you saw your silhouette, against all of that. A smile, soft, hesitant, crossed your lips. Dark smiled, before wrapping his arms around you, “I get so much out of loving you, darling. I do, and if I have to, I’ll remind you of that everyday.” 

Tears, the ones you’d been wanting to cry all day, watered in your eyes as you looked at him, you wiped them away, before wrapping your arms around him. 

The world was quiet, full of silence that rippled like how puddles ripple when rain lands upon them. The world was warm, and no, you weren’t alone, you had Dark, right here by your side, holding you close and kissing your forehead, the room filling with love.


	71. Dark x haphephobic (fear of being touched) reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this as a request on my tumblr! And I did my research and stuff and I just hope I did my best! Because that is all I aim to do! So yeah I hope you guys like this!

You hated the hands on your skin. They burned like dried ice, felt like clammy, waxy palms and fingers, they didn't feel real. They made your skin reel as you froze, heart pounding in your chest. It was  _ too  _ much. You hated the feeling. The disgust reeled in your throat, and sweat, hot and sticky, started to form on your head. You had to stay calm. Stay calm. It’s  _ just  _ a tape measure. Just fingertips  _ barely  _ touching you.

You wanted to run, no, you wanted to push her away-- no, you wanted to  _ ask  _ politely for her to stop  _ touching  _ you. No-- you wanted to  _ yell  _ and  _ scream  _ at her to stop touching you, but you knew how that would go. You would be called crazy, stupid, be told it was all in your head and you just HAD to get over it! You  _ tried.  _ You let people touch you, even though their caresses felt like slimy invasive eels crawling all over your skin. You  _ hated  _ being touched, not only because of the fear, but because of the way it felt. It felt wrong, it didn’t feel like how people described it. It felt.. Just..  _ wrong.  _

No one except Dark knew. You’d been too afraid to tell anyone else, and when you did try, no one took you seriously. 

You had told him after your first date, when he offered to hold your hand. He was surprised of course, but he understood. He was the first one who didn’t call you crazy. Who didn’t get angry, or try to force you to like being touched by cuddling you. Instead, he showed his love in other ways, compliments and flowers, shopping trips, and other things. 

In fact, it was something he was doing right now, getting you a custom wardrobe, which was something you  _ always  _ wanted. You couldn’t help but feel guilty as he looked at you worriedly. 

Dark felt so stupid-- he didn’t think the tailor. Who had to measure you, would be so touchy. He could see you stiffening underneath the tape measure and her hands, he could see the sweat on your forehead, the shaking of your legs. The way they seemed ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. The tailor pulled away, writing down your measurements on a notepad, oblivious to the panic you were feeling, but he could see it all. Why did he think this was a good idea? He knew it was something you always wanted but..but he should’ve thought this through, should’ve protected you.

You stepped off the stool she put you on, briskly walking towards Dark.    
“Your outfits should be ready in a few months, I’ll keep you posted and call you when they’re all done.” 

Dark nodded his head, “Thank you, come on darling, let’s go.”    
  


The two of you walked out of the backroom, before walking out of the shop. Your heart beat filled your ears like a roaring ocean. You felt the sweat building up on your palms, underneath your arms. Your throat felt dry. You felt like you were burning, like you could feel every handprint and fingerprint staining you in red blotches that set your skin on fire. Your breathing started to quicken as Dark snapped his fingers, landing the both of you in your cozy apartment. Your safe haven, your homestead, your sanctuary. You were away, everything was okay now. Right? 

You sat on the couch, curling up on the soft fabric, grabbing the throw blanket and wrapping it around yourself. Dark sat on the other end. He hated seeing you like this, it always worried him. But he knew, with you, he could show his love in different ways. Maybe one of those ways could be helping you to calm down? He just wanted to make up for everything.

“Darling..” he whispered, “Are you alright?”   
You whimpered as the tears started to come, and you started to hyperventilate. Your breath came out in short gasps and you rocked. Your chest felt like it was being stabbed over and over. Terror coursed through your veins as the attack overcame you. You shook, crying, sobbing. You didn’t answer him. Your voice was lost among the fire on your skin and the crackling flames in your head, drowned out by the noise inside you.   
  


“I’m so, so sorry, darling. I wasn’t thinking.”    
You turned to him, “H-huh?” you whispered, barely able to reply, confusion ringing among anxiety, adding to the chaos in your head.    
“I didn’t think of the tailor, I-- I am so, so sorry.” 

Another whimper left you as you thought of the hands. The hands, the hands all over your body, touching, burning, spreading like a forest fire. You couldn’t say anything, all the emotions inside you collided, sparked, exploded, left you dazed, confused, disoriented-- if you had just been normal, this wouldn’t have happened. Instead, you were some kind of freak. Humans needed touch, but you couldn’t stand it. It caused you to either lash out, yell, or run-- or just freeze, like a rabbit cornered by a ravenous fox.

Dark looked at you, before asking, “Please breathe through your nose for me, please-- let me help you calm down.. please..”

You did as he said, taking in a breath through your nose.    
“Good! Now, out your mouth.” 

You did.

“Can you do it over again for me please?” He whispered, “ That’s right, just like that. You’re doing wonderful.” His voice reminded you of a warm blanket wrapping around you, of rooms filled with sunlight, of the candles he bought for you. 

As the fear faded, you felt guilt stabbing you. If you’d just been normal, if you weren’t some..some freak, then everything would be better. Dark wouldn’t have to worry, wouldn’t have to be careful, wouldn’t have to deal.. To deal with  _ this.  _

You calmed down, wiping away your tears, “I-I’m sorry, D-darky.. I didn’t mean to..to panic-- I’m sorry--”

“Shh, it’s alright,” he whispered, “It’s alright, I should’ve thought about this more. I’m awfully sorry darling, please forgive me.”

You blinked the tears out of your eyes, “But it’s not your fault! You.. you w-were trying to do something nice..and I  _ ruined it!”  _

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t ruin everything.”

“And like, I-I’m just being overdramatic and I’m so sorry--”

He looked you in the eyes, thinking for a moment, before snapping his fingers, making your favorite flowers appear. He reached over to you, setting them next to you. He gave you a smile, his eyes softly glowing as he said, “You’re not, darling, never apologize for being afraid, even if no one else is afraid of what you’re afraid of, that doesn’t mean that you aren’t afraid. You fear what you fear because of your experiences, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” he smiled at you, eyes brimming with love as he did. You sniffed, picking up the bouquet with a smile, sniffing the flowers, happy tears brimming in your eyes.

  
  


“Th-thank you, Dark.. I-I love you.”

His smile grew, “I love you too, my dove.” 

Love, you both learned, can be shown in so many ways. In the way you look someone in the eye, or blow them a kiss, or remembering to record someone’s favorite show on a Thursday, and that they loved a certain artist, or danced to the radio, but only when a certain song came on. Love is about learning, growing, and forming a new life together, and it can be shown in so many ways.


	72. Wilford Warfstache x depressed reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Tumblr, if you would like to request, please request there! It's sierracolorstheworldofwords  
Anyway, I got creative with this one, and I really like it, even if it is outside my comfort zone.  
TRIGGER WARNING: Negative thoughts

You lay in the guest room at the iplier mansion, feeling like shit because you lost your apartment and job.. And now, here you were, feeling worthless. You’d been doing so good, had been working so hard to get out of the muck of your mind, but even that wasn’t enough. Your best wasn’t enough because _ you _weren’t enough. There was nothing special about you. There was no bright color to describe you-- instead, you were a blank slate, a cast of grey, nothing but the color of dreary skies.Wilford, the one who always helped you in your times of need, was the opposite. He was bright, pink like cotton candy, or bubble gum, or like roses, or like watermelon sunrises, ready to consume the world with vigor.

You and him just couldn’t fit, sunrises and thunder clouds don’t go together, bubble gum and ashes don’t either, and cotton candy doesn’t go with charcoal. No matter how much you try and dilute it. You were just nothing like him-- anyone who knows anything knows that pink and grey, when paired together, are awful. One is too bland, too sad, too ugly and insecure, while the other is bright, bubbly, beautiful. You knew you should’ve stopped crushing on him so hard a long time ago, but you couldn’t. You were drawn to him. 

You sighed, wishing you could stop being so stupid, so-- _ worthless. _All you could do was lay in bed, eat, make bad jokes. Just be a waste of space. It would be better if you weren’t here at all. It would just be better for everyone if you didn’t exist at all. Your stomach grumbled and you frowned, glancing at the clock, realizing what time it was. Someone like you shouldn’t eat dinner. You didn’t deserve it. 

A sudden soft knock came from your door, and Wilford called out, “Y/n, sugar lump-- are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m just sleepy, so I’m going to go to bed early..I hope that’s okay!”  
“Of course! Good night!”  
“Good..good night..!” You tried to call cheerily, you then heard his footsteps walk down the hall, and closed your eyes. Darkness overcame you, and soon enough, you fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but a black void.

Wilford, meanwhile, was worried about you. He wondered if you were alright, if you were okay-- you used to be so much happier, but now..now.. A blank look always haunted your eyes, and no matter what he said, you couldn’t smile. He hated seeing you that way, it hurt him. It hurt to see someone he loved looking so hurt, so hollow. He walked down the hall and to the kitchen, serving himself a plate and sitting among his buzzing family members, barely able to listen to their conversations as he picked at his food, wondering what he could do to cheer you up. He couldn’t help but feel sad, missing how the two of you used to talk and laugh, dance and play. He missed that so much. 

He looked at the others, almost feeling jealous, watching them laugh and talk. He wanted to do that with you, to see your smile again, he wanted to hear you giggle. He missed you. He wanted to see you again, but it seemed like lately, he could only see you in his dreams. Dreams, wouldn’t it be lovely if _ he _ could see you in yours? The gears turned in his head. Then, like lighting, an idea struck him! What..what if he _ could _ see you in your dreams?! Why didn’t he think of it sooner? That way, he could talk to you again! See what was wrong, do his best to make you happy! He’d do anything for you! He would! Maybe this could be the answer! He pushed back his chair, standing up suddenly, and snapped his fingers, his clothes changing into a pair of pink bunny house slippers, a pink sleeping cap, and of course, a pink nightgown.  
  


“I’m going to bed! Goodnight!” He called out, before poofing himself to his bedroom. 

He you as he did, closing his eyes and imagining what it would be like to lay next to you, to snuggle into your neck, to kiss you..

_ He was floating in blackness. _

_ Or was he swimming in it? _

_ He couldn’t tell, everything around him was black, deep pools and oceans of ink. He couldn’t see, couldn’t feel, where was he? He needed light, a match-- a match! Duh! He flicked his fingers, and blinked when he saw the orange light before his eyes. _

_ “Hello?” He called, “Hello? Goodness! Why is it so dark in here? I need a better light!” _

_ What could he use? He shut his eyes, before a torch appeared in his hand, a bright orange ball of flame, perfect! _

_ “Hello? Anyone there? HELLOOOOOO?” _

_ No response. He sighed, stumbling forward, only able to see the torch he conjured up. It felt as if he was underwater, or in deep space, or an unending hole. _ _  
_ _ “HELLO?” He called again, looking around, desperate for some form of light, for some noise except his own breathing, was he alone? Where was he? _

_ “Hello?” He turned to your soft familiar voice. _

_ He went towards it, calling out, “Y/n? Is that you? Y/n?” _

_ Your voice got louder. You fought against the void, going towards his voice, an orange ball of light coming into view, before you saw him, “Wilford!” _

_ A smile crossed his face, “Y/n!” _

_ The two of you a few feet from each other now, and the both of you smiled, able to see each other’s faces underneath the orange glow of the flames. You went closer to him, smiling for the first time in a while. _

_ “Where in the bloody hell are we?” He asked, whispering as he looked around. _

_ You shrugged, but then thought for a moment, “Oh-- you’re in my dream! I never really dream of anything, anymore, except this.” _

_ “Just this?” _

_ “Yup-- I guess I just don’t know how to anymore, I just feel all black inside, like how I used to feel before I met you.” _

_ Wilford felt glad the light was dim, because he could feel his cheeks reddening as you said that. He cleared his throat, “Maybe I ought to help you with that! Is there anything you’d like to dream?” _

_ You thought for a moment, and he could see the flames flickering in your eyes, “I’ve missed dancing with you,” you murmured, “I just don’t know how, and I want to, but it feels like I’m just too heavy! But this is a dream, right Wilfy? So why don’t we dance at our favorite disco club?” _

_ He grinned, before closing his eyes, the torch spreading into marigold colored rays of light, before swirling into other colors--cobalt flickers and rose colored dots, flashes of pink squares, and patches of dandelion yellow, a rainbow floated above the both of you, lighting up the darkness, coloring the black. Then, a sucking noise was heard, almost like a vacuum. The colors exploded before your eyes, before revealing a floor underneath your feet, a disco ball hanging above you, shimmering, reflecting technicolor fragments onto the walls-- walls? Yes, there were walls! And people! And music, music that thrummed in your ears and in your heart, sending shocks of electricity up your legs as you looked around, grinning. Wilford glanced at you, a soft smile crossing his face as he offered you his hand, and the two of you danced. _

_ Everything looked magical, like the watercolor illustrations in a story book, glimmering underneath the light-- oh the light! The light that took your attention so greedily, so hungrily! Everything shimmered, glowing. The music became a part of you, every note a heart beat, every voice singing sending blood through your veins, and every instrument sending a wave through your body, telling you to dance! You felt as if you were a balloon, becoming so full of happiness that you could float. Wilford swayed alongside you, swinging in time with the beat, hearing you laugh and giggle, grabbing his hand and spinning him around. You looked so free, so happy, so..so.. you. _

_ Thoughts still lingered at the edge of your mind. Shadows among the glowing atmosphere. You shouldn’t be here. Why was Wilford here, spending time with you? Wasn’t he tired of you already? Black gloom seeped in slowly, burning the dance floor like paper being eaten by flames. Your dark thoughts came, voices whispering cruel words, and Wilford could hear the muttered hisses and looked at you in confusion, “Sugar lump? What’s--what’s that?” _

_ Your eyes widened, your shoulders slumping as you heard the familiar tune-- _

“_ So worthless,” they said. “So stupid, so pathetic. Do you think you deserve to be happy? To be loved? Who could ever love someone like you?” _

_ “N-nothing!” You chirped, fear replacing the music that once fluttered through your veins, you wondered what to do, how you could run away from it, to keep it happy, you didn’t want him to leave, “ Hey, this..this is a dream, right?” _

_ He nodded slowly, hearing voices, a mix of your own, and a horrendous choir of monsters enter his ears, stabbing at his heart with every horrible word they called you. Did you think you were worthless? Stupid? A failure? Did you see yourself as ugly, horrible and nothing? Is that what you thought? _

_ “Then, if this is a dream, I can control it, come on!” You grabbed his hand, running down what remained of the dance floor, before closing your eyes, throwing your hand in front of you, you opened your palm, and sparks erupted,like fireworks coming to life, blooming from your palm and creating a colorful swirling hole in the last remaining wall. You both jumped through it as the void consumed the last remains of your happy dream. _

_ You were at a beach, wearing beach attire, sunglasses perched on your head, you looked at Wilford, who was now dressed in swim trunks with flamingos wearing sunglasses. He carried a beach ball, looking around in surprise. _ _  
  
_

_ “I missed going here with you, Wilfy. We used to have so much fun here together! Come on, let’s go swim!” You dragged him to the water, giggling as you did, forgetting what you were running from as the blue green waves lapped at your legs. You noticed everything, the sky was the color of a blue raspberry flavored popsicle, flickering with cotton clouds and the sun hung in the sky, like a lemon clinging to a branch. Wilford took in every detail, the way the water splashed against you, how clear it was, how soft the sand felt underneath his feet. _

_ Once the water got to your waist, you let go of his hand, and started swimming, before telling Wilford to throw the ball, he did, and you caught it, throwing it back. Everything seemed so wide, so full, and it made you feel small, almost, but at the same time, you felt big, bigger than everything the universe could offer. _

_ You floated on your back, tired of throwing the ball, and Wilford floated beside you, feeling the heat of the sun shining across your body, covering you in it’s honeyed glow. _

_ “Remember that time we went scuba diving, Wilfy?” _

_ “Of course!” _ _  
  
_

_ He felt a pair of goggles and a snorkel appear on his eyes and mouth, then he heard a splash, and saw you grabbing his hand, barely able to take a deep breath in as you did. He was pulled underwater, taken underneath the waves, noticing all the fish and reefs. Bright creatures of every shape and size crossed his vision. Dolphins swam past him, and angelfish tickled his sides before swimming off. You lead the way, swimming deeper, passing colorful fish and plants _

_ Laughing with Wilford, making funny faces, puffing your cheeks up like a blowfish, causing him to laugh. Sea creatures gathered around the two of you like an abstract mirage, poking and prodding you curiously as you swam, bodies sliding through the water gracefully. You felt as if you were flying, floating, swimming through a dream. The water sparkled above and below you, and as you swam further, the fish stayed behind, no matter how much you tried to beckon them forward. _

_ Suddenly, a large monster swelled from the depths, sprouting tentacles and hissing even more horrible things-- “What are you doing here? Wasting time? Being worthless? Bothering Wilford like always? He only took you in because he didn’t want to hear you cry like a baby! You’re so, so worthless, so stupid. Whenever I see you I vomit!” _

_ “Cupcake? What-- are..do you..do you think those things?” he whispered, bubbles burbling from his mouth as he did. _

_ “I--I no! Of course not, Wilfy!” _

_ “C-come on! We have to go!” The tentacles reached towards you, multiplying as they did. You swam away, desperate to escape that part of you-- that numb hole inside you, you didn’t want him to know about it. _

_ You concentrated, placing your hand in front of you, you created another hole, swimming into it just as a tentacle reached for you. Wilford followed you, and the portal closed behind him. The darkness growled, lowering its tentacles before rushing to find you. _

_ You and Wilford were falling, the both of you laughing before you made another portal appear, the both of you dropped into it, landing in soft leather chairs. You looked around, smiling, “It’s the bookstore I always dragged you to!” _

_ You got up, taking in the smell of books, the overcrowded shelves, you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, before going deeper, Wilford following you. You passed dusty hardcovers, bent paperbacks, and new books that gleamed underneath the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Your eyes glanced at them, revealing a street full of people walking, someone even passed by the bookstore, before walking in. _

_ Wilford wanted to ask you what happened earlier, he was here for that, after all. He grabbed your hand, causing you to turn to him, “Is something wrong, Wilfy?” _

_ “I--no, no nothing’s wrong but, but I’m worried about you.” _ _  
_ _ “About me? I-I’m fine!” _

_ The world started to shake as Wilford replied, “No-- no you aren’t, sugar! I’m worried about you! I miss you! I miss being able to go places with you, to spend time with you-- I miss you!” _

_ “No he doesn’t.” A voice growled, “He hates you! All you do is mope, and whine! And waste space! The world would be so much better without YOU in it!” _ _  
_ _ He was about to argue, but you grabbed his hand as a horned monster emerged from the bookshelves, giving chase to the both of you. _ _  
_ _ “You can’t hide from me! You’re so pathetic! All you do is cry, and whine, and complain! Ungrateful! Spoiled! You’re disgusting! Humanity’s greatest fucking failure! You can’t do anything right!” _

_ You ran, your feet pounding the tile as you did, the floor crumbling behind you, the bookshelves caving in on you, you extended your hand, opening another portal, and jumped in, this time, the monster followed, chasing you across the shopping mall you and Wilford used to go to. _

_ “Y/n! Tell me what’s wrong!” _ _  
_ _ “Nothing’s wrong, Wilford!” _

_ The beast, now a giant mannequin, started cackling, “Oh nothing’s wrong, Wilfy! I’m just a failure, is all, a stupid monster who doesn’t deserve friends! Oh you’re so stupid, Y/n! You really think HE cares? He’s got better things to do than to hang out with a loser like you!” _

_ You passed a clothing shop, full of mannequins, and they came to life too, plastic arms and legs cracking as their skin turned from pure white to a deep black, just like the one who was chasing you, soon, they did the same, taunting you, “You’re so ugly! Such a loser! A freak of nature! You don’t deserve to live anymore! All you do is waste space! You’re trash! No, you’re worse than trash, because at least trash used to be useful! You were always useless!” _

_ You passed other clothing stores, and those mannequins joined the growing crowd behind you, adding to the voices, Wilford ran with you until he couldn’t take it anymore. He let go of your hand, causing you to panic. “Wilford! Come on, we have to run! Please!” _

_ “You leave her alone!” _

_ They laughed, chittering maliciously. _

_ “Y/n has done NOTHING wrong! They’re going through a hard time right now and you aren’t helping! They’re hurt! Look, they don’t smile anymore! Or laugh, or giggle! All because they feel like a failure! They aren’t one!” _

_ More laughter erupted from their mouths, and you used the distraction, opening up another portal and dragging Wilford into it. They all followed, you were now dressed in fancy clothes, in one of the restaurants you took Wilford once upon a time. The mannequins morphed into more human like forms, now wearing uniforms. Waiters and waitresses surrounded you, but you acted fast, opening up another portal-- a movie theater. They followed you there, regular people who held popcorn and watched your ridiculous failures on a screen. _

_ You opened another, taking you to Wilford’s room, and then another, landing in the woods, and another, landing in the night sky, and another, and another, and another, and another! Until the only thing you could see was the rainbow swirls on the portal. Still, they gave chase, filling you up with poisonous thoughts that left your eyes burning with tears. _

_ Wilford finally stopped you, crying himself, wrapping his arms around you in the midst of an empty field, “Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered, “Why?” _

_ A creature, now bigger than before, squeezed through the portal, looking like a blob of black goo covered with a thousand faces and eyes, “Because! HE DOESN’T CARE!” _

_ He looked at it softly, still holding you, before answering, “But I do, I really do.” _

_ “You’re ugly! Incomplete! Worthless! A half wit! You should JUST DIE! DIE ALREADY! ALL YOU DO IS LAY IN BED ALL DAY! YOU WASTE SPACE!” The creature’s voice was an amalgamation of voices, a chorus of hisses, roars and growls that shook the ground as it spoke. _

_ “No! No!” He turned back to you, grabbing you by the shoulder and looking you in the eye, “Y/n, please, please don’t believe what they say, pumpkin, you’re amazing! Wonderful! You think you waste space? No, no you don’t cupcake! You don’t! I always look forward to seeing you in the morning, look forward to talking to you everyday! I worry about you! You’re not worthless, or ugly-- you are so beautiful. So, so beautiful, I wish I could give you MY eyes!” _

_ “SHUT UP! HE’S LYING! A LIAR! HE JUST DOESN’T WANT TO HEAR YOU CRY OVER AND OVER AGAIN!” _

_ “That’s not true at all.” Said Wilford softly, “I would never do that, hunny. Here.” He reached towards his eyes, digging his hands into his sockets, taking out his eyeballs with a plop. He handed them to you, and you did the same, taking your eyes out and handing them to him. _

_ You slid his eyeballs into your sockets, before blinking and looking around, seeing the world in a daze of colors and swirls, flickers of images, before blinking, and seeing Wilford as..as Wilford, who gasped when he saw you. _

_ “You see yourself like this, sugar pop?” He murmurs softly, tears starting to flow, “Oh no, no, you look nothing like this, cuppy cake! Oh, let me get a mirror--” he reached beside him as the monster kept shrilling, screaming and shrieking insults, a big circular mirror appeared, he gave it to you. _

_ You looked at yourself, and in his eyes, you were beautiful, wonderful, your lips bloomed like flowers, and your hair glowed in the sun, your skin seeming to glow from within. In the center of your chest, a light shone like a miniature sun. _

_ “Darling, you’re so bright! So full of light! How can you see yourself as this?” He pointed to the monster behind him with his thumb, “You are nothing like this, nothing like the things it says. You are so, so much more.” _

_ Tears fell down your face and you sobbed softly, before going to give Wilford his eyes back, but he stopped you, “You keep those, cupcake. I can keep these for a while, and fix them right up!” _

_ “SHUT UP! SHE IS WORTHLESS! I AM WORTHLESS! WORTHLESS!” _

_ You stood up, still crying softly as you did, before looking at the many mouthed beast, taking in it’s sharp teeth and even sharper claws, you took a deep breath, “You’re the liar.” you whispered, “And..And I shouldn’t listen to you anymore!” _

_ “SHUT UP! I’M RIGHT! YOU’RE WRONG! YOU ARE HORRIBLE AND BAD AND--” _

_ “No, I’m not!” You whispered, “ I'm not! And.. and I shouldn’t hurt myself like this! I shouldn’t! I’m not worthless! Or stupid! And whenever I--I feel that way, I can go to Wilford or my friends! Or...or just not this! This is my dream! And my head! And I say you--you are a field of flowers!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “NO! NO! I AM NOT! I’M A MONSTER! A FREAK!” It screeched, as little dandelions started crawling up it’s body, sprouts of yellow and green. _

_ “Yes! Yes you are! You’re wonderful! A garden full of flowers! We both are!” _ _  
_ _ “NOO!” More blooms grew, bursts of wildflowers, goldfish petals burst into view, along with lime and sapphire, rainbows of flowers, of all shapes and sizes, started to grow on the monster. _ _  
_ _ “Yes! Yes! Yes we are!” _

_ “NOOO--” The plants grew faster, covering the blackness, eating it whole, and then, suddenly, it was covered with flowers, a collage of color. Now, the monster seemed calmer, greener-- was it even a monster now? _

_ Wilford stood up behind you, a little confused, and wondering what happened. _ _  
_ _ “Pumpkin? Are you alright?” _

_ You let out a shaky breath, “I think so…” you said softly, watching the green mound in front of you curl into a hill, before melting into the grass below you, spreading its flowers everyone, causing the ground to burst with life. _

_ You smiled, laughing as you looked around, “I-I feel so much better!” you ran to Wilford, hugging him tightly, before pecking his cheeks, pulling away with a laugh. “I feel so happy, Wilfy! Thank you! I missed you so much, I missed spending time with you and now-- now I will spend more time with you! But this is a dream, right?” _

_ He nodded, uncertain, wondering if you would forget everything that happened… _

_ You tugged the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, “God I love you.” you smiled, about to pull him into another kiss-- _

That’s when he woke up. 

The feeling of your warm lips still lingering. He hopped up out of bed as the sun rose, casting grapefruit rays of light as he rushed to your bedroom, running so fast he almost passed your door all together. He knocked on it, which woke you up too. Groggily, you frowned, wondering why your pleasant dream had to end so soon. With a sigh, you got up, and walked towards the door and opened it. 

He looked at you, a smile across his face, before saying, “I love you too.” 

You stared at him in shock, “Wh-what?” 

He leaned closer, his hand caressing your cheek, before he kissed you softly, “I said, I love you too.” 

A smile crossed your features, you were a bit confused, but the confession made you happy. You remembered the dream you had last night, and you blushed, “Were you there? In my dream, Wilford?” 

He chuckled, before winking, causing you to giggle as he offered you his arm, you slipped your arm into his, and the both of you walked into the kitchen, the both of you laughing like idiots as you went to the kitchen to make pancakes, feeling as if.. You were in a dream, but then again, this was much, much better than a dream.


	73. AN: BLACK LIVES MATTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some resources to help the BLM movement, a chapter full of petitions and Youtube videos that'll help you help the movement.

**Hi, I know I'm relatively new to Ao3, and don't have that much of a presence, but I wanted to do my best to help! I saw other social media influencers using their influence, so I decided to do the same. So, I listed some resources here that my readers can use. I know a lot of you read my stories to take a break from reality, and I understand that, since these times are hard, but we cannot ignore this, ** _I _ **will not ignore this. BLACK LIVES MATTER. I support you! To all my black readers, I just need ya'll to know I support you! And to all of those who say "all lives matter" you weren't screaming that earlier, when soldiers killed people in war, when people were getting massacred. SO shut the fuck up and get out. And, unfollow me on all social media, because I don't support people of privilege acting like they're victims, shame on you. Shame on you. BLACK LIVES MATTER and I WILL SCREAM IT. **

**Here are some videos you can watch, all the ad revenue goes to charity :** ****

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifpS6vvNO3Q

https://youtu.be/slbNdBuQzKw

https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM

https://youtu.be/NokTSpMH44A

**Petitions you can sign:**

https://www.amnesty.org/en/get-involved/take-action/george-floyd-police-violence-usa/**  
**

https://www.change.org/p/minneapolis-police-department-justice-for-george-floyd

https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd

http://chng.it/9TvnPNwwB9

http://chng.it/d5MhGjCnK2

http://chng.it/TXfYNLFS5R

**websites you can visit:**

https://blacklivesmatter.com/partners/

https://www.itsnicethat.com/news/resources-supporting-black-lives-matter-movement-creative-industry-010620

https://www.townandcountrymag.com/society/money-and-power/g32730417/george-floyd-blm-how-to-donate-help/

https://variety.com/2020/biz/news/black-lives-matter-bail-protestors-donate-charities-1234622677/


	74. Eric Derekson x reader x Darkiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr, please request there! It just makes things easier!

Love was an overwhelming, pink tsunami that dragged you out to sea in its foamy claws and swallowed you whole. It left you trapped in an underwater world filled with butterflies that swirled into your stomach and nestled there. You were shocked by heart shaped eels and they sent jolts of electricity down your spine. Love is torture, sometimes, people say, but all the people who’ve said that forget what it’s like to be in love. It doesn’t feel like torture, and it never should. When those eels electrocuted you it felt like your whole body was laughing, and when those underwater butterflies emerged from the deep, it felt like they left playful kisses inside you.

People have said love is torture because it’s so overwhelming, so joyful, and for the first time in your life, you felt it. 

You wanted to show Eric and Dark that, wanted them to see how you felt-- how they made you feel, like you were full of blooming flowers and sunshine. You wanted them to know-- but how could you? There were so many things they did for you! Dark would always give you roses, and candy, or he’d give you sweets he brought from the bakery, or just little tiny antiques he’d thought you like. Eric was much simpler, he cooked breakfast for you, or cleaned the house when you were feeling down, and sometimes, he’d just go outside for a while and come back with a hand full of wildflowers. What gifts could you buy, or make, or find to compare to those? 

There was always psychical affection, but when it came to them, it seemed that for every kiss you gave them, they’d come back for a thousand more! What could you do for them? Where would you even start? Maybe with kisses and hugs? Or flowers? Or maybe you could go to the bakery and get their favorite? Or.. you huffed in frustration, before throwing your phone onto the mattress you sat on and flopping down onto it. What could you do? The anniversary was a week away, and you didn’t know what to do. Dark had a restaurant reserved already, and all of you were supposed to go out to lunch on the anniversary, and Eric said he was making a special morning breakfast-- you were responsible for dinner. 

What could you even do?    
You sighed, before deciding to google some ideas for dinner. You picked up your phone, turned it on, and then went online. There wasn’t much, nothing was enough! You groaned, before deciding to go to your gallery, thinking that maybe you had some recipes saved there, but instead, you found..a lot of pictures and videos of you, Eric and Dark. You thought for a moment, a foggy image of an idea starting to form-- you needed to save those photos to a hard drive, but you kept forgetting! Maybe you could do that, no wait! You should print them instead! Duh! It would make a great anniversary present, and you could always figure dinner out later, anyway! 

Getting up, you grabbed your wallet and keys before heading to a local store, which luckily had a machine where you could print photos on your phone. You went out the door, to the car, and drove. Once you were there, you entered the building, taking in the white tile and the stocked shelves, before noticing the craft aisle. You..you could make a scrapbook-- no,  _ scrapbooks! _ Why didn’t you think of it sooner? Eric and Dark would each have their own! You rushed over, grabbing an orange photo album and a black one, before loading up on stickers, colorful paper, paint, markers and glitter glue. You put that all in the small cart before going to print your photos (which..cost a lot, surprisingly) you then went around the store,buying a polaroid camera and two boxes of film. Then, you paid and went home, stashing the supplies under your bed. 

The week passed by in a blur of late nights, coffee and energy drinks, cutting up construction paper, kitten stickers, glitter glue, paint stained clothes, and ink stained hands, but the day arrived, and by that time, the albums were done. You also ordered a projector, which also conveniently arrived on time. 

You awoke on the special day to the smell of bacon. 

Unwrapping yourself from Dark’s arms, almost rushing out of the room, before you realized you forgot your polaroid camera. You grabbed it and adjusted the settings, making sure it wouldn’t flash by taking a picture of Dark sleeping. You then went to the kitchen, where Eric was calmly making breakfast and brewing coffee, even making homemade muffins as he hummed through the kitchen, flipping pancakes. He saw you and smiled. 

“G-good morning!”    
You gave him a sleepy smile, “Good morning Eric.” 

He turned his back towards the stove, where you took a quick picture, you then turned away, hid the camera in the big shirt you wore, and then let the picture develop, before managing to hide the pictures you took underneath the coffee table, where the scrapbooks lay. You then scurried to the table, sitting at the comfy loveseat you three often used. 

Dark then came into the kitchen, his hair a mess, “Good morning..”    
You chuckled, “Good morning sleepy head.”    
“G-good morning Dark!” Said Eric, turning off the stove and getting the muffins out of the oven, he then served three big plates for all of you, stacked with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. After that, he grabbed three cups of coffee before sitting in the middle of the both of you, receiving kisses on his cheeks as he did. 

“Thank you for breakfast!” You cooed, giving him another kiss on the cheek, before reaching over for the syrup on the table, and pouring it all over your pancakes.    
“Thank you for breakfast, darling.” Said Dark softly, before giving him another kiss on the cheek you managed to somehow snap a photo of the two before hiding your camera again. 

After that, you all were so full that you just.. Ended up going to bed and watching movies till lunch time came, Eric was in the middle again, and cuddling next to Dark, who was petting his hair gently. After the third movie, you noticed that.. They were both asleep. You smiled, before taking the camera out again and taking a quick picture. You then snuck out of the bed, going to hide the picture you took once more. 

  
You all got dressed in fancy clothing before going into Dark’s car, and driving to the place. 

When you arrived, you were greeted with the sight of a fancy building surrounded by trees, the outside looked like a mansion, and you could see the multiple chairs and fancy tables inside. Dark took both of your hands and led you down the path, going to a waiter and saying his name, after that, you all were taken to a private section of the restaurant and then sat down at an exquisite table next to a window, where you could see a view of a beautiful garden. After ordering a fancy version of your favorite meal, Dark ordered a steak and fries, while Eric ordered chicken fried steak topped off with gravy and with potatoes. 

The three of you ate in relative peace, talking and chatting, going over memories. After the meal was done, Dark whispered something in the waiter’s ear, they then left, going to get something. After a few minutes, they came back with two huge bouquets of roses and two boxes of chocolate. You were given a box and bouquet, while Eric was given the same. You both smiled at Dark and thanked him, which caused him to smile as well. 

After the roses, you all ordered dessert and chatted more, laughing-- your boys smiling, you managed to take a few secret pictures, since you took a handbag with you, you got the pictures and hid them once more, along with the camera. Then, once the deserts were eaten, you all went home. You felt nervous as you did, but you hid it the best you could, talking and chatting with them as you did.. You hoped they would like dinner.. You just decided to order from their favorite restaurants, and then also order a custom cake from a local bakery, which was also going to be delivered. 

You immediately got to work setting up the bedroom by telling Dark and Eric you were going to take a quick nap, which was a lie. Instead, you decorated the ceiling with string lights, fixed the bed up, and hung a sheet on one wall, using bluetooth to connect the projector to your phone. By the time you were done sprucing the room up, the doorbell rang. You rushed to answer it, wallet in hand, as you gave the deliverers their money, taking the four bags. You got French cuisine for Dark and some good ol southern food for Eric, while also getting your favorite and a pizza too. Just in case nobody wanted the other food. Five minutes after that, the cake came. It was chocolate, and wonderfully decadent. You even had the top decorated in gold, with  _ happy one year anniversary-- here’s to making more memories!  _ Scrolled on top. 

You set up all the food in the bedroom and put the cake on the desk. You then made sure the projector was working. After everything was set up to your liking, you lead Dark and Eric into the bedroom, told them to put on their pajamas, and then went to go get your scrapbook. You scrambled to peek underneath the coffee table, getting the scrapbooks and grabbing your handbag, you fished out all the pictures and camera before rushing off to the bedroom. 

You came inside to the sight of Eric and Dark wearing matching pajamas, you smiled at how adorable they looked. 

“Don’t look at these until I’m done changing!” You said, placing their gifts on the bed before going into the same pajamas they were wearing. Once you were done, you grabbed the scrapbooks, and sat in the middle of them, before giving them each of their scrapbooks, Eric’s was a soft orange, covered with cute stickers of kittens, puppies, and other baby animals, along with flowers, you then gave Dark his, a dark black book, covered with cute little kitten stickers and roses as well. 

They looked at you in surprise, and you smiled shyly, your cheeks heating up as they opened their photo albums. 

Eric gasped softly, “I-it’s the selfie we took on our f-first date together! And look! It’s us at the p-park! And at d-disney land!” 

Dark looked at his, and you glanced at him, noticing the smile on his face, as he pointed at a photo of him with a dog filter on, “I thought I told you to delete that.”    
You smirked, “And I thought I told you I wouldn’t delete it!” 

You all laughed and smiled at the colorful, lovingly made, albums, pointing and laughing at memories as you did. Pictures of Eric and You in messy clothes, covered in flour, brought up the memory of you and him trying to make Dark a homemade cake. Another photo had Dark and Eric cuddling on the couch, another was at the beach, of you and Dark playing in the water-- there were so many, many memories. All of them happy. You held the photos from today in your hands, Eric smiling at the stove, Dark kissing his cheek, the food you ate this morning and at lunch, the garden outside the restaurant..you had so many happy memories. 

“Darling, these..are wonderful!” Dark whispered, rubbing his finger over a picture of you and him, which was surrounded by the date (thank goodness for your phone, or you wouldn’t have remembered it) and the occasion, all written in beautiful cursive. The page was also filled with stickers and glitter, and pieces of construction paper cut into hearts. 

Eric meanwhile, was looking at the scrapbook with tears in his eyes, before sobbing out, “I-I love it!” and giving you a hug. You had put so much work into it and he loved it! You scribbled lyrics from his favorite song, and even the lyrics of the first song you danced to together! He couldn’t help but cry! You even put baby duck stickers! He loved baby ducks! 

You hugged him back, smiling and almost crying yourself, feeling so, so happy! 

You sniffed, and then turned to the projector on the floor, before turning it on and going to your gallery, where all your videos were. You selected one, playing a home movie. It was of all of you, having a mini sleepover together, laughing and giggling as you started a pillow fight with Eric. 

The next video played, featuring you snickering in the background as you caught Dark and Eric kissing, and teased them. Dark ran after you, which caused you to shriek. The next one was of you and Eric pranking Dark, mostly you, though. You tickled his nose and put whipped cream on his hand as he slept. He ended up with whipped cream all over his face. Videos of all three of you played, happy memories, wonderful memories-- full of giggles and kisses, laughter and cuddles, pull of pure pink waves of love, the happiest moments. 

The last one was of you, talking to the camera, “Happy anniversary, you guys-- I-I um, just wanna thank you for making this the best year of my life,” both video you and real you teared up as it played, “I’ve never been so happy before,even when times got hard, and we got into arguments.. I was still happy, because I had you. I want to thank you for that. Here’s to another year-- no, another  _ ten years!  _ Happy anniversary, Dark and Eric, I love you.” Then, you brought a hand to your lips and blew a kiss to the camera, which caused them to chuckle, teary eyed.

Then, the video cut off, and they both looked at you, Eric was crying while Dark tried to hide it. They both hugged you, giving you a kiss on the cheek. 

“I lo-love you so much!” Eric sobbed, “I love you both so much.”    
A few tears slipped out of Dark’s cheeks as he hugged the both of you, “I love you both so much.” 

You smiled, looking at the both of them, “And I love the both of you. Happy anniversary!”   
“Happy anniversary!” They said, before giving you a kiss on the cheek. 

Dark sniffed, crossing his arms, “Enough of this sappy stuff. Let’s eat.” 

You and Eric giggled, cuddling close to him and opening up the food before digging in. You put on a movie as the three of you cuddled, gorging on food as you did. After dinner was done, you opened the cake up, and you three each got a slice, when everything was done, you all were too sleepy to put it up. Dark ended up snapping his fingers, and everything disappeared into the fridge, he also turned off the projector. You all cuddled close together in the cozy blankets, exchanging kisses and going over memories until you fell asleep in their arms, the happiest person in the world. 


	75. Wilford Warfstache x suicidal reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CONTAINS SUICIDAL THEMES, DEPRESSION AND LOW SELF ESTEEM.   
This is comfort angst!   
I wanted to experiment with this request so I wrote in two tenses, present tense refers to the past and is in italics, while past tense refers to what's happenin in the story. Sorry if it's confusing, but I wanted to try something out and yea.

The edge of the roof tempted you, the ground below called you, and you wanted to answer its song.

You already left the note on his desk, there was no use trying to hesitate now, you could finally do it, you could finally jump. 

You gulped, heart pounding as you put your foot on the ledge, carefully lifting yourself up, using your arms for balance. You looked down onto the hard ground below,which was cracked just like you were, old and broken. This was the perfect place. An abandoned building in the woods, where no one could find you. No one would have to watch you die. Everything would be fine. By the time Wilford got your note, you’d be gone. Everything was ready, you were prepared, you wrote the note, you gave everything away, it was okay. There was no point in living. There was no point.

You took a deep breath, heart pounding, guts churning, your thoughts whispering at you to do it, to jump. There was no point now. You could fall now..you could fall. So, why did you hesitate? Why did some tiny part of you feel so...afraid? Why was there a voice inside you whispering,  _ don’t?  _ Why? Why did you feel so sad at the thought of your own passing? Was it because of all the memories playing inside your head? 

One seemed so similar to what you were going through...but oh so different too--

_ Wilford holds your hand, the two of you stand on a cliff, it’s not that high, only a few feet, but you’re still scared. Even if he reassures you. Before you can protest, he’s counting to three, making your heart pound. You feel so loved, so brave, even if you are afraid. He looks at you smiling, before screaming, “THREE!”  _ _   
_ _ The both of you jump, plugging your noses as you both plunge into the cold water.  _

WAIT! You don’t need this right now, you didn’t deserve these memories, these fragments of happiness and joy, glimmering glass shards against the darkness within you, you didn’t need them, you didn’t-- 

_ You’re alone, sad, looking at the sunny summer sky-- why couldn’t you feel that way? Like the sun, or the clouds? A sigh leaves your lips. The, he pops into view-- a bright bubblegum ray of sunshine, asking what was wrong. How can he help--  _

No! You couldn’t do this, you couldn’t! 

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, trying to focus. You were worthless, stupid, an idiot. People always said that-- bullies, your family, until all the voices outside of you invaded your body, filled you,  _ became _ you. You shook your head, taking a deep breath-- it was time. He would be better off without you. He would be better off-- 

_ “Oh cupcake, I wouldn’t know what to do without you--”  _ _   
  
_

That was a lie! A lie! He would be so much better off, he would be okay!    
  


_ “My life was so horrible, so dark..” he whispers, the both of you underneath the sunshine, flower crowns on the both of your heads, the sky shining with light, yet also raining gently, the rain drops looking like liquid gold. “But now, that I have you, I’m so happy--”  _

No! No! None of those things are true! You deserved the hurt, the pain that had been festering inside you for years. You deserved it. You deserved it. You deserved it-- 

_ He holds you so close, the both of you in a pink pillow fort, huddled against the rain. A movie plays on the screen in front of you, but for some reason, you’re crying your eyes out. Bawling. You sniff, “Wh-what did I do..what did I do to deserve you?”  _ _   
_ _ He looks at you, brown eyes holding the universe, holding you in them, “Oh bumble bee, I ask what I did to deserve you, and I can’t and.. I can’t think of a single thing, butterscotch.”  _

_ Your laugh is as watery as the tears falling out of your eyes, “Oh god W-Wilfy..I love you.”  _

_ He smiles, holding your hand, “And I love you, gumdrop.”  _ _   
  
_

No, no he doesn’t love you, you don’t deserve him. These memories needed to stop invading your head, making you feel loved, worthy, they needed to stop! You didn’t deserve him!

Then..then why does your heart feel so heavy at the thought of flying away, of leaving him? Why? Why do you want to have another memory of his smile?

_ He’s smiling at you, the sunset cascading like rivers of water color behind him, filling your eyes with violet skies, and a rosy sun, clouds looking like sunflowers. He’s so happy, holding your hand, his nose red from the cold. It’s your first anniversary. One year. You lean on his shoulder, smiling, feeling so happy. He has a pink scarf on, and a yellow puffy coat, and you’re wearing the same thing. It’s near christmas time, the world covers itself with darkness, before adorning a cloak of colorful lights, blinking like rudolph’s nose, painting the world in circles of color. It is beautiful here.  _

You had never felt so happy before. 

_ He’s asking what you want for christmas… _

The memory hopscotches into another one, another one--

_ You both play in his backyard, shivering in the cold spring rain, he’s asking what you want for your birthday, even though it’s a while away. The rain is cold, yet so refreshing, so alive--  _

It hops into another.. 

_ He’s off from work today, and it’s raining, the sky looking as grumpy as you feel. You feel so angry. So mad. He wasn’t supposed to go in today, but he did, and now, you feel like the thunder outside as you look at him. He left in the middle of breakfast, and now, he’s at the front door, wondering why you locked him out. You turn up the radio so you don’t hear him. He frowns, poofing up a whiteboard and marker, writing why he had to go to work. ‘I was saving up for something.’ it says, ‘something important.’  _

_ You flick him off.  _

_ He scoffs, before erasing the writing, ‘something really important.’  _

_ You roll your eyes.  _

_ He erases the board again, getting on one knee, fishing something out of his pocket, before writing, ‘We’ve been together for years now..’ he erases it again, ‘and I’ve been wondering..’  _

_ You put your hands on your hips, ready to go back to the kitchen, instead of staring out the living room window like a stupid idiot.  _

_ ‘Will you marry me?’  _

_ You gasp, your hands going to your mouth before you rush out the door, Wilford looks at you, standing up, a ring in his hand. You hug him, holding him tightly, “YES!” you shriek, laughing in the rain.  _

He gave you so much happiness, but what did you give him in return? Nothing. Nothing. It was time to do it. Nothing could stop you now. You heard the familiar sound of him poofing behind you, and cautiously turned, tears gathering in your eyes, your mind overcrowding with memories--

_ The both of you playing hopscotch. Dancing in the rain. Playing on the beach. His birthday, the both of you throwing cake at each other. The sound of music filling a disco hall, the disco ball glittering. There’s a party somewhere, sometime, and you are dancing--  _

“Cupcake!” You heard Wilford yell, “Get down from there, darling! O-oh sugar pl-please..”    
  
You turned to him, tears falling down your cheeks as you did. He extended his arms towards you, walking slowly towards you, until he stood behind you. 

“P-please..please p-puddin…” You saw the tears falling down his face, and you sobbed as he said, “Please, get down, honey, please.. Don’t leave me.” 

You turned towards him slowly, before falling into his arms, tears running down your face and staining his shirt as you buried your face in his chest. You sobbed into the soft fabric, taking in the smell of his cologne, feeling the comfort of his warmth. You felt water landing on your head, and looked up, expecting to see rain, but instead, you saw Wilford crying, begging you to  _ never  _ do that again. 

“I-I love..I love you pumpkin!” He sobbed, “Please.. Please don’t do that  _ ever  _ again! Please! I was so scared of losing you.. I w-wanna spend the rest of my l-life with y--you.. That’s why I asked you to m-marry me..” he whispers, tears falling down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking as he sobs, taking your face in his hands, wiping away your tears, “I wanna be with you for-forever, cupcake, and I-I’ll remind you everyday-- what ever I need to do, I-I’ll do it darling! Pl-please.. Please don’t you  _ ever  _ try something like that again..I love you so much..” 

Your eyes water and you nod, “I-I promise I-I won’t Wilfy, I’m so sorry..”    
“Shh,” he reassures you, “it’s okay, I’m gonna get you the help you need pumpkin, because I used to feel that way too, all the time, before I met you, but now..now I don’t, because I got help, cupcake, all for you. And you’re gonna do the same for me, okay?”    
You nod, and he wipes away your tears, a soft smile on his face, “Now let’s go home, alright?”    
“O-okay.” 

He poofs the two of you home, placing you in your shared bedroom, tucking you in, and sitting on the edge of the bed, conjuring up a pink phone in his hands as he does. He turns it on and calls Doc, setting up an appointment for the next day. You felt so selfish, so stupid--why didn’t you think? The wedding was months away, you had things to look forward to but...but you couldn’t help but feel..unwanted. Unneeded. Like you couldn’t do anything right, like you wanted to die--no, you  _ needed  _ to die. There wasn’t a place for you here, and Wilford was making a mistake by wanting to marry you of all people. 

Wilford hung up the phone and turned to you, still watery eyed, “You have an appointment tomorrow, sugar plum.” he whispered, blinking as a few tears rolled down his face, “I’m sorry, d-darling I just.. I-I’m sorry.” 

“I-I don’t apologize, Wilfy.. I-I’m sorry, I-I should’ve talked to you, f-first..” you take a deep breath, “I just... I always figure you’d be happier without me--”    
“No! Never, sugar plum!” 

He grabbed your hands in his, and noticed how.. You didn’t seem to believe him. It felt like.. Like no matter what he said would matter, so maybe..maybe he could show you. He closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath, concentrating.    
“Wilford, what are you--” 

“Close your eyes.” 

You shut them, and as you did, you felt sparks swirling around your wrists, snaking up your arms, like heated kisses, before reaching your head, your eyes became filled with the sight of bright pink light. Then, your eyes became filled with something else, a vision of a pink, slightly static, scene. 

_ You’re in Wilford’s office, and he’s sitting alone, slumping in his chair, tears in his eyes.  _

_ “Wilford?” _

_ He looks up at you, seeming as if he’s fading into the darkness that surrounds him.  _

_ “Are you alright?” _ _   
_ _ No reply.  _

_ You walk in further, going to the large window behind him and pulling the curtains apart, letting in the sun, he still says nothing. He is a silent statue, he watches you climb on his desk, sitting in front of him. You lift his chin up, causing him to acknowledge you.  _

_ “What’s wrong, Wilfy?” _ _   
_ _ His eyes water, filling with pink bubbles-- you know he doesn’t want to cry, doesn’t want to relive the memories, feel the pain of the wounds again, but you can already see the bubbles floating, floating towards the ceiling. It’s his way of coping-- since bubbles make him so happy.  _

_ “I-I dunno..” he says, his voice sounding so broken, like a wilting flower in a vase. _

_ You stroke his face lovingly, before sitting his head in your lap, tears finally shedding from his eyes as he sobs, your soft coos bringing him comfort. _

_ The last remaining pink bubbles float to the ceiling, popping one by one, filling your view with pink, before you’re in another memory, another time, another place-- his bedroom. The pink fades into grey, and he’s laying in bed, only in his boxers, staring numbly at the ceiling. He’s been like that all week. Unable to get up, unable to eat.  _

_ You can’t take it anymore. Him laying there like a lifeless doll, you can’t. He’s your friend, but you feel so much more for him.  _

_ You pick the lock of his door, he can hear it. He sighs, baggy eyed, hair tangled, and let’s you open it-- he doesn’t care, but you do. You tell him to get up, get dressed.  _

_ He doesn’t care. Just snuggles deeper into the covers.  _

_ You’ve had enough!  _

_ You stomp to his bed, pull off the covers, and grab his arm, rushing him out of bed.  _

_ “What do you want?” He asks.  _

_ “I just want you to -- to take care of yourself!”  _ _   
_ _ :”What’s the point?” _

_ “What’s the point?” You ask, “What’s the POINT? I’ll tell you what the POINT is, you have people who love you. Babies who depend on you, friends who worry about you-- come on. You’re getting dressed, you’re eating. Don’t argue.”  _ _   
_ _ He takes a shower, he gets dressed, and he eats the meal you prepare.  _

_ The clack of plates and scrapping of forks fades into something else, into a fancy restaurant. You sit in front of him, nervous, sweating, biting your lip, “Wilford, I love you.”  _ _   
_ _ “I love you too!”  _ _   
_ _ “Not..not like that! More than a friend. I love you in a romantic way.” _ _   
_ _ “You do?” _ _   
_ _ You can see the surprise on his face, and he can see the fear in yours, he smiles, before leaning over the table and kissing you deeply.  _

_ The kiss feels like.. Like warmth in winter, like hot cocoa after a cold day in the woods.  _

_ The kiss fades into something else, the sight of him sleepily kissing you, looking at you so lovingly, saying, “You mean so much to me, sugar, you don’t know how sad I’d be without you. I was so sad without you..so sad..”  _ _   
  
_

_ Before you respond, the memory breaks, shatters, revealing others, ones of Wilford alone at night, staring at a shot glass, crying softly. Others are of him smiling at the sight of you, laughing with you, there’s more of him crying alone-- crying, crying, crying. You don’t know where you are, but the tears are overwhelming, and you start crying too. Lost in the tears of the past.  _

You felt the tears on your cheeks, the soft sobs that came out of your lips as you snapped back into reality. He gripped onto your shirt tightly sobbing with you, “Please don’t leave me, c-cupcake-- I don’t wanna be alone again. Don’t you know how happy you make me? You make me so happy, so, so happy-- please don’t leave. You mean so, so much!”    
  


The both of you hold each other, and you felt the pain inside you uncoiling, releasing, somehow, as you cried. 

“You mean so much to me and other people, cupcake.” He whispers, “If you leave.. I wouldn’t know what to do without you, please-- promise me?”    
You swallowed your tears, “I promise.” 

He smiled, tears leaking down his cheeks as he pulled away from you, cradling your face, kissing you so softly, and for a moment, when your lips met his, the edge didn’t call. 


	76. head cannons- egos x reader who's afraid to love

_ Egos with a reader who’s afraid of love.  _

  * It really depends on which ego you fall for
  * Most would be confused-- why would anyone be afraid of falling in love? 
  * A few, like Illinois, Yancy, Eric, Bing, Doc, Host and Magnum would understand. 
  * Others, like Wilford, Yan, Dark, the Google bros, Silver, Bim, and King would be confused to say the least. 
  * All would try to help you with your fear
  * Wilford would give you gifts, constant shows of affection, and just outrageous displays of how much he loves you. When he’s in love, he’s in love. 
  * Dark would be.. A mix of emotions, both understanding yet upset-- don’t you trust him? Who hurt you before? Does he need to do anything to show you his love? He buys you flowers, writes poems (bc yes, he is a softie) and takes his time, he can wait. He does love you after all. 
  * Host would be the most understanding of all, since he’s literally an omniscient narrator, so he’d do everything he can to help you. Whether that’s through psychical affection, words of encouragement, or etc 
  * Bim would be so confused, since really, he’s a love sick bastard when it comes down to it, and would do anything to get you to trust him-- do you need a job? It’s yours! Or.. how about money? He really does love you! He’ll tell you every time he sees you 
  * Silver is the hero. Always. So, he’d try to help you in any way. Would get you therapy with Doc and just always tell you he loves you, reminding you that he can wait. 
  * The googles:   
Prime: Confusion. And then research. He looks for ways to make this work with you, he’s never loved anyone till it came to you. He also shows affection and recites love poems he found online, because he read that was romantic. 

Oliver: Confusion, but also empathy-- you must have been hurt so much in your life! He’d be so gentle with you, constantly giving you reassurance and love. He does all the cheesy romantic cliches with you.

Oxnard: A little upset, and he tries to stay upset until he sees you crying-- it’s not your fault you’re afraid of love. You end up telling him what happened to you to cause your fear, and when he sees the hurt in your eyes, it breaks his heart. Humans are so delicate.. He swears he’ll never break your heart. 

Omega: Calls your fear stupid, but then he sees how hurt you are.. He takes his words back, and tells you he’ll love you for a long, long time. He’s a passionate boy when it comes down to it, so well, he’ll passionately show you how much he loves you. 

  * Doc would be really understanding, and would insist on you talking to someone, he respects your fear, and keeps his distance, but also..the two of you grow closer, and you trust him. You two become a lovey dovey couple. 
  * Illinois would be the second most understanding, since he knows what it’s like fearing love. He fears it himself. But the two of you love each other, and decided to work through it together, learning to trust each other and show love constantly. Illinois loves flirting with you and pampering you with affection, you’re the only one who managed to tame the untamable rover. 
  * Magnum gets it. He’s lost so many of his crew members that he’s afraid of getting too close to anyone else again, but then..well, he met you. When you two confess, and you both admit your fear, you both vow to help each other through it. He constantly gives you treasures and jewels, you’re also the only one who’s allowed to call him by his name. He also gives you so much affection-- lots of hugs and tickle fights. 
  * Eric shares your fear. He’s lost so many.. And he’s afraid of getting hurt, because well, he loved and trusted his dad and..well, he got hurt. He’s so afraid of getting hurt, and so are you. The both of you dodge the topic of how you feel for each other, it takes years for the both of you to confess finally, and after that, well, you already trust each other so much, so you know you’d never get hurt by one another. 
  * Bing understands, and he gets it, so he does SO much research, staying up for days until he gets every smidgen of information he can. He watches Youtube vids about it, researches, and takes notes, so he won’t forget. He sets you an appointment with Doc, gives you gifts, and does whatever it takes for you to trust him. He also spends lots of time with you, getting to know you better. 
  * Yan would be SO confused. How could you be afraid of falling in love? It feels amazing! Oh..someone _hurt _you? Oh no, that won’t do, that won’t do at all. He’ll make sure that person pays. He also spoils you, whatever it is, it’s yours-- unless you want to leave. But why would you? He’s so sweet and kind, and perfectly loving. 
  * King would be confused because..is that normal? He’d prove himself by giving you things he caught, and other treasures he found. He’s also just openly affectionate with you, giving you hugs so freely, and saying that he loves you so much. He’d be so loving, goodness. You’d be pampered with love. 
  * All in all, the egos would do their best to help you.


	77. Yandereplier x reader- rainy day fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request from tumblr! If you'd like to request, head over there, I have the same username on there as I do here! :3

Being with Yan was like floating in a pink sky full of fluffy white clouds, or being wrapped up in a blanket. The way he held you--his arms wrapped firmly around your waist as the day cascaded itself in a coat of raindrops, adorned with scarves made from tree branches--was so comforting, warm and tight. A content sigh fell from your lips as you looked out the window, saying nothing, just letting yourself watch the rain. Everything was right in the world, even if it was cold outside. You turned away from the cloudy landscape and towards Yan’s bare chest and closed your eyes again, wondering if this was a dream, but it couldn’t be. You felt his warm skin against yours, and you even placed your ear against his chest, listening to the soft thump of his heart. 

He always treated you like you were a fragile, valuable doll, and it always made your heart melt. Even his darker tendencies made you feel loved, though more often than not, you had to soothe his jealousy by smothering him in affection. It almost made you feel guilty, sometimes, about how jealous he got, and how much you loved the attention he gave you, but you couldn’t help it! He freely gave, and you received, before giving back, which just made him give more. 

You wanted to stay in bed, but you knew you had to get up if you wanted to treat him to breakfast, you unwound yourself from him, sitting up and stretching before going to the kitchen with a yawn, and putting milk on the stove, so the hot cocoa you planned to make would be cool enough to drink by the time breakfast was ready. 

Yan awoke soon after you left, and took a sleepy moment to listen to the pitter-pattering of the rain across the roof and to the raindrops tapping on the windows, flooding the world with the song of water hitting the earth. Trees, barely hanging on to fire colored leaves, became soaked in the storm, and as he heard thunder softly rumble in the distance, he couldn’t help but crave your warmth, wondering why you left him! He didn’t snore too loudly did he? 

He pouted, feeling a little down, and shuffled out of the nest of blankets and pillows, and went to look for you, he checked the restroom first, and then went down the hall, to hear you shuffling in the kitchen, humming. He went towards the noise, and saw you making hot cocoa, about ready to make breakfast. He could already see your little set up, and he wasn’t about to let you do it! It was too early and he wanted cuddles! 

“Seeeenpaaai!” he entered the comfortable kitchen, decorated with a mix of knick knacks and art prints, “come cuddle with me!”    
You felt your cheeks flush as you stirred the milk, making sure the chocolate was dissolved, before turning to him, smiling, “I can’t Yan-Yan! I'm making cocoa! And I'm gonna make banana pancakes!”   
He pouts, before coming behind you, and wrapping his arms around your waist, nuzzling into your neck, “I’d give up hot cocoa and pancakes for the rest of my life to just cuddle with you all day!”    
You giggled, watching the milk start to boil as he kissed your neck and cheek, cooing, “I love cuddling with you so, so much! I could cuddle with you all day, senpai! For the rest of my life-- well, I-I plan to, you know, because I’ll never leave you, but I could I would just stay in bed all day cuddling you, loving you, kissing you!”    
  


You felt your cheeks getting hotter as he said that, and couldn’t help but smile, leaning in close to him, before noticing that the hot cocoa was ready. 

“Oh! It’s ready!” 

Yan unwrapped his arms from around you, regretfully, of course, watching as you ladled two mugs of hot cocoa and turned off the stove, before handing one to him.

“Thank you senpai!”    
You couldn’t help but smile, “Your welcome, now let me make pancakes--”   
He grabbed your free hand, “Please come back to bed senpai!” he gave you puppy eyes, pouting, acting all cute, making your heart melt.   
“But Yanny, I have to make breakfast!”    
“Oh you could always make it later! But we should cuddle now, my love, there’s no point in getting up early..” You smiled at that, looking up at him, “Come on senpai! It’s so nice and rainy, and we have hot cocoa, and a comfy bed! And I know you want to! So come cuddle with me!”    
“Alright, alright!” you chuckled, causing Yan to cheer and lead you to the bedroom, still holding your hand in his as he did. 

After a walk down the hall, Yan rushed into the room,placing his cup on the nightstand before jumping onto the bed, giggling, and you couldn’t help but let yourself admire him, watching him smile as he looked at you, his cheeks an adorable shade of red as you strolled in, placing your cup next to his and climbing into his lap, he smiled and grabbed the fluffy comforter, wrapping it around the both of you. 

“We should drink that cocoa before it gets cold, Yan-Yan..”    
“Mm..” he murmured, before wrapping his arms around your waist, “we will.” he reached over and grabbed your mug, giving it to you, before grabbing his. 

God, you loved him. Especially in moments like these, where it was just the two of you, staring into each other’s eyes, you could see the little flickers of red in his eyes, and the small details of his face, the freckles, birthmarks, and other small lovely imperfections. He could see the same for you, and he loved it. He leaned in, giving you a peck on the lips, before blowing on his cup, and taking a sip. 

“You make the best hot cocoa senpai!” he cooed.   
“I think you just think it’s the best cause I made it!”    
“Well, yes, but also, because it is the best hot cocoa! You make it with love!”    
“Well, that’s true, but I think yours is much better Yan-Yan!”    
“No, yours is!”    
“No, yours!” you laughed, not being able to contain your smile.    
“I will tell you for the rest of my life that your cocoa is better!”    
“And I’ll tell  _ you  _ for the rest of my life that yours is better!”    
“Senpai!”    
“Yan!”   
“Why can’t you just agree with me?” he pouted.    
“Because if I did, I wouldn’t have cute little arguments about who makes the best cocoa.” you replied, your eyes warmer than the blankets you both lay in, “And I wouldn’t see you pout, you look so cute when you do!”    
He blushed as he always did when you gave him compliments, and you took the opportunity to kiss him, causing his cheeks to almost get as red as his hair. 

“God, I love you so much, Yan.” 

“I love you too, senpai, forever and always.”    
“Forever and always.” you whispered, giving him another kiss, before drinking the rest of your cocoa, he did the same, and afterwards, you both put your cups on the floor, and hunkered down, exchanging chocolate flavored kisses, filling the room up with warmth, midst the cold autumn storm. 


	78. 18+ SMUT- Googlepliers x reader

Having you on the bed was so nice. Your naked body surrounded by pillows, their hands curiously tracing soft skin. 

Omega leaned down to gently kiss your neck, he could feel how flushed your skin was against his lips. What a delicate human-- so soft, he could bury himself into you, but his brother, Prime was currently doing that. A moan escaped your lips as you threw your head back, coming undone, but the blue android kept going, his blue glowing eyes piercing the darkness. All their eyes did, two glowing orbs of different colors took in the sight of you getting pleasured beyond your wildest dreams. 

“O-oh..oh god!” you gasped, over stimulated not only from the android fucking you into the mattress, but also from the others touching and kissing all your sensitive parts. Their lips graced your wrists and neck, leaving hickies and bite marks, making you theirs. You were only theirs-- no human could make you feel this good. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, darling?” Oliver asked, his voice husking in your ear, all you could do was nod, your hands digging into the sheets as Prime chased his own end. Oh god-- it all felt good.. Especially when Prime started to vibrate, driving you wild again. 

Oliver chuckled at what a mess you were, before going to kiss your lips, claiming his spot. 

You heard Prime groan, felt his hands digging into your thighs, felt your stomach tying into a knot, your body shaking, your end crashing over you like a wave. You felt your entrance becoming flooded with his cum, before he pulled out. As he did, Oliver straddled you, smirking, saying, 

“Oh you aren’t ready to rest are you, darling?”    
You shook your head, panting as they all smirked, _ “Good, because we have all night to play~”  _ they said, eyes glowing as they continued pleasuring you deep into the night. 


	79. Illinois x sassy reader

Traveler. Adventurer. Always searching, always talking, reaching out, meeting new people. You were a smile on the street, a word pronounced wrong that turned into a giggle. He loved it all, even though he hated to admit it. He wasn’t the type to fall in love, but..but..well, you made him fall head over heels. 

As he dangled from the trap, he couldn’t help but love you right now. Even if you were teasing him, smirking as you looked at him. The sun gave off little light, you knew it would be enough to climb the tree and get him down and even though you knew the light was fading, you couldn’t help but tease him.

“Oh Illy, are you all tied up from me?” You cooed, chuckling as he crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. 

You went to the base of the tree, before crouching down, grabbing the knife you hid in your boot, before jumping up, grabbing a branch and hoisting yourself up. Balancing yourself, you then jumped up again, grabbing the branch above you, and climbing up again. You did this until you reached the branch where you had tied the rope earlier. You had tried to warn him about the trap, but he didn’t listen. You had told him, it was his own fault! 

Grinning, you carefully straddled the branch below you, taking the knife out of your mouth and yelling, “I told you!”    
He pouted, “Are you gonna help me, or keep teasin me?”    
You giggled, “I tooold you! But nooo! You went and said,  _ oh, there aren’t any traps here, sweet heart!  _ But boy, did I prove you wrong!”    
“Are ya just gonna make fun of me?”    
“Well, I’ll keep making fun of you until  _ you  _ admit that  _ I told you so!”  _ _   
_   
He says nothing, still pouting. 

“Oh I know how to avoid all the traps, just gotta walk casually..” you mocked, putting on a funny voice.    
“Oh shut up!” He called, “Just release me, I know you like seeing me tied up, but come on sweetheart, I'm getting dizzy..”   
“Make me, pretty boy!”    
“Did you just call me pretty?”    
You blushed, “Well, you are pretty, but just cause you’re hot doesn’t mean I'm just gonna release you from the trap. I know I was right, so say it, or I’ll just go find the treasure myself and leave you here. I tried to warn you that I put it up, but you were too busy bragging. Now see where that got you!”    
  


He always knew you were sassy, from the first day he met you. After that adventure through the cave, and your journey to monkey heaven, he said goodbye. 

“Sorry if you fell in love..” he said, waving you off. 

You laughed, “Whoever said I fell in love with you?”  _   
_ He stopped in his tracks,before turning to you, mouth agape, “E-excuse me?”    
“You heard--  _ achoo!”  _ you sneezed, revealing that the rock he had given you was actually a diamond! You then smirked, before unpeeling the banana, revealing..gold! Actual gold! You laughed again, before grabbing the grappling launcher out of your utility belt, and aiming it towards the hole above you, “I guess monkey heaven was a winner, huh?”    
  


He stepped forward, trying to stop you, but unable to. You went up quickly, leaving him stunned in the cave. 

“Hey! Come back here!”    
“Make me!”    
He then went on to chase you, barely managing to catch up to you. He asked for you to join him on his next adventure, calling you a good luck charm. Since you really had nothing to do, you decided to join him.

Illinois sighed, before saying, “Fine. You were right.”    
Smirking, you grabbed the rope, and slashed it, hearing a thud as he fell to the ground. He groaned, “Thanks..”    
“Welcome!” You then swung your leg over, so that you were sitting on the branch, and looking at him down below, barely able to see him due to the glow of the fire. You sighed, before going to go down, missing the branch below you. A scream burst from your lips as you fell, hitting a branch or two along the way.The world flew by in slow motion as the branches passed by you in a blur of green, you could see the sky-- was that going to be your last sight? The one thing you looked at as you died? You closed your eyes, bracing yourself from the fall, but instead, you fell on something soft?   
  


You heard a groan, and opened your eyes. You quickly sat up, your cheeks a bright red. You turned to him, ready to help him up and apologize, but he just smirked at you.

Illinois, smirking, “Oh, did you fall for me?”   
You rolled your eyes, your hands on your hips, “Do you want me to help you up or what?” 

“You’re just mad cause you know I'm right.” he purred.    
“So what if you are right, Illi?” You said, lips pursed as you crossed your arms, “what are you gonna do about it?    
“Wh-what do you..”    
“I said, that if I did fall for you, would you do anything about it?”    
“I--” 

You smirked, “You wouldn’t know how to handle me, anyway, now would you, pretty boy?”    
“I-I uh..” 

You raised an eyebrow, “Well?”    
“I-I..uh..” he gulped, his cheeks starting to go a bright red. 

“Look, Illinois, flirt with me if you’re interested, but don’t do it if you aren’t, I’m not gonna figure out your feelings for you.” 

You gave him one last glance before walking away, finally glad you gave him a piece of your mind. You hated how cocky he could be sometimes, even though it was kind of endearing. The confidence he gave off, the way he smirked at you, his smooth voice, it all made your heart flutter.

He watched you go to the tent, and his heart pounded-- he loved you. Loved your sass, the cheek, the smirks you often gave him, the winks you always aimed in his direction after you used a pick up line on him. You always made him blush, always got him flustered, made him a stumbling, fumbling mess. He  _ knew  _ how he felt about you, but..he didn’t know what to do, what to say. 

Sighing, he got up, chasing after you, and following you back to the campsite you both shared. As you crawled into your tent, he finally caught up, asking, “I-if.. if I did have feelings for you, what would you say?”    
You looked at him, “If you liked me, I’d like you back. Because I already like you.”    
  


He looked at you wide mouthed, “Y-you do?”    
“Yeah, why do you think I’ve been flirting with you?”    
“I..uh..” 

You shook your head, “You sure are oblivious.”.    
Illinois blushed, his heart pounding at the thought of you liking him like the way he liked you. He felt like a school boy talking to his crush for the first time! God, why did you make his heart flutter just by existing? What kind of magic did you have on him?    
  


He gulped, “W-well.. if..I.. if I did..l-liked you, and um, if you l-like me, um, maybe we could-- after this adventure..” he took in a deep breath, “maybe we could go out on a date? If ya want.” he scratched the back of his neck nervously, and you smiled. 

“I’d love that, but first, I’m going to bed, wanna join me?” you winked, smirking, making him turn even redder. He nodded, before going to get changed in his tent and joining you in yours. 

You spent the night talking and cuddling, and you learned just how lovestruck Illinois was with you. You fell asleep to him listing off everything he loved about you-- things like the crinkles of your smile, and the way you laughed, or how your eyes shone, or the way you led him on adventures, bossing him around. He loved it all. When he realized you were asleep, he stopped, his voice going down to a whisper, before becoming a murmur, before becoming silent. He turned to you and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead. He got comfortable, snuggling next to you in the sleeping bag, which was big enough for two. He closed his eyes, listening to your soft breathing, feeling so close to you-- what if he lost you, he wondered? He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He’d protect you, keep you safe, no matter the cost. 

He let himself melt into the noise of the night, listening to the crickets, to the swish of the trees, to the wind, to the noise of animals, before falling asleep in a tent underneath the stars, finally having you in his arms. 


End file.
